Game of Touhou
by Duwee Davis II
Summary: The Touhou cast as one has never seen them before. Honor and justice, peace and prosperity, freedom and glory, chaos and strife, and a mere reunion with a lost sister... all these ambitions and more lie in the land of Noros. However, the only way to make these ambitions reality is to play the Game. The Game of Deceit, Treachery, and most of all, the Game of Thrones. Rule 9 FTW.
1. Kikuri

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 1**

_Kikuri_

Sand. Naught but sand. This was the scenery which Kikuri, a young girl no more than sixteen, was not only used to, but, for some strange reason, rather fond of. The wall-huggers, the city-softened fools from outside of the desert called this land 'the Sea of Demons', a foreboding name for a place that for the inexperienced, led only to death.

However, Kikuri called it home, and laughed at the concept of such a frightening name. Not once had she seen what the wall-huggers called 'Demons', although, at times, she wondered if she herself was one of the demons they feared so much. The tribe she was part of was known as 'Hell's Riders', a notorious horse-riding tribe, famous for attacking their fellow nomads and stealing all they possessed.

The land was not the sort for growing of crops, the land was not rich with gold, like the Minelands, yes, this place was truly worthless to live in. But this was also its greatest advantage, and so long as you were willing to steal, then there would be no sheltered lords or insipid ladies to inflict their unreasonable laws and even more unreasonable punishments upon them. No lord or lady would be strong enough to survive here.

Yet there was still order in Hell's Riders. As she rode her black mare, she looked to her left, she saw the person she saw fit to command her riding alongside- Konngara, a black-haired, rugged-looking woman who could well have been anywhere between twenty and thirty years of age. Her forehead was a mess, covered in burns, and some kind of bone-like horn grew from the centre, ruining an otherwise beautiful face.

"Which tribe is it today?" Kikuri asked, looking back at the several riders Konngara had brought as an entourage, "There doesn't seem to be many riders with us..."

"We are only going to threaten the Nightbug's tribe." the woman said in a bizarre accent, her inflections lengthening on the word 'Nightbug', "They are so weak that if we were to fight them, they would be completely destroyed. We must leave them alive, so that they can keep giving. They know their weakness as much as I do..."

"The moon foretold a bad omen." Kikuri mused, "The Nightbug may have prepared her tribe..."

"They could prepare until the day the sun sets in the east, their horde does not match one twentieth of ours." Konngara calmly reassured Kikuri, "The moon shines for all tribes, not just our own. The bad omen could be for any one of them."

"How far is the Nightbug's settlement?" Kikuri asked.

Konngara pointed to a large dune, "We must climb over that. The Nightbug thinks it gives her tribe protection. But our horses can climb mountains. We shall arrive, and our knives shall be sharp. They shall give us as much as we need."

"Understood." Kikuri quietly replied, unable to shake the uneasy feeling she had despite Konngara's dismissive attitude.

The small horde of about fifty people and their horses climbed the dune with little effort, Konngara's boast of their horses' stamina proving quite true. However, upon reaching the top, the leader's pride and confidence was shot down as quickly as a crippled raven.

Staring down at the group of huts that clearly belonged to 'the Nightbug's' tribe, Kikuri swallowed in fear, as all one could see from the top was... a massacre. Bodies of men, women, children, in varying states of mutilation, lying outside their huts, staining the sand blood-red with their entrails.

"This is the bad omen you spoke of." Konngara muttered, "The Nightbug was a useful person. Her fear supplied us well... and now, she is no more..."

"We should leave." Kikuri said, fear causing her voice to break a little, "Whatever has killed the Nightbug's people must be close by. These look freshly dead."

Konngara scowled to herself, her pride getting the best of her judgement, "We are looking from a distance. We shall check the bodies to see if they are fresh, and if they are not, we shall take what we can. If the Nightbug will not give to us any more, we shall take all as her last gift."

With that, she tapped her stallion with her horse-hide boot, and led her group to the corpse-strewn tribal residence. Upon getting there, the horses became spooked, whinnying and tossing their heads, as if protesting the same concerns Kikuri had been. Eventually, Konngara's stallion, a monstrous beast she prided herself on being able to tame, bucked the leader off its back and bolted from the area, leaving the woman lying on the ground, her reduced horde looking to each other in shock and confusion.

"This area is not safe." Kikuri warned, "They know it..."

Konngara was not one to give in, and got up, walking to a nearby body. She then crouched by it, examining it carefully. Its flesh was pale, rotted, and across its stomach was a great gash, leaving its disfigured innards clear for all to see. Its face was half-missing, with only one eye remaining within its socket. What made Konngara continue looking was an eerie, blue-green colour tainting the eye, making it seem as if it were watching her... however, when she touched the corpse, she felt that it was as cold as a body could be, especially given the merciless heat of the desert.

"The corpses are rotted." Konngara stated, "The killer of the Nightbug's tribe will have left."

"What tribe do you think it could be?" Kikuri asked from her horse, for once feeling a little above her tribal master.

"It was probably wall-huggers." Konngara said, her tone even and resolute, "The Nightbug was foolish, a wall-hugger without a wall to hide in. She wanted the gold and the food of a lord. The perfumes of a lady. She probably raided the wrong wall-hugger and got killed. And they call us 'uncivilised', when this is what they do to the dead..."

"So... should we raid what we can and leave?" Kikuri asked.

"Yes, Kikuri, if the wall-huggers have not taken everything. The Nightbug's tent will have the most items..." Konngara said in a manner implying she knew _exactly _what was going on. Kikuri could only wish that was the case...

The riders dismounted their horses, and a group of ten walked towards the largest tent of the tribe, assuming that the wall-hugger who never was would style herself in the largest as a way of giving herself a touch of 'nobility'. They were plainly right, as within the tent sat the corpse of a short-haired, black-clothed woman, wearing the cape she so loved to use to a establish a 'regal' air about herself.

Her eyes were wide open, shimmering in the same blue-green tone as the other corpses, sitting on a makeshift throne of rock and lion hide, as if she had simply been poisoned on the chair. Her body was completely intact, but no heat radiated from it. It simply stared emptily at Konngara and Kikuri, slouching like a child monarch, a small knife sitting by her pale right hand.

What surprised the tribe even more was that the various gold she had collected, some of which had been carefully set aside, and her food, was untouched. There, there was enough to let them survive for a good week, and no doubt the rest of the tribe's possessions would sustain them for even longer.

Konngara smiled to herself, and said, "Take what you can carry. This will be a great gift indeed..."

Turning away from the Nightbug, Konngara grabbed a large chest of treasure, as did the other tribesmen, while Kikuri simply stood, staring at the body with suspicion. Something... something was not right. This all seemed too convenient...

...and that it was. Just as Konngara walked past the former tribal leader's body, the sound of movement was heard, and suddenly, a wet crunch was heard. Konngara's eyes widened, her body frozen in shock and pain, before she realised what had happened... the Nightbug was now standing up, her deadened, blue eyes staring at Kikuri as she pulled her knife from Konngara, who dropped her plunder as easily as she had picked it up, collapsing to the floor, blood dribbling from her back as she did.

Her tribe dropped their treasure, and withdrew their swords, Kikuri included. A rush of emotions went though her... fear, confusion, grief... however, there was no time to waste on such things, as survival was the main priority. The Nightbug was calm, seemingly unfazed at being surrounded by enemies, and seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

That 'something' was another tribesman yelling as he swung his sword at the creature, slicing its head off and leaving it to fall on the floor, blood pouring from the Nightbug's jugular.

At this point, most of the tribe seemed satisfied, however, Kikuri was not so much, "Konngara is dead... this area... is not safe. I was your second-in-command, now I am your leader. We should leave, but do not hinder yourself with treasure. Now!"

The man who had killed the Nightbug, or... the Nightbug's corpse, laughed and said, "Konngara is dead, but there is nothing to fear any more. The Nightbug is dead, and we can leave without..."

However before he could finish, he screamed, as something had grabbed his legs. The headless corpse of the Nightbug had started to move again, and at this point, Kikuri decided taking authority was absolutely crucial.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!" she yelled, and ran out of the tent, her fellow tribesmen following, bar the man who was now on the floor, being clawed at by his own 'murder' victim.

"Come back! Come back! PLEASE!" the man yelled, but ultimately, the only person who heeded to his call was the only other fellow Hell Rider in the room- Konngara.

Her body rose, her eyes shimmering with the same blue sheen of the Nightbug's eyes... as the Nightbug held him down, Konngara withdrew her sword from its scabbard. Her face remaining absolutely emotionless, she knelt to the man's level, raised her sword, and cleanly returned the favour to the tribesman in place of the Nightbug's corpse...

Meanwhile, the rest of the living Hell Riders were running in disarray as the various corpses that were strewn about the place began shambling about, various groups running from tents half-mauled by the horrific creatures. Kikuri soon realised that despite she was now the leader of the Hell Riders, there was no 'honour' required of her in this situation. The best she could do was run.

Slashing open any monstrous abomination that came in front of her and continuing to run, she searched frantically for her mare, however, when she had got to the spot she had left her, there was nothing but a slab of meat, surrounded by the half-rotten shamblers... they did not even seem to be feeding on the entrails, merely satisfied that it was dead.

Kikuri resisted the urge to scream in terror, the whole situation overwhelming her... she looked around for an exit, any clear path that she could go to escape the area... seeing the dune in the distance, she decided that the best way was up, as rotted legs would not endure such a climb.

Swallowing her fear, she charged towards the dune, making sure that if she was going to take advantage of anything, she'd take advantage of her speed. Limiting confrontations with the beasts to mere slashes while continuing her sprint, she got to the dune, climbing and climbing, only looking back when she knew she was safe.

And it was only when she was safe that she finally had time to let it all sink in... looking over the settlement, now alive with screams of terror and walking, killing bodies, Kikuri fell to her knees, and whispered to herself one simple word, the only thing she could bring herself to say, "...no..."

**Author's Note: **While infodumps WON'T be all that necessary to follow the story, if you want a little interesting crossover backstory which goes into each 'House' of this crossover realm dubbed 'Noros', my DeviantArt account of the same name has sigils and info on each Noble House of Noros, and a nice little simplified map.


	2. Yuyuko

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 2**

_Yuyuko_

The city of Muenzuka, more commonly known as 'King's Landing' due to the current dynasty of Noros, was a vast fortress of rock, steel, clay, wood, and the sewage of the smallfolk. Of course, the Royal Palace was situated in a manner that attempted to hide the latter, however, the smell, and the constant low muttering of the peasants was noticeable that no matter how much a noble would try, the needs of the less fortunate were always in their minds.

And it was this combination of smell and sound which Lady Yuyuko of House Saigyouji woke up to. She sighed to herself, getting out of her luxurious four-poster bed and removing her tunic, before she called to her servant girls for assistance.

"Aiko! Kumiko!" Yuyuko called, and within an instant, two young girls came to her chambers, seemingly comfortable enough with the woman that they did not comment on their mistress being naked.

"Have you prepared the bath, as commanded?" Yuyuko asked in a stern, yet respectful manner.

"Yes, mistress." one of the girls said, bowing her head slightly.

"Shall we bring it into the chamber?" the other girl asked.

"Yes, please..." Yuyuko said, smiling slightly in an attempt to show her appreciation.

The two girls rushed out of the room, and after a short wait, they returned carrying a basin filled with red spider lily petals, floating atop a body of water. Yuyuko nodded to her servant girls, and said, "Thank you... there is a bag of gold for the two of you to share waiting in the servant's quarters. Check underneath the cooking pots..."

Aiko and Kumiko grinned, hardly believing their luck... working for Lady Yuyuko was certainly more pleasant than working for Lady Seiga or Lady Tewi. Leaving their mistress in peace, they shut the door behind them.

Yuyuko chuckled a little, and slunk towards her basin, entering the fragrance-infused water and slowly falling into a deep relaxation... the smell of flowers made her forget for a moment who she was... all of the worries of an advisor had disappeared. Red spider lilies were hardly the cherry blossoms of home, yet the sweet smell certainly induced a longing for the city known as 'Death's Gates'.

However, once she decided to get on with washing down her body, the very act of opening her eyes forced her to remember her role, and continue her worries as per usual. Today was yet another day of advising for the Queen in the Court-cum-Throne-Room that Eiki Shiki simply _loved _to pass judgement in...

...Yuyuko smirked. She knew that wasn't the case. Queen Eiki was mad, mad with honour. She didn't _enjoy _judging others, but she felt she had to, all due to the abstract concept she called 'honour'. And it was Yuyuko's duty to stop that blasted honour. It had hurt enough people already, and Lady Tewi was hardly useful in manoeuvring matters to avoid bloodshed, Lady Seiga seemed to _encourage _Queen Eiki's black and white morality despite being the most reprehensible snake in King's Landing, and the Hand of the Queen, Lady Komachi, seemed to spend every court session sleeping.

Once she was finished with her bath, she dried herself with a rag, and put on her family's traditional kimono, a wonderfully crafted piece of clothing with expert stitching and patterning, and finally, put on a necklace with a small iron figurine of her house's sigil- a tree with a flower growing from its top, its branches reaching out like arms.

Leaving her chambers, she walked into the flower-filled courtyard of King's Landing, looking around as if expecting someone to be there. Looking towards a body of orchids, she found the person she was looking for... accompanied by another, more unwelcome person.

The former was a short, young-looking woman in a light pink dress that looked almost juvenile on her already girl-like body. Although her skin was pale, her hair was as black as hair could get- as for the unwelcome person, she was a taller woman, with brown hair tied up in a ridiculous fashion, as if to draw people's eyes from her face. Her facial features were sharp, and her cheekbones high. While the men of the smallfolk would call her beautiful, the lords knew not to trust the words that came from her plump lips.

"Lady Tewi." Yuyuko said as she approached the two, "And Seiga Kaku, of course..."

"...that's _Lady _Seiga to you..." the taller women said, her superficially pleasant tone doing nothing to hide her passive-aggressive nature.

"What brings you here?" the shorter girl said, "Are you wondering what crimes are to be judged today?"

"Why, yes, Lady Tewi..." Lady Yuyuko said, "I must remember to introduce you to my bards at some point, _Lady _Kaku. A wonderful set of musicians. Not so bad with their swords either."

"Is that a threat?" Seiga asked, dropping the pretence of civility she had barely attempted to create in the first place.

"Why, no, Lady Seiga." Yuyuko said with a grin, "You would appreciate their music greatly. Perhaps it will calm your spirits. Lady Tewi, what of the judgements?"

Tewi couldn't help but smile a little at the face Seiga was wearing due to Lady Saigyouji's dismissive attitude, "Well, Lady Yuyuko, the first judgement is for a boy of twelve. He stole a pig from a farmer and slaughtered it, then fed his family with its meat... the next is a raper. After that, a guest-slayer of fifty years of age... and there are five more. It seems that with each day, Queen Eiki judges more and more people."

"The woman is mad. She cannot hope to judge all crimes. She has to allow others the honour from time to time..." Yuyuko mused.

"Such words are treason." Seiga said with a sly grin, "I could have you executed for those words alone."

"Queen Eiki may be mad, but she's not vicious." Lady Tewi replied, "She has something most men do not... honour."

Seiga spluttered a little, "What honour is there in chopping a boy's hand off? In taking a man's head from his body? She's a killer, like any other. She just attaches a word which no-one knows the meaning of to her murders and calls it justice."

Yuyuko opened a fan, and covered her face, glancing over it to meet Lady Seiga's eyes, "Such words are treason. I merely have concern for the Queen's well-being. You wish to challenge her honour... such treason will not be tolerated..."

Seiga scowled at the calm, self-assured woman, her lilac eyes were burning into her ego, causing her to fret a little. Finally, as if she was one of two dogs having a confrontation, she backed down, but not before making one last bark to save face.

"You're nothing to the Queen." Seiga said bitterly, "Regardless of what you say, she'll keep doing what she's doing, and she'll never stop until the day she stops breathing... and who knows, perhaps it may happen sooner than expected..."

With that undoubtedly treasonous utterance, she left the two in peace, no doubt going straight to the court room to be allowed some time to whisper into the Queen's ear without Yuyuko or Tewi's interference.

"She is a most troubling advisor..." Lady Yuyuko remarked to her fellow courtesan, "...I wish that someone could silence those attractive lips of hers."

"As do I, my friend." Lady Tewi mused, "My rabbits have told me many a thing. Some say she has a dead girl in her room, one which she has made alive once again."

"Ah, so she desecrates corpses as well?" Yuyuko asked with a wry grin, seemingly not doubting Lady Tewi's outrageous claim, "Let me ask, does she kill puppies also?"

"My rabbits have not reported such a thing." Tewi said with a false seriousness, "Although I wouldn't doubt them if they did."

"I wonder, what sellsword would be willing to sell his sword to Lady Seiga's heart?" Yuyuko asked, "One that must be paid exceptionally handsomely, I expect."

"It would be suicide. No amount of money would convince a sellsword." Lady Tewi mused, "She is in too high a position. However, a man with a grudge... does not care of the risk..."

Yuyuko's eyes lit up, as if she had come to a kind of epiphany, although, at the same time, she seemed to have a confidence that suggested she had known the conclusion all this time, "...I may know the person to deal with our mutual friend..."

"This road contains many pitfalls." Tewi warned, "Be sure to use the time at court to think upon that..."

Yuyuko nodded, her eyes conveying the poorly hidden seriousness of this apparently playful conversation to Tewi, before walking to the court in silence.

Upon reaching the grandiose room, Yuyuko realised that she was already late for the first trial. The only seat in the room, a magnificent looking chair adorned with rubies and sapphires, marbled with melted iron and ivory, contained the Queen herself- Eiki Shiki, Queen of the Norosians, the Braavosi settlers, and all islands within its oceans. She was looking particularly aged, her greying hair ever greyer, her posture upon her jewelled throne hunched and nervous-looking.

Standing next to her was an extremely bored-looking woman, a good seven feet in all, her red hair tied into pigtails. While she wore the badge of the Hand of the Queen, it was clear she had no hand in the current matters- however, someone standing even closer was the snake herself, Lady Seiga. She was discussing matters with the Queen about the boy who quivered with fear before the black-and-white throne, a young man of twelve... naturally, surrounded by two imposing knights armed with pikes.

"My apologies for my lack of punctuality, your grace." Yuyuko declared as she entered the courtroom, before deliberately asking a question to which the answer she already knew, "What is the crime for which this boy is being tried?"

The Queen fanned Seiga away from her, and looked to Yuyuko, "Ah... Lady Yuyuko. This boy was caught feeding his family the meat of a pig he had stolen from his neighbouring farmer. We are all aware of the punishment for theft under the law of the Crown?"

"Yes, your grace." Seiga said, her voice highly sycophantic, "The boy's hand must be removed, in accordance with the law."

"Indeed." the Queen muttered, "Any words on the matter, Lady Yuyuko?"

Yuyuko put her hand to her face, "Your grace, please think for a moment. Do you truly believe the smallfolk will find the Queen who chops starving boys' hands off to be a beloved one? Every trial you hold sows the seeds of rebellion. He's but a boy. What would be the harm in acquitting him?"

"The boy will never steal again if he has no hands to steal with..." Seiga said with a slight hint of sadism, "...I suggest we take both hands!"

The boy began to panic, and pleaded in a rough, low-born accent, "Please, milady! Have mercy! I just wanted to feed my family! I only had a piece of it myself! My mother's with child, I..."

"I will take your right hand, as is the law." Queen Eiki said, her tone even and with authority, "I shall spare your left, but if you steal again, know the cost."

Seiga's smug expression faded a little, "As you wish, your grace."

Yuyuko sighed, and said to herself, "At least give the boy milk of the poppy for the severance..."

"Very well." Queen Eiki conceded, and called to a room coming from the side of the courtroom, "Maester Satsuki, prepare a sponge of milk of the poppy..."

A yellow-haired woman in red and white, hanging robes walked into the room carrying a dripping sponge, and looked to the Queen for a command.

"Make the boy sniff the sponge." Eiki said, "I will make the cut myself. The one who passes the sentence must also carry it out..."

Yuyuko called out to Eiki as she pulled a dagger from a sheath at her waist, "...your grace, may I speak to the boy before you carry it out?"

"If you must, Lady Saigyouji. But do not attempt to stop the sentence. He has awaited his judgement, and he shall wait no longer." the Queen said, a hint of impatience in her voice.

Yuyuko walked up to the boy, and knelt to his level, whispering in as low a voice as she could without arousing the suspicion of the knights, "Boy, I will make you and your family well. They shall eat like kings. Once the sentence is passed, meet my bards at the gates of the Palace. They shall escort you to my chamber. If you are willing and able, I wish for you to deliver a message for me... I shall tell you of the location when you are in my chambers."

The boy hung his head, not sure what to say, "...but I'll still lose my hand, won't I?"

"The Queen has made her judgement. I cannot give you back your hand, but I can try to ease the pain. Now, when the Maester puts the sponge to your nose, be sure to give a deep breath. It'll make you forget..."

Before the boy could reply, Maester Satsuki had pushed Yuyuko aside, and Queen Eiki was beside her, "...if Lady Yuyuko has found a use for you, I suppose this day has not been entirely worthless for you. I promise I shall be clean and quick."


	3. Ichirin

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 3**

_Ichirin_

The halls of Temple of the Renewal echoed with... sounds. Entering the rather ominous building, Lady Ichirin Kumoi lamented to herself that she had still not found out what it was that made the strange clicking and howling within the temple, but for the time being, such unimportant curiosities would have to wait, as she was looking for her liege, Lady Byakuren Hijiri.

Afraid to call within the expansive hall, Ichirin scanned the area, her deep blue eyes dancing sideways, taking in every decadent detail, before finding an opening she was familiar with- the entrance to the Temple Mausoleum. Walking into it and down the increasingly moss-covered stairs, she found her liege, holding a lantern and standing in front of a statue of a gaunt-looking man with a hairless head.

The woman herself didn't seem to notice Ichirin's entry for a good while, simply staring at the figurine with a look of regret to her. She herself was rather tall, but had a fuller figure than whoever the statue was the likeness of, her hair light brown, with a certain darkness at the roots.

After silently mouthing what seemed to be a prayer, she turned to Ichirin, saying, "Hello... your face doesn't look a thing like his did. But your eyes... blue eyes, eyes I never had, they tell me that he's within you. Ichirin, you are more than my sister, bound by something greater than blood." Byakuren stopped her quasi-enigmatic speech, turning back to the epitaph of the man, "Myouren was a good man. My successor, before the Shotoku took him. Now the role has passed to you."

"My lady, this is not the time..." Ichirin mumbled, unsure of what, if anything, she could say that did not push the subject away from her, "...Nazrin told me to find you. Ser Toramaru has taken a prisoner. A person attempting to enter the city without prior warning."

"Shou should not be so hasty." Byakuren said, her voice not raising, yet somehow conveying slight frustration, "This House extends its hand to outsiders, not its sword. Remember that when you become Lady of this House, Ichirin. Come, let us meet this prisoner."

Walking out of the mausoleum and temple, they walked across the streets of Chatra, a rather decadent city which hid its sandy ground with paved tiles of marble and the colourful rugs of bazaar-running merchants. The sun beat down on the two, making Ichirin glad of the head-scarf she wore out of habit, and after about quarter of a mile's walking and fifteen 'miladies' from various peasants attempting to sell their Liege Lady an object of high worth, they reached the Hijiris' personal tower.

While she seemed to have not shown much courtesy to the 'intruder' of Chatra, Ser Shou Toramaru did show courtesy enough to her liege to put herself and her prisoner in the first room one enters within the tower, and greeted Byakuren and Ichirin with a crooked grin on her slightly man-like face, nodding towards her 'prisoner' with unearned pride. It was a boy who looked to be growing to the age in which he was just about becoming a man, but at the moment, he was quivering like a cowardly waif. Ichirin's attention was drawn to the bloodied stump on his right arm... it was still bandaged, and the blood tainting the coverings looked fresh.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuren asked, "Capturing a boy such as this? If he wishes to enter the city, let him! Do you not remember how Nazrin came to be in your service?"

"Yes, my liege." Shou said in a mixed tone, half a measure of respect mixed with half a measure of sarcasm, "While Nazrin escaped from the City of Flowers, a place any girl her age would run from, this boy ran from King's Landing..."

"King's Landing?" Ichirin asked, "Is it true, boy?"

"Y-yes..." the boy stammered, "I... I need to give something to the Lady of this House. It's Lady Saigyouji, milady, she... she made me take this to you."

The boy began to search his ragged coat's pockets with his one remaining hand, before withdrawing a piece of paper, sealed with a purple wax stamp with a familiar branched-tree sigil imprinted into it.

Byakuren took it, and inspected the seal, "Lady Yuyuko's seal... your hand, boy. What happened to it?"

"The Queen took it for theft, milady. She..." the boy stopped for a moment, thinking through his next words, "...she was quick and clean, milady. It hurt, but it was fair, milady. I won't speak treason, I swear!"

Byakuren sighed to herself, sensing that the boy was probably too frightened to be truthful about his feelings on the matter, and decided to read the letter in question.

"To the Lady of Chatra, Byakuren of House Hijiri. This letter should only be read in the presence of trusted confidants- do not worry about the messenger, for he will not leave your city. He shall be your ward, as a token of my goodwill." Byakuren looked to the boy, before looking back down to the letter, continuing to read it in an undertone, "The situation in the capital is dire. The Queen, in her great desire for justice, is listening to an unjust advisor. You may know this women- Lady Seiga Kaku, former Maester of House... Shotoku."

Shou, who had been hearing her liege's voice as a half-comprehensible mumble, asked, "What's wrong? Did the letter mention House Shotoku?"

Byakuren nodded, "It's about Seiga Kaku of House Shotoku. Apparently she has managed to find herself on the Royal Court..." stopping her talk with Shou, and continuing to read the letter, "Lady Seiga has been gaining power through being a yeasmith and treachery- she recently gained ownership of a great whorehouse of King's Landing. Yet Queen Shiki seems unaware of her treachery, and where it stands, she is third in line to the throne, as is the custom of House Sanzu- blood does not have a place there, only choice. However, I am sure you are aware that having a member of House Shotoku on the throne is not good for the realm. That is why I hope you will let me elevate instead a member of your own house... Lady Ichirin Kumoi..."

Ichirin's eyes widened, her ears more perceptive to Byakuren's mutterings than Shou's, "What? Lady Saigyouji wants me to become part of the Royal Court?"

"It would appear so." Byakuren mused, "Ser Shou, take the boy to the kitchen, and make sure he has a good meal. Also, be sure to apologise to him..."

Shou's expression first became a scowl, before becoming a slightly toothy grin, and picked up a spear that had been lying on the floor beside her, before saying, "Come with me, boy. I'll make the cooks prepare your favourite meal as an apology. What is it, boy?"

"...a bowl of brown will be enough, Ser..." the boy mumbled as he shuffled to her side.

Shou looked down on the young man, and tussled his hair a little, "Brown is for the low-born. You're a ward to Lady Byakuren now. I'll have them make beef stew, with gravy so thick you'll be able to bite it. How does that sound?"

"Thank you, Ser..." the boy quietly said, his tone torn between relief and fear.

Shou began to walk out of the room, and said, "Don't call me Ser. Shou's the name. I'll introduce you to Nazrin later, perhaps you can do whatever it is children of your age do..."

Once Shou left the room, the boy scurried to follow her, and thus, the room was left with Byakuren and Ichirin, alone with the letter from King's Landing.

Ichirin tugged a little at her head-scarf in nervousness, "So, what of this request, my Lady?"

"I am unsure..." Byakuren replied, "Lady Yuyuko has many servants, she is a rich woman, yet she sends a crippled, recently punished thief, and gives him as a ward... she didn't want this activity to be discovered. She may be sincere in her intentions for you, but to groom you to be in the royal line of House Sanzu... it is as if she wishes to place House Hijiri on the throne."

"There would be no reason for her to want such a thing..." Ichirin remarked, "...unless the Hand of the Queen is so incompetent that she truly fears Lady Seiga will instantly become Queen, and simply wants to avoid a Shotoku being Queen..."

"Incompetence doesn't lose a place on the throne in House Sanzu." Byakuren darkly said, "Unzan lost his tongue to King Shiro Sendai for calling him a 'grinning fool', and he didn't lose the throne until he died. Eiki seemed to be the perfect successor then..."

"Age is wearing the Queen. If I become part of the Royal Court, Shotoku influence on the crown would wane. Did the good Lady Saigyouji tell how she wishes to make me a Royal Courtesan, or did she have one of her moments of madness in that regard?" Ichirin asked.

Byakuren cast her eyes to the paper, having forgotten there was more to the letter beyond the words 'Ichirin Kumoi', "Ah... she wishes to take you on as a bodyguard, but you will not do anything of the sort- that role falls to her bards, it says. You will stand beside Yuyuko in the Royal Court, and with her help, become well-versed in the ways of the court, and rise in the eyes of Queen Eiki and her hand, Komachi Onozuka. If you are skilled, the Queen will finally see Lady Seiga for the snake she is..."

"Her letter is candid." Ichirin said with a wry laugh, "Still, this offer is not to be taken lightly."

"If it is your inheritance you worry of, do not. You shall still be Lady of Chatra when the time comes, just as Yuyuko Saigyouji is Lady of Death's Gates despite being a Royal Courtesan." Byakuren reassured her successor, "And if you are to become Queen... perhaps some good will come to the smallfolk of Noros. Lady Saigyouji may be a madwoman, but she cares for the people."

"She does." Ichirin mused, "If I accept this offer, I should take Unzan for protection. He has been loyal to our House for many years, and is a deft hand with a sword, even as he greys."

"Agreed. Take a party of men with you, as well as Unzan." Byakuren half-commanded, "The Royal Court is a despicable place, filled with back-stabbers and liesmiths. Especially with a Shotoku in such a powerful position. Never stop watching. Although conflict is to be avoided, do not hesitate to kill any assassins. The God of Renewal forgives those that kill to save themselves- and blesses those that save their friends. Our faceless friend is proof of that."

"I shall ride to King's Landing tomorrow." Ichirin replied, "Lady Saigyouji is making a great offer, and any delay without forewarning of refusal would be taken as a slight."

"So, you have accepted this offer?" Byakuren attempted to confirm with Ichirin.

"Yes, my Lady." Ichirin said with a smile, "To be heir to House Hijiri is a great honour in itself, and I wish to bring an even greater honour to the House. We shall embrace these empowered ones."

"Indeed we shall." Byakuren replied, wearing a similar smile, her pride in the girl showing through, "Come, we should join our messenger boy. I would very much like to know the name of my new ward..."


	4. Miko

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 4**

_Miko_

A throne of made of quartz. A small, regal crown made of silver, and lined with gold on the outside. An expensive, purple cloak to cover her dainty, weak-looking figure. All this and more was what 'Prince' Miko of House Shotoku had in her 'throne room', banners depicting her sigil, a sword going through a crown, hanging from the ceiling.

Slouching in her rigid, uncomfortable seat, she tapped her fingers on the arm, seemingly counting away time rather than actually thinking about any matters. However, despite her focus being on nothing of note, her expression still shifted to an irritated one upon noticing the entry of her knights, Ser Futo Mononobe and Ser Tojiko Soga.

Her irritation did not stem from her loneliness being interrupted, rather, it came from the presence of these particular people. The Mononobes and the Sogas had been fighting each other for as long as the City of Divinity was standing, and many an unrest had occurred due to their families' hatred for one another. A former Prince of the House Shotoku, Miko's father, had attempted to end this feud by rewarding both families equally for their efforts in a long-forgotten battle against House Hijiri. Both families would become knighted- perhaps a little nobility in their blood would prevent them from their feuding, the late Prince must have thought.

Miko looked at her two knights, her face frowning as thoughts of resentment towards her well-meaning, idiotic father came to mind. The frown became a wince as the knights began to talk, her patience clearly diminishing.

"Prince! A raven came with a letter from the Royal Court!" Ser Futo shouted, waving a sealed letter in her hand.

"I shall read it for you, Prince." Tojiko interrupted, taking the letter from Futo, "Better that I do so, Prince. Futo cannot read."

"I have been learning!" Futo snapped back, taking the letter from Tojiko's eerily pale hands.

"But I have been reading since six. You are twenty two, Ser, and are still struggling." Tojiko said, her voice full of arrogance as she snatched the letter once again.

The argument soon became a dull, meaningless scratching sound to the Prince, who rubbed her temple with her left hand, anger building up within her. After what was probably the seventh attempt at saying something clever, Miko yelled over the two of them.

"I can read the letter myself!" Miko declared, looking to see who had the letter at the moment, "Futo, give me it."

"_Ser _Futo, my prince..." Futo began to say, before being quickly silenced.

"I shall address you as a knight when you act like one! Tojiko, get out of my sight. Once you have given me the letter, you shall leave also, Futo. You're both incompetent, petty fools, and every moment you serve my House you disgrace it. I would have you both executed were it not for my love of my father." Miko curtly declared, her voice calm, quiet, authoritative, clear enough to carry across the throne room.

This declaration was enough to cause Tojiko to back out of the room, and Futo, looking half-broken, walked slowly towards her Prince, handing the letter to her, making sure her eyes did not meet hers.

"...Prince, I..." Futo began to say, before Miko took the letter with enough force to give warning that talking was not an option.

Glaring at her disgraced knight, Miko waited until Futo caved in and left her in peace before she unsealed the letter. Investigating the seal, she was surprised to see the sigil was not the Rod of Judgement sported by House Sanzu, but the crescent moon of House Luna.

"Inaba." Miko muttered, before taking the seal off and unrolling the letter to read it.

Miko smiled to herself, being well-read enough to be able to read in quieter a voice than an undertone- indeed, she could read in complete silence, a rarity among the nobles, though far from unheard of among the Maesters.

The letter was a simple warning from the Master of Whisperers, Lady Tewi Inaba. The irritating Luna woman had the nerve to criticise her former Maester, Lady Seiga Kaku, of treasonous thoughts. She claimed that had heard from her own lips threats of an early death for the Queen, and that she has been encouraging barbaric behaviour by the Queen in the Royal Court. The good Lady Inaba even went as far as to say that she 'feared for both Seiga's life and House Shotoku's reputation'.

Miko looked down in anger. Seiga was a clever woman, a snake if there ever was one, far greater than the leaders of the Houses Houjuu and Moriya that proudly placed snakes on their sigils. But she was not a wise one. It was her easily noticed treachery that had motivated Miko to offer her to the Royal Court in the first place- an opportunity to take a hold of the crown and get rid of a liability.

However, this letter confirmed a fear of Miko's... that Seiga's position now made her more of a liability than ever. Instead of disassociating Seiga from her house, she had instead allowed her to cause more people to resent House Shotoku by having the smallfolk believing that her house was involved in the Queen's justice-driven insanity.

The Queen had always been obsessed with the law. Honesty, justice. Rigid rules. Yet, in thanks to Maester Seiga's encouragement of this obsession, now House Shotoku was being dragged into the abyss with Sanzu.

Miko had a good mind to have Seiga killed herself. It would have been easy... a simple summons to her homeland, with an escorting party that would drive a dagger into her back. However, as much of liability as Seiga was, Miko had to admit that having a member of House Shotoku third in line to the throne was useful. Their House would eventually come into power, and quite easily if Seiga would have Komachi Onozuka murdered shortly after Queen Eiki's death.

Yet there was no need for her public support of Queen Eiki's barbarism. Or her open, treasonous remarks, be it to Tewi herself or in earshot of one of her damnable 'rabbits'. Treason and scheming were acceptable in Miko's eyes, but Seiga was being a fool about it. She would be Queen, but with a million rebels' swords at her neck. And then House Shotoku's chance to seize power would be burnt up, becoming naught but ash.

Getting up off her 'throne', Prince Miko strode out of her throne room with a certain fury to her. Walking through the streets of the City of Divinity, a stony, strange place with many a coloured lantern commemorating the dead, Miko got to an inn, one where her knights now took permanent residence.

Opening the door, the inn, formerly loud with the sound of the knights' smallfolk friends drinking together, fell silent upon the Prince's entry. The smallfolk knelt to their 'Prince', with various 'Your Graces' being said in response to her arrival.

"Stand up, you fools. I am not a Queen, I am a Prince!" Miko barked, and waited for the smallfolk to stand, before asking the group as a whole, "Where is Ser Tojiko?"

The crowd split up to reveal the pale-skinned, blue-eyed knight standing across from the inn owner, drinking ale from a cup made from the emptied horn of a bull, seemingly disappointed at being so easily found.

Miko looked over the crowd, checking for the presence of Ser Futo before speaking, "Ser Tojiko, you are still a disgrace to this house. However, you have a chance to redeem yourself. You are required at King's Landing. You are to keep an eye on the activity of our former Maester..."

"Seiga? But Prince, she saved me, why are you asking me to..." Tojiko began to ask, before the Prince's pale yellow eyes pierced her speech before it left her mouth.

"She is a liability. If you wish to prove yourself superior to Ser Futo as you persistently claim, then prove your loyalty to me. You are to take an escort party, fifteen ravens, and thirty letters with you to King's Landing." Miko instructed, "And what you must do is claim that you are there to protect Lady Seiga. Report any other significant matters in King's Landing to me also, given at the moment I can trust that damnable Luna rabbit master more than Seiga to inform me."

"Yes, my Prince." Tojiko said, putting her ale down and kneeling to Miko.

"Get up. The gesture means nothing." Miko commanded, "What are you waiting for? Leave this inn and prepare your escort party!"

"Yes, my Prince!" Tojiko said with a stammer, quickly walking past Miko and out of the inn.

Miko grinned to herself, before addressing the dumbfounded crowd of peasants, "My subjects. In order to hush your mouths to other Lords, would you all want a horn of ale bought for you by your Prince?"

The smallfolk cheered in unison, before Miko took a bag of silver coins out of her pocket, throwing it to the inn owner, "Give as much ale as that can buy for my... beloved subjects..."


	5. Unzan

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 5**

_Unzan_

A night had passed in Chatra, and Lady Ichirin Kumoi had already embarked upon her trip to King's Landing. In order to avoid passing by the home of their much hated enemies, House Shotoku, they had taken a route that brought them past the home of the even more feared, but thankfully neutral House Kazami- a place that inspired fear in many a noble despite its unassuming name of the 'City of Flowers'.

They had just passed the barren, stony stretch of land which had earned the royal province the title 'The Plains of Death', and the gates of King's Landing, the Great Court as called prior to House Sanzu's kingship. Ichirin rode on horseback, yet her entourage were mostly on foot, archers and soldiers with the protection of their liege lady's successor the only thing preoccupying their mind.

The only member of the entourage to share the honour of riding a horse was a bearded old man with but one name- Unzan. A veteran knight, he had seen Lady Ichirin grow from infancy, and was proud of the woman she was becoming. However, the only way he could express such feelings was through a closed-mouthed smile- while Ichirin's horse was named 'Black Hood', after its colour, Unzan did not name his horse for the same reason he could not express his pride- he was mute, his tongue missing due to a former King of House Sanzu.

While he was glad at the prospect of Ichirin becoming an heir to the Royal House, he was unnerved at the idea of returning to King's Landing. However, his devotion to Ichirin was fiercer than a father's, and gentler than a mother's. He had resolved to never leave the girl until the God of Renewal let him leave his body.

Ichirin looked to the man, saying, "King's Landing is in sight, Unzan. If you wish, I will lend you my hood to conceal yourself..."

Unzan's eyes creased a little, his wizened face wrinkling a little more. Finally, he shook his head, looking away from King's Landing and smiling at Ichirin. However, he caught something in the corner of his eye- a strange-looking woman was standing in the distance, a long purple dress billowing in the unhindered winds of the Plains of Death. Her lips were an unsettling blue, a curious trait visible from afar, and her skin was the brown-grey hue of ancient paper. However, her yellow hair was bright and healthy-looking a contrast to her tired-looking eyes.

Unsure of whether or not to inform Ichirin, Unzan looked away from the strange woman for a moment, before looking back to see the woman had disappeared from the area entirely, all evidence of her presence vanishing with her. Unzan silently lamented his muteness. He would forever have eyes that saw more than the average talkative Lord or Lady, but had no way of telling others beyond pointing at what he was seeing.

"Unzan, is something wrong?" Ichirin asked, the young woman picking up on her caretaker's unease.

Of course, Unzan was unable to answer beyond a shaking of the head. There was no way for him to convey 'a strange woman appeared and disappeared, and seemed to be watching us' without writing, and given he was riding a horse, such a task was impossible.

They finally reached the gates of the infamous 'Great Court', the guards instantly suspicious of their entry.

"What is your business in King's Landing?" one guard asked, pointing a pike at Black Hood, spooking it a little.

"She looks like a noble..." another guard remarked, "...she has a large escort. One of them an old man..."

"Still your mouth when talking about my caretaker." Ichirin replied in a tone as cold as ice.

The guards began to laugh, causing Unzan's face to change ever so slightly, and in response to his emotional reaction, the first guard said, "What's the matter, crone? Can't talk for yourself? Have to have a wench vouch for you?"

With that, they continued to laugh, before a woman walked towards the group, gesturing for the guards to cease their noise. Her hair was a shiny white, and she was wearing a blue kimono, adorned with stitched patterns of flowers. She wore a necklace showing her house's sigil- a flowering tree with arm-like branches.

"Guards, you are mocking an honoured guest. I invited these myself. Care to explain why you mocked them so?" Yuyuko asked, her smile placid, yet terrifying.

"Milady! Well, the group, they seemed to be intruders, unwelcome on the..." the first guard began to say, before Yuyuko calmly stopped his cowardly excuse-making.

"I want you both to beg my honoured guest for forgiveness, or I'll have the Queen rip your tongues out." Yuyuko said without a hint of anger to her voice.

The guards' collective pride shattered into a million fine pieces, and one of them muttered, "My apologies, milady."

The other immediately followed his callous companion in apology, and with that, Ichirin and her entourage rode into King's Landing, and tied their horses down, before walking through the dirt-ridden streets alongside Lady Yuyuko.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Yuyuko asked, "You have been silent ever since I quelled those insolent gate-guards..."

"Thank you, Lady Saigyouji..." Ichirin replied, unsure what else she could say, "You came at the right time. How is it you knew when I would arrive."

Yuyuko smiled to herself, covering her face with a fan, "My Lady, you haven't been to King's Landing before, have you?"

"No, my Lady." Ichirin answered.

"Well, this is something you must learn. Everyone with power in King's Landing is powerful through knowledge." Yuyuko near-soliloquised, her gaze not upon Ichirin but upon her surroundings, "Lady Tewi has her rabbits, and Lady Seiga... she has her whores. Do you know who I have?"

"Who?" Ichirin asked, feeling a little like a silent spy herself due to her inactive role in the conversation.

"A warlock woman. She's in powerful places herself, but she moves faster than the eye." Yuyuko explained.

Unzan's eyes widened at this piece of information. That must have been the thing he had seen in the Plains of Death... a warlock. Unzan had heard rumours of such people, but he had never believed their powers to be true. However, he had seen with his own eyes... this woman told the truth, at least about this.

"Why would you tell me this?" Ichirin asked, "I understand you outing other members of the Royal Court, but why reveal your own methods?"

Yuyuko lowered her fan to reveal a dubiously false smile, "My dear, you're of House Hijiri. If there were another house as honourable, they'd be in Sothoryos."

"For a courtesan, you trust too easily..." Ichirin mused, "I thought the world of the Royal Court was naught but deceit."

"Truth in the right place is just as powerful as deceit, my Lady..." Yuyuko said, a slight glint in her eye, "...as you will learn over time..."

Unzan felt an uneasy air from Lady Saigyouji, a certain... dishonesty, as if everything she was saying varied from truth to falsehood on a whim. This uneasiness only increased once the woman abandoned attempting to continue the conversation, instead whistling a merry tune to herself.

Letting the escort party stay outside, they got to Lady Yuyuko's private chamber, in which a set of three bards, one with a viol, one with a crumhorn, and one with an organetto, all waited. As if she had summoned Ichirin as a mere old friend, she rather cheerily introduced them to Ichirin and Unzan.

"These are my bards, the Prismrivers!" Yuyuko declared, "Lunasa plays the viol, Merlin plays the crumhorn, and Lyrica plays the organetto!"

Ichirin laughed nervously, "Lady Saigyouji... do you keep your bards with you all the time?"

Lyrica, the Prismriver dressed in red, pulled one of the organetto's lead pipes from its usual position, before saying in a quiet, odd accent, reminding Ichirin a little of Lady Houjuu's Braavosi accent, "...these instruments are both for music and death."

Merlin proceeded to pull a razor as thin as the reed of her crumhorn from within it, and Lunasa removed the back of her viol to reveal a poisoned dagger. Unzan chuckled to himself... he couldn't help but be a little impressed.

"My bards have been most useful throughout the years." Yuyuko mused, "However, they are also well-known for their killing prowess. Lady Ichirin... I fear that your summon to King's Landing is a little more than a start to my attempts to make you the eventual Queen of Noros..."

More? Ichirin couldn't quite believe there could be _more _to such a request, given the already lofty nature of her request.

"What do you mean, my Lady?" Ichirin asked.

"Well, regarding our... mutual enemy." Yuyuko mused.

"Lady Seiga?" Ichirin asked.

"Yes, Lady Seiga..." Yuyuko replied, "...I am but a waif, I have no power in my body. Seiga will be looking out for the Prismrivers. But you, no-one knows of your entrance to King's Landing, and even the guards do not know of your identity. Seiga will not be looking out for you. So, what I suggest to you is..."

Unzan knew what was coming next, although Ichirin seemed confused herself.

"...I want you to kill Seiga. Or at least let your silent companion do it. He's less likely to be recognised by Seiga, after all." Yuyuko said, her expression grave and serious, looking to Unzan for confirmation, "I know what King Sendai did to you, Ser Unzan... Seiga Kaku is a vile woman, one that will kill Komachi the moment she becomes Queen. And she will be just as brutal as King Sendai and Queen Eiki before her... but will not be brutal for justice. She will be brutal to torment others. How many more tongues will be cut if this is not done?"

Ichirin looked to Unzan, "Why have you turned to us?"

"Because you are of the only trustworthy house in the Kingdoms of Noros. You would be good rulers." Yuyuko mused, "Kind to the smallfolk. But given half a chance, this opportunity I have brought to the realm will disappear once Seiga finds out about it. She would have you killed quite easily. Do not give her the chance. Kill her first."

Ichirin looked down, her eyes fixed, her attention drawn to her thoughts rather than her surroundings. She was effectively being used as an assassin. And then, after having a woman killed, she was going to take the throne. Yuyuko probably lived long enough in King's Landing not to think of guilt. It would haunt her throughout her days on the throne, should she get there at all. Yet... in spite of her honour, Yuyuko was right. It was kill or be killed.

Ichirin scowled... Yuyuko had forced this upon her. Made her arrive at King's Landing, forcing her to either be her assassin or die at the hands of a Shotoku. The third option was probably death by the three assassins in front of her at the orders of Lady Yuyuko herself.

Looking to Unzan, Ichirin's eyes twitched a little, a tear forming in her eye, though not leaving it. Finally, she muttered, "Very well. I shall rid the world of that Shotoku. Unzan, is that understood?"

Unzan looked to the girl. Her face was not one of the confident young woman he had come to love, but of a frightened little girl. Reluctantly, he gave one nod...


	6. Seiga

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 6**

_Seiga_

Another day of 'judgement' had ended in the throne room of the 'Great Court', and once again, Seiga had considered the day rather successful. A raper had been castrated, a thief had his hand removed, a fraud his tongue, a murderer executed, and finally, a woman who spoke treason against the Queen, calling her 'a cruel hand that strikes the people without relent', had been tortured until she renounced her words, before being granted the mercy of death.

Seiga had used the same words she had used in every other court procession. They must fear the punishment the law provides, she had said, they must respect the hand that feeds them. The innocents require protection, the victims must be appropriately compensated. Words she had spoken what felt like thousands of times, and not once did she believe them.

All but one part. Fear. Fear was what Seiga valued more than anything else. Walking through the stinking streets of the Great Court, the woman wore a smirk upon her naturally pretty face, knowing the fear the smallfolk felt as their crowds separated to accommodate for her path to the whorehouse she owned.

However, once she got to her brothel, she sat on a couch clearly reserved for the owner, as every other one was occupied by half-dressed 'employees' of the establishment, and once the male whores came to her in response to her return, she clicked her fingers as if to shoo them away.

Her smirk had disappeared. Holding her head in her temples, her superficial confidence fell apart. Something was... _wrong _today. She knew exactly what it was that was wrong, but she couldn't understand _why _it was. Yuyuko Saigyouji had not been at the court proceedings all day, nor the day before, something certainly out of character for the woman.

Usually, the infernal woman would be standing, offering futile hope to beggars, thieves, street urchins, the low-born scum that would suffer regardless of her intervention. However, it was out of character of Saigyouji to _acknowledge _her futility. Something wasn't right.

Not able to stand her worry any longer, Seiga began to ask her whores questions about their work last night, as well as any which were 'in demand' enough to have had 'customers' during the day, especially about information pertaining to Lady Yuyuko.

Finally, she found a girl of eighteen which had the answer to her question. Sitting her on her 'owner's couch', she touched her leg and began her interrogation. Feigning attraction to her own whores was her method of disguising the fact she was asking them questions, although she was such a good 'actor' the whores found it difficult to tell that such actions were false.

"So, what was it this client mentioned about Lady Yuyuko?" Seiga asked, leaning over the girl so that her face was close to the whore's, "Firstly, who was the client?"

The whore did not wish to anger her employer, and so did her best not to withdraw from the woman, and simply answered the question, "A guard of the gate, Lady Seiga."

"Oh, please, you can call me Seiga... with you, I am no lady." Seiga said loudly, kissing the girl on the neck before whispering, "Good, now tell me, what did he tell you about?"

"Well, the reason he... used me was because he was angry about a person who had entered the city." the whore whispered back, before putting on a much more false-sounding giggle in response to Seiga's 'act', "He said he was making light of a mute crone, when Lady Yuyuko told him to stop, claiming he, along with a young woman in a hood, as well as an escort, were her 'honoured guests'. She threatened his tongue be ripped out..."

Seiga put one of her arms underneath the whore's satin tunic, and continued her questioning, being able to pass off her quiet talk as intimacy, "Did he tell what these 'honoured guests' looked like, beyond a hooded girl and a crone?"

Just as the whore was about to say 'No, my Lady', the sound of a group of armoured people entering her brothel was heard, and so, Seiga put on the act of a red-faced, embarrassed whore owner not expecting to be seen using her own whores, especially a female one.

The group came into view, and Seiga jumped in 'surprise', before looking at the group. She scanned each person, and instantly recognised the person leading the troop- the pale-skinned, blue-eyed person she had once saved from certain death- Tojiko Soga. However, she did what came best to her before dealing with her as her liege lord's knight- feigning ineptitude.

"Oh, my! A troop of knights, led by a woman, noble no doubt!" Seiga said as she walked to the group, "Well, if your blood is up after a day of fighting in battles unbeknownst to I, then I shall provide to you any woman of your choosing, should you pay the coin. And, of course, if you so feel like it, a man! I have good prices for both, should you..."

"Maester Seiga, you do not fool me." Tojiko bluntly replied, "I have been sent by the Prince to protect you."

"Protect me?" Seiga asked, instantly knowing that protection was _not _the command she had been given, "Ah, well, that would be marvellous, given how I had saved your life that one time. I would delight for you to return the favour. However, I am not in need of protection." Seiga stopped talking, and clicked to summon a lightly dressed man to her side, "Some of my whores are as strong as they are handsome..."

"But Maester Seiga, I..." Tojiko said, before cutting herself off, realising Seiga knew exactly what was going on, "...I have a sword, and men who carry swords with me. I have killed more men in battle than any green man-whore!"

"I do not doubt that..." Seiga said with a smirk, turning back towards her personal couch, still occupied by the girl she was questioning, "Higanbana, darling, move for my esteemed guest. You never know, she may require your services later..."

Tojiko frowned, and walked towards the couch, sitting as Seiga did, bitterly referring to her with the honorific of 'Maester', "Maester Seiga, you mustn't jest. This is important. Lady Tewi Inaba of House Luna seems to think you're in grave danger..."

"This is the same woman who claims to have a warlock for a cousin." Seiga mused in a playful tone, "Her rabbits' mutterings have been helpful many a time, but she fears wrongly. I am safe. You should return to the City of Divinity. The great court is too full of snakes and liars, creatures that threaten to consume such a... simple-minded knight such as yourself."

Tojiko was not happy that she was being so easily talked around. Seiga gazed into her eyes, hoping to see frustration, before remembering that her eyes were unmoving and blue as ice, ever since she had treated her. Finally, the knight came to an answer befitting her simple nature.

"Liar or not, a sword cuts through every man." Tojiko replied, "I will protect you against any liars that threaten to consume you!"

"How long have I lived in King's Landing?" Seiga asked with a condescending grin.

"Five... years." Tojiko muttered.

"And how long have you been here?" Seiga asked, not expecting an answer, "Shall I tell you of what is safe in this city?"

"What?" Tojiko asked, genuinely curious despite knowing she was being played like a harp.

"I liken every person in the Great Court to a pirate. Pirates... pirates break oaths. Pirates steal, pirates burn, pirates kill. They board and sink other vessels, and ruin many a life. Take a sword to a pirate, and they shall cut you down as soon as you try the same." Seiga said, suddenly touching Tojiko's pale face, "However, when pirates board whores, they pay just the same as anyone else..."

"But if I protect you..." Tojiko began to say, unsure of how to deal with Seiga's unwanted contact.

"...let me tell you something. Gold, nobility, loyalty... none of that means anything to a pirate. But there are things valuable to every man, pirate or not..." Seiga gestured to a well-dressed, expensive-looking whore, before cupping her own breasts through her clothes, "Firm tits, and a nice arse."

Tojiko's pale cheeks suddenly appeared to have blood flowing into them, and mumbled, "But that will not protect you from the Queen or Lady Saigyouji. I can't imagine you whore yourself to them..."

Seiga gave Tojiko a meaningful look, smiling in a manner that suggested she didn't care if she had, before finally bursting into laughter, "You fool. One can be more than a whore of the body. What is a whore's job, Tojiko?"

"To lie with the person who pays?" Tojiko asked.

"You will be eaten alive in the Great Court..." Seiga said with a chuckle, "...a whore's job is to lie_ to_ the person that pays them. They tell them what they want, they make the person happy. They delude them. Make them feel special. Make them _believe _they're pleasuring them with their... company. So, what am I?"

"A whore?" Tojiko answered unsurely.

Seiga stroked Tojiko's greyed hair, causing her to squirm, before finally saying, "Yes. I am a whore. But I am a whore of words. I make the Queen think she is right, that she is special, the one person who can make the judgements she makes. Therefore, she'll be happy... and how does she pay me, you might ask? Well, I am now third in line to the throne, and your... _our _house... will benefit from the Queen's _love _and _protection_. So, do not lecture me about your protection, Ser Tojiko. Be glad I am whoring myself to the Queen. Because if and when the Hijiris attack the Prince, House Sanzu will be there to support her."

Tojiko was utterly stunned. She really _was _a whore. And a proud one, at that. She had placed her in an inescapable situation, and suddenly, her years in battle seemed to wither away into meaninglessness.

"Maester, I was still commanded by the Prince to protect you. I will not back away. A whore with guards is safer than a whore alone, isn't she?" Tojiko asked.

Seiga chuckled to herself. She couldn't fault that logic, aside from the more literal case, in which the presence of guards would be quite unbecoming for the client.

"Very well. You should send a raven to the Prince to tell her of what I'm doing for her. I'm sure she'll understand if it comes from her travelling eye, am I right?" Seiga said, with a raised eyebrow, watching as Tojiko's face fell, "Oh, was that too frank? Very well, I guess I should pay for my protection. Let your men take a whore of their liking for half the price. You can have one too, if you like... oh, but you have a raven to send, don't you? Well, perhaps you'll feel like one later..."

Tojiko remained silent, and stood up, leaving the brothel without turning to face her former Maester once. Seiga rubbed her hands together and stood up, before smiling at Tojiko's entourage.

"Well then, my good men. I imagine you would much like a whore for half the price... feel free to take who you like." Seiga called with a false joviality to her voice.

While she distracted Tojiko's men, she would deal with a more pressing concern... finding out who Lady Saigyouji's 'honoured guests' were...


	7. Unzan (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 7**

_Unzan_

Two nights had already passed in King's Landing, and Unzan, along with his lady, Ichirin, had seemed to have done nothing but wait in Lady Yuyuko's quarters, and whenever they had required meat and mead, it had been provided to them by servants which never varied, one called Aiko and the other Kumiko.

Ichirin's sullen expression conveyed every feeling Unzan could have hoped to have done so himself. However, the young woman felt it necessary to convey them further in a manner totally out of the old man's reach.

"Two days, Unzan. Two days, and all Yuyuko has done is spouted riddles at us and locked us away with those three Braavosi bards at the door." Ichirin muttered, "I wish I could just slit this Shotoku's throat and be done with this hiding. Even better, if we could simply leave this place. It smells wrong, it _tastes _wrong..."

Unzan's eyes creased a little, and he gave a nod to indicate his agreeing. Today was the first day Lady Yuyuko had returned to the Royal Court, meaning that now they didn't even have her japes to keep them sane. It felt as if Lady Saigyouji had taken them hostage.

However, as if to break their boredom, suddenly voices were heard outside. The first voice was familiar, with a Braavosi affectation, "The Seiga. What is your business here? The Yuyuko is not here, as Seiga should know. The Seiga has work within the Royal Court, does she not? That is where you shall find the Yuyuko."

A sly-sounding, smooth, almost seductive voice was heard in reply, "Oh, is that so? Care to tell me why she has you three... _bards_ guarding an empty room?"

"A man does not question he who commands him." another of the Prismrivers replied, "A man simply does."

"If I were to give a man enough gold to buy land and found a Noble House, no doubt close to a man's Braavosi friends in House Houjuu, perhaps a man would forsake his commands?" the voice asked in a mocking tone.

Unzan's eyes widened. Seiga... she was trying to bribe the Prismrivers into letting her through. And if they were to accept... Yuyuko's work, the opportunity to survive King's Landing, would all but disappear. Unzan closed his eyes, and hoped that the bards were as loyal as Yuyuko trusted them to be.

"Gold is nothing to a man." a Prismriver stated, "Our only concern is the music and death. Would the Seiga wish to deal in either coin?"

"So if I sing to you, perhaps you'll open the door for me?" 'The Seiga' said, her tone still quite light.

"If the Seiga gives a man her death, a man will open the door. However, dead women do not see. It is lamentable..." a Prismriver, most likely Lyrica, quipped.

"Very well, Braavosi." the voice concluded, "But let it be known that when you cannot see what you guard, I will strike."

"The many-faced God sees in all directions." a different Prismriver said, before the sound of heavy footsteps that gradually quietened were heard.

After a tense wait that felt like hours, but was more likely minutes, the door opened, and Merlin Prismriver entered the room. Sitting on the four-poster bed of Lady Yuyuko's, next to a silent, quivering Ichirin and a sweating Unzan.

"The target, she is growing suspicious." Merlin mused, "And the Yuyuko, she is powerless to watch her, as she is in the Royal Court."

Ichirin's face was one that wanted to say something, but was unable to think what. Unzan himself wanted to say 'We should kill her as soon as possible', or even better, 'why didn't you kill her where she stood?', however, he was glad of his lost tongue for that brief moment.

Finally, Ichirin said something, "When will Yuyuko want us to... you know..."

"The Yuyuko is fond of the God of Braavos." Merlin said, "The God of Death. A man would suppose she would go with the winds of the Many-faced God."

Unzan looked away from the Braavosi bard. He didn't think that was very likely... while the Prismrivers appeared to sing songs of praise to the God of Death, at times literally, Lady Yuyuko appeared to not hold any God in reverence. She did not frown at Ichirin and Unzan when they prayed to the God of Renewal, and never mentioned faith in the Old Gods of the Borderlands, nor in the God of Eternity. If she kept any Gods, she certainly did not reveal it.

However, Ichirin was not as thoughtful as Unzan, and upon Merlin's vague answer, became like a petulant child, "What in the Realm of the Hungry Ghosts does that mean?"

"A man means for the Guest to wait quietly. However, the Crone, a man has a plan for." Merlin mused, and turned to Unzan, "The Crone is without a tongue, correct?"

Ichirin was becoming impatient, "Don't insult Unzan!"

"A man does not insult the Crone's lack of a tongue. It is a useful thing. The Crone shall leave the room, and follow the Seiga." Merlin explained, "A man without a tongue is a man that sees more."

Unzan smiled at this. Merlin Prismriver, a Braavosi bard who he barely knew, seemed to be the first person he had met to state such a truth. Standing up, he decided to show Merlin he was more than willing to escape the luxurious dungeon he had been trapped in for the last two days.

"But of course, the Guest must stay. Her tongue remains. Unless she wishes to lose it too..." Merlin said with a slight, strange laugh.

Ichirin sighed, "Well, if Unzan's willing, I see no reason not to let him follow Seiga. Unzan, before you go..."

Ichirin took off her hood, revealing her short, brown hair, almost reminiscent of her liege lord, Byakuren. Standing up, she put it around Unzan's head, and looked into his eyes. Unzan's observant, keen eyes gazed back, noticing that she seemed to be a little... fearful. She was wondering if he'd survive, he realised. Well, there was truth to her fear. This was a black, murderous place, Yuyuko had given them warning after warning. Suddenly, an urge filled the crone, to do something he had not done to a person for an exceptionally long time...

Before he knew what he was doing, he had embraced Ichirin, holding her closely to his body, as if he could shield her from all the dangers of the world, as was his duty when she was a child... it was at this point he missed his tongue. He wanted to say his farewells. To tell her that even if he didn't come back, he'd still love her. That she shouldn't cry at his death. That he was so proud of her... so many words that he was unable to so much as whisper. Instead, he simply kept embracing her, until Ichirin herself said something.

"Don't try to kill her, Unzan." Ichirin whispered, "You'll be cut down if you try to now. The Braavosi speaks true... the time must be right. Being heir to the throne means nothing if I must lose you. I... I love you, Unzan. You are my father. Blood does not mean anything in the eyes of the God of Renewal."

Unzan released Ichirin and looked upon her. He had heard enough. She loved him as much as he had loved her. Even if he was spotted, he would die happy, knowing she had acknowledged his care. Walking out of the door, Unzan braced himself, and Merlin followed him outside, closing the door behind her.

The other Prismrivers looked at Unzan, and Lunasa smiled a little wryly, "The Crone shall watch. Braavosi men, they hear the language of the mute. The man shall report to the Guest. This shall not reach the ears of the Yuyuko..."

Unzan gave a respectful nod from underneath Ichirin's hood, the best he could do to thank the woman. He then ran through the hallway, his feet surprisingly light for a man his age, following the way Seiga's footsteps appeared to go, and walked the most well-paved route beyond there.

However, he soon became lost. Wherever Seiga had gone, Unzan was nowhere nearby. He looked left and right, checking for any eyes. There was a boy in rags, no doubt low-born, and a member of the Great Court's city guard. Making sure his hood obscured himself well enough, he turned towards a crowded area, effortlessly entering the crowd without arousing suspicion.

He entered a stinking street filled with beggar boys and low-born merchants attempting to sell roasted rat and the vile-smelling 'brown', and although he knew by this point he was not about to discover Seiga herself, he figured he would find some secrets of King's Landing by staying with the smallfolk.

And a secret he found. A woman in plate-and-mail was holding a peasant by the neck, and barking questions at him. Strangely enough, her cape was not the purple field with a black and white Rod of Judgement of House Sanzu, but the red field and black and yellow sword of House Shotoku. This woman was no doubt working for Seiga, or at least House Shotoku. Her face was without a helm, skin pale as death with grey hair with an equally dead look about it. Her eyes were unsettling, blue and unmoving, yet her tone of voice was that of a living, healthy woman.

"Who are the guests of Lady Yuyuko Saigyouji?" the woman asked, "The guards let in a crone and a woman on the direct word of Lady Yuyuko two days past, tell me who they were!"

"The guards let in a hog farmer!" the peasant stammered, "And a blacksmith! They were both men, though! If I saw Lady Yuyuko, I'd remember. She has tits as great as..."

The knight of House Shotoku slapped the man with a mailed palm, "Who would have seen her?"

"I'm a commoner!" the peasant yelled, "Alls I know is common-folk! Ask the guards, you idiot!"

The knight scowled at the abnormally headstrong peasant, and threw the man to the shit-covered floor, walking away. Unzan remained in the shadows, buying a roasted rat to remain unseen as the woman knight stormed past him. Once the woman was out of sight, he ran through the city, back into the more built-upon areas that were reserved for the higher-born nobles. Returning to his quarters, the Prismrivers nodded to acknowledge his presence, however, seemed unwilling to let him in.

"This is the quarters of the Yuyuko Saigyouji. We do not let the men of low birth in." Lunasa said, her tone even.

Unzan stopped, and looked around to check if there was some kind of mistake. He reached for his hood, before Merlin whispered, "Do not remove your false face, Crone. There is the rabbit spying in the distance..."

Unzan followed the Braavosi's eyes, and looked to see a small boy in rags, the same low-born boy he had found in the fortified area before. He seemed to have noticed that he was being watched, and so he left their view, silent as Unzan had been.

"Welcome, Crone. The Crone is good at seeing." Lyrica replied, "Although, the Crone's false face is nothing to a faceless man. With the right God, the Crone can be young once more. There is a story that should be told, of a girl so grief-struck she paid three faceless men to bear the faces of her sisters..."

Unzan rolled his eyes and simply opened the room door, not wishing to waste any time waiting outside of the only safe room in all of King's Landing. Upon his return, Ichirin instantly ran up to Unzan, hugging him with a strength she had not possessed when he had left the room earlier.

However, the embrace was shorter, and Ichirin became somewhat subdued, whispering, "Unzan... a raven came to this chamber with a letter. I didn't want to tell the bards, in case they told Lady Yuyuko..."

Unzan looked to her in a manner that made her take the letter from underneath one of Yuyuko's pillows, and in order to remain quiet, she simply handed the parchment to Unzan. The seal was broken, however, the two halves showed an eyeball with various arms coming from it.

Unzan frowned. His years may have wizened him, but it was only now that he began to think he may have been growing senile. To his knowledge, the sigil was of House Komeiji, a powerful, independent noble house of the Minelands. They had no reason to contact King's Landing, nor Yuyuko in particular...

The letter read as follows,

_To the Liege Lady of House Saigyouji_

_I write to you this letter out of concern. My sweet sister, Lady Koishi Komeiji, has been missing ever since our visit to Death's Gates. I do not wish to accuse you, however, I cannot allow myself to believe my sweet sister, my heir, is dead. I have sent many a raven to your acting Liege Lady, Ser Youmu Konpaku, at Death's Gates, however, she does not reply._

_I believe this may be because Ser Konpaku does not know of her whereabouts, however, you are Liege Lady, known for your wits. You may know of her fate. I feel her life, I see her return in my greensight. The safest place she should be is within Death's Gates. If you have taken her hostage, I will not declare war upon you, and pay as high a ransom as you desire, all for the safe return of my sister._

_If you do not know of her location, I beg of you to organise a search of the Plains of Death. My wargs have searched endlessly, to no avail. But Koishi is alive, I know it to be true. Please, if you hold her, or you know the House which holds her, please do tell me. I am in desperation._

_May the Gods of the Borderlands grant you strength,_

_Satori Komeiji._

Unzan's eyes moved across the parchment, and his mouth twisted downwards. He handed the letter back to Ichirin, who responded by whispering, "Lady Yuyuko is plotting something. And we may be part of this plot."

Unzan couldn't help but agree, however, it didn't seem to make sense. What would the sister of Lady Komeiji be to anyone? A valuable hostage, but to what end? More gold, armies? Yuyuko clearly wanted Lady Seiga dead, a goal that was clear and understandable, however... this letter seemed significant. How, Unzan did not know, and how it connected to Lady Seiga was a mystery that not even the God of Renewal would be able to answer.

In the end, Unzan decided that Lady Yuyuko probably did not know much about the missing girl, and that Lady Satori was simply too grief-stricken to accept the girl's death, just as the Prismrivers had mentioned... suddenly, something in Unzan clicked. This wasn't right... this letter, the knight who knew of their presence... and a question that had been lingering with Unzan for a while...

Why was Lady Ichirin chosen to kill Seiga? If Unzan had trusted Yuyuko before, he definitely did not now. So, without warning, he took the letter from Ichirin, and ripped it to shreds, throwing it out of the opening the raven no doubt flew in to deliver the letter...


	8. Utsuho

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 8**

_Utsuho_

"Ser Reiuji!" a voice echoed in the ears of Utsuho Reiuji, "Ser Reiuji! Return to us! Listen to me, Utsuho! I won't be burying your corpse next!"

Utsuho herself seemed to have left her body behind. Her long, flowing black hair and well-built, shapely body were perfectly intact and sitting with her legs folded upon the ground, however, her eyes were rolled back, the whites of her eyes all to show for them existing at all. The empty body was sitting in the highest room of a stone tower in the city known as 'The Palace of the Earth', the walls adorned in black banners with red, tentacled eyes. Where there weren't banners, there were openings, jars full of a peculiar green liquid, and cages, some containing ravens, Westerosi by breed, crowing and calling words on occasion.

The woman calling her was a thin, freckled young woman, her hair as red as her eyes, shaking her friend repeatedly, "You frighten me when you do this, Utsuho!"

As if to respond to her concern, a raven suddenly flew into the room from an awning, crowing out the word, "_Stop!_"

The bird flew onto Utsuho's shoulder, and without warning, the woman's eyes returned to her, deep brown and nearing on black. The woman who was shaking her backed away, and smiled to herself, "Utsuho! You're back with me!"

Utsuho stood, her raven still perched on her shoulder, and she began to speak to her friend, "Ser Rin, you do not learn after all these years. My warging is as safe as sitting in a room, alone. As long as there is a guard for my body, I needn't even worry about the bird I warg into. I am grateful for your concern, though."

"Did you see anything within the capital?" Rin asked, holding her arm out for the raven to hop onto.

Upon waiting for the raven to perch onto Ser Rin's hand, Utsuho replied, "I have strange tidings. I believe it would be better to save it for out audience with Lady Satori."

"As you say." Rin said, walking with the raven towards an open cage. Once the raven was placed within it, it began to caw insistently.

"_Corn! Corn! Corn!_" the bird shouted, however, Utsuho merely giggled.

"It's lying. I fed on a freshly-killed ogre in its skin." the woman remarked, "I'd rather we got to Lady Satori as soon as is possible. How does our lady fare?"

"As she always does." Rin muttered with a sigh, "She refuses to leave her chamber, and keeps saying that the young Lady Koishi shall return. Her greensight has not failed us yet, however, this time her greensight seems to have shown us a futile cause."

"We should visit her now." Utsuho concluded, before stopping her speech to allow for a loud grumble of her stomach, "And once that duty is done, I shall feast. A crow's body needs little food, but a woman is a more complicated thing altogether..."

Rin shrugged her shoulders, and walked towards the exit of the room, Utsuho following. Walking down the twisting staircase of Ser Reiuji's watchtower, they reached the bottom, and walked through the streets of the 'Palace of the Earth'.

The city was a welcome sight compared to the grime-ridden hive that was King's Landing, the pavements made of solid marble. Even the smallfolk appeared to wear at least thinly-gilded jewellery, and while King's Landing smelled of poverty, the Palace of the Earth smelled of prosperity. Every fruit of the earth was House Komeiji's to bestow upon its people, and bestow it had done. There was a reason the city as a whole was considered a palace- for every inhabitant of the city lived like a knight of any other noble house, at the very least.

However, like all of the nobles, House Komeiji had kept most of its spoils to itself. The _true _Palace of the Earth was a splendid building, mostly made of marble, however, above the arch which allowed entrance was a great ruby depiction of the house sigil, deep red ruby forming the tentacles and eyelids, solid moonstone forming the white of the eye, and lignite forming the jet-black pupil at the centre of the eye. It was as grandiose a building as one would ever see, even a skinchanger such as Ser Utsuho, who had seen a great many cities through her ravens' eyes.

The interior of the building was much more drab by comparison, the marble walls unpolished and the banners dulled and frayed with age. Atop the large, opal staircase was Lady Satori Komeiji's private quarters.

Upon she and Rin's arrival, Utsuho was disappointed to find that almost every sworn commander of Lady Komeiji's was by her side. The Liege Lady herself was a frail woman, her hair a pale blonde and growing just past her shoulders, slouching upon a gilded iron chair designed to have a great many tentacles erupting from its arms. Standing around her were her commanders- Ser Yamame, a raving old wildling crone covered in spiders and their webs from head to toe, more prone to falling into fits of giggling and reprimanding people for standing on her 'babies' than provide true advice, commander of the insect-controlling Creepwargs, Ser Parsee, an unsettling figure dressed in a loose hooded robe, the only features revealed being the occasional strand of yellow hair and a pair of chilling, glowing, deep green eyes, Ser Yuugi, a tall, boisterous woman with the strength of a thousand men and a healthy appetite for wine, commander of the Ogre battalion and the only of the commanders present Utsuho had any affection for beyond Rin. Another, much shorter Ogre commander, Ser Suika, was the only commander not present.

Lady Satori's pale red eyes seemed to glint a little at Utsuho's entry, and she said in an almost audible tone, "Ser... Reiuji. Your raven must have finally returned from King's landing. The message was delivered safely?"

"Yes, my Lady." Utsuho said with a bow, "However, upon delivering the message to Lady Saigyouji's chamber, I happened upon something most strange..."

Satori seemed to sit up a little more, however, she still remained in a slouch, "...strange? Is my sweet sister within the Lady's chamber?"

"No..." Utsuho muttered, looking away from her Lady, "The person who picked up your message was not Lady Yuyuko, but a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing long, dark blue clothes, like a priestess of the God of Renewal..."

Suddenly, Satori's expression turned to her feeble rendition of anger, "That's not relevant to my sweet sister, is it?"

Utsuho sighed. She didn't like having to face Satori when she began acting like a madwoman, "N-no, my Lady, but if we know of Lady Saigyouji's activities and plans, perhaps we shall draw closer to finding Lady Koishi..."

Ser Parsee spoke up, her voice always filled with a certain hatred no matter what she was saying, "...my Lady, do not grow impatient..." suddenly, the hooded woman began to speak old Norosian, the language still used for the namesakes of the people, "_Jibun wo ochitsuite kudasai, watashi no amai josei..._"

As if under some kind of spell, Lady Satori's eyes relaxed, and she slouched even further. In a far calmer tone, she asked, "...what do you mean? Do you think she has taken my sweet sister hostage as I have thought?"

"Well, with Ser Yamame's help, and my ravens' eyes, we have searched the Minelands in their entirety." Utsuho explained, "We have not found Lady Koishi or her body..."

The spell upon Satori broke instantly, seeming to knock even Ser Parsee aback, "MY SISTER IS NOT DEAD! DO NOT SEARCH FOR HER BODY, SEARCH FOR HER!"

Utsuho began to quiver, "My Lady, what I meant to say is that if we have not found Lady Koishi in the Minelands, she must be somewhere beyond. She would not have gone there of her own choosing, and the last place she was known to be travelling to was Death's Gates. If she is anywhere, she is there, as a hostage. Your greensight is true, I do not doubt it, and Lady Saigyouji must be keeping her. However, if we can find out what she is planning, we can evaluate when to attack her."

Satori's already pale face seemed to become paler, "I will not attack a city where my sister is held. They will kill her... and then all will be for naught..."

Lady Satori stopped talking, and tears started at her eyes. She was soon whimpering, holding her face with her hands as she stopped her cries echoing throughout her chamber.

"Quiet, my lady..." Parsee said with her hateful tone, as if she was merely irritated by the noise, and she began her chant, "_Jibun wo ochitsuite kudasai, watashi no amai josei..._"

"What of the person who took the letter?" Ser Yuugi asked, who had been silent as she took in the information brought to light, "You say she could be a priestess of the God of Renewal. Why would Lady Saigyouji have a priestess of such a queer faith with her."

"I don't know. Perhaps she truly is a necromancer as rumoured, or perhaps she is working with..." Utsuho began to say, before she was interrupted by the quivering wreck of a wildling that had so far remained quiet.

"...HOUSE HIJIRI!" Yamame yelled, giggling as she did, "The only other House who bows to the God of the Second Life is House Fujiwara, and they live in the wretched snows of the Woodlands!"

Rin looked to Utsuho with concern, "...could this be true? Did the girl look to be a Hijiri?"

Utsuho put her hand to her chin in an effort to remember. She had used her ravens to memorise the likenesses of every living Lord and Lady of Noros, and sifting through each face to find one that matched her memory was an arduous task.

Finally, she came to an answer, "She looked rather like the young heir to House Hijiri, the one Lady Byakuren thinks to be dead brother come again. However, the girl normally wears a hood. So, why would House Hijiri be working with House Saigyouji?"

"To gain power, most like." Yuugi stated, "Still, how does this pertain to Lady Koishi?"

Yamame began to giggle, and in her wizened, manic voice, said, "Is it not obvious? The worms and flies feast on Lady Saigyouji's army. She has no soldiers of her own. She promises the Hijiris power, and they provide her their swords. And when they begin demanding ransom for Koishi's return, they'll have our materials. Lady Saigyouji has always had influence, but now she wants real power."

The knights of House Komeiji were dumbfounded at Ser Yamame's sudden competence, while Lady Satori seemed to be sleeping as a result of Ser Parsee's chanting. After a short silence, Ser Yuugi spoke up.

"So, what do we do to stop them?" Yuugi asked.

"I was thinking we give the Saigyouji woman what she wants and take our beloved Koishi back." Yamame answered.

"My lady would not accept any other action." Ser Parsee mused, "However, what should happen if we do not receive a demand? Do we simply continue searching? Waste our time and our effort in a fruitless search?"

Rin spoke up, "Lady Satori's greensight has never failed us. Lady Koishi will return to us, whether House Saigyouji has them or not. We must have faith."

After that, the strange collection of people that vaguely resembled a council fell silent, and all decided to go their separate ways, all but Ser Parsee, who seemed to permanently linger at Lady Satori's side as a shadow.

Utsuho decided that the first place she would go to was the Palace Dining Room... her body was starved after a great time in the body of a raven, and although Rin did her best to feed her with honey water, her stomach still demanded more. As she began to chew on the leg of a juicy hog roast, her mind kept saying, over and over, something that she had been thinking throughout the former discussion.

_War is brewing..._


	9. Seiga (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 9**

_Seiga_

The feeling was unshakable. Something had gone wrong. Something had been missed by her. These 'guests' of Lady Yuyuko's were the key to her plan, but what _was _her plan? Seiga seemed to do nothing but think as another day passed at the royal court. As if to throw her off, Lady Saigyouji had been present in the royal court yesterday, and had also been there today, wearing a strange, contented smile upon her face.

It was enough to make Seiga silent throughout the day's court proceedings. The wretched lady had managed to make one woman acquitted of the murder of her vicious husband, and managed to prove one boy, accused of rape, to be innocent. Her grip on the realm was slipping...

...perhaps that was it. Perhaps it was an act, to _appear _to be plotting something, when in actuality, there was nothing to fear, allowing her to regain control over the Queen. Perhaps the bards of hers were also mummers, able to act as if they were guarding something or someone precious.

Seiga despised the three Braavosi bards more than anyone in King's Landing. Lady Tewi's rabbits were mere children, one found it difficult to hate them fully, however, the fanatical loyalty they demonstrated frustrated Lady Seiga.

The court proceedings came to an end, and just before walking out, Lady Yuyuko approached Seiga, whistling as she did, "...oh my, Seiga. You were most quiet today. What seems to be the problem? You would usually be there to make sure our beloved Queen does her duty and provides _justice_..."

"_Lady _Seiga." Seiga spat, "You don't fool me, Saigyouji."

"Whatever do you mean?" Yuyuko asked, an obviously false look of bewilderment upon her face, "I have not fooled you in all my years here. You're among the most intelligent members of this court."

Seiga looked into Yuyuko's lilac eyes, trying to piece together what her actions meant. With a slight grunt, the woman turned from Yuyuko, stamping away in anger. However, before she could leave the throne room, a familiar clear, barking voice called to her, "Lady Seiga, stay for a moment."

Freezing in place before turning around, Seiga looked to see that the Queen was still very much seated in her throne, with Ser Komachi Onozuka standing next to her. Yuyuko began whistling once again, and whispered as she passed Seiga, "Well, my dear, I'm sure the Queen has some special council for her third in line. I should make haste..."

Seiga gritted her teeth behind her lips. Slowly walking towards the black-and-white throne and the person sitting within it, she put on a false smile, and asked in a tone attempting to hide her exasperation, "What is it, your grace?"

The queen's hair seemed to grow paler and greyer by the day, and today was no exception. Hunched upon her seat, she lowered her voice to an undertone, "I have received word that there is a knight from House Shotoku in King's Landing. She was harassing the guards the last word I have heard. Would you know of who this knight is?"

Seiga's smile fell. The knight must have been Tojiko. What in the name of the God of Eternity was she doing? She had commanded the idiot to ask the _smallfolk _about a crone and a hooded girl, not the guards. And now the Queen was privy to Tojiko's presence.

"Who told you of this?" Seiga asked with a tone feigning innocence.

"Lady Tewi Inaba, master of whisperers. She is most excellent at her job. I told Komachi to ask the guard that it concerned to see if what was said was true." Queen Eiki said, her dour expression unchanging, "What did the guard say?"

The tall, red-haired, and mostly silent woman that stood beside the throne finally spoke up, "He said that the woman certainly wore a cape with the Shotoku sigil, and had grey hair. Her eyes were a strange blue, and she kept asking about two guests of Lady Yuyuko's... a hooded girl and a crone, apparently."

Seiga frowned. She had told Tojiko to question people as a way of occupying her, keeping her eyes away from her, while her whores gathered the facts she truly needed. Was this Lady Yuyuko's plan? Surely not. She could not have predicted Prince Miko would send such a liability...

"I know who this knight is." Seiga said, deciding she would play the innocent, "She is Ser Tojiko Soga, a sworn knight of House Shotoku. She was sent to King's Landing two days ago, to protect me. My only orders have been to guard my brothel from criminals. What else she has done was not of my doing."

"Should we apprehend her?" Queen Eiki asked in a tone that left unclear whether or not she wanted an answer.

Seiga answered regardless, "On what charge? You cannot punish a woman for asking questions..."

"Aggression to the City Watch." Komachi stated, a slight smile on her face, "The guard said he was slapped many times by the woman. If she is guilty, she shall be beaten until her face bleeds."

Seiga stopped and thought. Defending Tojiko was risky, and implicated herself in her idiotic folly. However, if she were to accept the punishment for Tojiko, she would let the fool know what happens when one acts stupidly in King's Landing. At least the punishment was not fatal.

"Very well." Seiga said, "She disobeyed my orders, and was aggressive to a member of the City Watch. She must be punished if you are the just queen I know."

Queen Eiki appeared to smile for a moment, Seiga's words pleasuring her ego the same way a whore pleasures a man. Picking up her Rod of Judgement, she pointed to Seiga, "As you say. Ser Komachi, take a group of guards and apprehend Ser Tojiko."

Komachi nodded, and picked up a scythe which had been lying on the throne room floor. It was a mere farming scythe, normally no good in the hands of a soldier, however, Ser Komachi was infamous for slaying many a soldier on the field of battle with naught but her shield and farming scythe.

"I will do as you command, your grace." Komachi said, a glint in her eye. While the politics of ruling a kingdom bored the woman to sleep, taking prisoners and fighting was what the woman loved more than anything else.

"Lady Seiga, you must go with Ser Komachi." Queen Eiki commanded, "The person who told the court of the accused's wrongdoing must be able to look the accused in the eye."

Seiga almost laughed. While some found it difficult to face the people they had wronged, Seiga had no such issue. Bowing, she said, "And so I shall, your grace."

With that, Ser Komachi left, scythe in hand, Seiga following behind. She pointed to the four guardsmen waiting outside the Throne Room, and said, "You four. You're coming to apprehend a knight errant." Komachi's eyes then shifted to Seiga, "So, where would your disobedient knight be staying?"

"Oh, well, she's staying in my brothel." Seiga said with a smirk, "If she wasn't so pale, she'd be a wonderful whore herself..."

Komachi did not seem all that amused, and simply began to walk through the streets of King's Landing, first through the well-paved areas, then through the stinking recess that homed the peasants, before finally reaching another well-built area, frightening smallfolk all the while. They got to Seiga's whorehouse without a problem, and walked in, as calm as could be.

Looking around, Ser Komachi squinted slightly at the sight of the various half-dressed whores, "How can you stand such a place, Lady Seiga?"

Seiga giggled, "Oh, I find the job rather appealing. Come with me, I'll show you the way..."

In her generosity, Seiga had given Ser Tojiko and her entourage a room each within the whorehouse, and as a convenient benefit, she also knew exactly where each person was because of this. Walking directly to Tojiko's current residence, she opened the door to find her exactly where she expected her... although not with company she was expecting.

Tojiko was kissing a man-whore upon Seiga's entry, something that seemed to amuse the woman as the knight pulled herself off the man, stammering and red-faced.

"M-Maester Seiga! I... I can..." Tojiko stuttered.

"Oh, you're in a lot more trouble than you would be for using my whores without permission..." Seiga said as the man in question noticed the guards and quickly ran out of the room.

"Maester... what is the meaning of..." Tojiko began to say, before Komachi interrupted her.

"You're to appear in the Royal Court for aggression to the City Watch." Komachi stated with a smirk, "Your good Maester was glad to show us where you were... Ser Hanazaka..."

A guard walked into the room and grabbed Tojiko by the arm, pulling it behind her back. Another guard soon joined him, and Tojiko grunted, putting up little to no resistance, merely glaring at Seiga with her cold, dead blue eyes.

Seiga ignored the chilling look, and rubbed her hands in her false glee, "Well, I do believe one last court session is due, my fellow enforcers of justice!"

The group dragged Ser Tojiko towards the Queen's Throne Room, and with that, Ser Tojiko was brought inside on her knees, Seiga and Komachi quickly assuming their spots either side of the Queen's black-and-white throne.

Queen Eiki began the trial, "Ser Tojiko Soga, is it?"

"Yes." Tojiko muttered.

"That's yes, _your grace_, Ser." Komachi said in a mocking tone, surprisingly invested in this particular trial.

"Enough!" Queen Eiki called, "You are charged with aggression to a member of the City Watch, including asking questions of him in an aggressive manner and slapping him many a time. Are you guilty or are you not?"

Tojiko looked up at the greying Queen. Her face seemed to be carved of stone. There was no way she would fool her. Hanging her head low, she mumbled, "I am guilty, your grace."

Queen Eiki let out a sigh of relief, and calmly said, "Very well. The punishment for this crime is beatings to the face until blood is drawn from you. It is customary to hit once more after that, but in the light of the Gods of the Borderlands, you confessed your crime. I shall be merciful."

Tojiko smiled, and said, "So I shall not be punished?"

"No." Queen Eiki said, standing up and picking up her Rod of Judgement, "You shall not be hit after you bleed. I shall stop one strike short. That is my mercy."

Seiga did nothing but smile as she looked down upon her knight. This was the price paid for those who were a liability to her. Tojiko quivered under the grip of the guardsmen, and Queen Eiki walked so she was stood over the knight.

"Do not move." Eiki commanded.

With that, the Queen raised her left hand, before she slapped the kneeling knight with force, but no anger or sadism glinted within her eyes. Tojiko yelled as she raised her Judgement Rod, and struck her face, breaking her flesh, yet no blood leaking from the gap, only a pale, clear fluid. The Queen was clearly confused, however, she continued, slapping and striking, Tojiko's cries becoming more and more pleading. While Seiga seemed to wear the same calm, knowing smile she had always done, Komachi was beginning to become fearful.

"Your grace, one does not last this many strikes without bleeding! Please relent!" Komachi yelled, "Please!"

Queen Eiki struck one more time, causing yet another gash to appear of the woman's pale face, before she studied the mark carefully, "...the accused does not seem able to bleed. Ser Komachi, see to it that Maester Rin Satsuki changes the punishment for aggression to the city watch to beatings until the skin breaks. It must be written."

"Very well, your grace." Komachi said, and left the Throne Room to enter the small Maester's chamber from a door in the side of the room.

Looking at the knight, Queen Eiki mumbled, "...let her go. She has been punished. Seiga, escort her home."

Seiga grinned, and walked down to meet them, "As you say, your grace."

The guards released Tojiko, who fell to floor, gasping as she regained her strength. Finally, she stood, causing Seiga to say, "Come, Ser Tojiko. I must tell you something on our way to my brothel..."

With that, Seiga walked away from her disgraced knight, not allowing for her to walk slowly. Once they exited the area and Tojiko had caught up, the first question she asked was a simple one, "Why?"

"Ser Tojiko, you are a liability." Seiga stated.

"Maester Seiga, I did only as you commanded." Tojiko said, with fury in her voice.

"You did _more _than I commanded, you idiot." Seiga said, her pleasant tone masking her frustration the same way perfume masks sweat.

"And? I thought you'd be pleased! I found out that the girl looked to be a priestess of the God of Renewal... she had brown hair, she did, that's what the guard said..." Tojiko said, her tone sad and confused.

"I asked you to demand answers from the _smallfolk_, not the City Watch!" Seiga sharply yelled, all pleasantry gone from her voice, "The Queen doesn't listen to smallfolk, and there are so many peasants that the Queen would not know who to ask to confirm that damn Luna woman's rabbit mutterings. But you ask people that report to her directly, and slap them! What in the name of the God of Eternity were you thinking? I have worked for years to become third in line to the throne, and your actions could make me lose it in days!"

Ser Tojiko's anger gave way to shame. She was unable to reply. Seiga scowled at the pathetic show, and turned away from the knight, holding her nose high in the air. Upon getting back, the knight seemed to have regained a little of her confidence.

"...if you like, I'll pay double for the man-whore I..." Tojiko began to say, but was quickly silenced.

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN WHORE!_" Seiga yelled, and her fists tightened. This was the angriest she had let herself show, "You shall stay in this brothel from now on, fucking as many whores as you like, staying out of my business. If not, I'll have you executed. Do you understand?"

Ser Tojiko seemed to be well and truly broken. Swallowing, she stepped back, and finally, turned away from her former Maester to take refuge in her procured bedroom. Folding her arms, Seiga decided that she needed a little solace, and that for once, she'd truly use of her own whores, without any need for interrogation beyond the usual...


	10. Yuyuko (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 10**

_Yuyuko_

Yesterday had been a productive day. Lady Yuyuko had finally been able to put that wretched Seiga Kaku in her place with the help of Lady Tewi and her little rabbits, and like a great Cyvasse board, she had been moving other pieces into place, strategically aligning people to serve her plans...

Upon waking up, the first thing she saw with her morning-blurred eyes was Lady Ichirin Kumoi and her loyal, caring crone friend sleeping on the floor next to each other. Though she had provided them with bedding, she felt it unfair to keep them in such undignified conditions, but until the pieces were in the right place, she would not be able to reveal the pair and get them a better room.

Getting up, Yuyuko began her regular regime of bathing, the clatter of the bathtub being brought to her chambers, along with the conspicuous nudity of the woman, had stirred Lady Ichirin and her crone from their sleep. While Ichirin was able to look at Yuyuko without much trouble, the crone seemed... embarrassed at the prospect, although Yuyuko knew the man would steal the occasional glance when he thought she wasn't looking.

Just as she was becoming immersed within the aromas of her current flower-bath, a voice broke her immersion.

"Lady Saigyouji, I do not mean to be ungrateful or impatient, but how long must we linger?" Ichirin asked, "I would gladly forsake my place to the royal succession you promised if I would return home unharmed..."

Yuyuko opened her eyes, and smiled with contentment, rising a little from her bath so as to subtly force Ichirin to tentatively look towards her chest, "Oh, you are a confused petal. I am plotting all this to get your honourable house into power. And the rise to power is a complex game. Like Cyvasse, if you rush into an attack head-on, you leave yourself open and the enemy destroys you as soon as you hoped to destroy them. A good Cyvasse player waits for the enemy to open itself to them. You'll be glad to hear one of Seiga's... knights was tried and punished yesterday. The Queen is beginning to mistrust her. Who knows, the time may be soon."

With that, Yuyuko felt it necessary to make the girl feel a little more uncomfortable, and rose from her bath, walking to her, dripping wet and smelling of flowers. Ichirin's crone turned around in shame as she put her hand onto Ichirin's face gently, "Don't worry, my girl. Your time will come, and you shall be the most kind queen this realm has had for generations."

After that was said, she dried herself off, put her flower-patterned kimono on and combed her pale hair, smirking to herself. The crone had finally brought himself to look at her again, eyeing her suspiciously as if he had never seen a woman strip in front of him before.

Putting on her cherry-tree sigil necklace, Yuyuko decided to end her little talk with Ichirin by saying, "Tell the crone he can look all he likes. I know he wouldn't try any more than look. He has gentle eyes."

Ichirin became indignant at that, and said a little too loudly, "Unzan can hear! I don't have to speak to him for you!"

Yuyuko looked to Ichirin with a gaze that could have been apologetic, but could just as easily have been condescending, "My apologies. Crone, you can look at me. You're a man, men have their desires, even in old age."

The old man's cheeks flushed, and once again, he looked away from her. Yuyuko twisted a lock of her hair around her fingers, thinking that she may have been having a little too much fun at the expense of her guests. Finally departing, Yuyuko opened her bedchamber door, and with a wag of her finger, the Prismrivers moved aside to let her past.

Today was yet another day of dealing with the Queen's various judgements, but Yuyuko had risen early and decided to spend a little time in the courtyard, knowing a certain rabbit keeper would be haunting the area.

Her instincts were correct, and lo and behold, Lady Tewi was sitting on a marble chair in the flower-filled courtyard, a raven perched upon her arm.

Yuyuko couldn't help but laugh a little, "Oh my, have you changed your profession from rabbit keeper to bird tamer?"

Tewi giggled herself to match her fellow courtier, "Ah, there is a Master of Whisperers in the Royal Court of Westeros who keeps little birds. A plump fellow, I recall. A eunuch, pleasant of nature. I aim to be as great as he some day. Birds can fly over seas, but rabbits can only jump, and cannot swim the seas."

"I do enjoy your riddles so..." Yuyuko mused, although she knew the context did not classify such a set of words as a riddle, "...so, what of this bird?"

"It is merely an unusually tame raven. Queer eyes. It seems to like your bedchamber a lot. It was staring at the Prismrivers from afar yesterday." Tewi mused, "However, those are only some interesting notes about a pretty bird. You may want to know of some news of what happened to another... pretty bird."

Yuyuko stroked the raven underneath the beak, who crowed with contentment, "Oh... do tell."

"One law was changed by Grand Maester Satsuki due to the strange knight of Seiga's. She did not bleed any blood. Not only that, but Lady Seiga visited the Queen early this morning. A little rabbit of mine tells me that the Queen has decided to keep her in her palace. She seems to mistrust her after all that terrible business with the errant knight. A shame, given the poor woman had _nothing _to do with it..." Tewi moved, and let the raven perch on top of her shoulder, "...I also hear that she requested that she would be guarded by someone she chose herself. She did not choose her disgraced, errant knight, needless to say, but instead a strange whore some name Yoshika. Some of my rabbits, I'm ashamed to say, have found their way into Lady Seiga's whorehouse. Yoshika keeps herself well-covered, especially given her... profession. Seiga does keep odd company, would you agree?"

"Indeed." Yuyuko remarked, stilling her tongue for thought.

This seemed to be the perfect opportunity to strike. Seiga would be poorly protected, and in an easily accessible location, with very little witnesses. The palace was a desolate place in which only the Queen and her hand slept, and both were exceptionally deep sleepers. The situation was perfect... almost too perfect. The smile upon Tewi's face seemed to invite Yuyuko to doubt her loyalty.

"Say, your rabbits do speak true, do they not?" Yuyuko asked.

"My rabbits speak as they see it." Tewi calmly replied, "Of course, I would not be a Master of Whisperers if I divulged all of my secrets. But all I have fed you is what my rabbits have seen, for true."

Yuyuko still doubted the urchin-like woman, "And what of this conversation? With whom shall you share this with?"

"That is of no concern to you." Tewi said, with a grin, "I serve who I wish to serve, and at the moment, you are quite promising. If you lose that promise... well, you will know that my loyalties, like little rabbits, shall scurry away from the dangerous friend."

Yuyuko couldn't help but admire the girl. She looked little older than thirteen, yet seemed to see and hear all, and even knew of what occurred in Westeros, or so it seemed. Standing up and bowing, she said, "Very well, rabbit master. You are a great help... I should hope to stay your promising friend."

Tewi held out her arm, and let the raven perch itself back upon it, "Goodbye, my friend."

Yuyuko knew what to do next. Confirm Tewi's story. Seiga loved to give an air of confidence and superiority that implied she was the perfect liar, but in reality, her moods were as easy to read as a Maester's works on the higher mysteries. The apparent sophistication was there, but the falsehood shone through in-between the lines.

Reaching the throne room, she had found Seiga Kaku standing by her Queen's throne, hovering over it like a crow above a rotting corpse. Sitting like a corpse upon the throne was Queen Eiki, her eyes as dead as ever.

"Oh my, your grace, are you sick?" Yuyuko asked, her voice dripping with false concern.

Hunching and supporting herself by propping her arm between her head and legs like a flimsy scaffold, she mumbled, "I did not sleep well, I fear. I will require you to ask Maester Satsuki to give me essence of nightshade when the proceedings are done..."

Yuyuko tried her best not to smile. This made it even easier... with the Queen in a nightshade sleep, she'd not stir even if she killed Seiga with a great, fire-breathing dragon. Komachi was the only complication left.

"Where is Ser Komachi, your grace?" Yuyuko asked.

Seiga answered this for the Queen, "She is still sleeping, but will arrive for the court proceedings. Why is that such a concern? The Hand does not usually matter so to you, Lady Saigyouji..."

"It is merely disconcerting to see the Queen without her hand, and you breathing down her neck." Yuyuko said with a smile, "What are you doing here so early in the morrow?"

"I could ask of you the same question..." Seiga parried, however, the Queen had heard enough.

"Silence, both of you." the sleep-deprived, greying woman said with a grim scowl, "Lady Seiga and I had a private conversation, between the Queen and her third-in-line. It does not concern you."

"I am your advisor, your grace. Would seeking my advise have been a choice?" Yuyuko asked.

"No." the Queen bluntly replied.

Yuyuko smirked. Their secretive nature all but confirmed it. Lady Tewi... devious, knowledgeable, and, at least for the time being, on her side. This was a good day. The hours flew by, with Ser Komachi gracing the court with her presence, or lack thereof given the exhausted expression on her face, and the court proceedings going as expected.

Once the day was over, Yuyuko remembered to obey the Queen's one command for the day, and walked into the Maester's Chamber in the side of the Royal Court. The yellow-haired, soft-faced woman in hanging red and white robes was sitting on a half-rotted chair, squinting at a large, incomprehensible book.

"Ah, Lady Saigyouji." Maester Rin Satsuki said, "You rarely visit the Maester's Chamber. What appears to be the issue?"

"The Queen asked for me to acquire essence of nightshade for her sleep..." Lady Yuyuko answered, before adding a little request of her own, "...in two bottles, if you can. The Hand is also in dire need of dreamless sleep..."

Maester Satsuki looked at Yuyuko for a moment, before getting up and taking two bottles from one of her shelves, one full with a colourless liquid and the other empty.

Pouring half of the fluid into the empty bottle and handing both to Yuyuko, she said, "Her grace is oft plagued by night terrors. She dreams of rebels cutting her head off... she rather likes the juices of nightshade, although the Hand... she appears to sleep well enough. I hope for her swift recovery. The Queen knows of doses, but be sure to tell the Hand that three drops is the dose she needs. One stills nerves, three gives a dreamless sleep, but ten gives only death. It is a frightful drink..."

Yuyuko did her best to simply remain courteous despite knowing the doses well enough herself, "I shall tell the Hand. Thank you, Grand Maester."

"The pleasure is mine." Maester Rin replied, and with that, Yuyuko bowed and left.

Walking back to the throne room, she was pleased to see Seiga had left while she had retrieved the nightshade. Yuyuko handed the Queen a bottle, and said, "Here, your grace. I also retrieved a second bottle, in case that the Hand may wish to sleep well tonight."

The Queen looked at Yuyuko, as if she was trying to read her herself. However, Ser Komachi simply took the second bottle from Yuyuko's hands, and said, "Thanks, I was feeling like a little of the shade today."

"I was told to remind you that you must take three drops only, Ser Komachi." Yuyuko obediently stated to Komachi.

Komachi laughed, "I know this! The Maester has so many facts in her head she forgets I've asked her for the shade too..."

Yuyuko smirked, but not at the jest. This was _perfect_. It seemed too easy, too good to be true. The pieces were in place, and all she needed to do was strike. As she walked away from the royal court, towards her bedchamber, she decided to whistle a little tune, a catchy song which was the anthem of a distant Noble House- House Fujiwara of the Woodlands. Soon enough, there would be yet another sacrifice to the God of Renewal...


	11. Unzan (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 11**

_Unzan_

While the day had begun in a particularly memorable manner for Unzan, that was, being told by the good Lady Saigyouji that he was 'free to look' at her, but beyond being teased by the gadfly of a royal courtier, the day was otherwise yet another meaningless one of waiting in Lady Yuyuko's bedchamber. While he desperately longed to go out and look over King's Landing to gather more information for Ichirin and Ichirin alone, he had found himself feeling too guilty in leaving the woman alone to continue the habit.

Instead he kept her occupied, playing Cyvasse with her on a board Yuyuko claimed was from Dorne, a Kingdom of Westeros, the western continent that was, for the most part, too primitive to include women in the line of succession. Dorne was apparently the exception. Unzan scowled at the meaninglessness of Yuyuko's ramblings on foreign continents as he moved his Dragon to be diagonally in line with Ichirin's King.

"Oh, I'm in check!" Ichirin said with a smile, "Unzan, you're good at this..."

Unzan looked to Ichirin, with a slight sadness about him. She took her losing well, which was always a good trait in a queen, but strategy was never her strong point. He was finding it difficult to see the girl becoming queen without losing the kindness he so loved in her. However, before Ichirin could make her move, the door opened, and a certain white-haired woman walked into the room. Her face was full of excitement, and she seemed hardly able to keep it with her body.

"Good news, my friends!" Lady Yuyuko said with excitement, "The time has come!"

Unzan's eyes widened. He could scarcely believe the words that had just been uttered. Ichirin clearly couldn't believe it either, and asked Yuyuko a question.

"You mean... we're going to have to kill that Shotoku woman?"

"Not so loud, my Lady." Yuyuko whispered, "Yes, you shall kill her. She is currently sleeping in the royal palace, under orders of the queen. The queen and her hand are to fall asleep with the aid of essence of nightshade, so they will not stir. All Seiga has to her guard is a whore named Yoshika. I would send my bards to assist you, but... I would hope the confusion of trying to guess who are should slow the woman down while you..."

"...drive a dagger into her." Ichirin mumbled, "This is dishonourable, Lady Yuyuko. Killing a woman in her bed..."

"It is either that or kill her in the street, where you'll be caught and executed for treason." Yuyuko stated, "Honour does not give you power in King's Landing, I am sad to say. The blades you shall use are here..."

Lady Yuyuko walked towards a small drawer next to her bed, and took out a pair of daggers, both of them with gilded hilts bearing the sigil of House Shotoku, and blades made of the distinctive dark grey of Valyrian Steel. She handed one to Ichirin, and the other to Unzan.

"Your crone will accompany you, Lady Ichirin. Together, you'll kill her more easily. Watch for her whore, kill her first if necessary." Yuyuko said in a still quiet tone, "Lady Seiga is notorious for using her whores as bodyguards. That's why I have had these blades forged to bear the Shotoku sigil. An errant Shotoku knight of Seiga's was recently been tried in King's Landing- she was most likely not ordered to arrive her by Seiga herself. If you kill her, leave the blades, and the queen will assume that this errant knight was actually an assassin sent by Prince Miko. Do you understand?"

Unzan nodded, and Ichirin whispered, "Yes, my lady."

After that, they merely waited for nightfall to come, and from there, waited a little longer for Seiga to fall asleep. The tense atmosphere within the bedchamber had increased ten-fold, and time had slowed to the pace of a lame mule. Finally, the time that Unzan and Ichirin had been waiting for since the moment they had been told of their purpose in King's Landing had come, and Yuyuko appeared to be trembling as she wished them good fortune.

"My friends..." Yuyuko uttered as softly as satin, "...do not get killed, or worse, caught. It shall greatly aggrieve me to know I would send you to your deaths. Be quick, be quiet, and leave no witnesses but the knives. The royal palace's bedchambers can be accessed from the a small hole in the left side of the building, and Lady Tewi Inaba should be there to see you in. Seiga's bedchamber should be the one closest to that particular entrance to the hall..."

Ichirin and Unzan both remained silent by choice, and nodded. Taking their daggers in hand and sheathing them at their hips, they left the room under cover of night. While Unzan was able to edge as silently as a cat, Ichirin was a little more clumsy, her loose, priestess-like clothing slowing her down. Walking out of the well-paved area they were in, Unzan was rather surprised to see how truly empty the city of Muenzuka was when the peasants had retreated into their hovels. There was but a few people who were still on the streets, even fewer that were awake to notice them.

Finding the palace, they looked at the front entrance, flanked by guards with torches, and walked slowly, so as not to arouse their attention, to the left side of the building. Once they were around the corner of the building, they saw the person they had been told to meet. The girl seemed to be just another urchin, with simple light pink clothing that almost seemed to be transparent when illuminated by the torch in her hand.

"Greetings, my friends." Lady Tewi whispered, holding her torch a little into the hole in the royal palace's wall, "Lady Saigyouji told me to watch the entrance to this rabbit hole tonight. Once you enter, the tunnel will stretch for another fifteen footsteps, after which you must turn left, walk ten steps, and turn right and keep walking. While I would usually advise keeping a torch with you, I don't think they would be suited to your... purposes."

Unzan didn't want to trust this woman... if she was even a woman. She seemed to be closer to a girl, yet spoke like a person fully grown. However, her directions were the only ones he had, so even if they led he and Ichirin into a trap, it was a risk that had to be taken.

Holding Ichirin's hand, Unzan walked through the near pitch-black cave, counting his steps carefully. Once he reached fifteen, he turned left, and he began counting again. He reached ten, turning right. The rest of the tunnel was so dark that the only things Unzan could feel was the warmth of Ichirin's hand and the dank smell of rotting wood and stagnant water. Finally, they reached the hall of bedchambers they had been searching for, braziers lighting up the area somewhat.

The first door, Yuyuko had said. And there it was. Wooden, plain, and the one obstacle in their way. The sound of breathing could be heard on the other side, and Ichirin herself was breathing rather heavily. Unzan was beginning to think he should have simply gone on his own, if only to keep Ichirin safe.

Pushing the door open tentatively, Unzan flinched instinctively as a pale grey hand grabbed him by his left arm. Unsheathing his blade swiftly, he stabbed the person he had nary seen properly in the chest, and pushed her away, leaving the dagger in her chest.

She fell to the floor in a heap, her body hard to make out within the dark. Unzan stared at her for a short while, breathing heavily, and Ichirin walked towards the bed, where the shape of Seiga Kaku was beginning to move under the sheets, squirming out of the bed and screaming.

"Guard! Guard! Help!" Seiga yelled as Ichirin approached her, but she soon gave up and tried to run past Unzan, but Unzan grabbed the squirming woman, while Ichirin closed in for the kill.

However, just as it seemed Ichirin was about to land the killing blow, Unzan felt a sharp pain in his back. His breath seemed to leave him, and all at once, his grip fell from Seiga, and his head turned to face his killer. The whore he had murdered a moment ago was behind him, a large gaping wound in her chest that was leaking a thick, congealed blood and her eyes glowing a horrifying blue.

Ichirin called out, "UNZAN!" as the crone fell, and the whore pulled the dagger Unzan had used to impale her out of Unzan herself, slowly walking towards the woman.

Seiga walked back from Ichirin as Yoshika approached her, and looked down upon Unzan with a smirk, "...a priestess and a crone... Yoshika, capture the priestess. The crone is dying."

Unzan could do nothing but look back up at the woman, her smile sure and certain, his neck too weak to look across and see what was becoming of Ichirin. As blood wept from his body, he found himself thinking the same words over and over again.

_Please, let her live. Please, my God of Renewal, let my death keep her alive. Let her live. Please, let her live..._


	12. Yuyuko (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 12**

_Yuyuko_

The night was as long and unnerving as any night prior to a battle. Sleep escaped Yuyuko with every moment that passed, worry consuming her thoughts. Had all gone to planned? Was the deed done? Despite knowing there was no reason to stay awake, and that the best thing to do was simply save her strength and find out the truth of what had occurred from Lady Tewi and her rabbits.

But such a task was futile. If Lady Ichirin and her crone were alive and unspotted, they would have returned by now. That was what kept her awake. She didn't know what was occurring. She was _unable to control _the situation. Rubbing her temples, she knew this was a mistake.

In the end, she stole two hours of sleep from her anxiety, and very swiftly dressed herself once the morning came. Neglecting even to bathe, she instantly ran to the courtyard, where Lady Tewi was waiting, as ever.

Given that she had woken up strangely early, it was even stranger that Lady Tewi was there in _anticipation _of Yuyuko, something she could hardly overlook.

"How long have you been waiting, Lady Tewi." Yuyuko asked.

"Long enough." Tewi mused, "Come now... I would not be doing my job if I didn't know when you had woken up..."

Yuyuko smiled a little wryly, "You're most impressive. But please, just tell me what I want to know..."

"Oh, the assassins." Tewi mused, her voice adopting a tone of sadness with dubious authenticity, "Lady Seiga's whore bodyguard was skilful. The crone is dead, as far as I know, and Lady Ichirin was captured by Lady Seiga. She intends to take the matter to the queen as soon as she wakes from the slumber you so kindly encouraged... I do warn you, that nightshade implicates you..."

Yuyuko couldn't help but agree. The only hope she had was that the queen was as willing to believe her as she believed the lying snake she had put third in line.

"So, I can assume your loyalties have shifted..." Yuyuko said with a slight, sad grin, trying her best to make light of the situation.

"Oh, you do listen well." Tewi replied, "I do like you as a person, Lady Saigyouji, but your plots have failed. You should go to the throne room soon. My rabbits said that the queen began to stir from her slumber about an hour ago. Truly, you should be there when Seiga begins to throw her accusations..."

Yuyuko nodded, "Very well. I thank you, Lady Tewi. You've been a fine asset. I must admit, it'll be a shame to have you as an enemy."

"No-one said I was to become your enemy..." Tewi said in an ambivalent tone of voice.

"You are a true woman of the court, Tewi." Yuyuko concluded, and with that, left for the throne room.

Trying her best to keep up a playful whistle in an attempt to feign ignorance of any grievous matters, Yuyuko entered the throne room with a sheepish expression on her face, walking in to see Seiga raving at a tired, unamused queen.

Spotting that Yuyuko had entered the room, Seiga briefly stopped her talking, if only to point her finger at the woman and begin again, "There! There she is! The woman who sent these... these... Hijiri madmen to kill me!"

The queen rubbed her eyes with one hand while she squeezed her Rod of Judgement in frustration with the other, "Seiga, what ground do you have to accuse Lady Yuyuko? You were right to apprehend the assassins in my name, but to make connections where there are none is wrong."

"Lady Yuyuko had met with a hooded girl and a crone at the gates!" Seiga yelled, "My whores had found out for me! And last night, it was a crone my guard killed, and a hooded girl she apprehended!"

Yuyuko's skin became pale, and she began to play with her fingers. She was trapped. Seiga had known more than she had first thought, even from people other than her errant knight, which of course was seen as an unreliable witness. She had to think of something, but _what_? Then, it came to her.

Putting on a face of shock and betrayal, she called out, "Oh my! My trusted guests, the Hijiri girl and her crone! I had brought them to Muenzuka, I must admit, I wished to groom her to become a member of the court, introduce her to you, but... oh, to think their house rivalries are still so strong..."

Seiga saw through the lies as quickly as a crow's flight, and began to scream, "Lies! Lies! She sent them to _kill _me! She was hiding them from me, I went to her bedchamber, but those wretched bards of hers refused me! _Me_! Third in line! And she expects me to believe her purposes were _innocent_?"

Yuyuko sighed, realising she would have to remain calm to give herself a shred of credibility, "I must admit, I expected treachery... from you, Lady Seiga. I feared you would notice that members of House Hijiri were here, and that you'd have them assassinated. But to see that they did the same before you could act, when you were defenceless in your bed... I expected better of the Hijiris..."

"_ENOUGH_!" the queen yelled over Yuyuko, before saying in a much frailer voice, "Lady Seiga, you were nearly killed. The penalty for treason is death, and the assassin will be executed if found to be guilty. Do not attempt a treason of your own by trying to have me execute Lady Saigyouji as well."

Seiga bowed, her mood almost instantly calm, "Yes, your grace. The trial shall find the truth of it."

Yuyuko bowed also, "I should hope it will. When will the trial occur?"

"Later this day." Queen Eiki answered, "It should be obvious that visiting the prisoner in her dungeon would be inappropriate."

Yuyuko tried her best to hold her neutral expression, but that command introduced a complication. She needed _someone _to make sure Ichirin didn't implicate her in any way... however, even if someone did, she hardly saw Ichirin being willing to let her head be chopped off while she went free. However, she kept her reply simple.

"Very well. I do believe I need to bathe..." Yuyuko muttered, and left the throne room.

However, to Yuyuko's chagrin, Lady Seiga had decided to follow her upon her exit, wearing an almost maniacal grin. She had come to gloat, Yuyuko knew that much.

"So, your friends... they just keep betraying you, don't they?" Seiga mocked, "Lady Tewi, although I imagine she's not truly anyone's friend, and now your errant lady of House Hijiri. You must be so shocked."

"I am, trust me." Yuyuko said, not believing her lies for a moment, "Are you hurt?"

"You don't fool me." Seiga bluntly replied, "Nor will you fool the queen. Once your head is removed, perhaps a new, less treasonous advisor will be put up in your place."

Yuyuko brushed her silver-yellow hair with her hand, "I am not lying. But I shall give you a little advice, given that you shall be queen yourself some day. If you, a member of House Shotoku, become responsible for the death of a member of House Hijiri, then House Hijiri will not forgive. Hostility between the houses will regrow, like weeds, and war will break out. Chaos. Please, rethink your actions. If war is to break out, who will protect you? You have no army as of the moment."

"Who makes you think I care that war will break out? I have the armies of Prince Miko on my side, and... should there be a war, who's to say will die? The Hand is a proud warrior, and Queen Shiki _was_ one." Seiga bragged, her smirk growing more and more unhinged, "For me, war... _chaos_, that is what I thrive in. You lost the moment you tried to kill me. And to think you would frame my own house for my murder. You were always a fool, Lady Yuyuko, but you are a bigger fool than I ever realised..."

Yuyuko gulped. She was right. She had unleashed a monster the moment she attempted to kill her. Even if she had succeeded... someone would have suspected that Shotoku assassins weren't the _true _culprits, and with a new courtier introduced to the queen conveniently after the third-in-line's death... this plan led to war no matter what could have happened.

Remaining silent while Seiga awaited a response, finally Yuyuko gave up, and walked from the woman, seeking the refuge of her bedroom. However, once she closed the door behind her, a presence in her bedroom was felt, once that drained the heat from the room. Turning to face the person, she stepped back... it was a familiar face, one the pallid brown-grey hue of rotten parchment. Her lips were a shade of blue, and her eyes were surrounded by heavy shadows. In spite of her bizarre face, her hair was the blonde of a young woman, and her dress was elegant and purple. The woman was a warlock, one well-versed in the magic of the Undying Ones of Qarth- Lady Yukari of House Yakumo.

"Greetings, Lady Yuyuko." the woman said in the strange, quasi-friendly tone adopted by all Qartheen warlocks, "You proved to be most foolish, did you not?"

"Where were you?" Yuyuko asked, "I've been having to rely on Lady Tewi as of recent, and I do not trust the rabbit master as much as I'd like to."

"I am a Lady too, I have my own matters to deal with. Being everywhere at once is one thing, but I have but one mind." Yukari seemed to lament, although her tone didn't change, "In all honesty, I was interested to what would become of the plan. While my assistance would have been most useful, I would rather let the others run while I stand and watch."

Yuyuko became a little bitter, "I am doomed, aren't I?"

"Oh, far from it." Yukari said, perhaps comforting her, "I would say you'll survive. Your Hijiri friend... I doubt it. Nor the thousands of people who will die in the war you've just caused. I have supported you in the past, Lady Yuyuko, but not any more."

"What are you..." Yuyuko began to stammer, "...no! No, you don't mean..."

"Yes." Yukari replied, "I am glad the only part I have had in this plot of yours is telling you when your failed assassins arrived. Should the tide of war turn against your defenceless city, you will only have your precious Ser Youmu to save it. I will not bring my armies in defence of the same person who caused there to be so much bloodshed..."

Yuyuko's gaze fell away from Yukari. She was right. All was lost, the realm would fall into chaos, and while Seiga had desired such chaos, it was her that had caused it. And here she was, away from her home, without an army, liable to be assassinated any moment. But if she took flight, then the queen would undoubtedly see that as confirmation of her guilt... what had she done? Before she could reply to Yukari's implied accusations, however, the woman had vanished from her room without a trace.

Even the days of joy in Noros were bitter in King's Landing, and now, the times of despair were rolling in, all due to a plan set in motion by Lady Yuyuko, of House Saigyouji...


	13. Ichirin (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 13**

_Ichirin_

Darkness, the stink of damp, and sounds of unknown origins. Lady Ichirin Kumoi felt as if she was in the mausoleum of Chatra once again, however, this was certainly not home. Although, there was one striking similarity between the dungeon she had found herself in and the mausoleum: both housed dead people.

The Shotoku woman had screamed and screamed as Unzan killed her bodyguard, yet no-one came to her aid... then... then something happened. Something... wrong. The dead bodyguard rose. She shook her head... she must have been imagining things. Even if it was the case, there was no way she could say it to save herself. There... was no conceivable way to do so, it would seem.

Suddenly, the dull grey stone walls lit up a little as a person of short stature came to the chamber, holding a torch to light her way. Squinting a little at the unbearable, yet pitiful light, Ichirin just about recognised the person as Lady Tewi, the person she had only met for the first time last night.

"Why are you here? Did Yuyuko send you?" Ichirin asked, "Where's Unzan? Is he..."

"Asking too many questions can be as ineffective as asking too little." the rabbit master mused to herself, "Yuyuko did not send me here, I have done this of my own accord. And as for your friend... he is dead, I fear."

Unzan... he truly was gone. The events of the night following the strange whore's sudden resurrection had become a blur to Ichirin, and all she remembered for sure was being captured and thrown into the dungeon she was currently sitting in. Part of Ichirin wanted to cry, but the other didn't want to show weakness to this complete stranger.

"I know you are distressed." Tewi mused, "Lady Yuyuko appears to have fallen into a great despair, although she hides it well. She has given up on you... but I, my dear, have not."

Ichirin eyed the girl suspiciously. Her smile was most likely intended to be disarming, but it just kept her more on edge than ever, and made her blurt out her first truly coherent sentence since her capture.

"What am I to you? You're of House Luna, you're no better than a Shotoku, worshipping your God of Eternity, mocking those 'beneath' you..." Ichirin said in an accusing tone.

"You are everything, my dear." Lady Tewi replied, her tone grave, "Think of yourself as... a keystone. You are not the largest stone, nor the most fundamental stone, in an arch. However, once you are taken, the whole bridge falls apart. Also, I find Lady Kaguya's obsession with eternal life rather foolish, if you ask me..."

"What are you talking about? How am I fundamental to you?" Ichirin asked.

"You're fundamental to the realm, not to me." Tewi said, her tone slightly irate with having to explain such a thing, "Once you die at Seiga's orders, peace dies with you. However, I have a solution that will rid the realm of two problems..."

Ichirin was a little more receptive to the strange girl now that she had mentioned keeping the peace, "What solution is this?"

"Our queen is obsessed with laws. She is also obsessed with carrying out sentences herself." Tewi explained, "There is a law that could enable your going free. Simply demand a trial by combat. The queen will fight you for your freedom. If you kill her... you go free. If not... you die. Your trial will have you die anyway, and Queen Eiki is a woman that grows more frail by the hour..."

"So... you wish for me to kill the queen? That's your... second removed problem, isn't it?" Ichirin said, her tone filling with disapproval, "What you're suggesting is treason, and I will forever be known as the woman who murdered Queen Eiki Shiki after attempting to murder her third-in-line."

"Oh my..." Tewi said, flicking her hair, "...it would seem you are as honourable as our queen. Very well... but merely consider the option. Your Lady Yuyuko is not as reliable as you might hope her to be..."

"I wish for a fair trial, and I will be executed." Ichirin said, a touch of conviction in her voice in spite of her fear of death, "I was willing to kill a Shotoku who was ruining a realm, but to kill the queen is unjust."

"Noble, my lady. But your noble actions will doom thousands." Tewi ominously replied, "As I said, merely consider it as an option..."

With that, Tewi disappeared from the chamber, her light disappearing with her. Ichirin began to ruminate upon her dire situation. This was unjust... the whole situation was unjust. She was wrong to have tried to kill someone in their sleep, even a treacherous Shotoku like Lady Seiga, and she was wrong to have brought Unzan to his death... and once Unzan entered her thoughts, it began. A sting in her throat started, pricking at her voice-box as tears formed in her eyes. Although she could not see a thing, she covered her eyes, and wept into her hands, mourning the loss of her beloved guardian...

Hours of crying and anxiety passed, until finally, the dungeon lit up once more, this time due to a torch held by a much taller woman in a blue kimono, flanked by two men in City Watch armour. The imposing figure was at least seven foot tall, and was holding a shiny, metal-bladed farming scythe in her callused, man-like hands.

"Lady Ichirin Kumoi of House Hijiri, is that correct?" the woman asked, opening her cell's door.

Ichirin felt that lying was futile at this point, "Yes, my Lady."

"I prefer Ser, but at least you have respect. Come with me." the monster of a woman replied, her voice pebble-dashed with a little admiration, "If it's any consolation, it's not like I haven't thought of killing that bitch..."

Ichirin remained silent to avoid convicting herself, and simply followed the woman out of the dungeons, slowly being led to the notoriously imposing throne room of House Sanzu. Upon entry, she was grabbed by the two City Watch members, but didn't resist as she continued to be dragged inwards. Staring at the opposite end of the room, she saw a greying woman with a crown on her head sitting in the black and white throne of the queen, and ladies Saigyouji and Kaku either side of her. The tall woman walked away from Ichirin to take her place at the Queen's right hand, forcing Lady Yuyuko to move a little.

"Lady Ichirin Kumoi." the queen called, her authority echoing through the room, "That is who you are, is it not?"

"Yes, your grace." Ichirin mumbled.

"You are accused of treason. The penalty for this is death. However, some questions must asked first, to confirm the truth of what occurred last night." Queen Eiki stated mirthlessly, "Both my hand and I were given essence of nightshade by Lady Yuyuko, perhaps to ensure no-one awoke when Lady Seiga was attacked. What do you know of this nightshade?"

Ichirin twitched a little, "I did not know of this."

Yuyuko smiled to herself, and calmly reminded the queen, "You yourself asked for nightshade, your grace."

Seiga wouldn't have this, though, and snapped, "Preposterous! Yuyuko must have encouraged the request by..."

Eiki slammed her fist against her throne's arm, "_SILENCE! _Next, there is the question of your purpose in King's Landing. What was detailed in the summons that Lady Yuyuko presumably sent to you prior to your arrival?"

Ichirin almost smiled, as she didn't have to lie about this. She looked Seiga in the eye, and half-spat, "The letter said that Seiga was a liar and a yeasmith, and that she wanted a better person to be part of the Royal Court, and that she chose me..."

Yuyuko seemed genuinely shocked for a moment, and said, "Oh my, I did word the summons rather strongly. But yes, if I were to speak candidly, your grace, this was what I planned. I wanted a good, honest woman like Lady Ichirin to enter the court, and make you realise that Lady Seiga is a poor heir..."

The queen stared at Yuyuko throughout her speech, her granite face unmoving. She gritted her teeth, and mumbled, "Very well. Your motives were pure, and your plan may have succeeded without the need for treason. Yet the whore bodyguard of Lady Seiga lies dying from her wounds, and Lady Ichirin was imprisoned after attempting to murder my courtier. What motivated you to become errant, Lady Ichirin?"

"Errant? I..." Ichirin began to say, but was shouted over by Lady Yuyuko.

"Oh, she is just like Lady Seiga's knight, Ser Tojiko!" Yuyuko said, her voice full of false sadness, "She did naught but mention how foul Lady Seiga was, that she was a vile, whore-mongering snake! Once she began to say her hateful words, I began to fear that her hatred may become treason!"

Ichirin's heart sank. Lady Tewi was right. Lady Yuyuko _was _unreliable, and had abandoned her within minutes. This was futile... but she truly was guilty. Perhaps this was for the best... but, as Lady Tewi had said, a war would start with her death. What would be the point in dying for justice if it would merely lead to injustices throughout the continent of Noros? Cursing herself for following a Luna girl's plan, she decided to shout the words that could save her life.

"I demand a trial by combat!" Ichirin yelled.

The entire room fell silent, and the queen cocked her head, staring at the girl for a while, while Yuyuko smirked with one side of her mouth. Seiga appeared to be angry at such a suggestion, and quickly let it show.

"Your grace, this is an obvious admission to guilt! Don't allow her to..." she began to say, but the clear, resonant voice of Eiki interrupted her.

"The law is what it is. In trials for treason, a trial by combat may occur." Queen Eiki muttered, "And... as a just Queen, I shall carry out the sentence..."

Standing up and drawing a sword from a sheath at her hip, Queen Eiki slowly walked towards the quivering Ichirin Kumoi, and pointed her sword at the City Watchmen.

"Let her go." the Queen commanded, and instantly, the guards obeyed, "Girl, do you have a blade?"

Seiga began to stammer, "Your grace, a trial by combat is barbaric, and could lead to your death! Then the girl would merely be guilty of treason twice over! At least summon a champion to your aid!"

Yuyuko began to stammer, "But... but your honour... you are a just queen who believes in delivering only what she can bear to deliver..."

The queen's eyes were full of doubt. Ichirin stood up, causing Eiki to look the girl over. Her blank stare seemed to be hiding thoughts, although what outcome would occur due to these thoughts Ichirin couldn't predict.

Finally, she took her sword, and handed it to Ichirin, before walking back to her chair, "Very well. You may have my blade. In accordance with the law, I may choose a champion, especially in the absence of a blade. And I choose my hand, Ser Komachi Onozuka."

The tall woman with the scythe, who seemed half-asleep, jumped a little in place, and said, "What? What just happened?"

"You are to champion for me in a trial of combat." Queen Eiki stated, "Now, Lady Kumoi, do you have anyone who you wish to champion for you?"

_Unzan would be willing, _Ichirin thought. However, after Yuyuko's outburst, it was clear that with Unzan's death, no-one was on her side. She swallowed, and shook her head.

With that, Ser Komachi walked down to Ichirin's level, her scythe in hand. She stopped so she was rather close to her, and whispered, "I am so sorry..."

Ichirin scowled. She didn't want her apologies. She had lost all hope, her chances of survival dwarfed by the scythe-wielding giant in front of her. After Komachi got to an appropriate distance from Ichirin, the queen initiated the trial.

"Let the trial by combat... commence."

Ichirin stepped back as Komachi quickly swung her scythe as soon as the fight had started, and she quickly held her sword upwards to guard the next blow her scythe made. Ichirin looked at the woman for an opportunity to attack, but Komachi swung her scythe with so little effort that her attacks came too quickly to focus on anything other than blocking her attacks.

As Ichirin caught the curved blade with the flat of her sword, she finally bought herself time to plan. The first thing she noticed was that close up, Komachi seemed to be defenceless. Her blade was only at the end of her scythe, and so, the only way to beat her was not to step back, but to run towards her. Breaking the tangle of blades, Ichirin spun backwards, before ducking underneath Komachi's next strike, and charged towards the behemoth sword in hand.

However, just as she thought she was going to land a blow to Komachi, she was knocked to the floor by the stick of her scythe, and had little time to scream before Komachi brought her curved blade into her chest without a word. Pain shot through her, and she felt blood flow through her lungs... she was drowning.

All she could see was the ceiling, and as all began to blur around her, she heard a cold, emotionless voice mumble, "The trial is over. Lady Ichirin Kumoi of House Hijiri has been executed in a trial by combat for the accusation of treason. Maester Satsuki, your assistance is required to write a letter to the lady of Chatra. She deserves to know why her lady died..."

She spluttered as all became black. This was it... she really _was _dead. The queen had hidden behind her Hand, and Yuyuko had done nothing but save her own skin. What hope that remained in the woman exited her, along with her breath...


	14. Shou

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 14**

_Shou_

Time appeared to have flown, and if Shou had been honest, she could have said that she had been enjoying her time in Chatra, even in the absence of Lady Ichirin. She had been secretly enjoying teaching the one-handed squire to Lady Byakuren the ways of nobility, whose name was apparently 'Jaime', a strange name for a Norosian, and in spite of his missing hand, he was a quick learner and a rather effective squire... although more to Shou than Byakuren, it would seem.

He and Nazrin had become the best of friends within the short time they'd known each other, and while this was a heart-warming sight to behold, Shou knew that as much as she wanted to enjoy her squires' company, the good times had left Chatra for good. Lady Byakuren had received a letter from House Sanzu detailing the execution of Lady Ichirin. All she had said was to have a literate member of the knighthood to send out summons to her bannermen, and that Myouren had been 'taken twice' from her.

After that, the Lady of Chatra had locked herself away, refusing food or even the presence of her nominal squire. Shou at times wished she could be honest with her lady, and tell her that Ichirin never was her brother come again, and that she was disrespecting Lady Ichirin's memory by grieving for someone long dead, while ignoring the unique person _she _was.

However, Shou had done her duty, and had Ser Fujin, a distant relative of the mute guardian to Ichirin, Unzan, write letters to the heads of Houses Houjuu, Makai, and Okazaki. Despite her best attempts, this unquestioning loyalty had not drawn her liege from her bedchamber, the woman claiming that she would leave when her bannermen arrived.

And that time had fallen upon them. While she was unable to write their names down, she knew each and every bannerman as they entered through Chatra's gates, however, some unexpected allies had arrived in addition to the people first contacted. The first to arrive was Lady Nue of House Houjuu. She was a beautiful woman with short black hair, slender of build, who spoke in a thick Braavosi accent, and came in with an entourage of men wearing the snake-adorned helms of their house's sigil.

The next to arrive was Lady Shinki, liege of House Makai. She was an older-looking woman with flowing white hair, and was accompanied by her two alchemists, one of fire named Yuki and one of ice named Mai. Yumemi of House Okazaki never arrived, however, two other allies of House Hijiri which were not given summons due to difficulties contacting them arrived unexpectedly- a lazy-eyed woman with brown hair, Mamizou Futatsuiwa of Sado, and black-haired woman that stunk of seawater, Captain Minamitsu of House Murasa.

Shou had escorted them all to the great hall of Chatra, sitting them at a large table and ensuring that Nazrin and Jaime provided them with adequate wine, while she would undertake a far more difficult task: convincing Lady Byakuren to leave her room.

Walking from the great hall and crossing the now crowded street to Byakuren's private tower, Shou walked up the countless stairs to reach the door of Byakuren's bedchamber.

Knocking gently, Shou tentatively asked, "Lady Byakuren?"

The only answer she received was the same as every answer she had received since she had locked herself away- the sound of her liege sobbing.

"Byakuren, your bannerman are here." Shou persevered, "Lady Nue, Lady Shinki, even Captain Murasa and Mamizou of Sado are here. They wait for you, my Lady."

"I did not... I did not summon Captain Murasa or Mamizou." a faint voice mumbled from behind the door.

"I can only assume Lady Houjuu informed Mamizou of the situation... and you may ask Captain Murasa herself why she is here. But you must show yourself. You asked for me to summon them, and here they are, summoned. Please, my liege..." Shou pleaded, before finding herself unable to say much else.

After a long pause, the door opened, revealing a much thinner-looking Lady Byakuren. Her well-filled cheeks had collapsed, and her clothes appeared loose on her. In some ways, she looked a little like Myouren Hijiri come again, her body now as gaunt as his once was.

"Come, my lady. You must eat as soon as you can. There is meat being cooked by Nazrin and Jaime, and wine has been served to your bannermen." Shou replied, "But do not fret. They know the grievous situation, and have resolved to not become drunk."

Byakuren nodded, "I see. What of Lady Okazaki? Has she arrived yet?"

"I do not know." Shou admitted, "Perhaps she will arrive later. But the bannermen who are here wish to see you, my lady."

Byakuren's face twitched occasionally as she finally (albeit silently) obliged, walking down her tower's steps in a lethargic manner. The woman seemed half dead herself, and seemed to be dragged by invisible strings towards the great hall of Chatra.

The great hall was now loud with conversation, however, upon the entry of Byakuren Hijiri, the conversation died, and the room became an uncomfortable silence. Shou sat down between Mai of House Makai and Captain Murasa as Byakuren slowly shambled around the table, taking her spot at the head of the table.

She quivered as she prepared herself to address her bannermen, but finally muttered in a cold voice, "My... loyal bannermen. I assume you know of the sad tidings which bring you here..."

"Yes, my child." Lady Shinki, who was sat closest to Byakuren, reassured, "I assure you, we are saddened greatly by this loss."

Byakuren looked down, not knowing if she could remain strong for her allies, "My heir... my sister of bonds stronger than blood, Lady Ichirin Kumoi... she was brought into King's Landing, given hope by Lady Yuyuko of House Saigyouji, and murdered by the Shotoku who she hoped to replace. She was accused of treason, and killed. She was a good woman, as was the man who died for her, Unzan... I... I have summoned you to ask for your wisdom. What shall I do? House Shotoku has attacked us, like it has done many times in the past..."

Lady Nue Houjuu spoke up, "A man remembers the day the Saviour saved a man's army and children. Fighting and not fighting, the Saviour saved them from the House of Shotoku, and a man shall never forget. The House of Shotoku is a treacherous one, and a man would like to destroy them for good, offer every one of them to the Red God for their attacks on you."

Byakuren sighed, knowing this option would be mentioned, and could not say she wasn't tempted, "The woman responsible was Lady Seiga Kaku- she is more a Sanzu than a Shotoku, and two deaths should not mean several more... Lady Houjuu, you believe in the God of Death, do you not? Well, surely you should merely save two lives to repay for the unnecessary deaths of the two lost..."

Shou scowled. Byakuren had lost her spine with Ichirin's death, and she did not like to see her in such a weak state, "Shotoku or Sanzu doesn't matter! How many lives have both houses taken? Shotoku has attacked us relentlessly in the past, and Mad Queen Eiki executes countless smallfolk for no good reason!" Shou gestured to Jaime as he quietly served Lady Shinki a bowl of beef stew, "That boy lost his hand for trying to feed his family! Injustice has been going on for too long, and now injustice has struck us in the heart. If we do not do something, will this ever change? When Seiga becomes queen, what will happen then? Do you think she will simply let us be?"

"And what would you have me do, Shou?" Byakuren said, her voice cracking as a tear formed at her eye, "Start a war? Send our own men to die fighting against innocents that happen to live in the walls of these unjust people?"

Mamizou spoke up, speaking oddly like an old woman, "You need not send men... I have wargs on my side. Eagles, Tanuki, I even rode a kraken to get here. With some training, a good number will be able to enter wolves, and stay behind safe walls as their animal skins lay waste to the enemy!"

Captain Murasa drunk a little wine from her horn, adding, "She speaks true. My fleet found her riding a kraken, and I followed her here..."

Lady Shinki smiled to herself, "...and while Okazaki has always been... difficult, I forged an alliance with House Kirisame of the Woodlands a few years past. I sent young Alice to marry a Kirisame nephew, and I am on most good terms with Lady Marisa. We have more allies than you think..."

Ser Mai spoke up, "And you shall have the alchemical knowledge of I and Yuki on your side."

Byakuren was holding her hands to her temples, clearly trying her best not to burst into tears. She then looked up, and said, "So, I have a great many houses supporting me. What of it? Innocents shall still die at our swords. And what happens when we take our revenge? When House Sanzu is no more? Who will be queen of Noros?"

Lady Nue looked her liege in the eye, and said, "The conqueror of House Sanzu. The Saviour shall be the queen!"

Shou's heart rose. _Yes! Byakuren as the queen!_

"A rebellion! We'll overthrow House Shotoku, House Sanzu, and their loyalists, north and south, and then Noros can finally have a truly just queen!" Shou called out with joy, raising her horn of wine, "All hail Queen Byakuren!"

The hall rung with echoing of the declaration, all but the two squires calling it out in glee, and the dumbstruck Lady Hijiri herself. While Shou thought it would raise her spirits, it seemed to merely drain even more life from her.

After the calling ended, Byakuren appeared to be reserved to her role, and stood up, "Very well. When you head home, tell your armies that a rebellion has started. We shall kill all enemy armies, but the men must not rape, and no smallfolk will be harmed as we storm their cities. North and south, we must eliminate all loyalists, and then, only then, may we rest easy. And, honouring Myouren, Ichirin, and Unzan alike, I shall take the throne for my own, and make my reign a peaceful one, under the just commandments of the God of Renewal!"

All of the bannermen but the apparently faithless Nue and Mamizou called in reverence of the God of House Hijiri. Byakuren seemed to have regained some of her energy, as if the invocation of the God of Renewal had strengthened her.

"We shall send letters out to all the great houses, telling them of our intent. If they wish to join us, even if they are worshippers of the God of Eternity, we shall embrace the empowered! And we shall inform our enemies, Houses Shotoku and Sanzu, that their end is upon them. We will fight to the bitter end, and I shall die to remove Ichirin's killers from power if I must! And, if that happens, here and now I shall tell you that Ser Shou Toramaru, she shall be my successor!"

Shou blushed. _Why me? _she thought to herself, _why not Lady Shinki, of the house that united the Sea of Demons, or Lady Nue, unflinchingly loyal bannerman to her cause?_

"My lady, I am not worthy of..." Shou began, but Byakuren spoke over her.

"You are callous, but you are a good person with a kind heart. All of my hereditary heirs are gone, only you remain..." Byakuren said, "However, I do not hope to die in this fight. Together, we shall make Noros a better place! Lives will be sacrificed, but they will be privileged to be reborn into a kinder place than any of us! In the name of the God of Renewal!"

"In the name of the God of Renewal!" the room yelled in unison, Shou not sure whether what she had encouraged was exactly a good thing...


	15. Seiga (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 15**

_Seiga_

Perfection. Absolute... perfection. All had transpired brilliantly, as far as Seiga was concerned. The queen had done exactly what Seiga had expected her to do, and when the Hijiri girl did something unexpected, that was, demand a trial by combat, she had brought control back into her hands with the aid of Ser Komachi.

Lady Yuyuko had not left her room since that day, leaving Seiga with more power than ever. The court proceedings had been as brutal as always, commoner after commoner being punished for their crimes, and the realm was hating Queen Eiki as much as possible.

After her day of whispering in Queen Eiki's ear had ended, Seiga was about to set off back to her whorehouse, to give Yoshika Miyako a well-earned reward for her service, however, Maester Rin suddenly spoke up, walking in from the Maester's chamber at the side of the room.

"Your grace, there is one more matter to attend to..." the Maester called out, holding a piece of rolled parchment in her hand.

The queen stood up from her throne, and walked down to the Maester, feebly taking the letter from her. Seiga ran to the queen, and examined the seal. She grinned as she saw the lotus flower of House Hijiri, but swiftly returned her face to a more appropriate one.

"Your grace, it is from the house that the vile traitor who tried to kill me hails..." Seiga stated the obvious, "...I wonder what they have to say."

Komachi sluggishly reached the queen as she unrolled the parchment, and with that, Eiki Shiki began to read.

"To the Noble Houses of Sanzu and Shotoku. Your conspiracy which killed my heir and brother reborn, Lady Ichirin Kumoi, has not been forgiven. House Sanzu may rule, but hear this... you have no friends to help you. House Hijiri, and their allies, houses Houjuu, Makai, and Murasa, will crush your rule, and replace it with a new one... my own." Eiki's gaze seemed to fall, as if she had gained a touch of emotion, "Every single Shotoku and Sanzu will bend the knee or die, Seiga Kaku most of all. This is rebellion. From this day forward, House Hijiri is not part of the realm of House Sanzu. From Lady Byakuren Hijiri of Chatra."

Seiga was finding it difficult to not start laughing. She couldn't wait to tell Lady Yuyuko this... however, her first job was to play the just, third-in-line royal.

"I feared this would occur." Seiga mused, "I should not have had her executed, merely exiled... Lady Yuyuko even advised such a thing..."

"Lady Yuyuko is shrewd, not just." Queen Eiki said with a scowl, "They are rebels, and seek to destroy us. We will not bow to them, we shall do what they seek to do to us. They, like all rebels, will be destroyed."

"But what if their host is stronger than ours?" Komachi quite sensibly asked.

"I will not bend the knee to anyone." Queen Eiki stubbornly replied, "House Sanzu is the greatest house Noros could have to rule it. Its succession is by choice, not blood. No madness exists in it, only justice, and children are never governing the realm while being controlled by their regents. House Sanzu is true justice, and I will not sacrifice it, not even for my life."

Maester Rin seemed to have concerns of her own, though, "Your grace, you should gather what allies you can. Noros has many people which are not friends of the Hijiris, such as House Luna and House Moriya. Perhaps with an envoy, we can rally House Kazami to our cause?"

Queen Eiki squeezed the letter a little forcefully, "Your advice is true. I must ask all noble houses where their loyalties lie, and then, with our allies, we shall quell this rebellion."

Maester Rin nodded, and said, "Shall I send ravens to them?"

"Yes." Eiki commanded, "Write as follows: To the lord or lady that this may concern. War is upon us. House Hijiri has chosen to rise against us with their allies, the houses Houjuu, Makai, and Murasa, and intend to overthrow the royal house of Sanzu, along with destroying House Shotoku, for the just execution of an attempted assassin of Lady Seiga Kaku. If you consider this unjust, or wish to take some power from us also, join the treacherous House Hijiri. But if you wish to defend this realm, join House Shotoku and Sanzu, and we shall work together to quell this unjustified rebellion, and peace will be restored. Be warned, though, as if you wish to join House Hijiri, or wish to simply sit away to save yourself, there will be no mercy. All the power of House Sanzu, and its allies, will fall upon you. You shall be rewarded as a traitor or coward deserves. From the Queen of the Norosians, the Braavosi settlers, and all islands within its oceans, Eiki Shiki, first of her name."

The Maester was squinting, most likely finding it difficult to remember the contents of the lengthy speech the queen had just made, however, she finally nodded, and said, "Yes, your grace." before retreating to her chamber.

With that done, Queen Eiki addressed Seiga, "And you. You shall send a raven to your home house. Tell her that as the source of House Sanzu's third-in-line, and being threatened with death themselves, they are obligated to fight with us. Also, please may you summon Lady Yuyuko to me? I wish for her to swear her fealty, to show that she is not the traitor you deem her to be."

Seiga stopped herself from smiling, and replaced her heart's expression with a scowl, "Your grace, the woman conspired to kill me, I speak true! If I go to her alone, she may try to do the deed herself!"

"Very well." Queen Eiki muttered, "Ser Komachi, go with her."

Komachi rolled her eyes, "As you say, your grace."

With that, Seiga and Komachi walked together out of the throne room, Komachi eyeing the woman suspiciously. Once they were out of earshot, she began to talk.

"What are you hatching, Seiga?" Komachi asked.

"_Lady _Seiga." Seiga reminded the second-in-line knight, "I did not ask to be nearly assassinated."

"But you don't seem all that frightened." Komachi remarked, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, my dear hand." Seiga reassured Komachi, "If I were you, I'd be more wary of Lady Yuyuko and that rabbit girl. _Especially _the rabbit girl."

"Oh, I am." Komachi mused, "So, you need me with you to protect yourself from a waif like Yuyuko, when you happily fought off the assassins?"

"My whore who lies dying, Yoshika, is the one who fought them off." Seiga replied, "And Lady Yuyuko has those bards of hers..."

"But of course..." Komachi muttered, her voice not sounding too convinced.

Seiga studied the huge woman. She would be a problem once she became queen. While she remained Hand, she would be an uninterested, rough-handed pseudo-politician. But as queen, her rough and simple attitude would be reflected in her rule, and she may even win the people with her bizarre and fleeting... kindness. She may even remove her from the line of succession...

...however, she didn't let her thoughts preoccupy her too much, as they had reached the door of Yuyuko's bedchamber, as ever guarded by the Prismrivers, who were sitting to the side of the door playing a song known as 'The Border of Life', a song oft heard in the streets of Death's Gates, acting as if they hadn't noticed the two.

"The queen wishes to speak to you, Lady Yuyuko." Seiga called over the music, her voice staying even despite wanting to gloat.

Komachi reinforced the call by knocking on the door, and saying, "Seiga speaks true. She's declared war on House Hijiri, and wants you to swear fealty."

There was a pause, before the door opened, revealing a rather weak-looking Yuyuko Saigyouji. Seiga couldn't stop herself grinning this time. All of her arrogance, all of the mockery Seiga had endured, all was worth naught now. The woman was pale, her arms thin. It seemed even her breasts had shrunk, and Seiga didn't hesitate in cross-examining them.

Her attention was redrawn to the woman's face when Yuyuko quietly said, "So a war has started. This... this cannot be..."

Komachi folded her arms, and sighed before saying, "The queen seems unable to see a middle ground. If you do not agree to help her, even if you do not side with the Hijiris, she'll probably attack your city, and keep you hostage."

Yuyuko made a defeated nod, and clicked to stop the Prismrivers' playing, "Come, my bards. Let us swear fealty to good Queen Eiki..."

The Braavosi bards stood up, and as a group of six, they returned to the throne room. There, Yuyuko bent her knee to the queen, her tone full of humility.

"I extend my deepest apologies for bringing the Hijiri girl to King's Landing, and I shall promise not to plot anything unless it is for you." Yuyuko mumbled, "I do solemnly and willingly declare my fealty to you, and any armies I may gather are yours as they are mine."

The queen seemed satisfied with this display, although her face did not show it, "Good. Well, we must prepare. Ravens have been sent to all noble houses of Noros. Soon, we shall see who will help us, and who we shall crush... together."

Seiga smirked. Yuyuko was humiliated, and the war was all but guaranteed. Queen Eiki's stubbornness would be her downfall, and Ser Komachi... while a complication, could wait. Her first order of business henceforth would be to pay Yoshika handsomely for her brilliant work... perhaps even give her to a kind client who preferred the living, rather than her usual corpse-fucking customers...


	16. Eirin

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 16**

_Eirin_

The first raven arrived at the Maester's Tower of Eientei at midnight, a time when only the restless Maester Eirin would be awake to receive it. It was a letter from House Hijiri declaring that they were to attack House Sanzu and House Shotoku of the south, and that all loyalists would be destroyed. Eirin had waited for the morning to arrive so she could tell her liege, Lady Kaguya 'Houraisan' Luna, about the contents, and she had responded by calling her bannermen, Mokou Fujiwara and Marisa Kirisame, to the city.

By the time Lady Fujiwara had arrived, another letter had reached Maester Eirin, this time from House Sanzu, demanding fealty _against _the Hijiris. However, the raven had only just arrived, and Lady Kaguya was not one to wait, and had already called a council with Mokou Fujiwara, her brother, Ser Iwakasa Fujiwara, their Maester, Keine Kamishirasawa, and a bizarre warlock of their own house- Reisen Udongein Inaba.

She had nary time to study the letter before she decided to run to the council hall, a grand room made of the strange material known as ilmenite, a shiny grey substance that danced between the border of metal and rock, interrupting the considerably informal council meeting's round of drinking.

"My lady, another raven arrived." Eirin called, silencing the raucous atmosphere with her mere presence, "Do you wish for me to read it?"

Kaguya was a beautiful woman, her pale face contrasting perfectly with her long, straight black hair. However, she was not an intelligent person, and despite finding it difficult to read for most of her life, she decided to make a futile attempt to save face in front of her bannerman, and got up from her seat to snatch the letter from Eirin.

"I shall read it for myself." Kaguya replied indignantly, and began to stare at the paper, her eyes moving unsurely from left to right. Maester Eirin resisted the temptation to simply read for the poor girl, and after an abnormally long pause, she appeared to understand the situation.

"Ha!" Kaguya boasted, "We thought of saving the queen before she even asked for help! Even if House Kirisame are craven, it is not our concern. Lady Fujiwara and I will do our part, and save ourselves the enmity of the crown, isn't that right, Lady Mokou?"

Lady Mokou Fujiwara was a flat-chested, tall woman, man-like by all accounts but her face, and had queerly pale hair that grew to her knees. Her eyes were constantly shifting, and her voice was rarely comforting to hear, always quiet and well-spoken.

"Yes, my liege lady." Mokou replied, seeming to almost choke on her words, "While our houses have had their... differences in the past, we can both forgive each others' religions for the sake of mutually assured... survival. These rebels will seek us both out, this I know for a fact... let me see the letter..."

Lady Kaguya nodded, and walked to where Mokou was sat, handing her the letter before sitting down and saying, "Maester Eirin, please sit down. We have war options to discuss, and your counsel has always been wise..."

Eirin forced herself to smile a little as she sat next to Ser Reisen... but only due to there being no other seats. The woman was young-looking in features, but her skin was deathly dull, and her lips blue, the standard unsettling look of a Qartheen warlock. Even her _hair _was wrong, a light purple in colour.

"Well, there is no choice in the matter, it would seem." Mokou said, her tone almost sarcastic, "Rebels attacking the crown, the crown threatening death to all that remain aloof... I imagine that House Kirisame are in danger, given their insolence in not arriving here when summoned by their liege."

Reisen chuckled a little, and spoke in a queerly amiable tone, "I must admit, Lady Mokou, I expected _you _to be the one to abandon us. You surprise us pleasantly with your presence."

Ser Iwakasa nodded, shrugging his shoulders, "You know us well. My sweet sister was rather confounded at the prospect. However, your army is a powerful one, as is ours, while House Kirisame is weak but for the mad 'doll' woman. You should be glad it is they that have forsaken you, not us."

Lady Kaguya drunk a little wine, and said, "I am glad, truly. So, what shall we do to help the crown? Queen Eiki expects promises as soon as she demands fealty, and we should not hesitate, lest her anger turns to us..."

Mokou's face contorted into a dark, sinister grin, "I say we pay a visit to House Kirisame, enforce the queen's promise of no mercy to cravens..."

Maester Keine didn't seem too impressed, "My lady, please do not be hasty. For all we know, House Kirisame may have allied themselves with the rebels, especially given their links to the... 'doll' girl and her disgraced Maester. House Makai forge alliances well, they would not hesitate to attack us if their allies are stormed."

Lady Kaguya seemed unfazed by this, "Ha! If they're rebels, all the more reason to attack them! If House Makai comes, let them. We'll crush them, all the same. Maester Eirin, the greatest Maester in all of Noros, has a secret weapon, does she not?"

Eirin scowled. _That _was why she was called to sit at the council... for her strength serum. Recently perfected, it would certainly be of great use for the war.

"Yes, my lady." Eirin replied to Kaguya, before addressing the whole council, "I have created a drug that within five days, will make a man bulked with muscle, and fierce as an ox, but it does appear to reduce intelligence. I recommended not using it in peacetime, but in war, our infantrymen at least could benefit from the treatment. I would not recommend it for the archers, but it will certainly give us strength."

"Lunar Giants, I call them!" Kaguya proudly declared, "Monsters developed by a brain that could only hail from the moon!"

Eirin rolled her eyes at her fanaticism. Her obsession with Lunarians was bad enough, her constant demands for a serum of eternal life were worse still. To make matters worse, Reisen Udongein Inaba was talking.

"In addition, I have... secret knowledge, powers to aid you greatly." Reisen said, her polite tone remaining, "Also, should our liege's dear sisters, Toyohime and Yorihime, find my dear cousin Reisen in Essos, then we shall have even more... knowledge... to aid our efforts."

Mokou snickered a little at this, and said, "I should also mention our large supply of wildfire to add to a mummer's 'secret knowledge'. We have nothing to lose engaging the Kirisames."

"What of House Scarlet?" Maester Keine asked, "If they should attack our cities while our hosts are attacking the Kirisames?"

Lady Kaguya did not waste any time hesitating to shout over the concern, "Half of our armies could remain at their home cities to protect it, and we'd still take the Rainbow Fort. All that aside, that cursed Scarlet girl would never stir from her precious island. Expect nothing of Remilia Scarlet, and you'll never be surprised."

"You speak true, my lady." Mokou said with a laugh, her smile a little _too _genuine, "It's so strange that our families have let such foolish things like Gods come between us, when we are such natural allies. Both the God of Renewal and the God of Eternity hate cravens and oath-breakers, and Kirisame swore fealty to you, my liege. Let us show them that Gods are not easily mocked..."

Kaguya looked to Mokou and raised her wine-horn, "Yes, let's. For the God of Eternity and Renewal alike!"

"For the God of Eternity and Renewal alike!" the hall rang, all with the exception of the two Maesters.

While Maester Keine seemed to have concerns of her own, Eirin could only focus on her own... namely, the Fujiwaras. Mokou's joviality, Iwakasa's relaxed nature around the Luna council... something was wrong with this allegiance. She couldn't help but think that it should have been Marisa Kirisame and her bastard children here, not Mokou Fujiwara and her brother...


	17. Koakuma

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 17**

_Koakuma_

Waters. Not a bad surname, if she said so herself. While it was the bastard surname of the Waterlands and, if rumours were correct, the Crownlands of Westeros, Koakuma loved her surname for one reason and one reason alone: to torment her liege and half-sister... Lady Remilia of House Scarlet.

The Scarlet Devil Mansion, residence of the nobles of the Scarlet Island, was a vast, dusty house, albeit with comfortable furnishings fitting of the House Scarlet's Lysene heritage. Koakuma was the eldest daughter of the late Lord Vladimir Scarlet, yet somehow still managed to get lost within the labyrinthine halls of the mansion, while her... 'trueborn' sister Remilia Scarlet appeared to know her way around the mansion perfectly, although that may have been due to the fact Koakuma knew of places outside of the dully-lit, brazier-filled mansion, while Lady Remilia appeared to never leave her council chamber, let alone the house itself.

Koakuma didn't hold this day in any particular regard compared to any other day, and she only decided to visit the council chamber due to her regular pastime of reminding Remilia that she should have been the rightful Lady to House Scarlet, had Lord Vladimir married the Norosian woman that was her mother.

However, upon entering the chamber, she found Lady Remilia sitting on a fine couch lined with Myrish lace, a smug grin upon her pale white face. The girl was albino, pink-eyed with skin the same colour as a corpse and white hair to match, a trait she shared with her younger sister, Flandre, who was chained to the corner of the room, repeatedly smashing walnuts against a wall.

"What is your purpose here, bastard?" Remilia asked, her grin falling almost immediately.

"I do have a name..." Koakuma replied, "...remember? I was named Koakuma by my Norosian mother. Does it upset you, hearing a name that lacks your Lysene father's style?"

"I know your name, bastard." Remilia snapped, "I suppose you're only here to mock my great father's honour, yet again?"

"Mock his honour? You act as though he had any." Koakuma said with a snicker, "I never told you of the time father took me hunting in the Weirwood Forest... you were but a babe, your mother was busy seeing that you didn't cry the house down, and do you know what he said?"

Remilia growled a little, "I don't want to hear it."

"He told me that he had never fucked a woman so fine as my mother..." Koakuma bitterly said, "...and that he loved to hunt only to get away from yours."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Remilia screamed, and got up from her chair, causing Koakuma to laugh at the display.

The girl was eighteen, yet looked to be ten. She hadn't even bled yet, something Koakuma herself had started at thirteen. Despite her age, she was such a petulant child, and her insistence that Vladimir Scarlet was a fine father and lord was just another instance of her immaturity.

However, before Koakuma could put any of these thoughts into speech, Flandre suddenly sang from the corner, "Dark wings, dark words, fly to see the lord. Good tidings, bad tidings, tidings of the sword..."

Remilia and Koakuma stared at each other from either end of the room, hostility brewing like mead, however, a woman walked into the room carrying pieces of paper in her hands. She was young enough, yet had large bags underneath her eyes and a scholar's hunch, her blonde hair tied together in ribbons and her garb flowing and transparent, in a similar manner to bedclothes.

"My lady." the woman said, pushing past Koakuma to stand in front of Remilia, "Within the last two days, I have received ravens from House Hijiri and House Sanzu. Forgive me, I read the contents of both letters before I decided to inform you..."

Remilia seemed to be angered by this, but calmly replied, "Why would you wish to withhold information from me, Maester Patchouli?"

"In case the letters are meaningless, my lady." the Maester replied, "I would not wish to trouble you with meaningless matters."

"The meaningless has meaning, and the meaningful is meaningless, trussed and dressed, who wishes to confess?" Flandre rambled, hitting another walnut against the wall.

Remilia did her best to ignore her younger sister, and asked, "So, if you have decided not to withhold this, I imagine it is important news you bring."

Maester Patchouli nodded, "It is, my dear. The realm appears to be preparing for war..."

The pale girl seemed unconcerned, "Who are fighting? Hijiri and Sanzu?"

"Yes, my lady." Patchouli replied, "House Hijiri merely request assistance, but will not attack you unless you play the part of a loyalist, while House Sanzu threatens all houses that do not join the war with their destruction."

Koakuma knew what answer she'd give. The girl hadn't seen the sun's light as far as she was aware, let alone what each kingdom was like. She had devised military schemes all from the comfort of her home, and had organised drills for her 'fairy' army without ever drilling the army herself. There was no way she was going to move from her mansion without knowing she would benefit in some way.

"Tell me, how does Queen Eiki of House Sanzu intend to destroy me, should I not fight for her?" Remilia asked her Maester.

"She... she addressed this letter to all houses, it would seem." Maester Patchouli answered, "She would not specify how she would attack us should we..."

"Our island is thick with weirwood, am I right?" Remilia asked Patchouli unsurely.

"Yes, it is, not that you'd know." Koakuma blurted out, unable to stop herself, "The forest is dangerous, full of boar, stag, direwolves, aurochs, bears, and the vampire bats you loved so much that you made it our sigil... _sweet _sister."

Remilia seemed to not notice the contempt in Koakuma's courtesy, and simply said, "Well, with such fierce creatures on our land, water surrounding our land, loyal bannermen in the houses Cirno, Child, Sapphire, and Milk, as well as our own army, how does House Sanzu and their troops pose a threat?"

Maester Patchouli began to stammer, "My lady, I do not know, but Queen Eiki is not one to make idle threats, she will..."

"...she will do what she does." a calm, affable voice coming from another entrant to the council chamber said.

The woman was Ser Sakuya Izayoi, a warlock that reportedly looked similar to ones from Qarth, although she herself claimed to be Norosian. However, the signs were there: a long, flowing grey cloak, dull skin, her lips blue-purple, and her hair wizened and grey, like that of an old woman, in spite of her smooth features. While Koakuma was unnerved by the odd woman, Remilia seemed to place trust in her for some twisted reason.

"Ah, Ser Sakuya." Remilia said, "What a pleasant surprise. Queen Eiki is waging war, and expects us to take part! If we don't, she'll attack us, she says. What do you think she would do to make the threat become real?"

Sakuya's blue lips curled into a closed-mouthed grin, "My lady, my powers should greatly assist you in finding out. Should you command it, I shall travel Noros, and act as your eyes while you remain here. Whatever you wish to know, I shall tell you..."

Koakuma seemed sceptical, "Remilia, this warlock is a mere mummer. Her powers are simple knife throwing! Dexterity! _I _could train to become what she has!"

"Ah, but you haven't." Sakuya pointed out in a tone of feigned respect, "I am not a mere mummer, bastard girl. I would travel undetected, and see all. My powers are far beyond even the Undying of Qarth, I promise you..."

Patchouli seemed to be in thought, but eventually said, "The Undying of Qarth are no more than mere pretenders now, their magic died with the dragons of Essos and Westeros. I have studied the higher mysteries, it is known..."

Sakuya giggled in an unnatural way, "...there are certain warlocks that are free from the chains of dragons. I was not one of them, but my powers are suddenly reborn. Dragons must have re-entered the world, somewhere, somehow..."

"Mummers and Maesters squabble like girls, the world, the world, all I wish to see is the world..." Flandre rhymed, smashing her last walnut and beginning to hit the wall with her fist.

Remilia turned to her sister, and took some walnuts from a nearby bowl, throwing them to her sister's corner to stop her bloodying her fists, "Sakuya, if your powers are true, will you be my eye? But for now, focus only on House Sanzu and their allies. House Hijiri is no concern, they are a foolish, merciful lot who'll gladly stay out of our way if we do the same. Should suspicious activity occur, let me know."

Sakuya bowed in an oddly gracious manner, "As you say, my lady..."

Koakuma hated Remilia, hated her with the fire of the very sun that Remilia avoided like wildfire, but she could not allow her to place the fate of her home in the hands of a mere stage trickster.

"Remilia, this is folly, trusting a warlock who gives promises, but no proof of her powers..." Koakuma warned, however, Sakuya had an answer to that.

"You wish for proof?" the warlock asked, "Very well..."

With that, Sakuya walked around the council chamber, so that she was a good distance from Koakuma. She then glared at the woman, causing her body to suddenly go strangely cold, and her legs refused to move despite fear making her very much willing to. Wearing a small grin, the warlock produced a silver knife from her long sleeves, and tilted her hand so that the hilt was in her palm.

"Stay still..." Sakuya advised, although Koakuma didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

With that, she threw the knife directly at the bastard's chest, causing her to flinch and close her eyes, expecting a blade to rip through her lungs at any moment. However, she could not feel any pain after a short while, and gingerly opened her eyes to see the dagger suspended in the air, perfectly still, as if laying on the ground, a hair's breadth from her skin.

Koakuma's heart was in her throat, and she quivered as she said, "...how... how..."

"As I said. My magic is reborn." Sakuya simply stated, and after such a show, Koakuma, nor anyone else in the room, asides from perhaps Flandre, could doubt her claim.

The cold feeling in Koakuma's body receded, and she began to move her legs again to ensure their function. After a stunned silence, Remilia decided to be the first to speak.

"You have proven yourself, I would say." the girl said in a respectful tone, "Very well, you may be my eyes. Koakuma, do not slight my good knight again, or I shall dishonour my father's name merely to have your head. Is that understood?"

Koakuma resented how much Remilia had learned to talk like a lady, however, she had to bite her tongue, "I understand. I apologise, Ser Sakuya."

"Warlocks sing and warlocks dance, mummers stop knives dead, bastard sisters brag their names and ladies ask for heads!" Flandre declared, and with that, the disorganised conversation that resembled a council meeting ended...


	18. Sanae

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 18**

_Sanae_

The loud, whipping mountain winds were the first sounds that Ser Sanae Kochiya awoke to, the same howls that had started the same time yesterday, and the day before. Although House Kochiya was a cadet branch of House Moriya, kin of Septa Suwako Moriya, their sigil being a green frog on a blue field, they had not been given any lands by their lieges, and so, she had to stay at House Moriya's city, known as 'the Shrine of the Lake'. The lake itself was a pristine blue, and the snows of the mountain meant that Sanae felt half lucky and half cursed to be living at such a place.

Forcing herself out of her relatively warm bed, Sanae washed her well-grown blonde hair before dressing. When there were no battles to be fought, the girl rather liked to let her hair grow, and adorn it with trinkets, in this case, the Moriya-blue frog and the Yasaka-purple snake.

Walking out of her personal tower, out of the very walls of the city and into the Godswood of the Vale, Sanae decided to start her day with a prayer. Kneeling underneath a maple tree with a queer, bent and split trunk, she whispered in an undertone.

"Let this day bring joy. Let this day bring familiar faces, let this day bring long lost friends..." Sanae prayed.

Both Septa Suwako and Septa Kanako, although conflicting in many matters, agreed on one thing: the Old Gods of the Borderlands answered prayers, but in a strange way. They would not always give you what you wanted, but would always give you what you asked for.

Sanae returned from the Godswood to see the snow-covered streets a little more alive than before... although not just due to the smiths and sewers awaking, but with the sound of nobles, gathered at the main gates of the city. It was as she had prayed... familiar faces. But what tidings had brought them here? Good... or bad?

Rushing to the gates, she spotted two of the great nobles of the Vale... Lord Tenma of House Tenma, his original, given name unknown to all, grey of hair and broad of face, ageing, yet handsome in the right light, and Lady Nitori of House Kawashiro, brown of hair and far younger than Lord Tenma, wearing her hair in two pigtails. With them was House Tenma's Bird Whisperer, Lady Aya Shameimaru, a black-haired woman with an equally black crow perched on her shoulder, Tenma's spy-master, the girlish Lady Hatate Himekaidou, and a well-respected knight of Tenma's, Ser Momiji Inubashiri, accompanied by a fearsome albino wolf she had named 'Okami', although 'Deadly' was what Sanae preferred to call it. Lady Kawashiro appeared to be on her lonesome, a saddening sight indeed...

Approaching the group, she bowed respectfully to Lord Tenma and said, "Greetings, my Lord and Ladies. What brings all of you here?"

Lord Tenma took Sanae's hand and kissed it, making her blush a little, before saying, "Hello, my dear. It has been too long, has it not? We are here to hold council with your... lieges."

"Hold council about what?" Sanae asked.

"Sadly, about war..." Tenma said, his eyes sad in spite of his amiable smile, "...Ladies Shameimaru and Himekaidou have been most useful, and have found out that the Sea of Demons has waged war with the Plains of Death. We imagine that your house should be receiving a raven from either of the regions' liege lords soon enough..."

"Crows whisper secret things..." Lady Aya bragged, "...Queen Eiki seems to be most angry, she seems intent on attacking _us _if we don't fight the Hijiris... but that will keep until after your lieges arrive. Pray tell, where are they?"

"In their bedchambers, I would imagine..." Sanae admitted with a half-grin, a hard feat given the serious nature of the conversation, "I should go to wake them..."

Lord Tenma stepped forward, and said, "...if you wish, I shall accompany you..."

Sanae half-looked at the man, a little too aware of his attempt to be gentlemanly, however, she accepted, "That would be kind, my lord."

The two walked away from the small flock of nobles, snow crunching beneath their feet as they walked towards the main temple, where their two lieges slept. Once they were out of earshot of the other nobles, Sanae decided to address the subject Tenma clearly wanted to get to.

"You're looking for a wife, aren't you?" Sanae quite bluntly asked.

"Why, yes, my dear." Lord Tenma simply replied, "Was I too plain about it?"

"A little." Sanae answered in a half-cold manner.

"Ah, it is a shame." Lord Tenma mused, "I was actually wondering if you would be interested in becoming my betrothed. Your cousins would be under the protection of House Tenma, and our children would be the Tenmas to come..."

Sanae couldn't help but laugh a little. The man was kind enough, and was no doubt a gallant, handsome man in his youth, but his hair was almost entirely grey now, however, his skin was almost that of a young person. His house was great, and a woman his own age would be honoured to marry him... but he was a good ten years older than Sanae, something that made him a little less than ideal.

"My apologies, dear Lord Tenma." Sanae replied, "You are a good man, and will be a fine husband. But to a woman of your age."

Tenma chuckled a little, "I feared you would say that. Very well, you are a woman grown, and know what you want of life."

"Septa Kanako is a bitter woman. Perhaps if you marry her, she will become kind of heart..." Sanae joked.

"I would sooner fight an auroch without shield nor sword." Tenma said with a sad-sounding laugh, "I fear my family line will disappear..."

"There is no shortage of female nobles in Noros at the moment." Sanae pointed out, "You appear to be the only man that is liege of any great house. Why don't you marry outside of the Vale, earn us some allies to aid with the upcoming war?"

Tenma laughed heartily at this, for once sounding his age, "Oh, pray tell, who should I pick? The blue-lipped warlock hag of Mayohiga, the young Hakurei who hates my liege house? Or perhaps I should choose Lady Kazami, in the hopes she won't kill me on my wedding night?"

Sanae Kochiya smiled slightly, "It doesn't have to be a liege of a noble house... I am not liege of House Kochiya, nor is House Kochiya even great enough to be merged with House Tenma..."

"Ah, but you are a loveable girl." Tenma plainly stated, "I feel that you deserve to be elevated to greater things."

"You are too kind, truly." Sanae replied, "Your offer honours me, but I shall not take it up."

Tenma appeared defeated as they reached the temple door. He said in a serious, strangely warm voice, "If you ever wish to take it up in later times, and I am not yet married, I shall oblige you, my lady..."

With that, she opened the temple door. As customary of the Faith of the Gods of the Borderlands, the Septa of the temple slept underneath the statues honouring the varying Gods. Septa Kanako was asleep underneath 'the Light', a shapeless creature that looked half snake and half fish, made of gold and studded brightly burning braziers along its body, and Septa Suwako was asleep underneath 'the Moon-man', a marble statue of a grim-faced man holding a crescent moon in its hand. The two split up, Sanae waking Septa Yasaka while Tenma awoke Septa Moriya.

"My lady, you must awaken." Sanae said in a gentle voice to Septa Kanako, who stirred in her sleep frustratedly.

"...I must sleep." the Septa muttered, "I did not sleep until the early hours this morning."

"That may be the case, Septa, but your bannermen have arrived... excepting Lady Tenshi Hinanawi, naturally." Sanae replied, "They are here now, and Lord Tenma is awakening Septa Moriya."

With that, Kanako instantly sat up, her dark blue-black hair messy and her bedclothes on scruffily, "You let Lord Tenma into the temple while its Septa were still in their smallclothes?"

"What is the problem with..." Sanae began to ask, before she was shouted down by her less favoured liege.

"...NEXT TIME, SEND A WOMAN!" Kanako yelled, before she stormed into a different area of the temple, presumably to put on some more decent clothes.

Septa Suwako, on the other hand, saw no need to do that, and was still very much in her bedclothes when she and Lord Tenma walked to meet with Sanae again.

"Hello, my dear Sanae!" Suwako said, embracing the woman from behind, "The good Lord Tenma says you and he have been talking of betrothal, and you've turned him down! A shame, truly. No matter, though. I was thinking of marrying the man myself, and leaving this house to become House Yasaka. Frogs were always meant to be green, not blue, and all things considered, being Liege Lady of the Vale is not a grand thing, for all Kanako desires it..."

Lord Tenma seemed less than thrilled with the prospect, despite Septa Suwako being a comely woman for her age, her blonde hair still not greying despite being slightly older than Tenma himself.

"Her offer is very kind..." Tenma mused, and seemed to be finding it difficult to speak, "...I imagine that she is beyond child-bearing age, though..."

Suwako released Sanae, and quite proudly declared to the flummoxed man, "I have not yet stopped bleeding. I will provide you the heir you so desperately crave. Sanae should really be with a man her own age, wouldn't you say? Perhaps a Whiterock that's distant enough from Ser Letty to be a kind person, or a Kawashiro cousin?"

Sanae laughed nervously, "Is it right to be talking of bleeding in a temple?"

"Of course! The Gods give a woman her flower of womanhood, they would not be disgusted by it..." Suwako explained, before stopping at the sight of Kanako returning, wearing a warm, red dress and a black fur cape.

"Septa Suwako, have you no shame? Consorting with Lord Tenma in your smallclothes?" Kanako asked.

"I have no shame because I have no pride, Yasaka. Pride is a sin before the Judge, it is well known..." Suwako replied with a grin, "Lord Tenma and I are betrothed now. He likes me so much that you can rule the Vale in peace. Isn't that pleasant?"

Kanako put her hand to her own temple, "Sanae tells me that you and presumably Lady Kawashiro have visited. For what purpose?"

Lord Tenma seemed to be happy to talk more about marriage, as when the actual purpose of their visit was mentioned, his face fell, "...we are here due to war. Bird-whisperer Aya and Spy-master Hatate both agree that letters from both House Hijiri and House Sanzu will, or have already, arrived here, and that their letters both contain the same demand... fealty."

"Very well." Kanako replied, her tone diligent, "We shall call a council. Septa Moriya, change your clothes or sit out."

Suwako snickered, "I shall do neither."

"Very well, freeze in the snow and chilled hall." Kanako dryly replied, unwilling to argue with the slightly foolish Septa.

The two Septa and Sanae went to the council hall, while Lord Tenma walked away to bring the others to them. When he returned with them, the group sat around the maple-wood table of the council hall, the cold air lingering, though interrupted by bursts of hot breath.

"So, what of these letters?" Septa Kanako asked, not hesitating to get to the point, "Why have we not yet received them?"

Aya Shameimaru spoke up, "My liege, I knew of the tidings of war from House Sanzu prior to receiving the letters..."

"How?" Kanako demanded.

"From the whisperings of crows." Aya replied casually, as if what she was saying was a commonplace occurrence.

"Also, my spies saw House Hijiri's bannermen moving towards Chatra." Hatate Himekaidou added, "However, it is strange you have not yet received any letters..."

Lady Nitori Kawashiro, a quiet woman, began to speak in a similar manner to a mouse, "By the time Lord Tenma came to me to tell us the news, I had already received the letters from both houses..."

Kanako seemed confused by this, but Suwako Moriya grinned, saying what she thought had happened, "Perhaps someone shot down the ravens meant for us. Intended for us to not know..."

"A house that would be able to come between Muenzuka and here, but not block the way from Muenzuka to River's Fork... this is not the work of the Hakureis of the Borderlands, as much as I expect such a thing from them. This is the work of House Hinanawi. I imagine they have taken this news and decided to take an opportunity to claim for independence... again." Kanako muttered, "For once, I wish they would think and act as vassals to us. Having friends is not a bad thing, but House Hinanawi seem to be convinced otherwise..."

Lady Nitori hunched over the table, tapping it a little, "...so, how do we respond? If we are seen as loyalists, Hijiri will see us as enemies, and if we are seen as doing nothing, House Sanzu will force us to be loyalists, or kill us..."

"In order to help them in battle against the Hijiris at all, we'd have to go through the blasted Hinanawis, and they're not going to let us through without weakening our army..." Kanako said bitterly.

Sanae thought over the situation, trying her best to memorise a map of Noros. _From a tactical standpoint, the best thing House Moriya could do would be to... aha!_

"My ladies, we should ally with the crown." Sanae replied, "House Hijiri and their allies would have to go through the Crownlands or the Waterlands to get to us, by which point they would have already won the war, as I would think they'd attack the crown as soon as they can. If that happens, we bend the knee, and simply appease a different queen. If House Sanzu wins, our loyalty will keep our heads on our bodies, and they may even help us subjugate House Hinanawi, as I imagine they have not agreed to join rebel or crown."

Septa Suwako seemed impressed, and said, "You are certainly of my kin, with a mind such as that. But you forget one problem... the Borderlands. House Hakurei are not like to sit away. They dislike our house intensely, and will use the war as an excuse to attack us. Whatever side we pick, they would oppose it."

Kanako smirked to herself, "And if that is the case, then they would officially be rebels... but their 'support', House Hijiri and bannermen, would have the Crownlands to cross before they could lend their support their fellow rebels in crushing we 'loyalists'."

"What of House Yakumo?" the mousey voice of Nitori Kawashiro asked.

Ser Momiji, silent throughout the conversation, finally spoke, "...Lady Kawashiro fears well. There are tales of old, of how House Yakumo have crushed any house that defies them. And Lady Yukari is unyieldingly loyal to Septa Reimu Hakurei. She'll turn her fury to us if we..."

"...if we what?" Kanako finished, "No matter what side we choose, crown or rebel, House Hakurei, and thus, House Yakumo, shall oppose us. Let us keep how many enemies are close to us few, and choose the crown's side. If we make the crown our ally, perhaps House Yakumo will be struck before they even come to reinforce House Hakurei..."

Lord Tenma nodded, "That would appear to be the most sensible course of action."

Septa Moriya closed her eyes and smiled, as if to lighten the mood at the worst possible time, "I am glad that this decision has been made. Hopefully, the war will come and leave us unhurt, and then I'll be free to marry Lord Tenma!"

"And I'll be Lady of the Vale..." Kanako muttered, "...yes, this council has been most helpful..."


	19. Reimu

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 19**

_Reimu_

The Light. The Judge. The Worm. The Storm. The Crop. The Moon-man, the Eagle, and others beyond counting. The Gods of the Borderlands and their statues surrounded Septa Reimu Hakurei every time she left her bed. She herself slept under a special god, the Patron God of House Hakurei... the Border. The Border was represented by a cylinder, half of the circular face made of black lignite and half made of white ivory, with a dot of the opposing colour within each half. It was this abstract thing which Septa Reimu's ancestor's had taken for their sigil, and served to remind them that treachery lies as a dot within the good, and a spot of kindness lingered within even monsters.

However, the young Septa believed that there was one exception to this rule: House Moriya, and their vassals, were forever condemned in the eyes of the Gods, claiming to serve them faithfully while their Septa indulged in things such as marriage and the bearing of children, in spite of the traditional practice of nieces succeeding aunts as Septa of any given temple.

It was one thing to worship false Gods such as the God of Renewal or the God of Eternity, but to claim to worship the true Gods and defile their holy teachings by bending their rules was another thing entirely. As far as Reimu was concerned, House Moriya was the most reprehensible noble house of all, a blot on the reputation of holy cities throughout Noros.

She had prayed to the Storm, to sweep their city from the top of their mountain, to the Worm to make death consume them, to the Crop to make their food die, yet whenever she looked into the distance, she always saw the mountains of the Vale, green and full of life as ever, the Shrine of the Lake still standing. Yet the Gods seemed to be waiting... she knew they would answer her, but they were taking their sweet time.

Waking underneath the Border, she got out of bed and walked into the bathing and dressing chamber of her temple, and put on her traditional red and white garb, the kind expected of a young Septa of the Gods of the Borderlands, and put on a necklace bearing a small amulet bearing her sigil, the Border, before leaving the temple to visit an good friend of hers- her Maester and great uncle, Genji Hakurei. He was the youngest of three siblings, and served his sister, his brother's daughter, and Reimu herself faithfully throughout his many years alive.

While the temple was grand and filled with statues of many different Gods, the Maester's Tower of the Hakureis was a ramshackle building, a victim of the Hakurei's devotion to Gods above knowledge of the world of mortals. Maester Genji had long since moved his study to a lower room in the tower to accommodate for his ageing legs, a process that required the retraining of a great many messenger ravens. It also saved the legs of Reimu, and she entered the study without even knocking, smirking as she saw her great uncle snoring as he lay on his chair in front of a no doubt complex book and a couple of pieces of paper.

"Maester Genji!" Reimu called from the door, "Maester! MAESTER!"

Genji jumped from his sleep, his wrinkled eyes slowly moving, his long, thick beard moving ever so slightly as he mumbled discontentedly.

"My... my lady, what brings you here at such an early hour?" Genji asked in a deep, kindly voice.

"It is not an early hour." Reimu said, approaching Genji a little and smiling, "You are merely getting a little old. Never worry, I will not replace you until you wish to be replaced..."

"Or I die." Genji stated rather bluntly, "I imagine that that time shall be coming rather soon..."

Reimu didn't like it when Genji talked like that, and simply rubbed his bald dome of a head, "You have many years left, my friend."

"I wouldn't gamble on it." Genji replied with a slight smile, "Why fear my death? The Worm will feast upon me, my knowledge will be a great offering when I am buried..."

Reimu sighed. She couldn't really argue with that point, and simply said, "As you say. Do you fare well?"

"I do, my lady. Yesterday... yesterday, two ravens came to the tower, one in the day and one at night... they are from houses Sanzu and Hijiri..." Genji said breathlessly, the very act of talking tiring him, "...they... they both demand fealty..."

"Fealty for what?" Reimu asked, although she already knew the answer before Genji weakly gave his answer.

"...in battle, my lady. House Hijiri wishes to overthrow House Sanzu, so they are requesting assistance, and House Sanzu is asking the same to defend the realm..." Genji mumbled, "...if you do not choose a side, House Sanzu will be against us..."

Reimu put her hand to her chin, "...I should probably call the banners, but I imagine Lady Yakumo has already heard of the news, being closer to Muenzuka than us. I wonder why she hasn't informed us first?"

"Perhaps she wanted to wait for us to receive the messages ourselves? The woman _does _work in mysterious ways, my lady..." Genji mused, "...if I didn't know her to be a warlock, I'd call her the Border made flesh."

Reimu nodded, "But she isn't. Whatever she is, she is most useful. I imagine she'll visit us very soon..."

"You say that as if you're summoning her." Genji remarked, picking up the two pieces of paper on his desk, "I'll let you leave, my lady. You must have other matters to attend to but me..."

Reimu crouched down a little, so as to hug the sitting crone, and took the letters from him, "Farewell, my uncle."

"_Great _uncle, my dear..." Genji corrected, "...goodbye, my lady."

Walking out of the study, Reimu walked tentatively towards the dining hall of the Shrine of the Sea, half expecting that Lady Yukari Yakumo would be there waiting for her. In spite of this, she still jumped and called in shock when she saw the dull-skinned, blonde-haired woman waiting within the hall, flanked by her two most favoured knights, her younger sister Ran, full-bodied and sharp-featured, with the same Yakumo blonde hair but normal features unlike that of a warlock, and her bastard niece and squire to Ran, Chen Borders, a short, brown-haired girl that was skilled for her age. Both knights, however, were nowhere near as talkative as the warlock noble herself.

"Greetings, Lady Hakurei." Yukari said with her usual cordial, yet disturbing tone, "I assume you have received the news that war is due to rip Noros apart..."

Reimu shuddered a little, and said, "I wish you would make yourself known before you invade my walls like this."

"Are you implying that I am not to be trusted?" Yukari asked, "You should do well to remember that whenever your family and the Moriyas have fought, it was my family that ensured their safety..."

"It is not that I do not trust you, merely that your sudden, unannounced presence surprises me." Reimu replied unsurely, "So, you are aware of the tidings of war..."

"I was also aware of the build-up..." Yukari mused, "...I assisted Lady Yuyuko... slightly, in her scheme to place a Hijiri into the line of Sanzu's succession. Needless to say, she has failed, and like a craven, defected to Sanzu while Hijiri rampages."

Reimu sighed to herself. She was aware she was being talked circles around, but she had to admit, Yukari's... strange abilities and her absolute loyalty to her helped her be aware of what went on even far in the north of Noros. Yukari would probably be the best advisor in a situation of war.

"I see. So, what is truly going on?" Reimu asked, scanning the letters she had taken from Genji, "Sanzu talks of a just execution, Hijiri talks of murder..."

"House Sanzu is correct if the law is." Yukari replied, "Ichirin Kumoi, successor to Byakuren Hijiri, attempted to assassinate Seiga Kaku under the orders of Yuyuko Saigyouji, and died for her crime. However, whether or not it is just, that is a matter for the Gods to decide..."

Reimu scowled. Yukari loved to give information in an extremely vague manner, a trait that was not well-loved by Reimu. However, she could see her point. Queen Eiki Shiki was a madwoman, proclaiming she knew right and wrong, seeing herself as the Judge made flesh. Also, Yuyuko was most likely doing a good thing in trying to take a woman like Seiga Kaku, a vile, God of Eternity-worshipping charlatan, from the world. However, before she could rashly take sides on this war, Reimu required one vital piece of knowledge.

"Lady Yukari, tell me, who has House Moriya chosen to side with?" Reimu asked.

Yukari smirked to herself, "I imagined you would ask that question... to my knowledge, they have sided with the crown. I would also like point out that I may be able to convince Lady Saigyouji to secretly join the rebellion, and may even secure ties with House Hinanawi if we go about the war the right way..."

"And by that, you mean?" Reimu asked.

"I mean we join the rebellion, and do what is expected of us..." Yukari monologued, "...we shall attack the Vale with the front of attacking loyalists for the Hijiris, and if we promise House Hinanawi that we shall spare them and hand leadership of the Vale to them, they will gladly join our cause... well, perhaps if we use Lady Yuyuko as a... diplomat to show them that House Sanzu's 'allies' are uncertain... this way, we can finally crush the Moriyas and all who bow to them, as you and your family have long desired."

Reimu cocked her head, unsure of this plan, "But House Hinanawi are famous for their independence. They will not want to gain allies of any sorts, rebel or loyalist!"

"Yet, they are the only house in the Vale that will be willing to attack House Moriya for us..." Yukari pointed out, "We will need their help to conquer the Vale, that much is certain. Their army is great..."

"Why should we attack the Vale anyway?" Reimu asked.

"Would you rather you declared our houses loyalists? Force yourself to fight alongside the Moriyas as allies? Or should we remain neutral, and let ourselves be crushed by the Moriyas when House Sanzu commands destruction of all cravens?" Yukari replied, her tone _still _calm and polite, "The choice has been made for us, my liege. We shall aid the rebellion, and if all goes to plan, Tenshi Hinanawi and her Thunder Knight will be at our sides as we finish House Moriya for good. Then, when Byakuren Hijiri defeats House Sanzu, we'll be awarded for our brave attacks on the loyalists by our new... queen."

"And if the Hijiris lose?" Reimu asked.

"I don't see that happening." Yukari replied, "House Sanzu is hated by all due to Queen Eiki's madness, even their allies are only allies due to being cowards at heart, and will stab them in the back when it suits them. Trust me, this is the best course of action."

_Trust me. _Reimu felt as if Yukari was both asking the impossible and making a threat, however, she had no reason to doubt the woman. She may well have been using her as a tool, but Reimu knew that Yukari's side was always the winning one, and that as long as she was a puppet as part of _her _plan, she was as safe as safe could be.

"Very well." Reimu said with a grin, "Let's send a letter to the Hijiris, offering our... unwavering assistance. Perhaps if we help them, they can change that wrong God of theirs out of gratitude."

Yukari's blue lips formed a shape that could be interpreted as a smile, and said, "...always honouring your Gods... what a good woman you are, my liege..."


	20. Utsuho (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 20**

_Utsuho_

"War?" Satori's pathetic voice screamed, "War? What am I to do when the realm's at war? I do not care about such things, so long as Koishi is found!"

Once again, the chamber of the Palace of the Earth was full of Lady Satori's sworn knights. Utsuho, being the raven master, had also been the bringer of bad news to her liege, and as such, was currently on the receiving end of her wrath. Two ravens had arrived, one for each side of the rebellion that was most likely going to turn the rest of Noros into a great storm of instability.

"My lady, please calm yourself..." the hooded figure of Ser Parsee said in her usual spite-filled tone, "...Ser Utsuho is merely the one relaying the message. She did not cause this war, and she only does her duty by telling you of these matters..."

Satori sighed, and for a moment, sanity seemed to return to her, "Very well, what are the terms either side requires?"

"Hijiri demand either fealty or neutrality, while Sanzu will attack all that pay no fealty, even those that remain aloof." Ser Rin answered, "What shall we do?"

Lady Satori's expression contorted into something quite indiscernible, a mixture between thought and worry, mixed with another emotion Utsuho couldn't put into words.

After a long pause, she came to speak again, albeit unusually loudly, "The queen wishes to attack us should we remain neutral? Is she blind as well as mad? I have ogres, insect hoards, wildfire supplies! What will the crown do to attack us? _We_ may as well win the rebellion forHouse Hijiri if they waste their men attacking us."

Utsuho smiled to herself, glad to see a touch of Satori's backbone return, "You speak true, my lady. So, we shall remain neutral?"

"Of course." Lady Satori replied, and turned to Ser Yuugi, "Ser, you shall return home, and tell Ser Suika that battle is upon us. If House Sanzu should attack, it will be north-west of this city. I want you to take your ogre battalion and camp in the northern gold mines."

Ser Yuugi nodded, as if to oblige, but slightly less-than-obliging words came from her mouth, "My Lady, I can take my battalions there, but Ser Suika has fallen sick. Got herself what the wildlings call 'blue-eye'. Ogres are temperamental creatures, they only follow the hand that tamed 'em..."

Satori appeared unfazed about the battle logistics, despite her inherent skill in strategy, "Very well. Half of our ogre forces should be more than enough to hold off House Sanzu, unless House Shotoku were to march south with them. And if that happens, it will only be because they're fleeing from Hijiri and their bannermen. They'll be weakened."

Ser Yuugi smiled, "As you say, my lady. I shall do as you command."

Satori wasted no time addressing Ser Yamame next, "Yamame, your creepwargs. How many are trained, and to what level?"

"I have two thousand able-bodied men and women, and three hundred of those are creepwargs." the old woman said, giggling as a spider crawled underneath her nose, "A hundred of those can command whole swarms of bees. Got a general who calls himself Lothar Thousandskins. Nice enough fellow, but the way he commands a bee swarm, you'd..."

"...they'll suffice. Hold the north-eastern diamond mine, in case the Hinanawis get greedy, or House Saigyouji are actually capable of attacking us." Satori commanded, her voice rushed, yet certain-sounding.

Ser Rin saluted the amazingly confident Satori, and asked, "And I imagine you want me to hold the south-west from House Yakumo using our own men?"

"No." Satori replied, "Some dismiss the Yakumos' powers of transporting whole armies across Noros unseen as rumours, but I have the greensight. Nothing seems impossible to me. If the Yakumos attack, it doesn't matter where we are, they'll appear behind us. The Hakureis and Moriyas move normally, though, so Ser Rin, you will guard the south-eastern mines."

Utsuho was feeling somewhat left out of the discussion, and decided to volunteer her own services, "What of me, my lady?"

"I shall tell you once the rest leave..." Satori replied, her voice still surprisingly composed, "...what are you all waiting for? The war shall not wait! Take horses, command posts, go!"

Ser Yuugi was the first to rush out of the room, followed by Ser Rin. Ser Yamame had already started to leave before Yuugi, but her age and movement-impeding spiders meant that she was the last to hobble out of the room.

Lady Satori finally turned to Ser Parsee, and quietly said, "Ser, leave us two alone."

"But I am here to..." the sorceress began to say, but Satori interrupted her.

"Leave. You may return to me when Utsuho leaves my chamber." Satori commanded.

Parsee's glowing green eyes flickered a little, and for a moment, Utsuho felt a chill as her verdant gaze fell squarely to her own eyes, before the hooded figure walked out of the room.

The door closed, and the room fell silent but for the sound of Satori's breathing. It began as it was while she was commanding, however, it became increasingly disordered, heavy, and finally, Satori burst into tears.

"Lady Satori! What's wrong?" Utsuho asked, rushing up to her liege's gilded chair and holding her hand, "You seemed so..."

"...Ser... Ser... Utsuho..." Satori sobbed, "...my sweet sister... she... she... she... she's going to be killed..."

"Have you seen this in a green dream?" Utsuho asked.

"No... but... this war... she is but a child, I..." Satori stammered, "...I don't know where she is... I keep... I keep wishing for more greensight, more dreams to tell me, but... but..."

Utsuho ran her thumb along her lady's hand, "Do not fear... I... I will try to..."

"Death." Satori suddenly blurted out, "I saw death in a green dream..."

"That would be the war..." Utsuho replied, "...your visions are true, that's why you can't give up on Koishi!"

"No. Death... a beautiful woman was eaten by death. Half of her was consumed, but thousands of bats poured from one of her wounds... and then... and then..." Satori began to quiver, "I've stopped dreaming of Koishi, Utsuho! I fear for her... I fear for her so..."

"Stop crying, my lady." Utsuho said, unable to think of anything else to say, "You kept me here to ask something of me. What is it?"

Satori's eyes stopped flowing, and she finally got round to giving Utsuho her command, "Ser Reiuji. You will warg into a raven, and go to Death's Gates. Look for Koishi. Anywhere. If there are any gaolers, follow them into the dungeons. Then, when you are done, visit Lady Tewi Inaba in King's Landing. She no doubt has some useful information for us..."

Utsuho nodded, "Very well, my lady. I shall do as you command."

With that, Utsuho walked towards the door, and upon opening it, met with the glowing eyes of Ser Parsee. She stood there, staring at her for a moment, before whispering, "I wish you luck with your duty. Likewise, I must do mine, now..."

After that, the sorceress walked past Utsuho, slinking across the room to Satori's side, extending a strangely young-looking hand and placing it on Satori's shoulder. Utsuho decided to leave the unsettling woman to it, and exited the building, walking to her personal tower.

After climbing the spiral staircase to her room, she instantly opened a raven cage, causing the bird to hop out and begin flapping, crowing out, "_Corn! Corn! Corn!_"

Utsuho sighed to herself, and sat on the floor, her legs folded. She closed her eyes, before jerking her head back and opening them again, her irises well and truly gone...

...her vision can back to her, however, the colours of the world were far more vivid, and she felt a pang of hunger in her stomach. Looking upon her own vacant body, Utsuho tried to talk, but instead made a crowing sound. This was all she needed to know that she had successfully entered the raven.

Utsuho hopped along the floor, then took to the air in the raven's skin. Flapping wings and aiming for the window was the difficult part, but once she was out of her tower, the flight was easy. In the skin of a raven, Utsuho felt some sort of intuition that told her where 'north' was, and she had flown around Noros enough to know that Death's Gates was directly north of the Palace of the Earth.

Gliding through the sky of Minelands was a liberating feeling, however, Utsuho knew that she would not be able to maintain her flight all the way to the Plains of Death. The raven was not lying when it had demanded corn, and so, when she reached the barren spot just outside of Death's Gates, Utsuho landed, and found a juicy, freshly dead auroch, and pecked at its flesh, starting with its eyes, drinking the delicious ink-black humour, and then worked her way onto the tough, raw beef that remained on its carcass.

After taking her fill, she continued her journey to the city of Death's Gates. Its walls were tall, made of a queer blue-purple substance, with spirals that flew the purple armed tree of House Saigyouji. Once Utsuho was over the walls, she caught a whiff of a familiar delicious smell... the smell of the deceased. While a part of her disliked how much she loved carrion when occupying a raven's body, she accepted that it was easier to eat what was dead rather than having to kill to eat, like a direwolf warg.

The streets of Death's Gates were pristine, white and made of marble, but were queerly quiet, and the few people who lived there didn't speak all that much. In the centre of the city lay the very thing the Saigyoujis took for their sigil- a legendary tree known as the Saigyou Ayakashi. Utsuho's raven instincts fought with her true mind, an urge drawing her towards the sinister cherry tree. When underneath its branches, the world appeared to permanently be in twilight, and Utsuho's body began to feel cold. Pecking a little at the ground, Utsuho hopped away from the strange tree, and looked around for significant people, namely Lady Yuyuko or Ser Youmu Konpaku.

While the former was almost definitely in King's Landing, the latter was possibly someone to look out for. Flying upwards and perching herself on a dead cherry tree, she looked over the situation. Suddenly, a set of sounds drew her attention... calls... many, many calls... looking towards the noise, she watched as ravens flew over the city, yelling as they did.

_Messengers_, Utsuho thought, _Ravens sent from the Vale to respond to the crown's demands._ Re-establishing her focus on the ground, she found her target kneeling beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi. It was a white-haired, very young woman in green clothing. One of her arms appeared to be mottled and grey, positively appetising to the raven's part in her, while the other was smooth and young-looking. Falling and flapping to the ground to get a better view, Utsuho hopped along to where she was, and cocked her head slightly as the girl got up.

Her face was odd, extremely pale, with one eye glowing bright blue while the other was a deeper, dark blue, however, what struck her the most was how much she wanted to peck out the glowing eye... resisting the temptation, she did her best to hop after the woman as she walked towards a stone building.

Bursting into a fly as Ser Youmu opened the building's door, and landed silently beside the girl, hoping she hadn't drawn attention to herself. Hopping in as Youmu closed the door, she watched as the bizarre woman walked down a set of damp, moss-covered stairs. Following once she was out of sight, Utsuho found her at a cell, looking into it. She opened the door, and walked in.

Voices were heard, but from the distance she was at, Utsuho couldn't decipher what it meant. Hopping gingerly towards the open cell door, Utsuho cocked her head and looked through the opening, seeing Ser Youmu standing over a chained person... a child...

...the girl had curly, unwashed white hair, and pale skin to match. Her clothes were tattered, but unique, a pale yellow jerkin with a dark green dress... the girl was undoubtedly... undoubtedly Koishi.

Utsuho's heart got stuck in her throat, and the surge of excitement got to her raven's mind, and she began crowing uncontrollably. Suddenly, Youmu got up, and ran towards Utsuho, who burst into flight immediately. Getting to the top of the stairs, Utsuho crowed in terror, flapping at the door with futility. Knowing that this raven was doomed, Utsuho stopped moving, and turned to face Youmu, who was now at the top of the stairs, with a dirk unsheathed.

"_I know._" Utsuho bragged through the raven's mouth, "_I know, I know, I know._"

Youmu scowled, and approached the bird, by which point, Utsuho left the body, her vision blurring and the familiar feeling of body nausea coming to her as she opened her eyes to find herself back in her own tower.

She... she had found her. It had cost her a raven, but she had found her. Koishi _was _alive, and the Saigyoujis _had _taken her hostage. This news would either destroy or restore Lady Satori, although, Utsuho wasn't sure which of these outcomes would occur...


	21. Miko (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 21**

_Miko_

Absolutely worthless. Every single one of her knights were absolutely worthless. Ser Futo had spent most of her time in taverns, drinking and gambling away Miko's money, and Ser Tojiko... well, she clearly hadn't done much to prevent Seiga causing a war. After a set of ravens all containing messages that were written by Tojiko's hand, but Seiga's mind, followed by a message _officially _from Seiga demanding her presence, Miko could truthfully say that her subordinates were completely useless.

Miko was riding her white stallion, Desire, across the barren Plains of Death and towards King's Landing with a large entourage, ruminating bitterly at her subordinates' incompetence the entire time. Riding beside her was Ser Futo Mononobe on a black horse, wearing a stupid grin on her face, as if she had made a jest that no-one had heard.

"What are you so happy about?" Miko asked, "Seiga summoned us here because the Hijiris have declared war on the crown. Do you honestly think we deserve to fight a futile war against the Hijiris and their many friends for the sake of one Hijiri girl dead at the hands of that mad queen of ours?"

"Tojiko failed you, didn't she? I saw it in your eyes when you read that letter..." Ser Futo replied, "...you should have trusted me to do your important work."

Miko looked to a black-haired knight walking behind her, and quickly said, "...Ser Shinda, throw a rock at Ser Futo."

"But... but..." Futo began to plead, but the knight unflinchingly responded to the order.

"How big, your grace?" Shinda asked.

"Big enough to teach her a lesson, and small enough to leave her uninjured. Also, remember that I am a prince, not a queen." Miko replied.

With that, the knight picked up a rock the size of a crab-apple from the ground and threw it at Futo, who ducked to avoid it. However, Miko was not to be defeated.

"Very well. Ser Shinda, take Ser Futo's horse. Push her off if you have to." Miko commanded, steering her horse away from Futo's as the knight approached it.

Futo tried her best to make the horse move away from Shinda without looking like she was abandoning her prince, however, in the end, she was pushed to the floor, only slightly spooking the horse, and Shinda took her place at Miko's side.

Miko smiled to herself, "Perhaps I should have sent you, Ser Shinda. Your only flaw is your lack of independence. I imagine you wouldn't do anything unless I was there to command you."

Shinda remained silent at this, however, the dust-covered Futo had something to say about this, "My prince, all I said was that I would have been better than Tojiko should I have..."

"One more word, and I'll turn around and run you down with Desire." Miko said without even looking at the knight, "You're illiterate, you'd be even worse than Tojiko, given the circumstance. Not to mention you'd probably waste your coppers on Seiga's whores. You are slime, Futo, not fit to lick Tojiko's boots as long as you claim superiority over her. My father was too kind to both of your families."

Futo didn't speak after that, and Miko was free to continue bitterly ruminating in peace. They reached the disgusting hive that was King's Landing in good time after that, and crowds parted as they saw the banners. Some peasants stretched their arms out, begging for food, or coppers, and Miko saw no reason not to oblige them.

"Ser Futo, give some of your silvers to the peasants." Miko calmly said, "I imagine you wouldn't use them as shrewdly as they would."

Futo quietly obliged, causing mutters of 'Thank you, Ser' and 'Thank you, my lady' to erupt throughout the crowd. Miko sighed, deciding she would forgive the commoners of getting _both _honorifics wrong, and continued to the palace, tying her horse to the walls and leaving her entourage outside as she entered the throne room.

Her cape trailed behind her, and Ser Futo scurried to her side, apparently desperate to be included in the royal council. Miko closed her eyes in silent exasperation, knowing there was no way she could send her out now. Walking until she was a good fifteen feet from the black-and-white throne and the queen within it, and knelt in an obligatory curtsey. Futo followed clumsily afterwards. She used her time kneeling to scan over who was present.

There was Queen Eiki, naturally, her hand and heir, Komachi Onozuka, a particularly unnerved-looking Yuyuko Saigyouji, the Royal Maester, Rin Satsuki, and the woman she had been searching for... Seiga Kaku. She was standing next to Queen Eiki, a smug grin on her face. It was that very smile which made Miko feel that any assassination attempt on the woman was probably just, even from a Hijiri.

"Your grace, I am here in response to your calling of my banner." Miko said from the floor, "Lady Seiga was acting on your orders, I imagine."

Queen Eiki looked to Prince Miko, and muttered, "Rise, Prince Shotoku. Lady Seiga did indeed act on my orders. Fortunately, in the time you have taken to arrive here, we have received letters from those who will become our allies against House Hijiri and their rebellion."

Miko stood up, and folded her arms, "Very well. Who will aid us, because, if you allow me to speak truthfully, I believe we are fighting a losing battle. What made you think executing the Hijiri girl was a good idea?"

"It was _justice_, Lady Miko!" the queen replied angrily, "She broke the law, and I represented it!"

"_Prince _Miko! _She_ could have been a hostage!" Miko shouted, "A token to ensure prolonged peace! What were you thinking? Seiga, tell me you at least tried to prevent this!"

"I considered it, but I respect the law, my prince." Seiga said in her usual sly voice, "The punishment for attempted treason is execution, or a trial by combat. She lost the trial."

"You are all fools!" Miko shouted, before noticing Komachi picking up her signature scythe.

"We did not bring you here to speak against your queen." Komachi said in a transparently threatening voice, "Maester Rin, the letters."

The Maester was a young girl who dressed like an old woman, long red and white robes covering her figure well. She was holding a set of letters in her hand, and fumbled around in an attempt to organise them.

"These are the houses that have declared their loyalty to the crown..." Maester Rin proceeded to sift through each piece of paper as she declared the name of the house that sent the letter, "...House Moriya, House Tenma, House Kawashiro, House Luna, and House Fujiwara. In addition, we have received one letter from House Kazami..."

"What does it say?" Queen Eiki asked, evidently having only just heard of this news. _It seems even the Maester knows she's mad. _Miko thought to herself.

"The letter reads as follows: To Eiki Shiki, Queen of the Norosians, the Braavosi Settlers, and all islands within its oceans. I have received your kind offer, threatening the destruction of my house if I wish to keep my people uninvolved with your... sorry little conflict, and... um..." Rin paused, clearly finding it difficult to read the words, "...I respond to you by reminding you that I never take sides, and should anyone, Sanzu or Hijiri, step against me, I shall be merciless. I shall kill all that I can, and those that are injured I shall take into my city to allow my Maester to treat them... with... with water of sulphur. Yours cordially, Lady Yuuka Kazami."

The queen seemed positively incensed at this news, "The _traitors_! They are a house of the Crownlands, it is their _duty _to..."

Miko scowled, unable to hold her tongue at the queen's idiocy, "Since when have the Kazamis cared about _duty_? And since when is following the law more important than preventing war? Make no mistake, Shiki, I am on your side, but only because Byakuren Hijiri blames _me _for something you and my damnable former Maester did! I wouldn't be surprised if the Kazamis join the rebellion! It's clearly the winning side! House Hijiri, House Houjuu, Murasa's naval fleet, House Makai, that wretch from Sado, and who knows how many of the undeclared Houses have sent ravens giving their sword to Hijiri? Do you think they'd be honourable and tell us they aim to skewer our bodies? This whole war is founded by idiocy! I'm surrounded by fools! I scarcely know Maester Rin, but I say she should be the queen, and you the court fool! I imagine you don't have a court fool, grim soul that you are!"

The queen's stone-grey eyes appeared to come to life. Standing up and pointing her judgement rod at Miko, she screamed, "YOU SPEAK TREASON AGAINST ME AND MY JUSTICE! I AM THE QUEEN!"

Futo began to panic, and suddenly spoke up, "Your grace, we still wish to side with you, the prince was merely being candid, she won't..."

"Her tongue." the Queen stated, her voice low again, "I shall have your tongue."

"And if you do, you lose your best battle strategist." Miko bluntly stated, "Lady Yuyuko doesn't even have an army, and everyone else is too far away, and will therefore command as they see fit. Given your lack of tact with the execution of the Hijiri girl, I imagine you would think charging at House Hijiri head-first is the best strategy, thinking your precious justice will somehow make you win."

Queen Eiki's eyes were still alive with fury, but she nonetheless relented. Seiga seemed to want to take it further, however, "Such insolence! Your grace, I apologise on behalf of my prince..."

"Don't apologise for me, you weasel." Miko spat, "It's your fault as much as the queen's that this war is upon us. Now, would you care to stop this talk of treason and start planning for the war that's upon us?"

Lady Yuyuko, who had remained silent and seemingly lifeless until this point, clapped her hands in a meagre attempt at appearing light-hearted, "Yes, I believe that would be a wise course of action. Prince Miko, we are glad to have you in our service..."

Miko didn't believe her faux-respectful tone for one second, but appreciated that she was at least the only one with enough of a brain to put on a show of respect, "Lady Yuyuko speaks true. Do you have a map table and sigil figurines in this palace?"

All of the royal court outside of Lady Yuyuko seemed unwilling to talk to the prince, and so it was her that said, "Yes, my prince. It is in the Maester's library. Maester, do you have any problem with us using it?"

"No, my lady... I mean, prince." Maester Rin replied, and began to walk down the stairs to the throne, walking to a room opposite to the entrance to her study. Miko followed the Maester instantly, while the others lingered in the throne room, Futo being the only one with little enough pride to follow Miko directly.

When all were gathered around the map, Maester Rin put out a set of sigil figurines, covering all from the purple-blue octogram of the Yakumos to the orange-green flask of the Okazakis. Miko proceeded to place the figurines onto their applicable spot on the map, and stared at the layout intensely.

"The Hijiris are too close." Miko mused, adjusting the yellow and pink lotus flower figurine, "That's the inherent problem with this war. The Hijiris are too close to us. The Hijiris themselves would have to cross House Kazami's territory, so we're safe from them, but House Houjuu has a direct path to my city. They will have to go through _us _to get to you, your grace."

Queen Eiki seemed indignant, "How am I to trust that you won't bend the knee to them and let them through? Your earlier words were beyond treasonous..."

"If I bend the knee, House Houjuu will kill us anyway, there is no love for us in them." Miko mused, "...however, we need to do something to keep them from focusing on us... House Luna and Fujiwara are presumably open to command from us, should we send a raven, am I right?"

"Yes, but a raven won't reach them before Houjuu has attacked you." Lady Yuyuko pointed out, "However, I understand what you wish to do... you wish to use Houses Luna and Fujiwara to attack House Makai in the north, in the hopes that House Hijiri will divert their attention to their troubles."

"Precisely." Miko replied, "However, this itself will not guarantee anything. What I request is reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Yuyuko asked, "But I am without an army..."

"It was addressed to Eiki... I mean, _the queen..._" Miko said, "House Kazami won't move if we don't approach them, and Lady Byakuren isn't stupid enough to approach them either, so she'll be reinforcing House Houjuu's army with her own, and will want to trample over us to get to you. It is in House Sanzu's interest to reinforce _us _by being there."

Komachi was thinking over the strategy, and suddenly spoke up to voice a concern, "Prince Miko, is grouping all our armies in one area wise? What of House Yakumo?"

"House Yakumo will be a tentative ally to the rebels, if one at all." Miko replied, "And besides, the battle is with Hijiri and Houjuu. What I suggest is this... we engage houses Houjuu and Hijiri with the queen's forces and my own, however, we send small amounts of troops at a time, picking away at their forces and making them go through slowly, having time between each battle to receive ravens and what have you. Meanwhile, we will have sent a raven to houses Luna and Fujiwara to attack House Makai. When House Makai request for help, fighting will still be going on between us four in the south. Byakuren will be forced to send help north, and weaken her forces reinforcing Houjuu. This may force a retreat, in which case, we can regroup, and think of a better strategy depending on what happens."

Komachi folded her arms and nodded, "Yes, that works..."

Futo smiled and said, "That's our prince! Aren't you glad you didn't cut out her tongue, your grace?"

Queen Eiki's expression remained neutral, "Her tongue is most useful, I admit, though it is not just... although, having Komachi kill the Hijiri girl... was not just either. Oh, and I notice a problem, prince. House Kirisame."

"What of them?" Miko asked, genuinely curious that the queen would offer to be useful.

"They never declared allegiance to us. You said it yourself... they would not have the honour to declare themselves on the rebels' side, if they are." Eiki mused, "If they are there to reinforce Makai, then the Hijiris may not weaken themselves to assist in their northern defences."

Miko was quite surprised. It seemed the queen _was _useful for something.

"You speak true. We shall also order Luna and Fujiwara to send scouts to watch the Kirisames' movements." Miko replied, a touch of real respect in her voice, "And what shall we order the House Moriya to do?"

Lady Yuyuko smiled to herself, "We use them to... _encourage _co-operation of House Hinanawi. At the moment, they present a true threat to my city, and I am defenceless..."

"House Moriya is more like to keep itself prepared for House Hakurei's attack." Miko replied, "Their houses war with each other while peace surrounds the rest of Noros, they aren't going to stop now. Perhaps if you bend the knee to House Hinanawi, you can peacefully secure their allegiance."

Yuyuko seemed a little frightened at this prospect, "And if that fails?"

"Then we lose you." Miko plainly stated, "You're not much of an asset from a military point of view, if I speak truly."

Yuyuko fell silent to this, and Queen Eiki seemed satisfied with the meeting, "Very well, Prince Miko. You have proven your worth. We will send a raven to houses Luna and Fujiwara tonight, and on the morrow, Komachi and I will take this city's host northwards, with you accompanying us. Your host will then join us, and we shall hold the north-west of the Crownlands from House Houjuu."

Miko bowed to Queen Eiki graciously, "...thank you, your grace. If we go about this in the right way, you may even hold this realm..."


	22. Yuugenmagan

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 22**

_Yuugenmagan_

After a rather long wait guarding the city of Pandemonium in Lady Shinki's stead, Master of Eyes Yuugenmagan had been ready for the current trip- upon Lady Shinki's return, she had immediately ordered him to ride to the Rainbow Fort to act as an envoy for House Makai to House Kirisame.

Yuugenmagan himself was a yellow-haired, red-eyed man, and wore a purple cloak covered in eyes identical in colour to his own. However, he was not named 'Master of Eyes' by Lady Shinki merely for his taste in clothing- accompanying him on the eastwards journey were his many 'eyes'- spies he had working under him.

Although Pandemonium of the Sea of Demons was very much his home, Yuugenmagan had to admit that he very much preferred the weather of the north-east of Noros to the north-west. The north-west was arid, covered in sand from coast to mainland, even in the most fertile of areas, but the north-east, the Woodlands, was filled with trees and snow seemed to fall permanently.

Due to his inherent knowledge of the deserts of the Sea of Demons, and the cover of the forests of the Woodlands, Yuugenmagan and his entourage were almost in sight of the Rainbow Fort of House Kirisame, and without so much as a small-scale raid by wildlings, never mind an actual attack.

The purpose of the visit was simple officially. Lady Shinki had only ordered Yuugenmagan to ensure House Kirisame's participation in the rebellion, and perhaps secure a promise to attack Houses Luna and Fujiwara with them. However, Yuugenmagan himself felt he could add a little more to this plan...

After two days of travelling by foot, the group of spies had reached the Rainbow Fort in all its glory. It was a splendiferous construction made from bricks of shining, near-iridescent amphibolite, its drawbridge made from the very oak trees that surrounded the fort. Banners hung over the walls each side of the drawbridge, pure white fields containing the sigil of House Kirisame- a brown octagon with a smaller, cyan octagon in the centre. Surrounding the central octagon was a coloured segment for each side, each one a colour of the rainbow.

Becoming too distracted by the sheer beauty of the fort, Yuugenmagan had neglected to look for a watchtower that may contain a person willing to let them in. Deciding to get on with such a task, the spy-master found one in the form of a spiral tower directly above the drawbridge. A man was staring out of its window, wondering what the meaning of these visitors were, no doubt.

"Do not fear, brother!" Yuugenmagan called, "I am merely an envoy of Lady Shinki of House Makai! Yuugenmagan, Master of Eyes!"

The man stared at Yuugenmagan a little longer, before calling back, "Is Lady Kirisame expecting you?"

"I should imagine she would have expected an envoy from us at some point, yes!" Yuugenmagan half-shouted.

With that, the man left his post, leaving Yuugenmagan alone with his eyes, and after a rather long wait, the drawbridge slowly began to open, before finally, it crashed against the edge of the moat, leaving the entrance to the city fairly clear... aside from the large amount of armed soldiers that instantly blocked the entrance.

Yuugenmagan couldn't blame the Kirisames for their caution, and decided to walk across the bridge, being sure that one of his eyes had a weapon ready to draw. The head of the guards was a fat man, wielding a spear and wearing a helmet plastered with the Kirisame sigil without any semblance of order.

"What is your purpose here?" the man asked in a brusque Woodlands accent.

"Ah, I already told your friend in the watchtower, brother." Yuugenmagan said calmly, "I wish to speak to Lady Marisa Kirisame of behalf of Lady Shinki of House Makai. Merely as an envoy."

The guard seemed unconvinced, "What's the big group of people for?"

"For the same reason you have a big group of guards behind you." Yuugenmagan replied, "Except, these people only protect me, a mere person, while you and your group protect a whole city. My group is big, for a big task, and your group is bigger, for a bigger task. Please allow me audience with your good lady. I won't bite, and if I do, you have my permission to kill me."

"Permission or not, I'd kill you anyway." the guard replied, a smirk just about seen underneath his helmet.

"Well said, brother." Yuugenmagan admitted with a smile, "I'll put my life in your hands as long as I'm in this city."

"Very well, Ser..." the guard suddenly seemed perplexed.

"...Yuugenmagan is enough. I am no knight, merely a Master of Eyes." Yuugenmagan said.

"As you say... Yuugenmagan." the man concluded, stepping aside to let Yuugenmagan and his eyes through.

Once they were within the amphibolite walls of the Rainbow Fort, the guard walked with the group of eyes, leaving his troop behind to wind the drawbridge back up. He appeared to be leading them the wrong way, however, as the great, glimmering tower that obviously belonged to Lady Kirisame was to their left, while he had turned towards the right.

"So, what is your name, brother?" Yuugenmagan asked the man.

"Ser Taida Shibou." the guard replied, "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one out of Lady Marisa's knights that she _hasn't _fucked. Can't say I blame her. I wasn't thin even as a lad."

With that, the knight laughed heartily, making Yuugenmagan seem a tad more comfortable in his presence, "Ser Shibou, would you do me the honour of showing me to Lady Marisa's living quarters?"

"I could, but you won't find her there." the guard said with a chuckle, "We're headed for the whorehouse. Not for me, though. I don't prefer the company of men myself. That's all you get there..."

Yuugenmagan rolled his eyes. Lady Marisa Kirisame had a certain... reputation about Noros for being a free spirit, for lack of a better word, a prolific user of whores, and when that didn't satisfy her, she made whores of her knights. As far as his eyes were aware, she had mothered four bastard children, all of which she was raising herself and had placed in her line of succession.

They left the eyes behind as they entered the whorehouse in question, a large, well-made building that glittered like the city walls, wherein Yuugenmagan found for himself that Ser Shibou was not lying. Within the walls, there existed male whores of all kinds, ones covered in hair, ones more or less hairless, scrawny ones, muscular ones, even fat ones, presumably for women with peculiar tastes. There were even a few men that had tried to make themselves into women, however, there were no true women to be found anywhere...

Ser Shibou seemed to be cocking his ears, although his helmet did a good job hiding it, and seemed to be following a certain woman's giggling. Pushing through the various half-dressed men, Taida Shibou found the room his liege was in, and simply stood awkwardly as he waited for the sounds of moaning to ascend and ascend, before finally stopping with an "Oooh, I can see why you're an expensive one!"

Yuugenmagan's cheeks flushed a little, "Are... you sure that's Lady Kirisame?"

"I've heard her grunting and moans since my first day in service. Was told to guard her bedchamber." Ser Shibou replied, "I'm a little more familiar with her voice than I'd like to be."

Yuugenmagan was starting to like this knight, "As you say, brother."

With that, the plump knight knocked on the room's door, prompting a response from the woman within the room, "Hello? Who is it?"

"Ser Taida, my lady. An envoy from House Makai is here by the name of Yuugi Moto..." Shibou replied.

"_Yuugenmagan._" the spy corrected.

"I understand. Please, come in!" the woman replied, and so, Ser Shibou opened the door.

The room was a mess that smelled of seed, with a pile of clothing on the floor, mostly women's, as the male whore, a thin-looking man with barely any chest hair, let alone a chest, had already taken to dressing himself. Lady Marisa herself was not so concerned with dressing, and was lying in the just-used bed with no clothes of any description on, albeit covering her lower half with a satin sheet. Her breasts were small, yet well-formed, her hair the characteristic Kirisame blonde, and her face was almost unnaturally beautiful. Yuugenmagan was doing his best not to stare at her body, but regularly failed.

"This envoy is no good." Lady Marisa remarked, "It seems he's mute. How can a mute relay messages?"

"New to the city, my lady." Ser Shibou replied, "I imagine he doesn't see Lady Shinki like this regularly."

Yuugenmagan cleared his throat, blushing a little, "Lady Kirisame. I am an envoy of House Makai."

"Taida told me that already." Marisa reminded Yuugenmagan, "Say, Taida, why are you wearing your helm indoors?"

"Don't want to show myself up in front of the handsome whores." Ser Shibou half-jested.

"Remove it." Lady Marisa commanded, and instantly, the man obliged. He was an ugly man, his cheekbones low and hidden underneath fat and scars, however, Marisa didn't seem all too concerned, "Ah, see, that's a real man. See that whore? He's a good at lying with me. Looks like a boy in all but where it matters, but he's so green that it's like he pisses grass. You, Shibou, are a fighter. And you actually have an appetite. Be proud of your face, Ser."

"Thank you, my lady." the knight replied, his mouth forming a rather endearing smile, however, Yuugenmagan was struggling to understand what this had to do with his work.

"My lady, you are a kind commander to your knights, but may we start to discuss the matters I have travelled here to discuss with you?" Yuugenmagan asked, "Also, if it isn't too much trouble, may we leave... this place?"

"We may not!" Marisa replied, "You've seen enough of me as it is, and I'll have to leave this bed to put my clothes on. Just tell me what needs to be told here."

"Very well." Yuugenmagan conceded, "Lady Shinki wishes to ask if you are willing to side with her in the Hijiri rebellion."

"I thought that would be the question." Marisa mused, before smirking, "My eyes aren't on my chest. My answer is yes. Lady Shinki and I get on rather swimmingly, and I know she wouldn't have sent an envoy unless she was busy preparing for war. I imagine she intends to take on Houses Luna and Fujiwara..."

"That would be the best tactic, yes." Yuugenmagan replied, "Your army would be a good addition to our troops, especially if you still have the army we brought with young Alice as a wedding dowry..."

Suddenly, Marisa's irreverent expression became a little frightened, "Ah... her. My sweet cousin... let's say he didn't like Alice. I have not become enemies with Lady Shinki about it, the gesture was kind enough, but Alice's... habits were not what we best liked. We have given her a plot of land, where she keeps her army, and from what I hear, it's grown... but I would rather we not rely on her."

"Why is that?" Yuugenmagan asked, genuinely curious.

"You're Lady Shinki's Master of Eyes, are you not?" Marisa asked, "Or do you just dress in that robe because you like eyes?"

"I did not watch young Alice because I thought she would regularly send Lady Shinki tidings..." Yuugenmagan admitted, "...what has happened to her?"

"She has not taken her rejection well." Marisa muttered, before her stormy demeanour brightened up again, "That is all I will speak of her. Is there any other reason you're here, besides using one of your many eyes to look my body over?"

_It's not like you're _hiding _it..._ Yuugenmagan thought, before saying, "Actually, there is. How many battle commanders do you have?"

"Fifty, depending on what you count as a commander." Marisa replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Which of those are most recognisable as a Kirisame commander?" Yuugenmagan asked.

"Well, those would be my two eldest bastards, Mystia and Rumia Woods." Marisa replied, "They both have my hair, and Mystia is even lucky enough to have my looks. Rumia's not talented yet, but she's only twelve. Mystia, on the other hand... for a sixteen year-old girl, she's brilliant, you should see her drilling, her men love her..."

Yuugenmagan rubbed his hands together, "They will be suffice. I have a plan, one to trick the houses Luna and Fujiwara, as well as ensuring your temporary safety... we will also learn what the enemy intends to do this way. Are you willing to listen to it?"

"If you're able to tell me the plan without being distracted by me, certainly..." Marisa said with a grin, causing Ser Shibou to begin his hearty chuckling again despite his long silence.

"You're a distraction to any man, my lady." the knight chuckled, "I imagine you won't be getting with the guest today, eh?"

"I'd rather not." Lady Marisa said with a self-assured smile, "He's too nervous."

"Then we are in agreement." Yuugenmagan said, becoming a little impatient, "I shall explain my scheme..."


	23. Iwakasa

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 23**

_Iwakasa_

The recent days had been tiring for Iwakasa Fujiwara. The trip to Eientei was not all that long, however, it had felt like an eternity, with the constant looming reminder that, so long as his sister willed it, they would be working under worshippers of a certain other Eternity. And now he was sleeping in the chambers of Eientei, bitterly resenting his situation with every breath, just wishing that the war would come and he would have a common enemy that could make him willing to stand Lady Luna and her companions.

The morning came, and Iwakasa instantly made for the dining room of their tower to break his fast, and although he was restless, clearly his sister was more restless, as she was already eating charred duck at the ilmenite table there.

"Hello, sweet brother." Mokou said in her overly formal voice. Iwakasa had heard her when she was impolite, and had to admit that while she was unsettling when she had manners, she was downright _terrifying _when she broke her veneer of civility.

"Greetings, my lady sister." Iwakasa replied, sitting down next to her, "What makes you awake at such an hour?"

"The blasted Luna Maester." Mokou replied, "She got both Lady Kaguya and myself out of our bedchambers in the middle of the night, having received a raven from the crown. I have never wanted to make a lantern out of woman so much..."

"We could have done, if we chose to join the rebellion..." Iwakasa complained, "...why have we sworn fealty to House Luna?"

"That is no concern of yours." Mokou muttered, "Our time will come. In fact, your time has come with that letter."

"What do you mean?" Iwakasa asked.

"I mean this: the crown wish to know whether or not the Kirisames are on our side, and they seem averse to us wasting armies on them when we could be threatening House Makai... in other words, we shall not attack House Kirisame... yet. Merely send scouts." Mokou explained, before giving Iwakasa a tired look, "Oh, you still don't know how this involves you. Well, I want the Lunas to trust me, appreciate my allegiance. I also know you've been hating every moment of your stay here. That's why I'm sending you to lead scouts to the Rainbow Fort."

Iwakasa struggled to take the great amount of speech in, but soon understood, "But... but I want to be in a battle! Leading against the Makais!"

Mokou smirked to herself, before whispering, "Who told you the Makais were our enemies?"

Iwakasa didn't need an explanation for this. His sweet sister was always a quiet woman, a little too quiet, but she had a mind for trickery. She was plotting something herself, and knowing her, she didn't want him to know about it in fear that he'd ruin it.

"Very well. When do I lead the scouts?" Iwakasa asked.

"As soon as you break your fast. They are actually waiting for you." Mokou answered, "Please, take some duck. It's cooked well..."

Iwakasa rolled his eyes. 'Cooked well' to Mokou was what most people called 'burnt', and while she had an appetite for fire, ash, and all things that could light up, Iwakasa wasn't quite so keen about it. Regardless, he ate some blackened duck and did his best to ignore the bitter, ashen taste.

Once he had eaten whatever pieces of duck-like ash Mokou had left and put on his black jerkin, he left their guest tower, to see the group of scouts waiting at the city entrance. They were mostly Fujiwara men, wearing black capes with their sigil, the Phoenix, printed on the backs. There were also a few Luna men, smug-looking, most likely green boys not even wearing helmets, with dark blue capes bearing the crescent moon of Luna.

Walking up to the group, he called out to them, "You are punctual. Good. I am Iwakasa Fujiwara, and I shall lead this scout troop. We are due north, so any green boys not sure where north is, just follow the rest of us."

"We know who you are." a handsome, yet instantly irritating Luna man said, "We also know where we're due. Your sister told us earlier. She said you hadn't even risen from your bedchamber."

Iwakasa scowled, "Show me respect, Luna. We're allies now, and Lady Kaguya is liege over Lady Mokou, but make no mistakes. I am in charge of this scout group, and you will do as you are ordered."

"Yes, Ser, of course, Ser..." the man replied sarcastically.

Iwakasa grunted, and decided that he would make sure that particular scout would get left behind after being sent away to check an area. Without a word, he led the group out of the city walls, into the snowy forests of the Woodlands. The area directly surrounding both Eientei and his home was chiefly a bamboo forest, while the Kirisames had the true wood-producing trees that the province was named for- oak.

It would be that change in environment that Iwakasa would use to determine the distance remaining from the Rainbow Fort. However, for the time being, they would simply walk through the dense bamboo thicket, determining which way was north by looking at the moss growing on the rare oak tree to be found among the bamboo.

They kept up their pace for a good four hours, however, complaints of hunger became heard after that, and while Iwakasa wanted to get the scouting over and done with, he begrudgingly had to admit his stomach was also growling furiously, especially given he had not had much to eat much beyond a little of Mokou's duck ash. So, in order to keep the respect of his men and his sanity, they began to search for a boar, which they managed to find within half an hour. They killed it, slit its throat and bled it, as was customary for worshippers of both the God of Renewal and Eternity alike, and the Fujiwara men gave their thanks, wishing the boar a prosperous next life.

They set up a fire in an open area where there were no bamboo trees to unintentionally burn down, and cooked the boar on a spit, before taking their fill. Iwakasa was fearing that most of the Luna men would be the same as the upstart from the morning, but after their hunt, even the upstart seemed to be respectful to him.

Once they had picked off every last piece of meat from the animal and licked their grease-covered fingers, they stood up and began walking again, knowing that soon enough, the bamboo forest would come to an end and the oak forest would begin. However, just as they reached the first regions with true oak cover, an arrow flew from the foliage, hitting an unfortunate Fujiwara scout in the neck, underneath the helm. Another flew towards them and pierced the heart of the handsome upstart, and a third hit a helmet-free Luna in the eyeball.

"Draw your swords, men!" Iwakasa commanded, doing the same, "We've got wildlings!"

However, in the time it took for the group to draw their swords, another three arrows had been fired, all suspiciously at Iwakasa's subordinates, but not himself. Pointing to group of bushes that an arrow that had missed a Fujiwara scout barely had fired from, Iwakasa yelled, "Find them!"

Charging as a group towards the shrub cover, they found an archer, not dressed in the garb of a wildling, but instead a red jerkin bearing four purple demonic wings on it. The archer unsheathed a dirk, but was soon cut down for his trouble by a Luna scout. That same Luna scout was swiftly shot in the back by another hidden archer.

"Spread out!" Iwakasa yelled, "It's House Makai!"

The last five of his scout group did as commanded, Iwakasa going to ferret out an archer himself, however, for every sound of an archer being cut down, he heard another of an arrow being fired and landing in one of his men. He found yet another archer hiding behind the great trunk of an oak, however, he was already prepared, his dirk unsheathed. He lunged at Iwakasa somewhat hesitantly, as if afraid to stab him, and died for his trouble as Iwakasa put his sword through his belly.

"You are a good fighter, brother, but you'd be dead if you weren't such a valuable hostage." a voice called out from somewhere in the confusing depths of the forest, "I would throw your sword down if I were you. Your men are dead, and I have fifteen eyes remaining, all aimed at your legs, crotch, and arms."

"Show yourself, craven!" Iwakasa yelled.

"Only if you drop your sword." the voice called, "I am unarmed, you see, so if I were to show myself, you'd cut me down, like the craven you accuse me of being."

Iwakasa wouldn't give in, though, "I'll find you and kill you myself, then!"

"You still haven't dropped your sword, brother." the voice replied, "Can one eye please help our good hostage with that?"

With that, an arrow flew at Iwakasa's right leg before he had the chance to move, causing pain to shoot through his body. However, this merely caused him to grip his sword harder. Limping desperately towards where he thought the voice was coming from, he shouted, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"Oh, but I shall." the voice insisted, and with that, another arrow flew towards Iwakasa, this time hitting his right arm, causing him to release his sword in shock.

He stopped to try and pick up his sword, however, his leg was too ragged with pain for him to bend down. Another arrow flew into his left leg, causing him to fall to the floor next to his blade. With that, the source of the voice came out from his hiding spot, a smirk upon his face.

It was a yellow-haired man with red eyes, wearing a purple robe covered in eyes. As he approached the injured Iwakasa, his archers also left their cover, looking down at him. The yellow-haired man was most definitely the leader, and seemed most satisfied with his work.

"You're coming with us to Pandemonium." the man said, "And when we get there, you're going to tell us everything your house... and house Luna, for that matter, intends to do. Is that understood?"

Iwakasa glared at the man, before spitting at his feet in defiance. However, the man merely laughed at this, almost as if no defiance had occurred.

"Spitting shows you have spirit, but it doesn't really help you, does it, brother?" the man asked.

"Shows that I won't tell you what you want." Iwakasa weakly declared.

"That's what you believe..." the man mused, "...can some of you eyes carry this man? I can imagine he's not in the mood for walking right now..."


	24. Shou (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 24**

_Shou_

Byakuren Hijiri, Shou, and their squires, Jaime and Nazrin, along with the entire Hijiri army, had marched west to the Titan's Head, home of House Houjuu, and south from there, to reach House Houjuu's war camps. While Lady Nue was able to engage House Shotoku by travelling directly south, the shortest route to the City of Desires from Chatra would require crossing the territory of the City of Flowers, and doing such a thing with an army was not recommended by any person, rebel, loyalist, or neither.

However, Lady Byakuren knew that Nue Houjuu and her faceless men would not be able to hold of House Shotoku and their troops for long, and so, she had brought her armies the long way round, and after two days, they had met with Lady Nue at a camp close to the border between the Sea of Demons and the Plains of Death.

The tents were as black as the night sky, and all flew the red flags bearing the faceless helmet of House Houjuu. Shou had rode at Byakuren's side the entire time, and both seemed to agree now that evening had fallen, they and their army had earned a rest.

A group of Houjuu footsoldiers walked to meet the group, the leader carrying a Houjuu banner. The man looked up at Lady Byakuren and Shou, and didn't even remove his helmet as he greeted them.

"The Hijiri. It is a man's honour to see you..." the man said in an even more peculiar voice than the usual Braavosi man, a high-pitched one for a man, "...please, let a man lead you to the Nue. Your men are welcome to some of the food that will be cooked at this night."

With that, the group dispersed, several soldiers, Houjuu and Hijiri, walking towards different tents and camp-fires, one group taking the young squires with them, while the banner-holding man led Byakuren and Shou towards the largest and blackest of the tents. There, they sat at a makeshift table that was clearly made for war camps, and waited for Lady Nue.

"Where is Lady Houjuu at the moment?" Byakuren asked the soldier, who had since left his banner at the gate.

The soldier removed his helmet, revealing a cracked, vicious-looking skull for a face, the jaws clacking as they spoke, "...did you expect a man to not go out to meet the saviour personally?"

Shou stared at the sight with slight horror, and slight amazement, before saying, "...I assume you _are _Lady Nue?"

The skeleton-man took his hand, covering over his bare, bony forehead first, and wiped down her blank skull's front, seemingly forming skin, hair, and eyes as he did so, as when he was done, he no longer spoke nor looked like a male skull- instead she was the striking, beautiful Nue Houjuu.

"Greetings, Saviour." Nue Houjuu said in her relatively normal Braavosi accent, sitting at the table, "The eyes are easily deceived, no?"

"I was never fooled, my friend." Byakuren said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself!" Shou remarked, "How do you make yourself a skull?"

"Only through working for the Red God..." Nue replied, "...a man is aware that the Saviour and Shou do not wish to do such things, so a man will not explain further. A man is glad the Saviour and her army has arrived..."

"How have the battles fared?" Byakuren asked.

"As all do. Men died." Nue quite simply put, "The Sanzu and Shotoku are acting strangely. They have only sent the small battalions. The men have crushed them each time. They attack from different directions, all but the east."

"I cannot imagine anyone would want to stray onto Yuuka Kazami's land, Shotoku or not." Byakuren admitted, "What losses have you suffered?"

"A mere five hundred men. The Sanzu and Shotoku seem to have lost six hundred. The men fight well, and with the Saviour's men, a man has faith that the war will be won." Nue reported.

"Won in the Crownlands. What of House Makai and House Hakurei? Have you received any word from them?" Byakuren asked.

"Is a man the leader of this rebellion?" Nue asked rhetorically, "If they must say anything, they must send their message to the Saviour."

"Very well." Byakuren said, "What should we do next?"

"Keep crushing the small armies sent by the Shotoku and Sanzu, and returning to this camp." Nue replied, "With the Saviour's men beside a man's, the enemy will soon know for themselves the words of the faceless men of Braavos."

"What are those?" Shou asked out of curiosity.

"_Valar Morghulis_." Nue intoned, "All men must die. As the Sanzu and Shotoku will learn for themselves."

"Should I led a troop south tomorrow?" Shou offered, "Accompanying your own forces?"

"A man should hope so..." Nue replied, "And with the Shou will be one of a man's trusted friends and leader of soldiers..."

"Mamizou Futatsuiwa?" Byakuren assumed, "She would be a most valuable asset here."

"No. The Mamizou is returning to Sado to gather her warg army and rally with the Minamitsu Murasa, they aim to sail past House Shotoku and land at the bay of death, attacking Muenzuka directly or the back of Shotoku and Sanzu, should Sanzu and Shotoku remain grouped together." Nue explained, "A man speaks of a different person, one the Shou has not seen the face of..."

Shou was fond of Lady Nue, but she was not very good at reaching the point of the matter, "Who is it I'll be fighting alongside?"

"A faceless man who... when not working with a different name, has the honour of being Kokoro Hata, although, she was named something else by her mother." Nue answered, "Does the Shou wish to see her?"

Shou nodded once, "I would."

"As the Shou wishes." Nue replied, and with that, she stood up, 'put on' her skull face, and put her helmet on top of it.

Shou stood up afterwards, and followed the strange woman out of the tent, leaving Byakuren alone. She was still slightly unnerved knowing that underneath her helmet lied a horrifying sight indeed.

"Lady Nue... why have you made your face a skull?" Shou asked.

"The Shou asks many questions." Nue replied in a more man-like voice, "It is so a man can feign injury and death, become a dead man from battles long past. Then a man comes to life, and attacks..."

"Surely that only works towards the end of the battle..." Shou remarked.

"Surely a man only uses this trick at the end of a battle..." Nue parried.

Shou couldn't help but smile at that. They reached Kokoro Hata's tent shortly afterwards, and entered to find the woman in question standing with her face turned away from the entrance. Her hair was the most noticeable thing about her, long and straight, covering most of her back, a strange unnatural pink in colour.

"Where's she from?" Shou half-mockingly said, "Tyrosh?"

Nue remained silent at this, as the woman herself appeared to hear this, turning around to reveal... something one could only describe as a poor imitation of a face. It was closer to a mask, its eyes slit-shaped and its 'skin' pure white. Its 'mouth' was a mere hole, with painted-one 'lips' to make it seem more lifelike. It even had false hair of its own, a little black colouring towards the top of it, which stopped once her real hair began.

"A man _is _from Tyrosh." Kokoro replied, her mask's 'mouth' moving in a manner slightly resembling a real one, "What name does the unkind man Nue brings to me possess?"

"Sh-Shou Toramaru." Shou stammered, "I was merely talking about your hair. Pink is not a colour we Norosians are used to."

"In Tyrosh, men colour their hair as they wish. Blue, green, yellow, they are all colours of Tyroshi men." Kokoro said, clearly unimpressed with Shou's insolence, "Why does the Nue bring this man to me?"

Nue smiled a little, "A man brings you a leader of the Saviour's armies. The Shou will assist the Kokoro in battle tomorrow."

"A man understands." Kokoro replied, one of her eye slits seeming to change, "A man believes that the Sanzu or Shotoku will attack from the south-west tomorrow. The Shou will meet a man here when the light of morning arrives."

"Very well." Shou replied, "Lady Nue, where will I sleep?"

"In the same tent that the Nazrin sleeps in." Nue replied, "A man imagines the Kokoro is unnerving enough to steal the Shou's sleep."

Shou laughed a little, "You're right about that... you are most frightening, Ser Kokoro."

"A man wishes for others to be frightened." Kokoro replied, "Be glad that a man is fighting with the Shou, rather than against her. The enemies see a man's face and fear kills them without a man trying."

Shou could imagine iit did. Deciding that she should go to Nazrin and eat something, Shou turned to Nue, "Lady Houjuu, may you lead me to the tent Nazrin's staying at?"

"As the Shou wishes." Nue replied, and turned around to walk out of the tent, "The Shou will follow."

Shou stared at Kokoro's pale, almost paper-like face one last time before she left the tent herself, following the helmet-wearing Lady Houjuu as best she could, hoping that she hadn't started following one of the many other Houjuu men walking around the camp...


	25. Iku

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 25**

_Iku_

Drums rolled and banged in the great hall of the Valley of Peaches, one, two, roll-one-two, one, two, roll-one-two, the huge iron table filled with red-haired, cheering warriors half-drunk on mead, beer, and fermented peach juice. The streets of the Valley of Peaches were beautiful, filled with trees of every sort, but the buildings were near-ramshackle, the blue banners depicting a peach with a sword in the centre being the most intact-looking part of the great hall.

While the majority of the Valleymen were red-haired, Ser Iku Nagae herself was black-haired, a trait that was passed down throughout her knightly house. However, the woman sat next to Iku at the head of the great hall's table was just like the others- red-haired, fierce, and proud above all other things. War was upon Noros, and while cravens bowed to either Hijiri or Sanzu, or merely stayed holed up in their walled cities, the Valleymen would do what they always did- raid cities and forts on all sides, take what was theirs, and make themselves better for the war occurring rather than worse.

Lady Tenshi was a freckled woman, battle-hardened and scarred, and in spite of being a woman, she was well-respected and admired by the Valleymen, blood of the Hinanawi clan without a doubt. And at the moment, Lady Tenshi Hinanawi was lost in thought, saving herself from the merriments of her fellow Valleymen as she contemplated the purpose of this meeting in the Great Hall, which, as far as Iku was concerned, was a rallying speech. She had told Iku that she had come up with a plan to take the Vale, however, she had not told her what it was that she had planned, merely that 'the pretenders' blood would flow like a great mountain stream'.

After her long silence, she got up, and unsheathed her sword, a one-handed sword that dripped with so much quicksilver that she held it like a bastard sword, one revered by all the Valleymen as 'the Sword of Hisou'. The mere sight of it was enough to bring the raucous noise of hall down to a stunned silence.

"My Valleymen!" Tenshi called out, her voice heavily accented with the speech of the Valleymen, "I bring you all here to tell of great tidings! Our moment has come once again! The realm bleeds with Hijiri and Sanzu blood, and like every war, the Valley of Peaches bows to none! Are we not the true rulers of the Vale?"

"Aye!" the Valleymen called in response.

"And do we not take what is ours?" Tenshi asked.

"Aye!"

"So let me tell you what it is we must do!" Tenshi continued, "We shall begin by showing the pretenders of the Vale that we do not mean to sit idly! Ser Iku Nagae, stand, my good knight!"

Iku had to admit, she did not expect to do anything other than sit and listen to Lady Hinanawi. While Lady Tenshi was a bold woman, gifted with a proud tongue, Iku was a woman that had no trouble speaking, merely a lack of charisma required to fire up the near-savage Valleymen. Regardless, she stood up, and bowed slightly.

"Yes, my Lady?" Iku asked, fearing that the reason Tenshi had been so secretive was she was involving her in a plot without giving her any choice in the matter.

"You Valleymen all know of the Thunderbolt, do you not?" Tenshi half-roared, "Fastest stormer in all Noros, I dare say! Could you storm the forts that Lord Tenma arrogantly placed above our beloved valley?"

"I could, my lady, and would not lose a single man." Iku unsurely claimed, "They say that one Valleyman is worth ten of any other, even when they hide behind their fort's walls."

"It is just so. So, my Valleymen, tell me, what shall we do?" Tenshi called out, "Shall we tell the Vale pretenders that our valley is not to be profaned by their presence?"

"Aye!" the Valleymen called out.

"Aye! We shall! So, which of you are brave enough to join the Thunderbolt in storming Lord Tenma's monuments of arrogance?" Tenshi called.

A number of red-haired, bear-like men stood up, raising their arms and roaring, "We are!"

Iku blushed a little. Without even being asked, Iku had been forced to lead the first storm of the Hinanawis. However, she did not know how this storming would help them take the Vale in its entirety. While Tenshi was a strong commander, never losing any battle she had led in, she was not a good strategist, and ultimately lost any wars she would wage, always being forced to retreat to the Valley of Peaches once all was said and done. Taking the forts would only cause Lord Tenma's allies to march towards them in greater numbers, take them back, and risk their homeland. However, Iku was not in the habit of questioning Tenshi in front of her adoring subjects, and so, she merely played her part for the time being.

"You are great men to join me in storming the forts." Iku quietly, yet clearly said, "And once we have taken what is ours, we shall do all that Lady Tenshi commands us to, as she will lead us to what we Valleymen were always meant for- supreme rule over the Vale!"

Tenshi patted Iku on the back somewhat roughly and yelled, "Ser Iku speaks the truth! We shall finally rule over all of the Vale, and force the mad queen of the barren Plains of Death to recognise our new kingdom as independent to their dying realm! Together, we shall bow to a true queen! The Queen of the Vale!"

"The Queen of the Vale!" the standing hall called, raising their horns and sloshing beer onto the table, "All hail Queen Tenshi!"

Iku did her best to stand respectfully as the red-haired warriors cheered and sang songs of praise to their 'queen'. It seemed that her black hair had given her all the sense in the Valley, as she seemed to be the only one to remember that Lady Tenshi had declared herself Queen of the Vale twice before, and her father had declared himself King of the Vale five times within his lifetime before her. Given that the Vale was neither in the Hinanawis' control or an independent nation from the rest of Noros, it was clear enough that their strategy of 'take from everyone and never make allegiances' was not working well for the Hinanawis. However, once again, Iku chose not to question her... queen in front of her loyal subjects.

Tenshi smiled at the declarations, and said, "Very well! On the morrow, Ser Iku will take the Tenma forts!"

The Valleymen roared in unison, and with that, Tenshi sheathed her Sword of Hisou and left the table, walking towards the exit of the great hall. Iku walked after her swiftly as she could, pushing past any monstrously large men that got in her way.

"Lady Tenshi!" Iku called, following the woman into the tree-filled streets of the Valley, "Lady Tenshi, are you sure of what you are doing? You ordered us to shoot down ravens that were flying to Lady Moriya, which is enough of a slight, and now you intend to take Lord Tenma's forts. The pretenders will come down on us with all of their armies, you know that!"

"What do you think I want to do?" Tenshi said with a smirk, "Holed up in their walls, the Lords and Ladies of the Vale have the advantage, put out in the open, the _Queen _of the Vale has the advantage. You yourself said that one Valleyman is worth ten of theirs."

"A half-truth, to give our men hope." Iku admitted, "What you are doing is folly. You have declared yourself Queen before, and you have failed."

"But this time, the rest of the realm is otherwise occupied..." Tenshi replied, "...if the pretenders march upwards to us, then they leave their belly exposed to the Hakureis. The Hakureis are religious fools, but their foolishness will be a great help to us. They will have to split their troops, some to us, and some to the Hakureis and Yakumos. And when they are mostly occupied with the Borderlands houses, then we strike a greater target..."

"What do you mean?" Iku asked, "If you are not attacking the pretenders, who are you attacking?"

"The Crownlands." Tenshi replied, "I must make them see that we Valleymen are worthy of our own kingdom. That's what the attacks on the Tenma forts are mostly for..."

Iku was quite confounded. This sort of strategy was not typical of Lady... _Queen _Tenshi, the consideration of other factions and deception were normally considered cravenly strategies among the Valleymen.

"...I understand. You intend to raid the forts and run, taking as many Tenma troops as you can, before hiding in our city, waiting for the Hakureis to attack and divert them." Iku said with a smirk, "Therefore making them have a greater journey to meet the Hakureis and weakening them."

"Yes." Tenshi replied, "And with the resources we take from the forts, we shall lay siege to Death's Gates."

"_What?_" Iku asked, the suggestion seemingly coming from nowhere.

"The Crownlands value Lady Saigyouji as a member of the royal court. They do not have an army, but their city is difficult to siege. With a wee bit more resources, we should be able to make the siege, and take Death's Gates, raiding all it has. We shall then promise to return the city if we are seen as a true kingdom." Tenshi replied, "Once they do that, we return to the Vale, attack the weakened pretenders, and win the Vale for ourselves!"

Iku couldn't help but be impressed. It seemed that for once, Lady Tenshi had put thought into taking the Vale and making it into a kingdom, and that she knew that sometimes, cravenly strategies were needed to take a crown.

"Very well, my lady... I mean, your grace." Iku replied, "What will your crown be made of?"

"Gold." Tenshi bragged, "Once all the pretenders fall to me, I'll take their gold, see what good it does them. They beg for our food, our swords, but never dare take it, because all they have is their precious gold. By the end of this war, they won't even have that."

"As you say, your grace." Iku said, before bowing to her queen and splitting from her, heading for her private tower. Tomorrow was going to be a tiring, yet swift storm...


	26. Koishi

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 26**

_Koishi_

Death's Gates. That was where she was. Death's Gates. It was all Koishi Komeiji could do to simply repeat that over and over, to give her mind some sort of distraction. The cell she was in wasn't going to offer any of that for her. The only thing she could do, chained and attached to the wall of her cell, was look out of the tiny, barred windows that usually served just to let a little blinding light flash into her eyes.

However, all that the windows separated her from was the Plains of Death. Rocky, grey, barren. For a royal region, the area was mostly worthless, and even more so to Koishi, who derived little hope from the desolate area. Every now and then a crow or raven would appear, or a wolf chasing after an auroch, sometimes even a pack of direwolves.

The most recent thing pertaining to hope was a raven Koishi had recently seen looking into her cell when the knight who had imprisoned her had arrived to feed her. The raven had... queer eyes, eyes Koishi knew well. Wargs always knew when they saw a warged animal. What's more, they could glimpse at whoever was controlling the animal.

And Koishi knew for a fact that the person she saw in the raven's eyes was Ser Utsuho Reiuji from the Palace of the Earth... home. _Perhaps Ser Utsuho would tell Satori_, she thought, _Perhaps there is an army marching to my aid right now..._

However, Koishi wasn't sure. Satori was a good sister, a peace-loving woman. She would do anything to get her back, and that included giving Lady Saigyouji gold. But clearly, the Lady didn't want gold, and didn't appear to value Koishi as a hostage at all. However, she had been kept for a long time, so she didn't think they wanted to kill her either...

...she didn't know what was going on, or why Lady Yuyuko was doing this. Ser Youmu, the knight who tended to her, didn't treat her particularly cruelly or beat her, merely fed her without a word. Whatever purpose this served, be it cruelty, selfishness as a hostage, or her death, she didn't know. She didn't even know what was going on outside of her cell...

Sometimes, she became tempted. She would look to the crows, the ravens, and the wolves, and see an animal ripe for warging. Although most wargs required an intimate connection with their animals, at the very least kept them in captivity with themselves, Koishi was rather skilled. With a mere look at the animal, she could make it so she could warg into them. While they still needed to be in her sight, she always boasted to Ser Utsuho that she was much better than her.

And a mere view of freedom would have been enough to keep her sane. A quick warg into a wolf, a look around, a sniff of the surroundings... however, she was aware of a risk. When she did that, she left her true body unprotected, and given she was in captivity, such a move would not be wise.

Another risk was that she would get her taste of freedom, and decide to stay in the wolf forever. Koishi had heard stories of wargs, wildlings in the north of Westeros that had done that, inhabited a beast's body and got trapped within them, usually because their true body was murdered with their mind inside their animal. When this happened, Ser Utsuho said that the mind remains in the animal, but slowly gets lost to the animal's own, and then, the mind enjoys a simple existence as a pure animal, hunting or scavenging to survive and no longer caring about the bickering of lords and ladies.

Koishi shook her head as the thought re-entered her head. She couldn't leave her body... for whatever reason, she was important, as a human, to both to the Saigyoujis and her family. If she were to leave her own body behind, how would she let Satori know she had returned as a raven? Utsuho may have been able to tell her, but she didn't know how quick it was that an animal's mind took over her own. Utsuho would probably find it impossible to see her then, and then her raven would simply be captured and put in a cage to be trained by Utsuho, calling for corn and repeating words.

The experience was certainly maddening. Was this what they wanted? For her to lose her will to keep her body? Koishi didn't think so. Why would Lady Saigyouji want such a thing? Did Lady Saigyouji even know that Ser Youmu had captured her?

Just as she thought about Ser Youmu, the knight arrived in her cell, her one glowing eye glimmering in the dim light of the dungeon. However, unlike her usual visits, she did not seem to have any food or water with her. Another unusual aspect to her visit was that she had decided to talk to her.

"Koishi Komeiji." Youmu Konpaku said in a calm, plain voice, "Today is the day you are released."

Koishi didn't know whether to speak. Was this a good thing? Where was she to go? Had Satori paid a ransom?

"Where will I be going?" Koishi asked.

Youmu unsheathed a dirk from her hip, "...a question for the philosophers. Some say the God of Eternity takes you, others say the Gods of the Borderlands. Some think you'll be reborn..."

Koishi's eyes widened. She was... she was going to kill her. Her eyes looked around in a panicked frenzy. What could she do? Her hands were manacled and chained to the wall, her feet would not do her any good.

Youmu saw her panic, and murmured as she approached her, "It is not for me to question my lady. I am a knight, not a person who kills little girls. If you wish to haunt me, I shall tell you this... I am so sorry..."

Koishi scowled. Her apologies meant nothing. She was going to die, no matter how sorry her killer was. Looking away from Youmu in fear, she was about to squint her eyes in fear, however, something out of the window caught her eye... a lone direwolf, pure white yet spattered with blood, feasting on a dead auroch. She had been resisting the temptation, however, this was no longer a mere choice to her. It was either warg into an animal, or die and stay dead.

Her eyes rolled back as Youmu stood over her, and after a moment of blackness, Koishi began to see through the almost twilight-like view of the direwolf. The taste of raw auroch filled her mouth, and she felt the urge to stop and pant. Suddenly, she felt a wincing pain, a sharp headache that pierced through her psyche... her body was gone. She was stuck in this wolf forever... however, if she were to get home before she was completely lost to the wolf's mind, she could still have a chance of being saved... or so she hoped.

Cursing the direwolf's lack of directional sense compared to the likes of birds, Koishi decided to start sniffing, and hopefully, find her way south, back home, hopefully before Utsuho could no longer find her within the direwolf...


	27. Sanae (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 27**

_Sanae_

Days had passed since House Moriya had called their banners and swore fealty to the crown in their war against the rebels, and for the most part, it appeared that war was not going to reach the Vale. There was not even word of Hakurei troops at their regular raiding spot, River's Fork of the Kawashiros, something both Septa Yasaka and Moriya had agreed would happen sooner or later.

However, yesterday morning, Septa Yasaka had woke Sanae up with a letter in hand, declaring that it was from Lady Aya Shameimaru, declaring that a two of Lord Tenma's forts overlooking the Valley of Peaches had been taken by the Ser Iku Nagae of the Hinanawis.

Reluctantly, Sanae had followed her subsequent orders- that was, lead a large troop west to assist Tenma's troops in taking back the forts. The Hinanawis were not known for their strategic expertise, and knowing them, they intended to hold the forts out of pride. One thing they never did was retreat- the red-haired, vicious warriors of the Valley of Peaches were brave, not intelligent. If they could crush a large portion of the Hinanawis now, they would save themselves a great hindrance once the Hakureis finally decided to attack.

And here she was, camping at the peak of Tengu's Mount, the name of the mountain the Tenmas had placed their ancestral home. Their flags' fields were as purple as the Yasaka snake, which was placed within the blue Moriya frog, and their tents were a humble green, as if to show that the commander was Sanae herself. Among Sanae's own tents were sky-blue ones flying the maple leaf of the Tenmas, with their soldiers easily distinguished from the Moriya and Kochiya men by their bizarre red helmets- they all bore a bizarre pointed, hat-like appendage on the top of them.

Sanae had called a meeting with Lord Tenma in her tent, and was surprised to find herself waiting for the man rather than the other way around. Finally, the man entered, wearing a rather splendid silvered set of armour, with a brass maple leaf in the centre of his breastplate. Attached to his hip were a war-horn and a sheathed one-handed sword, its hilt a light grey steel.

"Greetings, my lady." Lord Tenma said with a bow, "I am grateful of your assistance in this effort. The Hinanawis are a persistent pest to us, raiding our strongholds..."

"I imagine they'd raid anyone that is close enough." Sanae remarked, "Also, remember I am a knight."

"A mere courtesy." Tenma replied, "I do not want you to feel like you are not well-respected here."

Sanae rolled her eyes, knowing the real reason he referred to her as 'my lady', "Enough on courtesies. When do we attack?"

"Whenever you are ready." Lord Tenma replied.

"I am ready right now." Sanae instantly said, "Let's take back these forts, send Iku Nagae back with her tail between her legs, or better, put her in the ground, and take our men back home before sunset."

"Very well..." Lord Tenma said, and began to walk out of her tent, "...come with me, Ser Sanae."

After Sanae put her helm on, the two walked out of the tent, and Tenma took his war-horn from is hip, before sounding it deafeningly, causing men to rush out of the smaller tents throughout the camp. Once a crowd were gathered in front of Tenma and Sanae, the former began his speech.

"Men of the Vale! The Hinanawis have decided to attack our forts, and have succeeded in taking them. With those forts, they have also taken Tenma men's lives. Shall we stand for this? Or shall we respond in kind, and send the Peach Men back to their Valley?" Tenma asked rhetorically, "My men, we shall take Fort Mori back. Ser Sanae Kochiya, are you and your men willing to take Fort Mizu?"

"As you say, Lord Tenma." Sanae replied, raising her helm's visor, "My men, come with me, and Tenma's men, go with him. Together, we'll crush the Peach Men and make them remember why they've never won the Vale in all their years of trying."

With that, the Moriya and Kochiya men, wearing the blue and green frogs of the two houses, walked with Sanae as they headed for the western end of the camp, while Lord Tenma and his oddly-dressed soldiers marched towards the northern end. However, no matter which way they walked, both armies had the advantage. From the top of the mountain, the only way to the forts was downhill, but to the Hinanawis, the forts were uphill from them. They had probably weakened themselves with the mere journey, but Sanae's troops were well-rested.

Marching through the snow-covered forests of Tengu's Mount, they reached the plain and river Fort Mizu was named for- while the fort looked like a dot from the top of the mountain, it looked rather immense from just below it. Where there was once a sky-blue flag bearing the Tenma maple leaf, there was now a bright blue flag bearing the sword-in-peach of the Hinanawis, the stone walls of the fort lined with arrow slits.

Sanae put her helm's visor down, and signalled at her front-most men, "Do you have the battering ram?"

"At the back, Ser." a Moriya man replied.

"Very well. All men with good shields surround the ram, and other men, stay behind it. Archers, stay at the very back." Sanae commanded, and with that, walked towards the back of the group until she found the battering ram, and waited for a good amount of men to join her at the back before she issued her next order, "Forward march! Watch for arrows!"

The march towards the fort was slow and loud, easily enough to arouse the attention of the Hinanawis within it. However, as the door to the fort grew closer and closer, Sanae was surprised to see that no arrows were being fired... this wasn't right, things were too... quiet. Without a single man falling, the battering ram, as well as all the men with it, had reached the fort door to see it was... wide open.

Sanae walked around her men to inspect the area, and mused, "This is not right... this must be..."

The answer hit her like a mace to the head, and she couldn't help but call it out, "...WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED! Men, abandon the ram!"

However, before there was time to react, a storm of arrows flew towards the pigeon-holed group, hitting the unshielded members of the group, some piercing flesh and others bouncing off armour. Sanae panicked as an arrow bounced off her breastplate, and looked around for where the Hinanawis were hiding. Growling a little to herself, she called out, "They have abandoned the fort! Men, inside!"

The shielded men by this point had formed a shell around the others as they backed inside, Sanae staying close to the shields to keep a lookout while others entered the fort. However, the first people to back into it found out the hard way that the fort was far from abandoned as hot oil poured over them from holes at the top of the entry arch.

Sanae's heart went into her throat as she heard the screams of her dying men. Knowing there was no hope for them outside, Sanae turned around, pushed through her men, and dashed into the fort while she knew they'd be refilling their buckets of hot oil, and yelled, "Into the fort, NOW!"

Her men scurried as quickly as they could, some unfortunate enough to be caught in the second wave of hot oil. The halls of the fort were as grey as the outside, and if it weren't for the dying screams of her men, would have been completely silent. After a short walk through the hallway, there was a large staircase leading to the upper levels of the fort, and Sanae, knowing that her men were most likely low on morale, decided to put on the show of a brave leader, and said, "I shall take the upper half! Half of you men, follow me, half stay down here and hold off any Hinanawis that try to retake the fort from the outside!"

Once the order was given, it was followed, and Sanae and her volunteers began to climb the stairs. Waiting in the hallway at the top was a helmet-free Valleywoman, her hair frizzy and her sword unsheathed. Sanae blocked her first slash one stair from reaching the upper level, before pushing her sword back as she climbed the final step. The woman pulled her sword back, and made for another strike, which Sanae blocked easily, before one of her men behind her climbed up next to her, and struck her in the stomach, causing her to scream in agony as her entrails left her body.

Once the scream was heard, various huge Valleymen rushed in from the various rooms in the hallway. By this point, most of Sanae's men had climbed the stairs, and battle truly began. The Peach Men were rightly feared, great lumbering men with the strength and ferocity of oxen, and many wielded two-handed great-swords the same way one would normally wield a bastard sword. However, their chests were as soft as any man's, and they considered themselves too proud for metal armour, merely wearing jerkins, meaning that while some of her men were effortlessly cut down by the red-haired monsters of men, Sanae had the wits to wait, avoid a Peach Man's lumbering attack, and stab them in the heart when their guard was down.

After performing the same strategy on three Peach Men, Sanae worked her way towards the end of the upper level's hallway, to the door that led to the roof-free area that would normally serve to hold trebuchets. Opening it, she found a mere three Valleymen waiting for her, two of which she easily slew herself, however, the third locked blades with her, his great-sword, as well as his body's impressive strength, pressing against her with all his might. Sanae gulped, and she felt herself losing grip of her sword. The Peach Man could feel her loss of grip too, and smiled to himself, saying in a valley accent, "I'm afraid your wee pretender life is over, my dear..."

However, before he could finish her off, a crunching sound was heard, and blood came from his mouth as his eyes widened in disbelief. Sanae dropped her sword and rolled as the Valleyman collapsed onto what would have been on top of her, blood dribbling from his back as a Moriya man stood over him.

"Thank you. You'll be made a knight for this..." Sanae said from the floor, trying to keep her dignity despite having very near soiled herself in fear.

"Do not worry." the man replied, holding out his hand, "I did my duty, and killed some Hinanawi bastards. You were showing us all up anyway. It wouldn't be right if you didn't need saving every now and then."

Sanae smiled a little, and took his hand to stand up, "What's your name, Ser?"

"Sangaku Hill." the man replied, "Bastard nephew of Septa Yasaka. I imagine she doesn't talk of me much."

"I can't say she has..." Sanae said, "...very well, if we both survive this, I shall make sure you get a better name than 'Hill', and knightly honours of my standing."

"Thinking about it, Aki is a good name for a house... perhaps I can include my base-born half-sisters in the house too!" the man remarked.

Sanae grinned, but decided to get back to her job, "Well, Ser Aki to be, you and I should turn back, and join those holding off the lower half of the fort."

"Yes, Ser!" Sangaku replied, and rushed back into the upper floor's doorway.

Sanae herself walked to the flagpole of the fort, and slowly reeled down the Hinanawi flag from the sky. After that, she rejoined her troops, to find that they had barely fought anyone, merely a few stray Peach Men who appeared to be more lost than actually fighting. As for the archers which started the ambush, they were nowhere to be found...

Sanae shook her head. Something wasn't right, this fight was too easy... the Hinanawis were barely capable of retreating, let alone an ambush. _These forts were not Tenshi's targets, _Sanae thought, _not truly. What could she be plotting?_

After holding the fort for a good two hours, Sanae had resigned herself to the fact that the Hinanawis weren't returning, and that for now, all she could do was leave a few men to man the fort, while the rest returned to camp to inform Lord Tenma of the victory, as well as to make him man his own forts and let her own men go home...


	28. Iwakasa (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 28**

_Iwakasa_

"Tell me, brother. What was your business in the oak woods of the Kirisames?" the cloaked man asked again, "Why were you on Kirisame land?"

Iwakasa's mouth formed an incomplete smirk. He had been taken to Pandemonium with lame legs, been stripped of clothes, and tied to a X-shaped cross carved to resemble House Makai's sigil of four demonic wings. He had been beaten to the point of losing teeth, even flayed on one finger, however, it took more than that for him to break.

_Who told you the Makais were our enemies? _his sister had said. Yet Iwakasa knew that anyone willing to torture you was far from a friend. The man who had captured him had placed him in a dimly lit room, Iwakasa being closest to the braziers while his tormentor stayed in the shadows. The walls were covered with just-visible sewn banners depicting red eyes that seemed to watch him constantly, but nothing, _nothing _would make him break.

"Brother, I shall ask you one more time before I flay another one of your fingers." the man said, slowing his speech as he enunciated every word, "Why were you on Kirisame land?"

Iwakasa continued to smirk, "Keep asking, eyeball man. You won't get an answer. You should have thought of that before you decided to kill all my men. One of them might have been weak enough to tell you, but not I..."

The man cleared his throat, and walked into the light, showing his face in all its horror. However, for all Iwakasa feared him, the face was strangely... ordinary, as if he was detached from the whole affair.

"Brother... that was a mistake." he said, his voice strangely calm, as if giving genuine advice, "If you will not respond to flaying... then I shall bring Master of Arrows, Elis, to see to you. They call her the Innocent Devil, but I assure you, she is _far _from innocent... say, are you fond of arrows? Given they led to your capture, I'd have a greater fear of them..."

Iwakasa laughed wryly, and spat at the man's feet, causing the man to smile at him in the same way a beloved friend at a tavern would, "...very well, brother. I'll bring Elis to practice her night arching skills. She'll be glad of a training dummy with actual bones to pierce."

With that, the man turned around, and walked out of the room, his cloak flowing as he did. At this point, Iwakasa used his absence to allow some time to stop being strong and let himself be broken. After a long enough wait that the man would be out of earshot, he screamed in a mixture of agony, anguish, and frustration. He shut his eyes, grunted, yelled, and futilely shook at the binds that held him to the cross.

He became so lost in letting out his long-concealed madness that at first, he didn't notice that someone had entered the room. However, this person was a woman, and was not with the man who had been torturing him. She was a beautiful girl, however, she looked rather young, perhaps seventeen at the most. Most strikingly of all, she had blonde hair, the same golden colour of Lady... Lady Marisa Kirisame!

"Who... who..." Iwakasa mumbled weakly.

The girl walked to the cross, and untied the ropes binding Iwakasa to it, making him fall to the floor abruptly, his knees feeling like splinters in his legs.

Finally, she spoke, "...I'm Mystia Woods. Eldest bastard daughter of Lady Marisa. Do not fear, friend, you are safe with me. We must escape now, while the Master of Eyes is away..."

Iwakasa didn't know if he could summon the energy to stand, however, he was forcibly dragged up by the girl, and when he worked up enough strength to let go of her smooth hands, the girl presented him a large, dull brown rag.

"Cover yourself." Mystia said, "You are far from home."

Iwakasa had half-forgotten that he was naked, and took the rag, wrapping himself so that he covered his chest and the ribs that showed through his skin, as well as his lower parts. His throat was dry, yet he summoned the energy to say, "...thank... you..."

"There is no time." Mystia bluntly replied, "They will return soon, and you do not want to be here when they do."

Iwakasa agreed wholeheartedly, and decided to run with the young woman out of the chamber and half-fall down the staircase of the tower, before dashing out of the building barefoot. The girl then looked side to side, before edging around the outside of the tower, to a point out of view of the marble-and-sapphire streets of Pandemonium, to where her horse, a white mare, was waiting.

"Can you climb onto her?" Mystia asked.

"I... I have to." Iwakasa struggled to reply.

Mystia climbed onto the horse's back with ease, and held her hand out to help Iwakasa up. He very nearly fell off over the other side of the horse as he clumsily climbed onto the saddle, and after adjusting himself to the cold saddle's feeling against his bare bottom, he put his arms feebly around Mystia's waist, and the girl brought her legs in against her horse's sides a little, making it set off.

"How... how are we to leave the city?" Iwakasa asked with a dry rasp.

"There is a gate open at the back of the city, it can be found using the back streets. It is mostly unmanned, and those who do man it are drunk or asleep most of the time." Mystia replied, although her voice didn't seem too convinced.

However, the girl was right, and they slipped out of the city and into the Sea of Demons' desert quickly and unseen, almost _too _easily. But Iwakasa didn't care if it _was _too easy... he was free, and not only that, but he was free while holding onto a beautiful young woman. This, along with the rhythm of the horse's canter, was causing the journey to be rather pleasurable, that was, until Mystia began to speak.

"Ser, I can feel you stabbing me." Mystia mused, "My mother may be a sheath to any man's sword, but I wish to be a maiden until my marriage..."

"With all your horse-riding, how is anyone to know?" Iwakasa remarked, surprising himself with how much wit remained within him.

"They would know." Mystia replied, "I am merely sixteen, Ser, hardly a woman grown, even if I have bled. You should show your rescuer more respect."

The young woman's reminder that she was practically a girl soon shrunk Iwakasa back, and he decided to keep his mouth shut about the matter for the rest of the trip, instead focusing on what he should have from the very beginning.

"Where... where are you taking me?" Iwakasa asked.

"Where else?" Mystia replied, "I am taking you home, the City of Flames."

Iwakasa spluttered as the horse decided to take a particularly dramatic step, knocking a loose tooth out of its gum, "...my... my Lady... House Fujiwara and House Luna are working together. My sweet sister, and a large amount of her host, are based in Eientei. If... if it would not be too difficult, could you take me there instead?"

"Too difficult? Eientei is _closer _than the City of Flames!" Mystia said with a laugh, "I'll gladly take you there. The sooner you put real clothes on, the better! You are stabbing me again..."

Iwakasa blushed, and muttered, "...many thanks. Why... why are you helping me?"

"Didn't you know?" Mystia asked, "Mother's... I mean, Lady Marisa's men saw you get captured, and I decided to lead a rescue party. When I return you to your lady sister, I wish to act as an envoy for my lady mother, and tell her that all the swords of the Kirisames are yours to command. And if your sister is allied with House Luna... then I imagine the whole of the Woodlands are united, no?"

Iwakasa's heart rose. After all of his suffering, after all of the men he had lost scouting... the purpose of his mission was fulfilled anyway. He had done it, not only that, but it was favourable news. The Kirisames _had _to be on their side, or they wouldn't have risked a valuable woman like the heir to the Rainbow Fort just to save him... although, he was heir to Lady Mokou, provided she never had any children. Whatever their reason, they were on the Fujiwaras' side, and this meant one thing... soon enough, all of the Woodlands could march on House Makai, and pay every single one of them back in full for their capture of him. For once in his life, Iwakasa felt himself wanting to sing his lady sister's song, in all its fire-obsessed glory.

_Fire rains from the sky  
Women will cry and men will die  
There's none who will survive  
Mokou Fujiwara will burn enemies alive..._


	29. Reimu (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 29**

_Reimu_

_Just wait, _Lady Yukari had said in her slime-filled tone, _Just wait, and our moment will come. _Reimu had grown tired of waiting. While she was willing to attack the Kawashiros of River's Fork and take a hostage, Lady Yukari seemed to be doing everything in her power to stop her. When she approached Maester Genji on the matter, he had simply said, in his frail voice, that 'while I do not trust the woman, she speaks true, if only this once'.

Reimu didn't understand it. What was she waiting for? And why hadn't the Hinanawis sent word of an allegiance, as Lady Yukari had promised? Although, she had mentioned that she would require Yuyuko Saigyouji to make this plan a possibility, and as far as she knew, Lady Saigyouji was a loyalist, a craven at heart.

Sighing, she decided to break her fast, and walked from her temple to the dining hall, where Ser Shingyoku Borders was waiting at the table. He was kin of a sort, bastard son of Genji's much more legitimate son, possessing the brown-black hair of the Hakureis, and unlike his father, was very much not a ladies man, dressing like the ascetic he regularly claimed to be and wearing a great necklace with emblems of the various Gods of the Borderlands on it over his long white robes. The expression on his face indicated that he itched just as much as his lady cousin to fight the heathen Moriyas and their bannermen.

Reimu sat by the man, who looked at her emptily, instantly asking, "Any word from that warlock bitch?"

Sighing, Reimu decided not to let her impatience show as easily, and replied, "Lady Yakumo is a loyal bannermen to our cause. She sees more than most people. If anyone knows what time to attack, she does."

"She's a sinner." Shingyoku said with a grunt, "You, as a septa, should know that. Her magic is not of the Gods. It is black and unholy. We should march on the Kawashiros now!"

"And if we do that, we lose a great and powerful army, the Vale will retaliate against our attacks, and we'll be crushed permanently." Reimu said, glaring at the bastard, "Then who will be left to rule the Borderlands? Only the Yakumos. And then the Gods will have left Noros for good. Surely the Gods would ally with dark forces when other, false Gods threatened to crush them."

"She sins against the Worm with her magic of the Undying, she is an unnatural creature!" Shingyoku shouted, "What if she _is _the false Gods that the Gods of the Borderlands must crush?"

"Then I would have already crushed them." a familiar, polite voice said, her cold breath reaching like fingers down Reimu and Shingyoku's necks, causing both to turn around in raw shock.

Suddenly, Shingyoku's asceticism left him, and he fell from his chair in fear, "...L-Lady Yakumo... when... when..."

"It cannot be denied that faith in the Gods of the Borderlands is a precious thing to Noros, and its influence should be greater, but, while their powers work in vague ways, my powers simply... work." Yukari calmly said, her blue lips moving in a manner that almost didn't fit her words.

Reimu stood up, her heart beating like a mouse's, however, she let her nerves calm before speaking, a skill Shingyoku clearly hadn't mastered, "...Lady Yakumo. My apologies about the words of my bastard cousin, he does not know when to hold his tongue."

Once she had given Shingyoku a meaningful glance, Reimu decided to properly speak to the woman, "...so, what brings you here? Is it time for our armies to march?"

"Indeed it is." Lady Yakumo said without a hint of hesitation, "My army has already begun their march to the Vale, and have likely set up camp on the... border of the Borderlands. Oh my, isn't that an amusing thing to say..."

"How did you take your army there so quickly?" Shingyoku asked, still from the undignified position of the floor, his legs seemingly lame from cowering at the blue-lipped woman.

"As I said before... faith is important and causes miraculous works in a vague manner, but my powers work in a less vague way. Like taking my army to the Vale instantly. However, knowing your army's... affliction, having to walk like any other, I am willing to wait for you to meet at our camp for your reinforcements. Simply take your army directly north, and you shall find the camp." Yukari declared, before kneeling down to touch Shingyoku's cheek in a very poor facsimile of affection, "Once that happens, we shall do what your kindly bastard cousin so desperately wants. We'll take River's Fork, and once that's done, we will keep Lady Nitori Kawashiro as a hostage."

Reimu shuddered as Yukari proceeded to help the quivering wreck of a man that was once Shingyoku up, however, she forced herself to think about this. Both Shingyoku and Genji distrusted Yukari, albeit for very different reasons, but nonetheless, the woman was a highly suspicious creature, and she quite easily could have her own reasons for delaying the attack as she had.

Figuring out the most respectful way to try and find out these reasons, Reimu asked, "What makes this time the opportune time to attack the Kawashiros?"

Lady Yukari turned from Shingyoku to look at Reimu with her content yet heavily bagged eyes, her usual smile still in place, "...you suspect me? I merely ensured what I could with the Hinanawis. I watched over them, and while they seem as uninterested with allegiances as ever, Lady Tenshi appears to view you as useful to her own plans..."

"And what are they?" Reimu asked, although she knew the answer right after she reflexively asked the question.

"To take over the Vale and rule it as an independent kingdom to Noros." Yukari replied, "...her plan requires the stepping on of my good friend Yuyuko, but she was the fool who started this whole messy business of war, so she can suffer for it. However, her plan also relies on you stepping in and attacking the Kawashiros _now_."

Reimu rolled her eyes. She was _still _withholding information, "But, my lady, why _now, _and not before?"

"The answer is simple, Septa Reimu." Yukari answered, "The Hinanawis attacked two forts belonging to Lord Tenma. The Moriyas sent a good amount of men there to take it back, and the Tenmas will subsequently be occupied holding it in case of another attack from the Hinanawis. This is your opportunity to take the Kawashiros now, while their friends the Moriyas and Tenmas are distracted with the Hinanawis. Then, they will draw their attention to you, helping the Hinanawis. They may not be our allies in spirit, but in practice... both of us shall benefit from this plan."

Reimu sighed. A reason as complex and as solid as that could hardly be ignored or rebuked as a lie, and so, she conceded, saying, "Very well. And I imagine once we crush the Moriyas with the Hinanawis' help, we should withdraw from the Vale?"

"And give Nitori Kawashiro to the Hinanawis as a gesture of good faith. Let them have their own kingdom... and we will keep to our lands." Yukari advised, "Does such an arrangement seem fair?"

Reimu nodded, "It does. Very well, Lady Yakumo. When the afternoon comes, we shall march to your camp. Shingyoku, you can lead the siege of River's Fork, as a way of apologising to the good Lady Yakumo."

Shingyoku began to splutter, "But... but I..."

Yukari put a deadened, grey hand on the man's shoulder, and said with a smile, "I would be honoured to accept your kind offer, Septa Hakurei. I am sure your cousin and I will be natural allies in the field of battle..."

Shingyoku grunted, and folded his arms, shaking Yukari's hand off his shoulder as he muttered, "Very well, warlock. But I am only doing this because my lady and septa commanded me to."

Yukari chuckled lightly as she walked away from the group, towards the exit of the room, "...you will grow to like me. All my _living _allies do... those who don't, well..."

Reimu turned to face the dining hall's door, but Yukari had already left the room before she could reply to the warlock's implicit death threat, and she simply threw her arms down in futility, knowing that now she was out of their sight, she was most likely nowhere to be found, perhaps in her camp's tent, sitting to eat with her sister...


	30. Miko (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 30**

_Miko_

King's Landing was as disgusting as ever, and Miko couldn't help but feel like all her time spent in the foetid hovel of a city was nothing like worthwhile. Due to the Fujiwara scout party's incompetence, she had yet to find out if House Makai would require Hijiri reinforcements if Luna and Fujiwara were to attack them, and even worse, during this time, their supposed allies, House Moriya and their bannermen, had come under attack.

While Queen Eiki was a justice-driven fool, at the very least, she was taking the vulnerable position they were in seriously, something her own women couldn't claim to be doing. Seiga was merely chuckling at every misfortune that befell them, while Futo and Tojiko failed to comprehend why these setbacks were just that.

The Hijiris had joined the Houjuu forces, and Miko was painfully aware that their tactic of attacking in small parties would only delay the inevitable in the current situation. What she needed was the fortune that her idiot father seemed to have been blessed with during his reign as Prince Shotoku...

Wearing hardly any clothing, Miko walked into the Maester Satsuki's library in the dead of night, lighting a small candle and standing over the map table of Noros, fiddling with the sigil pieces that lay on top of it. She scowled as she moved the lotus flower figurine onto the snake-helmet, and from there, moved that stack towards the stacked judgement rod and crowned sword.

"It all seems quite futile, doesn't it?" a rather calm, young-sounding voice behind Miko said, "Most distressing, given the Hijiris' threats regarding you..."

Miko turned around to look at the person, only to find a mere girl, holding a torch in her hand. It was Lady Tewi Inaba, the black-haired urchin girl that somehow had made it into the royal court by knowing a great many things. However, Miko had yet to be impressed by her information-gathering prowess.

"You. What are you doing awake at such times? Little girls like you should be asleep." Miko muttered.

"Rabbits are awake both at dusk and dawn, and sleep when they like." Lady Tewi replied in some attempt at a quip, "My little rabbits have finally heard something that may put your good mind at rest. A little something to sleep on, if you will."

"What is that?" Miko half-growled, her tiredness and frustration with her position not leaving her in a good position to listen.

"The Fujiwaras have written to us. Apparently Lady Marisa Kirisame's bastard arrived at Eientei having rescued the leader of the failed Fujiwara scout group, and promised the Lunas and Fujiwaras fealty, on the condition that they first assist them in crushing a rebellious faction within the Kirisame forces..." Tewi explained.

"Why are _you _coming to me about letters and not Maester Satsuki?" Miko asked, "And what rebellious faction do they talk of?"

"To answer your first question..." Tewi began, "...Maester Satsuki is no rabbit, and sleeps at night like any other. I had a rabbit of mine procure it for me so I could tell you. Naturally, I've always known that your worries have brought you to this library regularly, so I knew where to find you. As for your second question... the letter did not say, but I can only imagine it is the army of the girl that was given to them by House Makai. It is understandable that she would be loyal to her home house, such a precaution is wise on the parts of the Kirisames..."

Miko folded her arms and straightened her back, "Very well. When the Maester is awake, tell her to write a message to the Lunas, Fujiwaras, and Kirisames telling them to attack House Makai as soon as their battle is over."

Lady Tewi chuckled slightly, "You are most wise. I would also like to tell you about an interesting observation my rabbits made but this night... Lady Yuyuko Saigyouji and her bards have taken flight from the city. I wonder... why would the Queen's trusted advisor flee from her rightful post in such a secretive manner?"

Miko couldn't blame Lady Yuyuko, in all honesty. The royal court were sadists and fools, excluding the occasional competent member, which either lacked the influence to change anything, or in Tewi's case, simply chose not to most of the time. Running from such sorts would be her first choice if she wasn't liable to lose her head by Byakuren's hand returning home. However, she knew Yuyuko's reason was far from exasperation... she could see the doomed situation they were in, and wished to abandon the sinking ship before she drowned. A true craven, but a wise one, nonetheless.

"Let her. She would not be of use to us anyway." Miko muttered, "I imagine you would want me to go back to sleep?"

"Your great mind will only stay great with sleep, my friend." Tewi replied, " Ah... I must leave, my friend. A rabbit must tend to her errands before she sleeps. However, you must sleep before you run tomorrow's errands. I shall escort you to your bedchamber if you wish..."

Miko sensed a slight forcefulness in her polite voice, however, she did her best not to be unnerved, "I can take myself to my bedchambers, thank you."

Tewi closed her eyes, and smiled as she cocked her head away from her torch, "As you say. Sleep well, my friend."

Miko walked out of the library, and through the throne room, reaching the hallway containing the palace bedchambers. She entered her bed, and futilely attempted to sleep for a few hours, before giving up and leaving her bed as soon as she heard another person leave her bedchambers, this time wearing more suitable garb for dealing with a royal court. Unfortunately for her, it was Queen Eiki, although with her current selection of people to be with, she couldn't ask for anyone much better.

Walking through the hallway to catch up to her, Miko muttered, "Did you sleep well, your grace?"

"Only on account of the essence of nightshade Maester Satsuki gave to me." Eiki mumbled, "...Prince Shotoku. I have thought on all you have said, and... I have realised something. If justice was done, I would be dead."

Miko almost agreed instantaneously, but when applying her thoughts to how Eiki Shiki's law-obsessed mind worked, she found herself rather confused, "Dead, your grace?"

"In a trial by combat, the accused has the right to declare a champion. However, I am the queen. Even in a trial by combat... I... I must be the judge _and _the executioner. But I did not fight the girl, Prince Miko. I was afraid that I would lose. That I would fail my third in line..."

The two walked into the throne room, before heading towards the Maester's Library, after which Eiki continued, "...I... I also... feared death. I am justice. I should not fear death. I _cannot _fear death. By not fighting Ichirin Kumoi, I failed all that I stand for. Komachi... Komachi did her duty, but I failed my own."

Miko could almost pass this off for regret, however, as befitting of Queen Eiki, it was done in the language of a cold, lifeless book on Norosian law rather than the language of a person. Not knowing what she could say, she simply stood with the queen in silence, tapping the sigil figurines nervously as she waited for the others to arrive.

While Seiga, Tojiko, Futo, and Komachi arrived as time passed, Miko noticed that, just as Lady Tewi had told her, Lady Yuyuko was nowhere to be found, and neither, for that matter, could Lady Tewi herself.

Miko folded her arms, and muttered, "Well, shall we begin?"

Lady Seiga's mouth curled up into her usual smug smile, before it opened to release smug words, "What about our friend, Lady Saigyouji? Are you forgetting about her? Surely because she lacks an army doesn't mean she has no say in the war..."

Miko glared at Seiga knowingly, before she decided to turn to Tojiko, "Ser Soga, pick up the Scarlet sigil and throw it at Seiga. Her mouth is moving again, and I don't like it. It's not like we'll need the Scarlet sigil for much."

However, before the loyalty-torn knight could decide on whether or not she should perform this petty action, Queen Eiki spoke up, and said, "Stop your quarrelling. Miko, the Hijiris and Houjuus are together against us, and have worked their way around the Kazamis. You are the one to organise these regular meetings, so, do tell us, what shall we do?"

Miko put her hand over the red bat of the Scarlets and pinched it aggressively, before deciding to speak, "I have received word from Lady Tewi Inaba that the Kirisames are now allied with Houses Luna and Fujiwara. After they are finished fulfilling the conditions of fealty presented to them by the Kirisames, they shall attack House Makai, and we shall send a letter to Eientei to ensure this course of action. When this is done, we shall wait a short while, and make our move..."

Ser Komachi Onozuka smirked, "...ah. When the Hijiris receive word of House Makai being attacked, they'll send troops north, and then we strike the Houjuus and what's left of the Hijiris when they do!"

Miko appreciated the fact that whenever Komachi spoke, it was at least something worthwhile, "Exactly. However, this is going to be a great army that we send north to fight them, and will need a prominent commander to lead the men into battle. The men will know the battle will be great and bloody, and all men appreciate a leader that is as bold as they are."

The room remained silent for a while, and just as Ser Komachi's face moved in a manner that appeared to precede speech, Maester Rin burst unceremoniously into the room, her face pale and covered in sweat.

"Your... your grace... word... word from..." the flustered Master repeatedly failed to say, "...I have received a raven from... from House Kazami... from... from Kazami's bastard... this... this morning."

Any humour that remained within the room died in an instant. The woman in question was Gengetsu Barren, a terrifying woman who was very much Yuuka Kazami's daughter, no matter how legitimate she was. There was another bastard by the name of Mugetsu Barren, however, she was not the one anyone meant when the name 'Kazami's Bastard' was uttered. While Yuuka's younger sister, Elly, along with Gengetsu's younger sister, Mugetsu, were kind, at the very least kinder than their older sisters, Yuuka and her bastard were a terrifying pair, infamous for their... unkindly treatment of hostages.

Miko was the only one with enough spine to remark on the matter, "What word is this?"

"The letter... the letter says that Ser Shinda's troops trespassed on Kazami territory in the night, and that in response, Gengetsu and her patrol captured them, and have already... delighted in the deaths of three soldiers by... by sulphur water. She... goes on... goes on to..." the Maester stopped reading, as if she had a terrible lump in her throat, however, Miko was not impressed with her fearful manner.

"Give the letter to me." Miko bluntly requested, and upon receiving the piece of parchment from the Maester, she read out the letter without betraying a hint of emotion, "To the good Prince Miko Shotoku. Thank you for having your good knight, Ser Shinda, trespass on our grounds with his troops. My patrol group captured the men with ease and now hold them in the City of Flowers. Actually, I jest. We hold some of them. The lucky ones were killed on sight, and we have already taken the liberty of burning the skin off three of your friends to make compost for our flowers with water of sulphur. And, interestingly enough, we found that one of your good soldiers appears to be a..." suddenly Miko stopped reading, and squinted at the page.

It was less that she was shocked at the matter, and more that she couldn't tell if this was a mistake or not. The next two sentences read, _And, interestingly enough, we found that one of your good soldiers appears to be a warlock of Qarth. What a lot of good her powers have done her troops._

However, Miko couldn't think of how this could be. While Miko had always suspected Seiga to be a black magician of sorts, there was no way anyone would notice such a thing by looking at the irritatingly beautiful woman, not to mention that as much as she wanted her to be tortured by the Kazamis, Lady Seiga was right here in the room. However, there were no other remotely magical people affiliated with her. This... didn't make sense. Deciding to not read those two sentences out loud and move on with the letter, she began to speak again after her long silence.

"Let this serve as a reminder that no matter what you do, you will not slight us by using our land in your worthless conflicts. Yours kindly, Gengetsu Kazami." Miko finished, "Oh, she now calls herself Kazami. I can't imagine the good lady Kazami would have legitimised her, but who am I to judge?"

"So... so... is Ser Shinda dead?" Futo stammered.

Miko rolled her eyes, "You fool. Of _course _he's dead. There's nothing we can do about this, my plan to launch an unexpected attack on the Houjuus from the east was a failure, that is all we should concern ourselves with. Returning to more important matters- who shall lead the large army to battle against the Houjuus?"

Komachi smiled boldly, "I shall, Prince. I am a feared and respected warrior throughout the kingdom, and..."

"No, Ser Onozuka." the quiet, clear voice of Queen Eiki interrupted, causing all of the room to turn to the grey-haired queen.

"What?" Komachi asked in disbelief.

"You shall not lead the army." Queen Eiki reiterated, "The people no doubt think I do naught but cower behind your skirts after I used you as a champion to kill Ichirin Kumoi. I do not want them to think that any more. I am... I am _justice_. I will... deliver... justice."

"But... but, your grace, you are frail, and I am still able to fight, I..." Komachi began to say, but once again, she was interrupted by a far less welcome voice.

"Oh, a valiant choice, your grace!" Seiga applauded in the most false-sounding manner possible, "You are most brave, taking responsibility and bringing the fight to them! For no woman is without flaws, but you are willing to recompense for your mistake by continuing your true devotion to justice! I support you fully, my good and gracious queen!"

Miko brought her arms down, so they were hidden by the map table, if only so she could clench her fists at Seiga's terrible acting. It was impossible to think anyone would fall for such a mummer's farce, but clearly, the queen did, as her stone face became ever resolute, her eyes almost lighting up if it weren't for her terminal lack of desire and heart.

"Lady Seiga has the truth of it. This is recompense. I will fight, and in the light of the Gods of the Borderlands, I will stand before the Judge. In the field of battle, he shall determine whether I deserve to die for my injustice or survive with my regret being understood." Eiki said, her voice almost pride-filled, however, her voice's unmoving nature hid whether or not it was.

The mention of the blasted Old Gods was enough to make Miko's stomach turn, and with that she turned around to leave the room, barking as she left, "Seiga, speak with me, now."

As the Prince stormed out of the room, Seiga soon caught up to her, a skip in her step as she said, "...what is your concern, my Prince?"

Miko stopped in her track, and grabbed Seiga by the neck, pressing her against the nearest wall of the throne room, and slowly whispered, "Do you think they do not see what you are doing?"

"The queen does not see, and that's all that matters." Seiga whispered back, her smile remaining.

"No. It is not all that matters." Miko spat in a dull tone, "Komachi is Hand of the Queen, and heir to the throne. Once Eiki gets herself killed on the battlefield, she will be Queen. And unlike Eiki, she's not stupid enough to fall for your mummer's tricks, and will remove you from the line of succession. So, do us both a favour, and behave like a real courtier, not this pathetic farce of a performance you're doing now!"

With that, Miko released the woman, who gasped a little before saying, "...ah, my Prince. Always there to make sure I do wrong in the right way..."

"Better to do anything the right way, wrong and right. An evil person who's foolish is a danger to everyone, himself most of all." Miko concluded, and with that, walked out of the throne room.

The day had been long, and after exposure to the snake of a woman that was Seiga, she had finally worked up a desire to sleep, and hope that all would go as planned in the north...


	31. Yuugenmagan (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 31**

_Yuugenmagan_

The preceding days had been tough on Yuugenmagan, each phase of his plan relying heavily on him running around in person from area to area, firstly the Rainbow Fort, then the oak forests surrounding said Rainbow Fort, then to Pandemonium, and now... Alice's Keep.

This was one diplomatic mission Yuugenmagan had been dreading ever since he had talked with Lady Marisa Kirisame in person. Seeing such an... obviously carefree person as her become unnerved over the mere mention of the person meant that clearly young Alice was no longer the innocent child Yuugenmagan remembered...

Alice's Keep was almost exactly the same distance from Pandemonium as it was from the Rainbow Fort, in what Yuugenmagan was told by Lady Kirisame to be a sandy area with small shrubs and the occasional large oak growing in the more soil-like areas of the ground.

As he needed to be there swiftly, this time he rode to his destination on horseback, while his eyes would disperse to varying locations, such as the Waterlands, Eientei, and the Rainbow Fort. The sun was at the top of the sky when Yuugenmagan arrived on the lands of the keep, however, there was a certain... darkness about the area. What Yuugenmagan had been told of the area had long gone- the sand remained, but the trees were gone, and the size of the keep was far bigger than what Lady Marisa had told her... it was large enough to qualify as a city all in itself, its walls made of the oaks that no doubt once populated the area.

_Only fools make keeps out of wood._ Yuugenmagan thought to himself, _The enemy doesn't even need wildfire to burn down a wooden keep. _However, in spite of this, he had to acknowledge the imposing nature of the place. Hanging from the keep's frontal walls were neither Kirisame nor Makai banners. Instead, there was a mere black banner, with red patterns made to look like splatters of blood dotting the black background. The banners weren't even consistent with each other... it was almost as if they were genuinely spattered with the stuff.

Dismounting his horse, Yuugenmagan didn't know whether or not to tie it to one of the posts surrounding the walls or leave it in the open. However, when he decided to try the former, the large, oak gates began to open, however, unlike the Rainbow Fort, he did not hear the sound of people at all.

Tying his horse to a post and turning to the gates to see that there were shapes resembling people standing in the gateway, however, something about their movements was... wrong. Yuugenmagan did the first thing that came to his mind, which was call out to the people to establish what they were there for.

"Greetings, brothers! I come here as an envoy for House Makai!" Yuugenmagan called, walking away from his horse and meeting the people at the gate, whereupon he realised what it was that was wrong with the people... they were not people... at least, not any more.

The three men that had opened the door were naked aside from a rag to cover their loins, however, there was no bump to even suggest they had loins to cover. Their chests were covered in scars, some scabbed, others festering, and their limbs, both arm and leg, were blistered and grazed. But worst of all was their faces. Their skin was pure white, and their eyes were wide open, bloodshot and full of terror, as if they were unable to close, even to blink. Their noses were either small or missing parts to make them small, and their mouths were sewn shut. As for their hair, they all bore the same sort- blonde hair, like that of young Alice herself, however, the quality of the hair made it all too clear that they were only wearing blonde wigs.

Yuugenmagan did his best not to look away from the horrifying creatures, and stammered, "May... may I see the owner of this keep? It is Alice that owns this place, am I right?"

While Yuugenmagan was beginning to sincerely hope that Alice was _not _the owner of this keep, and therefore, not capable of such mutilation of her men, one of the creatures grunted, and made a painful-looking nod of its head, before turning around and walking into the city, giving a brief look to Yuugenmagan to make him follow.

The other two stayed behind Yuugenmagan and drew their weapons while the other led, their walks bizarre, pain-filled, yet quick. It was almost as if, for all their mutilation, they were as fit as ever.

The interior of Alice's Keep was an even more unsettling sight- throughout the keep hung the 'blood-spattered' black banners that Alice had apparently taken as some sort of sigil, as well as almost every person that resided within the place being just as monstrous as the three people that had 'received' Yuugenmagan, if not more so.

Every now and then, she'd spot a woman among the creatures which looked more or less normal, albeit with a few scars herself, and even more rarely, he'd see a relatively unharmed man standing with one of these women. Yuugenmagan shuddered to think what they were thinking to continue living in such a place...

After going through poorly-made room after poorly-made room, the creature finally stopped leading Yuugenmagan, and made a bizarrely content-sounding hiss as he presented the door yet another room. Yuugenmagan tentatively opened the door and entered the room, to find that it was mostly empty, yet large, like a throne room, however, the fact it was mostly made of oak detracted from its regal nature somewhat.

At the furthermost side of the room lay two chairs, collectively containing the two least maimed of all the people living in Alice's Keep, although Yuugenmagan was more inclined to call them monsters above all the other grotesques living in the keep.

One of them he recognised, albeit wearing more womanly clothes than the last time he saw her. She had short, blonde hair, and a rather beautiful face, and her figure had filled out wonderfully, as Yuugenmagan could clearly see from her tight-fitting blue dress, tied together with red ribbons that had been cut to resemble spikes. The other person, however, he did not recognise, a shorter, much older woman with a similar, if slightly paler colour of hair to the first woman. She wore long, flowing robes coloured black and trimmed with red, and wore a smile that resembled a poor facsimile of a kindly grandmother.

Yuugenmagan gulped as he tried to bring himself to speak, "...Alice... Alice, is that you?"

The smile she gave was enough to confirm that she indeed was Alice, "...Uncle... Uncle Yuugenmagan? What brings you here? I thought Lady Shinki didn't want me any more... what are you here for?"

Yuugenmagan shuddered. He used to like how young Alice used to call him 'uncle', but now, when he knew she was responsible for... for all of this... he couldn't bear to hear those words.

"Alice." Yuugenmagan replied, not knowing what else to begin with as he walked closer to the pair of women, "I come as... as an envoy for House Makai. We... we need you."

Alice closed her eyes and chuckled, "You... need me? But, if I remember, Lady Shinki didn't need me at all. She gave me away to that Kirisame fool, and then he decided he didn't need me either! If Lady Shinki truly needed me, she would have come in person, and not sent you to speak for her."

The old woman next to her peered at Yuugenmagan suspiciously, "...this one... this one speaks truthfully, but all he desires is your army, my dear..."

Yuugenmagan looked back at the crone for a moment, and then asked, "...who is this person with you, Alice? Is she why... why..."

"Why all of my... dolls exist?" Alice said, her beautiful face shifting into a deranged smile, "The answer is yes... and no. Medicine... introduce yourself to Uncle Yuugenmagan. He's one of the people who sent me to the Kirisames to be married to a man I never loved..."

The woman got out of her seat, and slowly shuffled towards Yuugenmagan. Her skin was as wrinkled as paper when looked at closely, and the veins on her hands were prominent and purple. Once she was right in front of the man, she began to speak.

"I... I am Maester Medicine Melancholy. Or... or that's what I should be, if it weren't for the closed-minded members of the Royal Court looking down on my... search for enlightenment." the frail-sounding woman mumbled, "They... they took everything from me... my honour, my prestige... I... I had to become a wildling healer to survive... until... until Alice... took in the tribe. She saw me as... useful to her cause, while the others became... dolls. She has not abandoned or betrayed me, and I shall not abandon or betray her, as you... clearly have..."

After that, the crone stared into Yuugenmagan's red eyes with her own light blue ones. The woman hid a lot more than she told, however, her eyes betrayed only the act of concealment, not what it was that was being concealed.

The woman turned around and walked back to her chair, leaving the room in an empty, slightly fear-inspiring silence. Finally, Alice began to speak.

"Tell me. Why does Lady Shinki need me?" Alice asked.

"Lady Shinki... and the Kirisames. They both need you." Yuugenmagan said, "I... I have arranged a great many things. You may not be aware of it, but war is ravaging the south of Noros, and threatens to ravage the North. You are pivotal to my plan's success..."

"And what plan is this?" Alice asked insistantly.

"First, you must swear, under the Old Gods, the God of Renewal, _and _the God of Eternity to work underneath House Makai. Then I shall tell you what you must do." Yuugenmagan said, slightly surprising himself that he was willing to haggle with Alice.

"Only if you make me want to." Alice said in a surprisingly childish voice, "You came here with no prior word, you have never even visited me since Lady Shinki abandoned me! You come here, your face full of disapproval for my dolls, you're no different to everyone else! Why should I work for you? Why should I work for anyone?"

Yuugenmagan swallowed. He feared this would happen, however, he had not planned out an answer that Lady Shinki would agree to yet. However, as he looked around the brown, oak-wood room, inspiration struck him.

"If you do not fight for us, the Fujiwaras will attack you. And you know of what they do. They will burn this whole keep down, every last piece of it." Yuugenmagan stated, somehow thinking that this assumption was close to the truth, "You are just as at risk as we are."

"And what if I decide to side with the Fujiwaras? Who will burn my fort down? Lady Shinki?" Alice asked, "She abandoned me, I would expect she'd be glad to kill me..."

Yuugenmagan couldn't help but notice Alice used the word 'abandon' a lot. Shifting his eyes, he stammered, "...if... but..."

"Which side is the winning one?" Alice asked, before smirking, "Ah... their side is. That's why you came to me for help. Why else would you be interested in me? You never cared for me unless I was of use to you..."

Yuugenmagan clenched his fists, and blurted out, "You know that's not true! I never sent eyes to watch over you because I thought you were content! That you'd send tidings! That..."

"...LIES!" Alice screamed, her voice cracking as tears formed in her eyes, "YOU LET ME BE SENT AWAY, LIKE PROPERTY! I WAS THEN CAST AWAY, LIKE PROPERTY! THE ONLY ONES WHO DO NOT SEE ME AS PROPERTY ARE MY DOLLS AND MEDICINE!"

"Do you think your dolls loved you as Shinki did?" Yuugenmagan yelled, "That they do anything other than fear you? You've broken them, that's all you've done! Twisted them into facsimiles of friends!"

"THEY ARE THE BEST FRIENDS I CAN HAVE!" Alice shouted over Yuugenmagan, "THE ONLY THINGS THAT CAN EVER LOVE ME! THE BROKEN AND THE REJECTED!"

Yuugenmagan now wanted to leave this house of madness as soon as possible, but knew that if he did so, all his work would be for naught. So instead, he tried his best to feign a change of heart.

"Alice... I... I'm sorry." Yuugenmagan muttered, choking on his words, "You're right. What was done to you was not right, and Lady Shinki... as well as all who let her do what she did... they are to blame for it. I was actually going to offer land in the Sea of Demons, close to Pandemonium, should you have helped, so you could... be with Shinki again, but... but I understand. You have been too wronged to forgive us of our trespasses."

Alice's mood changed as quickly as a shadowcat's pounce, becoming joy-filled and teary-eyed, "...you... you want me to go home?"

"With... with land for your... dolls, as well." Yuugenmagan fabricated, praying that Lady Shinki would oblige to this, or that Alice would simply die in battle.

"My dear, I would not trust his words... if he is who you say he is, then..." Medicine began to say, but Alice appeared to have been swayed.

"Very well." Alice said, her voice suddenly composed, "I swear by the Old Gods, the God of Renewal, and the God of Eternity that I shall serve Lady Shinki. Now, you must tell me... what is this plot that you need me for?"

Yuugenmagan let out a sigh of relief, and felt himself able to smile again, "...this is what I suggest..."


	32. Youmu

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 32**

_Youmu_

The strangely serene city of Death's Gates was the same as ever- quiet, unmoving, and most of all... dead. The only thing of note that had changed was that Youmu was short of one job, and that, after years of not blooming, the Saigyou Ayakashi, the tree for which House Saigyouji was famed, had begun to blossom a few weeks prior to the start of the rebellion that was currently tearing Noros apart.

The job Youmu was missing was the feeding and tending to of Koishi Komeiji. As much as she was indebted to Lady Yuyuko for restoring her life, Youmu did not like having to perform her more... distasteful commands. When Youmu had taken Koishi hostage, she knew what her duty was. That she would have to kill the girl sooner or later. Yet... she had grown accustomed to her. She never spoke to her, knowing that her days were numbered, but she ensured that she was well-fed, and tried to bargain with Lady Yuyuko on giving her a better cell, but Yuyuko would have none of it.

And now, the deed was done. The girl was dead, and the other... tasks were done. Well, all but one. Lady Yuyuko had specified everything ahead of time, down to the finest detail, excepting, to Youmu's frustration, timing.

She was aware that Komeiji forces would arrive to receive Lady Koishi Komeiji, and knowing Lady Satori, they would be willing to leave the city peacefully despite their slight if they received Koishi. However, Youmu couldn't understand how she hoped to deceive the Komeijis with their current plan... which was to give them the girl in a litter, and hope they wouldn't look inside to find the truth.

Kneeling beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi, Youmu closed her eyes. She had always felt a connection to the strange tree, but ever since it had bloomed, she heard... voices. Namely, Yuyuko's voice, and given the usually specific, applicable messages this 'Yuyuko' gave to her, it was fair to assume that the voice was the real thing. The Saigyoujis were blood of Old Valyria, white-haired and lilac-eyed, and knew magical secrets that had long since died with the rest of Old Valyria in the Doom of Essos. Her magic had enabled her to forge Youmu's katana and dirk out of Valyrian Steel, so as far as Youmu was concerned, Lady Yuyuko was capable of anything.

This time, the voice said, _Youmu. Be patient. Suika Ibuki, ogre commander of the Komeijis, will arrive shortly to receive Koishi Komeiji. Remember to keep the girl in the litter. She will not question this, I assure you. After the girl is taken, I will arrive at the city in person. I will be need to be near to the Saigyou Ayakashi to help you with your... vengeance._

Youmu smiled. Vengeance. It was most likely that the person who had maimed her had long since forgotten who she was, most likely saw her as just another kill in another one of her failed rebellions... but Youmu did not forget her. Red of hair, freckled, and lugging around that cursed quicksilver sword of hers... she had torn her shoulder and left her for dead, standing on her eye as she ran past to kill another Saigyouji man, not even doing her the decency of stabbing her in the heart and ending her suffering. Youmu had lay bleeding on the barren lands of Death's Gates that day, her wounds raw and gaping, leaking blood and letting in the cold, stinging pain while she was unable to do anything. If it weren't for Yuyuko, her suffering would have ended that day by her death, but instead, it ended by Valyrian magic. One of her eyes had glowed blue ever since, and her severed shoulder and arm was mottled and damaged, but forever numb and without pain...

The girl became so lost in her resentfulness that she jumped to her feet when a horn from outside the gates sounded. Rushing to the watchtower, Youmu climbed to the uppermost room and looked out of the window to find a set of poorly-armoured men and women, some of which were holding black banners bearing the tentacled eye of the Komeijis. However, spread amongst the savage-like men and women were even more savage-looking beasts that looked to be at least twelve foot tall, grey-skinned, bald-headed behemoths that had faces permanently locked in aggressive grimaces, most of them wielding uprooted tree-trunks as weapons.

Youmu shuddered, and grabbed a sheathed katana that she always kept reserved on the wall of the watchtower while Lady Yuyuko was absent. Affixing the sheath to her hip, she rushed back down the spiral stairs of the watchtower and made for the city gates, turning the crank and slowly turning the peculiar blue doors so that they were open. The crowd of what appeared to be mostly untrained savages appeared far more daunting from the ground, and leading the set was the woman Yuyuko had told her of- Ser Suika Ibuki, of House Komeiji, although word was that she, along with most of the Komeijis' knights, was no true knight, merely a wildling in service of Lady Satori.

The girl was perched on top of an ogre's shoulder, her hair red and messy. She looked to be no more than ten, however her skin was dry-looking, dull and lifeless as Youmu's injured arm, and her eyes glowed the same blue as Youmu's dead eye. When Youmu stared at the peculiar things, she felt... a strange sort of connection, the same she felt when she knelt beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi.

However, Youmu couldn't afford any more time to contemplate, as the girl proceeded to hop down from the ogre's shoulders, landing in a crouched position, before walking up to Youmu with a peculiar, almost forced smile on her face.

"Ser Youmu Konpaku in the flesh. How's kidnapping little girls coming along?" Suika asked in a tone that _should _have been sarcastic, but sounded slightly rehearsed in tone.

"I only do as my lady commands." Youmu begrudgingly said, "If you wish to ask why she did it, she will return to this city soon..."

"There'll be no need to do that." Suika said, her blue eyes glinting, yet unmoving, "Lady Satori is a good woman, her heart is full of mercy. Return Koishi to us, and we shall take her home, and your city will not come to harm... by our sword, at least."

Youmu wasn't too sure about this. There was mercy, and then there was charity. Charity in Noros was a rare occasion indeed, even more so to the people who had just kidnapped a beloved heir to their lady's title.

"Do you swear on the Old Gods of the Borderlands that you shall not attack us if we return her?" Youmu nervously asked.

"Old Gods, New Gods, I care not who you wish for me to swear upon, all I offer is a promise. We, the Oni, masters of ogres, never break a solemn vow from one person to another." Suika said, her voice _almost _sincere.

Youmu decided that her only choice was to trust her, because otherwise, the city would fall in minutes, and so, she nodded, and said, "As you say. I shall retrieve her now..."

With that said, Youmu rushed away from the ogre master to retrieve the litter Koishi was in. The litter had been placed in the same building that had contained the dungeons, and had four unsettlingly silent men who seemed to have held it up in preparation for its departure for far longer than they should have done. All Youmu had to do was open the door of the building, let the men carry the litter out of the building, and then lead them to the city gates.

There, Suika waited, and summoned four of her wildlings to take the Saigyouji men's places holding the litter, and briefly looked inside the litter, causing Youmu's heart to rush into her throat. _What if she sees her? What if she notices she's dead? Then she'll kill me, and all that dwell within Death's Gates... Lady Yuyuko, this was folly. Absolute folly._

However, to Youmu's surprise and extreme relief, Suika closed the litter door, and closed her peculiar blue eyes with a strange rendition of satisfaction, "I thank you, Ser Konpaku. When I return Lady Koishi to Lady Satori, she will be most pleased. We shall take our leave now, if it please you."

_Oh, trust me, it does. _Youmu thought, but instead said, "As you say. Many thanks for you and your lady's great mercy."

However, Suika had nothing left to say to that, and simply turned around and led her four wildlings out of the city, causing the rest of the army waiting outside of the walls to turn around and head back home. However, just as Youmu approached the crank for the city gates, a certain voice called to her.

"Stop, Youmu! Let me in first!" the voice declared, and Youmu didn't even need to turn to know it was Lady Yuyuko herself.

Releasing the crank in shock as she saw the hauntingly beautiful white-haired woman walk so she was visible through the opening of the city gates, Youmu stammered, "How... how... how did you get here... when... when the army..."

"I walked through them." Yuyuko stated with a certainty that made Youmu wish she could believe it, "I have no reason to fear them..."

Youmu begged to differ, "You kidnapped their liege's heir! You have every reason to fear them!"

"No, I do not." Yuyuko calmly replied, pointing her finger and waving it effeminately, bringing the Prismrivers into view with her.

"Do you think three faceless men would protect you against an ogre-controlling army?" Youmu asked.

"No." Yuyuko bluntly replied, walking with the Prismrivers into the city, "But, you shall have to trust me. We have nothing to fear from Suika Ibuki... take me to the Saigyou Ayakashi, Youmu. There is much work to be done..."

Youmu shuddered at what this 'work' would entail. While Lady Yuyuko had a reputation throughout Noros as being a carefree woman, Youmu could never imagine why. As far as Youmu was concerned, the one thing that defined Yuyuko most of all was that she was deadly serious, and always, _always _thinking.

Not wishing to slight her lady, Youmu walked away from the gate crank, leaving one of the Prismrivers to close the gates, while she and Lady Yuyuko walked to the centre of the city to talk beneath the branches of the menacing, almost sinister Saigyou Ayakashi...


	33. Shou (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 33**

_Shou_

After leading a few small armies to combat Queen Eiki and Prince Miko's armies alongside Ser Kokoro Hata, Shou Toramaru was beginning to feel at home in the jet-black tents of the Houjuu camp, and was even beginning to not instinctively look away from Kokoro's frightening mask-faces, which changed from day to day, though each one looked just as unnatural as the last.

Today Lady Houjuu's scouts estimated that their attack would come from the direct south, and that the army would be, once again, small in size. Shou was as ready as ever, the intrinsic fear of battle having slowly disappeared from her psyche. She got up from her sleeping sack to see her squire, Nazrin, sleeping contentedly next to Jaime, albeit both in sleeping sacks of their own.

While Jaime was only a lad of twelve, Shou couldn't help but notice the two squires'... behaviour with one another. Twelve was old enough for a boy to start liking girls, and likewise, Nazrin was old enough to begin liking boys... yet, whenever Shou had asked Nazrin about Jaime, she always denied being fond of him in that manner.

But Shou had been their age once, and knew that even if they were lovers, for lack of another word, they would never tell the likes of her. The two had so much to live for, yet they had been dragged to a war camp... Shou felt that the poor children should not have been here. Every now and then, Nazrin would be allowed to take part in the fighting, however, Jaime could not, being a cripple, but it still pained her to see people so young risking their lives, or even watching their closest friend risk their life...

Putting on her light clothes, Shou sighed and decided that she had to stir Nazrin from her sleep, tapping her feet by lightly kicking them, which were sticking out of her sleeping sack and looking mighty cold.

"Nazrin. Get up, come on." Shou quietly urged, "I need my armour fitting. Today's another day of fighting."

Nazrin began to grumble, huddling into her bed with defiance, "But last time, they thought a fight was there, but the Shotoku army was taken by the Kazamis!"

"But all the days before that were real fights." Shou replied, before putting on a slightly crooked grin, "Come on, you can even kiss Jaime while he's asleep if you wake up earlier than him!"

That jest was enough to wake the squire, who stood up from her makeshift bed and shouted, "I do not fancy him!"

Shou chuckled a little, "...and you feel strongly enough about this that you soon woke up. Come on, I need someone to put on my armour, it might as well be my own squire. You're not to fight today, it is the least you can do."

Nazrin sighed, and reserved herself to the job, "...a tired squire is a poor squire. You told me that yourself..."

"Yes, advice from my time squiring for Lady Byakuren." Shou mused, "But eventually, you learn to wake up when your knight or lady does. Young Jaime holds a coveted position, yet he spends all his time with you... why might that be?"

Nazrin's face looked like one fed up of mockery, and she simply muttered, "He likes you better than Lady Byakuren. That's all. He says Lady Byakuren scares him."

"And I don't?" Shou asked with a laugh, before turning her back to the squire, "Come now, Nazrin. He at the very least fancies you. And before you answer back, I wish for you to dress me, starting with my cuirass."

"I _know _how to armour you..." Nazrin muttered, fetching a set of shining, freshly repaired plates of silver steel armour. On the breastplate was a copper lotus flower, a differently coloured rendition of the Hijiri sigil.

She secured the backplate, attached the breastplate to the backplate to form the full cuirass, added pauldrons to shoulders, then fitting on the couters and vambraces to Shou's arms, adding plates to the back of her hands as well. Next, she placed Shou's specially-made faulds, adjusted for her womanly hips, and followed on with tassets, cuisses, poleyns, and greaves for her legs, ending with sabatons for her feet.

Once she was done, Nazrin handed Shou her helmet, and folded her arms, "Now that I am done armouring you... Jaime does not fancy me."

Shou sniggered, and put on her helmet, lifting the visor and saying, "...I wouldn't speak for the boy if I were you. You're a fetching young woman, I'd dare say, and you don't have a face like a man, as I do. As you grow, you'll become more and more fair. If I were Jaime, I'd have asked to be your betrothed!"

Nazrin blushed, and pushed Shou in a half-playful manner, however, Shou's heavy armour led to Nazrin pushing herself back more than she pushed Shou.

"Stop making light! I don't want this to be the last thing I think of you as if you..." Nazrin began to say, but Shou closed her eyes.

"I would rather it was." Shou mused, and she suddenly found herself saying words without thinking, "Nazrin... remember what I told you?"

Nazrin sighed, "Yes, I do..."

"...I'll be well-protected. If... if I get hurt, and I don't get brought back by my men to have a Maester see to me, then... then the camp may be in danger." Shou reminded, regardless of what Nazrin said, "If I die after being brought back to the camp, then there are still enough men to keep you safe, but if not, I want you and Jaime to run. Understand? Run anywhere, anywhere where there isn't a war. If the camp falls, they'll kill Jaime, and... do worse to a fair maiden such as yourself. Please... please remember that."

Nazrin's eyes began to tear up, "I... I will remember it! I swear!"

Shou put her visor down and turned towards the exit, and said, "Good. I guess you two have the tent to yourselves. Don't get too distracted kissing each other..."

Nazrin was about to become angry at Shou, but instead, she simply pointed to the floor, where Jaime was sitting up in his sleeping sack, very much awake, although for how long no-one could tell.

"...Ser Shou, I... I... I didn't hear anything, Ser, I swear it!" Jaime stammered from the floor, his lies as obvious as his missing hand.

Shou lifted her visor one last time, and said, "...take care of Nazrin." before remembering that Nazrin was both more experienced in battle and had one more hand than him, "On second thoughts, just accompany her. She is very fond of your company."

"Shou!" Nazrin yelled, however, Shou couldn't afford to deliberate any longer, and put her visor back down and walked out of the tent, picking up her spear and shield as she left.

The camp was as rushed as any morning before a battle, with infantrymen in boiled leather jerkins and knights in armour scurrying in and out of tents, camp followers kissing some of the men before they left for battle. Shou herself was less aimless in her walk, and was headed straight for Kokoro Hata's tent. Once she got there, she found the faceless man herself standing and staring at the entrance, her visor lifted and showing her false-looking eyes, this time pointed and red in shape.

"The Shou arrives." Kokoro mused, "A man feels the Red God bearing on her."

Shou had done her best to become used to the strange speech that the faceless men of Titan's Head used, however, she was still confused by their more cryptic phrases.

"What are you talking about?" Shou asked.

"The God of Death." Kokoro mumbled, "A man owes the Red God her own death. Did a man ever tell the Shou she once belonged to a Shotoku?"

Shou stepped back a little, before unsurely saying, "Why... why are you telling me this?"

"Prince Miko of the Shotoku. She once saved a man and one more from certain death in the Plains. A man promised her two deaths to repay the Red God, no more, no less. Prince Miko... her demand was..."

Shou was a little frustrated that Kokoro seemed insistent on not answering her question, "Why are you telling me this? Tell me that first."

"A man must face the Red God with her mind free of secrets. Prince Miko's demand was the death of a troublesome knight of hers. She wished for it to look like an accident. And to ensure this, she commanded that the second death... would be a man's own." Kokoro finished, her false eyes softening to flatted, round slits.

Shou folded her arms, "I imagine you did not perform this job, then?"

"No. _Valar Morghulis._" Kokoro muttered, "A man escaped the City of Desires, and fled to Titan's Head, telling Lady Nue that a man wished for nothing more than Prince Miko's life. A man cannot give to the Red God the one who takes them from the Red God, but with Lady Nue's help, a man could ensure her eventual death. However, a man knows that she has failed. The Red God heard Prince Miko's command, and the Red God will take what he takes in time. A man will die today."

Shou didn't know how to respond. There was nothing that could be said by her. She was a worshipper of the God of Renewal, she did not know anything of this 'Red God' that Kokoro spoke of so reverently. She could not comfort her, tell her that the 'Red God' may have mercy, she could not even embrace the woman, as both were clad in uncomfortable armour.

"If what you say is true, show Prince Miko that you aren't going out without a fight." Shou said, trying her best to smile, "Give as many Shotoku as possible to that Red God of yours, and let him take a bold, heroic woman as soon as you die."

"_Valar Dohaeris._" Kokoro said, bringing her visor down, "All men must serve before death. And a man serves Lady Houjuu, and the Saviour with her. A man thanks the Shou."

Shou wasn't exactly sure what she had done to earn her thanks, but turned to walk out of the tent, gesturing for Kokoro to follow her. The two soon grouped with their army, both choosing to take up the inconspicuous spot of a regular infantryman than ride a horse like the more proud knights that seemed unafraid of arrows, as they rode on horseback for all to see.

The group marched southwards, the route familiar by now. The sandy ground of the Sea of Demons gradually gave way to the dead stone of the Plains of Death, making their quiet, muffled marching slowly become a loud, clattering march, the sound compounded by the rattling of those lucky enough to have plated armour rather than mail or jerkins.

Eventually, those on the front line came to a halt, and within the crowd, Shou could just about look over the various soldiers to see the tops of banners, both Sanzu and Shotoku, marching down from the top of a great, rocky hill. A war horn was heard in the distance, and in response, a much closer war horn was sounded, and, as Shou had already readied herself for, the army soon burst into a run, charging before the two armies crashed into each other like a wave against a shore.

Shou was not a swordsman so much as she was a wielder of a spear, but while she was not well-equipped for attacking the enemy, she was well-protected, and rather liked to ram men to the ground before bringing her spear's shaft into the unfortunate enemy's neck. Whenever the Shotoku she came face to face with was lacking a helmet, that was when she would hesitate- their eyes would widen, be full of fear, and for a moment, Shou would see the likes of Lady Byakuren or young Nazrin in them, before she would remind herself that these men would not hesitate to kill her if they were in her position.

Fortunately for Shou, the Shotokus and Sanzus were mostly helmeted in this battle, and while some begged for her to yield, promising to turn cloak, Shou mercilessly ended each beggar as she would a man of undying loyalty. Her back was the only unprotected part of her, and she would regularly look back make sure there weren't enemies, but most of the time, it would be an ally, there to grin or nod at Shou before running off to make their next kill... or be killed, for that matter.

After her sixth ram-and-stab kill of the day, Shou once again looked backwards as she would, and once again, only saw an ally, however, instead of a grin or nod for her, this man actually had something to say.

"Ser!" the clearly Hijiri man called, "Look! On the horse! That's... that's Queen Eiki!"

Shou held her shield up to block a hail of arrows that proceeded to silence the poor man, however, after this, Shou decided to take a look, and, to her surprise, the man was absolutely right. Sitting upon a white stallion was the queen, wielding a bastard sword and cutting down men as she rode, her swiftness and skill shocking considering her small, weak-looking body and greying hair. She was fool enough to show her face, and Shou was surprised that the stupid woman hadn't been shot down by an archer.

The stallion itself was riding through the Hijiri and Houjuu forces faster than the rest of the surprisingly vast Sanzu and Shotoku infantry, and was headed straight towards Shou. Suddenly, as the horse's legs threatened to trample Shou's life out of her, battle-drunkenness set in, and without thinking, Shou dived out of the horse's path, and, against all common sense, Shou _threw _her spear.

Within an instant, all sorts of thoughts filled her head. _What were you thinking, battle-drunk fool? That's your weapon! Your greatest weapon! All you have now is your dirk and your shield! Are you a madwoman? A craven that will throw her weapon and flee back to the camp? Why? Why did you do it?_

However, when the thoughts were through, Shou observed the results of her folly. Both oncoming Sanzu forces and Hijiri forces stopped and stared at the mess- screaming and rearing, Queen Eiki's horse turned tail and ran, while the Queen herself... lay on the floor. Her head was cleanly impaled, with the spear entering one side of her skull, while the shaft of the spear exited the Queen's skull at the other side, covered in blood and brain.

Shou remembered she was in a war after gazing at her kill, and quickly ran up to the queen's body and pulled her spear out of the queen's head with a crunch, standing on her body to provide the support necessary.

The dumbstruck soldiers simply stared in horror or amazement, and finally, Shou called out, "The Queen is dead, men! The day is ours!"

The Sanzu soldiers lost all hope, and soon began to run from the Hijiri host, who roared in blood-lust as they gave chase, cutting down all that bore the Sanzu or Shotoku colours. By the time they had reached the top of the hill the Shotoku and Sanzu host had come over, the battle seemed all but over... until Shou looked at what was on the other side of the hill... an army greater than the Sanzus and Shotokus had ever sent, and not only that, but they were effortlessly crushing the Houjuus, which were already down there, fighting their very hardest to stop them.

Shou swallowed. She was the Queenslayer. The Queen's blood and brains still covered the tip of her spear, and she was the one the Hijiri men were now looking to. Was she to risk looking craven to fight another day, or was she to bring the men forward to die courageous deaths, as no doubt Kokoro was doing as she thought...

However, before she could make a decision, she noticed a crowd of... things begin to eat its way through the armies bearing the Sanzu and Shotoku sigils from the back. However, they were not human, they were... wolves. Wolves and raccoon dogs... Mamizou! Mamizou had finally brought her wargs from Sado!

Shou smiled underneath her helmet, and called out, "The day is ours, men! Charge!"

With that, Shou and her army rushed down the hill, and she and her man continued to do what they had been doing all day- killing, being killed, and winning the war for the new Queen of Noros... Byakuren Hijiri.


	34. Reimu (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 34**

_Reimu_

The capture of River's Fork was just as easy as Lady Yukari had said it would be. While Shingyoku was still wary of the odd, blue-lipped woman, Reimu was beginning to think that perhaps Lady Yukari was a misunderstood person- one who's shade-of-the-evening-stained mouth and peculiar, dead skin had given her an undeserving reputation.

The Hakurei Army had taken the city from the south, firing great rocks from trebuchets to smash apart the city walls from across the moat, while Yukari and her army had taken it from the north, telling Reimu's army, as a whole, to 'trust her and look away'. When they did, they looked back to see her army spirited away, only to meet them again when they stormed the city, meeting them in the middle.

As soon as a set of Yakumo soldiers that had mysteriously entered the city opened the drawbridge, the city was theirs. The Hakurei Army poured into the city, and Lady Nitori Kawashiro yielded the city with little resistance. Yukari had even done the honour of putting to the sword any one of either Reimu or her own men that decided to continue raping and taking the city's spoils after it had been surrendered to them. While some commanders were happy to let their soldiers do as they please, Reimu was a godly woman, and would not have unclean practices within her ranks.

After the siege, Reimu and Yukari had decided to fix the city walls that had been damaged in the siege and use the moated city as a place of refuge and rest. Lady Nitori had also been kept with the two nobles instead of a cell, as a gesture of good faith for her surrender.

And currently, the three Ladies, as well as Ser Shingyoku Borders and Ser Ran Yakumo, were sitting in the dining hall of River's Fork, eating a good meal of bread and salted trout, made with the watermills and the very waters of the city. Lady Nitori had been carefully placed, to sit between Ser Shingyoku and Lady Yakumo, should she attempt the folly of escaping.

"What should our next move be?" Reimu asked, before drinking from a horn of cold, clear river water, "We've taken River's Fork and their smith-works, and the remaining Kawashiro soldiers are ours to command, as promised, am I right, Lady Kawashiro?"

Nitori glanced at Reimu, before looking away again, a scowl on her face, "If you do not put me, or my men to the sword, they shall do as you command. The sword smith-works are also yours to use, my lady."

Reimu smiled, "They are. Lady Yukari, what do you suggest we do?"

Lady Yukari smiled to herself, not even looking to any member of the table in particular, "I suggest that we wait... the Hinanawis are yet to weaken the Moriyas, and we will need their help, directly or otherwise, if we are to take the Moriyas, as you truly wish..."

"Why... why do you wish to take the Moriyas?" Nitori asked, "Why do you hate them so? If we were to work together, we could stop the true threat!"

"The true threat?" Ran Yakumo asked, her quiet face suddenly sporting the confident smirk of her older sister, "And who is the true threat you speak of?"

Nitori hung her head, before looking Reimu in the eye, "...the... the Hinanawis. Lady Tenshi is just like every Hinanawi before her! Once she takes the Vale, do you think she will spare you? The Hinanawis do not believe in allies, they are vicious, headstrong fools that will kill all in their path!"

"That is why we shall not remain in their path." Yukari mused, "I have already said that we shall yield the Vale to the Hinanawis should we destroy the Moriyas and the Tenmas."

Nitori threw her fist onto the table, "This is folly! The Valleymen don't believe in yielding! Anyone who yields to a Valleyman has given them permission to kill them! They don't believe in honour or trading favours! They take what is theirs, and do not give to anyone unless they have stolen it for themselves! Four generations, the Vale has tried to arrange mere bartering arrangements with the Valleymen, and for four generations, we've failed! When you Hakureis and you Yakumos take the Shrine of the Lake with the Hinanawis, the next thing they'll do is kill you while you're tired."

Reimu looked at the brown-haired mouse of a woman, in slight shock at how long she had spoken for, "...if you are so knowledgeable about the ways of the Valleymen, why would you give us this advice, hostage? You have no reason to save us from our own folly. Why do you love us so?"

"If your campaign ends in death, so does mine." Kawashiro bitterly said, stabbing into a trout with her fish-knife, "The moment you destroyed our walls, opened our city gates, and raped our women made certain that our fates, as little as I like it, are one and the same. There is no love for you in me, I assure you."

Ran Yakumo swallowed a little bread, and shook her head, "Do not think we do not see what you are doing. You want us to take our campaign to the Hinanawis, and weaken ourselves against them, all to save your ladies paramount."

Nitori growled to herself, "I would weaken my own army in doing so!"

Reimu had to admit that Nitori had a point, but Ran also did, and if Nitori was willing to surrender her city, she was probably willing to weaken herself to protect the heathen Moriyas. River's Fork was filled with watermills, strange contraptions with wheels that turned each other, and in turn, made metal hands hammer and forge swords without the need for smiths. Such a city did not arise from an unwise lady- so Nitori would have no doubt been planning something against Reimu from the moment she yielded.

"Hostage, you have no right to dictate to us what strategy we undertake." Reimu declared in her best 'septa paramount' voice, "Lady Yukari, have you been watching the Hinanawis' movements?"

Yukari's tired-looking eyes gleamed as her face contorted into a grin, "...you are... so good to ask. The Hinanawis lost the Tenma forts, as was expected, however, they took a great many Moriya, Kochiya, and Tenma soldiers with them, while losing little of their own. They have stolen siege weapons, swords, armour, and other such things from the forts, and are making their way to Death's Gates. That is why I counsel that we wait. Once they take the city from my... former friend, Yuyuko, then they shall return, no doubt with her or her beloved knight as hostages, and they will then continue with their conquest. When they are returning to take the Moriyas, that is when we strike."

Reimu chuckled slightly, "See, hostage? This is why you have no room to talk. Lady Yukari has powers beyond any of our comprehension, while you only have your brilliant, treacherous, heathen mind."

Nitori had nothing to say to that, and simply stood up to leave the table, however, Shingyoku stood up as soon as she did, saying, "You're a hostage, Kawashiro, You will leave when we all do."

Yukari smiled as she normally would, and placed her fork on her barely touched fish, "I believe that moment can be now. We have men to train, swords to forge, machines to operate. While we wait, we shall prepare."

Reimu nodded, "Good idea, Lady Yakumo. Let us leave."

The group got up from the table, Yukari and her sister leaving the building first, for once walking like any other person, and Reimu was the next to get up. Shingyoku and Nitori Kawashiro got up shortly after, and the bastard knight walked to Reimu's side, holding Nitori's arm in a slightly aggressive, yet slightly gentle manner.

"I warn you." Nitori muttered once she knew the Yakumos were out of earshot, "Working to help the Hinanawis will only get you killed. Why would you... why would you trust a warlock of Qarth?"

Shingyoku's grip on Nitori loosened a little, and he suddenly appeared to be on the hostage's side, "Lady Kawashiro may speak true, dear cousin. Yukari Yakumo is..."

"...yes, yes, a vile practiser of black magic, I know, I know..." Reimu dismissively remarked, making a fanning motion with her hands, "...but she is also the greatest help I can hope to have. She's the main reason this city fell as easily as it did. Your moats were most impressive."

Nitori closed her eyes, "I don't care about whether her magic is evil, heathen, or anything else! But I know that she does not risk anything by doing this. Once you and the Hinanawis meet at the Shrine of the Lake, having taken everything else, the Hinanawis, and all the armies they have captured, will attack, and it is then that the Yakumo army will have disappeared, gone home in an instant, as they got inside my city, leaving you to die at the Valleymen's hands while Yukari sits comfortably, waiting to become Lady Paramount of the Borderlands!"

"It seems that when you want to speak, you really _do _speak, don't you, Kawashiro?" Reimu remarked, "I have no reason to distrust Yukari. If she wanted to attack me and take paramount rule over the Borderlands, she would have merely attacked me and had done with it."

"But she may have reasons for wanting Hinanawi rulership of the Vale!" Nitori blurted out.

"Nitori Kawashiro, you were a vassal to House Moriya." Reimu quietly said, not even giving the woman the courtesy of her gaze, "You may have your reasons for wanting me to mistrust Lady Yakumo. You may want to breed conflict between us."

Nitori became frustrated, "Do you think the Moriyas want you killed? Do you think they wish to do anything more than defend vassals such as myself from your constant attack? You are the one that attacks us, so do not accuse us of plotting your demise."

Shingyoku's grip on Nitori loosened even more so, his face looking regretful, "...cousin, Lady Kawashiro may..."

Reimu had heard enough, "Shingyoku, you are a self-proclaimed ascetic of the Old Gods. _Our _Gods! The Moriyas are an insult to all the Gods stand for, and now you speak for one of these insults?"

Shingyoku became angered, and let go of Nitori entirely, "And are you any better? Speaking for a practiser of the black arts! For a warlock?"

"Yukari Yakumo has fought _for _us! Nitori Kawashiro's forces have fought _against _us!" Reimu yelled.

"She defended her people, as any noble would, and surrendered to save them when fighting couldn't!" Shingyoku shouted, and with that, turned away from Reimu, and took Nitori by the arm, saying, "I shall take Lady Nitori to her bedchambers. Good day, _sweet cousin_."

The bastard finished his declaration with a spiteful spit to Reimu's shoes, and walked the rather dumbstruck Lady Nitori away from the young Septa, and as they drew into the distance, Reimu swore she saw him speaking to the woman. Red-faced and unable to say anything, Reimu decided that she would storm off to _her _room to quell her anger before she would deal with the ever-content Yukari Yakumo and her more human, yet still bizarrely calm sister in the smith-works...


	35. Yorihime

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 35**

_Yorihime_

The Smoking Sea of Essos was called the Smoking Sea for a reason. Even though whatever cataclysm the Doom of Old Valyria was long since over, the sea that supposedly once a mere strait was filled with coal-black islands that filled the air with acrid, foul-smelling smoke. The waters were filled with krakens, though they were far smaller than the fools of Qohor and Volantis had told Yorihime and her sister, Toyohime. As far as Yorihime was concerned, sailing the ruins of Old Valyria was far better than traversing the Dothraki Sea, grasslands infamous for being home to the widely feared Dothraki Khalasars.

Their travels had been arduous, considering it was all for the sake of a little salvaging and finding a cousin of the unsettling warlock that worked for she and Toyohime's older sister, Kaguya. Their kindly sister had not told them what purpose their retrieval of the second Reisen Inaba would serve, she merely gave them a ship, gold to buy another ship to traverse the Smoking Sea and Slaver's Bay to reach Qarth, as well as telling them to stop at the Free Cities of Qohor and Lys before embarking on their sail.

As she approached the bow of the newly-named _Silent Sinner_ to look upon the blackened sea and the smoking islands without listening to the chattering of the crew they had bought, Yorihime couldn't help but think that Kaguya had simply sent her and Toyohime to die in case they should become liege of the Woodlands.

Toyohime joined Yorihime at the bow, a concerned look on her face. She and Yorihime were blonde-haired, taking after their father, unlike Kaguya, who took after her black-haired mother, however, all three sisters shared one trait- they were all uncommonly beautiful, and had bodies to match their beauty.

Placing a hand on Yorihime's shoulder, Toyohime said, "I know what you're thinking, Yorihime. That this is pointless. That we will never find this warlock, and that we'll never see home again."

"Kaguya sees us as threats to her power." Yorihime said bitterly, "She thinks we'd kill her and place you as Lady Paramount of the Woodlands."

Toyohime chuckled at this, "Kaguya thinks that Maester Eirin will find her the cure to death itself, that she will live forever. I doubt that she sees _us _as a threat to that. She merely sees us as tools. We might as well be good tools."

"How far to the Slaver's Bay?" Yorihime demanded.

"I do not know. The compass from Volantis says that we are headed east, though." Toyohime remarked, "We should probably stop to salvage something. Perhaps we can find treasures to buy ourselves food in the ruins?"

Yorihime sighed to herself, "The people of this continent say the ruins are cursed. Do you believe it?"

"They also said the krakens in the waters were as large as two ships, but they are barely the size of one. We've managed to catch two for food." Toyohime remarked, "I don't believe their rumours for one second. Dead and full of ghosts, I have no doubt. But cursed? I do not think such a thing for a moment."

Yorihime nodded, "Very well. So, where should we land? That smoking piece of land the size of a cow? Or how about the one yonder, the size of a cat?"

"The greatest ruins of Old Valyria should be a little ahead." Toyohime said with a relaxed smile, "We could stop and salvage what we can... but you insisted that you be captain, so _you _shall make the decisions, sweet sister."

Yorihime folded her arms, "...as you say. I am captain. We shall stop. How much further?"

"The sky is clouded, but I would say we've been sailing eastwards for at least two days. We should be reaching it before too long." Toyohime replied, before she turned around, walking towards the stern, where most of the crew bar the navigator and steerer were waiting.

Yorihime turned around herself, and walked towards the navigator, an old, grizzled man with a patch on his eye by the name of Ferrisos Siderys. The patch was not for covering any deformity, but apparently to 'make the eye strong'. He would regularly switch the patch, and at this moment, the patch was on his right eye.

"Do you know where we are?" Yorihime instantly demanded.

"Ferrisos always knows where he is. Ferrisos does not salvage from the Smoking Sea for fifty years without knowing his way." the Volantene quietly, yet confidently replied, "The ship is twenty leagues from the Old Valyrian Palace- it stands on an island greater and blacker than the ones Yorihime sees at the moment. The Dragonlords, they lived there in days past. A great many treasures will lie there."

Yorihime was a little sceptical, "If you've been salvaging from here for fifty years, why haven't you taken all the treasure already?"

"Ferrisos salvaged what he could carry." the man said, his voice not wavering, "Some treasures... some treasures will not be moved by a boat, they are so heavy. Great skulls of the dead dragons, black and glittering. Ferrisos tried to chip off a mere tooth to take, but the skulls, they are as strong as a living dragon..."

Yorihime folded her arms, "Well, what makes you think I'll have any more luck than you?"

"A salvager's work is never done, child." Ferrisos said with a kindly smile, for once looking like the old man he was, and he switched round his patch before continuing, "Dragonhorns, Dragon Eggs turned to stone... there is much to be discovered. The wise men say the comet that recently passed was because of dragon eggs found by Pentoshi men employed by Magister Illyrio. They hatched, and made the sky burn."

Yorihime smiled at this. While she did not believe in comets serving as omens, if there were dragon eggs, ones that could be hatched, lying in these ruins, perhaps she wouldn't even need to return to Noros as a subordinate to Kaguya, but instead a superior...

"Are you sure that there are dragon eggs here?" Yorihime demanded.

"They are now stone, but they do exist." Ferrisos explained, "They have been sold in markets throughout the free cities of... ANCHOR THE SHIP!"

Suddenly, the crew that had been mostly idle at the back began to scurry around in a panic. Yorihime looked at where the man had been when he had called the command, and could just about see a silhouette of a ship in the smoky fog. _Silent Sinner_ continued sailing towards the shadow, however, the crew managed to anchor it down before it could crash into the vessel, albeit they were now close enough to see the ship more clearly- and how it was not sailing itself, but instead sinking.

Krakens were gathering around the sinking vessel, eagerly awaiting their slowly-descending box full of meals, and the sounds of men screaming were heard from the wreckage. Yorihime looked away a little, finding it difficult to simply look on at the disaster.

Toyohime rushed to the bow of the ship, and looked over the sight for herself, "What... what should we do, Yorihime?"

The navigator shook his head, "Ferrisos cannot sail this ship backwards or steer it quickly enough to turn around the sinking ship. Ferrisos suggests that Yorihime and her sister wait for the krakens to break apart the ship, and let it sink, before Ferrisos continues to take the Yorihime to Valyria's palace."

Yorihime suddenly decided to take charge, and said, "No! I am your captain, and I say that we help these people!"

Ferrisos shook his head, "Ferrisos would not. Many a man dies on the Smoking Sea, and those who stop to help them join them in death."

Toyohime's face seemed to be pained, "...is there any way we can save them without dying?"

Ferrisos shrugged, "Ferrisos has salvaged for fifty years, he would know if there was."

Yorihime scowled, and looked around the ship to see if there were any smaller boats that could be taken to the shipwreck, however, on finding one, Toyohime put her hand on Yorihime's shoulder, "Don't, Yorihime. You'll die. You know you will... it is not pleasant, but there is nothing that can be..."

"The krakens!" Yorihime suddenly declared, "We have nets large enough to catch krakens! If we can carry a beast the size of a quarter of this ship, how many people can we carry?"

With that, Yorihime rushed to the stern, and called out to the crew, "Men, untie the fishing net and bring it to the bow, and then tie it to there!"

Men instantly did as their captain was ordered, and once the net was untied she walked back to the bow with a smug smile on her face, "In all your fifty years of salvaging, Volantene, did you ever have to think about your fellow man?"

"Ferrisos did not go fishing for men, he must admit." the navigator said with a wry smirk, "This will take time, it is possible that Yorihime will not reach anyone in time..."

"But not impossible that some will remain." Toyohime pointed out as the crew finished tying the net's roping to a cleat on the bow, causing Yorihime to bark out yet more orders.

"Cast the net towards the wreckage!" Yorihime yelled, "Unanchor the ship if we need to go closer!"

"And risk the crashing of the ships?" Ferrisos asked.

"_Yes!_" Yorihime screamed, however, fortunately for the navigator, the net was close enough to the shipwreck for people to abandon ship and grab onto it.

One man dived into the ocean, only to get devoured by a kraken upon hitting the sea, and another, more bold man, had already abandoned ship and was fighting off a kraken with his bare hands. In the end, he left the fight losing a leg to the kraken's beak, and was the first to grab onto the net. Another man managed to latch onto the net, the krakens suspiciously uninterested in him, and a third one grabbed onto the net, but as he did, had his lower half bitten by one of the krakens.

"The krakens are getting close to the net! Reel in! Reel in!" Yorihime commanded, and with that, the crew began to pull the net towards themselves, ripping the half-eaten man in two with a loud, air-rending scream.

By the time the net had returned, most of the sinking ship had fallen beneath the ocean, with the remaining people either in the bellies of the krakens or about to be. There was no time for another cast, and the three they had saved were enough to make Yorihime glad of her effort.

However, the one who had been torn in half was now unconscious, and his waist was leaking blood profusely, causing Ferrisos to declare him dead and intone _Valar Morghulis _before throwing the half-man overboard. The man who had lost a leg was fine as ever, however, and wore a pained smirk on his face as Toyohime treated him, asking her if she was some kind of mermaid sent from the Drowned God to reward him for his braveness against the krakens.

But the strangest of the people they saved was the one that was completely unharmed... the one the krakens were avoiding. He had long, wavy blue hair, making Yorihime assume he was from Tyrosh, and had a hook nose who's thick bridge separated black, beady eyes. Since his rescue, he had changed his drenched clothes into some rags that were found in the lower parts of the ship. There was... something peculiar about him, something that made Yorihime want to talk to him.

She gave in to her urges later, when they had begun to sail again, and summoned him to the bow of the _Silent Sinner_ to talk in private. However, when he arrived, Yorihime suddenly felt unable to talk, causing the mysterious man to make the first move.

"A man was summoned here." the person muttered, his voice soft, yet unsettling, "This woman is the Captain Yorihime, is she not?"

Yorihime stepped away from the man a little as he approached her with slowly, wide steps, and said, "Yes, I am. I... I summoned you... because... because..."

"If the Captain wishes to know a man's name, this man has the honour of being Nessun Visos." the Tyroshi answered, "The Captain Yorihime... a man hears that she is the one to make her crew save a man and his friend..."

Yorihime turned to look at the man. His eyes were piercing, frightening, yet his mouth was offering a comforting smile. _Is he trying to thank me?_ Yorihime thought to herself, _If he is, is there a less frightening way for him to do so?_

"I... I was the one to order the rescue, yes." Yorihime admitted, not sure if she was being accused or commended, "I wish I could have saved more, but..."

"A man's own life, and that of his friend, is a great enough deed." Nessun replied, "The Red God was to take twenty three lives, but instead, he took twenty one. The balance must be repaid..."

Yorihime looked puzzled, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Where does the Captain Yorihime hail from?" Nessun asked.

"Noros..." Yorihime replied.

"A man understands. So you are familiar with Titan's Head, the city filled with the Faceless Men of Braavos. They say one of the name Houjuu rules there..." Nessun began, but Yorihime knew where he was going with this.

"You're... you're a Faceless Man, aren't you?" Yorihime blurted out.

"Yes..." the man said with a hint of a smile, "...a man must give two deaths to the Red God, but Captain Yorihime is a man's saviour. It is for her to decide who is given to the Red God..."

Yorihime grinned, "So... so... you will kill anyone for me? Any two people that I wish?"

"A man promises no more and no less." the Faceless Man replied, "Just tell a man a name, and it is done..."

Yorihime couldn't quite believe what she had just heard. She now had two people who she could have killed, and the reputation of the Faceless Men was high enough that she had faith that, no matter how long it took, the people she would command dead _would _end up that way, sooner or later.

"Very well, Nessun Visos. I shall take what you have said to heart. When the time comes that I need a man's head, I shall tell you." Yorihime promised, "And when you finish your two deaths, I shall let you go as you wish..."

Nessun turned around, and began to walk towards the _Silent Sinner's _stern, "Goodbye, Yorihime Luna. A man feels great gratitude for her actions..."

With that, the man left Yorihime's presence, bringing his chilling aura away with him, leaving Yorihime with only the smoke and Ferrisos for company...


	36. Mokou

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 36**

_Mokou_

Cold. Whenever there wasn't a fire to burn, the snow of the Woodlands made Mokou chatter her teeth and become pale where she hadn't wrapped up warm. While she wasn't happy about it, Liege Lady Kaguya had been convinced by one of the Kirisame bastards that instead of pursuing House Makai in the Sea of Demons without the Kirisames' help, they instead needed to deal with a traitorous faction of the Kirisames with a good amount of them at their side, and so, the Fujiwaras, Lunas, and Kirisames were marching through the oak forests, towards the keep of the infamous, frightening Doll Girl, Alice, as one army.

Mokou scowled as she rode her grey stallion with her brother riding alongside her on a black horse he had only recently tamed. She hated her fool of a brother, partially because of his inability to send a scout party to the Rainbow Fort without having the party killed while he got captured, and also for bringing the Kirisames behind their lines. She knew as well as the Kirisames what their plot was, and had adjusted her troops accordingly.

Mystia Woods' troops were suspiciously prominent and on the northern side of the group. At Mokou's insistence, she and her brother's armies were on the southern-most side, dragging great trebuchets loaded with pots of wildfire, while the Lunas were in-between the two factions, like a sword being held in a great clamp. Glancing over to the Luna army, Mokou grunted in mild disgust as she saw who was leading the assault- not Lady Kaguya herself, but her Maester instead, riding a horse with a bow in hand, her mare flanked by giants of men streaming the dark blue cloaks of the Lunas.

_Craven. _Mokou thought to herself, _She has supreme rulership of the Woodlands, yet she cannot fight with her men, and has to hide behind a Maester's skirts. Probably afraid of hurting her pretty face. Let's see how pretty it is when I burn it from your skull..._

Mokou smiled slightly at the prospect of something being burnt, however, she knew that, like all good things, she had to wait before she got it. The Kirisames being on their side was the major thorn in the side that had delayed this matter, however, she knew that it wasn't long before they would switch sides...

"Mokou?" Iwakasa suddenly asked, snapping Mokou from her trance of thought, "Mokou? What are you thinking about?"

Mokou glared at Iwakasa, "...matters that don't concern fools. The Lunas are just as foolish as the likes of you, following a woman that is worse at fighting than her own Maester."

Iwakasa nodded, but his pride appeared to be singed, "...you... you speak true, sweet sister. Mystia... Mystia Woods is a good woman, saving me as she did. And look at her now, leading her troops so they're closest to the enemy... I hope she lives."

Mokou couldn't help but laugh in a scornful manner, "Why? So you can celebrate surviving the battle together? Marry the girl, have some blonde-haired heirs to House Fujiwara? She's not being brave, you fool."

"She is! Alice's troops are to attack from the north." Iwakasa said, his voice full of simplicity.

"I should dress you in motley." Mokou muttered, "Keep to the southern part of our army. Do not try to join your lover girl in case you think you can save her life as you think she has saved yours. You'll be the first she kills..."

Iwakasa's face contorted, almost looking like he couldn't believe his sister, "What... what are you saying?"

"We are not going to use the wildfire today." Mokou mused, "We need the Kirisames. But they do not know what side we are on yet. Hence, I have placed our men far from theirs. The Lunas shall feel the Kirisame's wrath, not ours..."

Iwakasa, for some strange reason, still did not comprehend the situation, "Do you... do you mean Alice's doll-men? Because..."

Mokou sighed to herself, "This is futile. You are the most inadequate successor I could possibly have. Go and fight by the side of your young 'true love' if you wish, all weak links to the succession need to be weeded out, one way or another."

With that, Iwakasa turned away from his sister, his charred dignity silencing him, to the quiet satisfaction of Mokou. The march continued for a good three miles, before finally, they began to reach the sandy areas with the occasional oak, the sign of the border between the Sea of Demons and the Woodlands. Mokou had actually been hoping that Alice's army would meet them in the forests, where she had an excuse not to use her wildfire to avoid burning down the whole forest, but here, her slight yielding would be noticeable.

The sandy plains stretched off towards the sky, as flat as a piece of parchment, and now, the 'enemy' was clearly in sight. The army flew a black banner, made to look like it was spattered in crimson blood, and seemed to shamble more than it did march, like something from the Westerosi legends of the Others and their blue-eyed wights. There was no mistaking it as Alice's army, even though, conveniently enough, Alice herself was nowhere to be seen.

Mokou by all means should have been ordering a charge by now, but instead was biding her time, waiting for Maester Eirin of House Luna to do the same. However, the first ones to begin charging were neither the Lunas or the Fujiwaras- but Alice's Dolls. The blood-spattered banners fell down, and the great shambling crowd became a running one, and Mokou decided that if she did not do something, the Lunas would begin to suspect the Fujiwaras of not killing their share.

Unsheathing her sword and pulling on her horse's reins, Mokou yelled out, "The enemy approaches! Charge, men!"

With that, Mokou let her stallion burst into a gallop, leaving Iwakasa in her dust and keeping her sword at head level, knowing that while Alice's army was horrifically numerous, they were neither skilled nor well-armoured. She looked behind herself briefly to see that her armies were running, however, the Luna armies were further ahead, and the Kirisames even further ahead than them. Mokou smiled wryly as the Kirisame and 'doll' army collided, but soon came to a stop, without a single sound of death and sword banging against sword.

_This is it, _Mokou thought as she began to slow her horse and turn it around to observe the bizarrely peaceful meeting of Kirisame and 'doll', _Turn around and begin the slaughter of the Lunas._

It happened just as Mokou predicted it would. Soon enough, the Kirisame army began to eat into the Luna army from the sides, sounds of confused men being cut down filling the air, 'dolls' attacking men from the front while the Kirisames took them by surprise. This was Mokou's moment to play to loyal bannerman as she rode into the crowd of dolls and brought death to them from above.

Turning to Eirin Yagokoro, who had also rode ahead of her army and shot down a good dozen dolls from her horse, Mokou yelled, "Look back! The Kirisames, the treasonous whores! They're killing our men!"

Eirin shot a doll in the face as a Luna giant bisected four with a single stroke of its great-sword, and called out, "Giants, around me!" before she stopped to observe the situation, and added, "You're... you're right!"

Mokou rode towards Eirin and her group, decapitating dolls as she went, and once she entered the comfortable protection that the Luna Giants provided, said in a much quieter voice, "What do we do?"

Eirin fired another arrow, this time barely missing the head of a distant doll, but hitting one further behind in the leg, "We retreat. Unless... could you use your wildfire on the Kirisames?"

"The wildfire is for dealing with enemies from afar." Mokou lied, "The Kirisames are close enough to be within our ranks. If we set them alight, who knows how many of our own we shall take with them?"

"Then we shall retreat." Eirin relinquished, before calling out, "Men! The Kirisames have raised in mutiny! Kill all that you can, and retreat!"

Mokou decided to join Eirin, adding to their apparent unity, "My men! Slay every piece of Kirisame slime that comes our way! Show them that we are not to be made fools of! But if you can, let yourself live another day, so we can fight these traitors when they don't have their deceit on their side!"

With that, Eirin and Mokou ran away like cravens in a way which made them seem positively heroic. The Kirisame horde had killed a good portion of the Luna army, as was expected, but, as Mokou had found herself forced to order, the Fujiwara men had crossed the field sideways compared to their charging path, and had begun to slay the Kirisame men the same way they intended to slay the dolls. Fujiwara and Kirisame closed in on each other, like two jaws closing in on the space where there was once a significant Luna army. Eirin and Mokou galloped back towards the snowy forests of the Woodlands, barely outrunning the closing jaw and killing any Kirisame fool enough to attempt killing their horses.

When they finally escaped the brunt of the danger, Mokou suddenly found herself thinking about Iwakasa... and smirked. _This betrayal will have broken him, _Mokou thought, _He'll be so incensed that his lady love betrayed him. He'll either be dead, or have fought impressively. I could actually be proud of him..._


	37. Miko (4)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 37**

_Miko_

Day after day, life appeared to sour and spoil for Prince Miko Shotoku. The war had damaged her troops more than she could afford, thanks to an unprecedented amount of reinforcements from Sado bolstering the rebels' otherwise paltry army. Her men had been led by Ser Tojiko Soga, and even though most of her _men _had been killed, she had the gall to remain living, albeit with a large, slightly blue scar on her face where she reportedly had been cut by a bastard sword, yet had somehow survived.

Today was going to be a coronation. Miko would normally try her best to enjoy a coronation, to herald the rise of a new king or queen, one that the realm would hope to bring a new age of peace and prosperity, however, all this coronation heralded was House Sanzu's, and in turn, House Shotoku's impending demise.

The palace's dining hall was filled with aristocrats, fools no doubt as ignorant as the smallfolk of their fast-approaching doom, eating hog roasts and drinking mead as if there was no war at all. Miko had been seated at a table of her own as she waited for the new Queen Komachi to summon them to the throne room, surrounded with all of her least favourite people in the world; Tojiko Soga, Futo Mononobe, and, worst of all, Seiga Kaku, who was spending most of her time eating pork sausages in a manner that looked suspiciously like an activity one of her whores would be more accustomed to doing while giving meaningful looks to various male aristocrats that passed.

Finally, Miko grew tired of the woman, and muttered, "If you had told me that you wished to be a whore, I would never have placed you in this royal court. Otherwise, eat your food like a normal woman."

Seiga chomped a piece off the sausage she had been fervently licking and spat half-chewed flecks of said sausage out when she replied with, "But to you, a normal woman is a bitter, unmarried sort that would rather command armies than find herself a man to give your house a successor..."

Miko's hands trailed across the table, her right hand gently fingering the handle of her meat knife, before she decided that Seiga Kaku was not worth suffering for the taboo of murdering someone over dinner. Although... Miko had to wonder. The woman was certainly hatching something, and it naturally involved the death of Queen Komachi, however, she would have to make it swift if she was going to. Komachi, like Miko, couldn't stand the woman, and so, she would have been mad not to use her power to instantly remove her from the line of succession.

Yet, at the same time, Komachi was a competent battle commander, and perhaps she would even be able to stabilize the realm. Seiga Kaku was a treacherous, treasonous little weasel of a woman, but she was not commander, and if she knew her right foot from her left, she would wait until the continent wasn't at war to make her bid for power...

Miko's thoughts were interrupted by the weak, forced shouting of Maester Rin Satsuki, who called out, "Beloved guests! Her grace, Komachi Onozuka, Queen of the Norosians, Braavosi settlers and all islands within its oceans to come bids that you bring yourselves to the throne room for her crowning."

The guests did as bid, and soon Miko found herself standing and walking beside her worthless comrades to witness an event that she had little love or time for. To make matters worse, Lady Tewi Inaba suddenly appeared within the crowd, pushing through the much taller nobles within it just so she could stand next to Miko with her content smile plastered upon her face. However, to counterbalance this poor run of luck, Seiga had left Miko to take her place at the side of the throne, as new Hand of the Queen.

Tewi looked up to Miko, and whispered so that the chatter of the crowd would mostly drown out her speech, "When this ceremony is over, come with me to the courtyards. I have much I have to talk with you about..."

Miko sighed to herself, _No doubt news from the Woodlands, or some other trifle, _she thought to herself, _Probably a ploy to keep me away from the queen while matters go on unbeknownst to me._

However, Miko did not wish to appear suspicious to the odd young girl lest she would get something from her refusal also, and simply obliged, "...very well."

With that, Tewi simply retained her smile and looked towards the great entrance to the room as horns began to sound. Shortly after the horns' blaring was over, a man's voice was heard shouting, "All kneel, for her grace, Queen Komachi Onozuka of House Sanzu, Queen of the Norosians, the Braavosi settlers, and all islands within its oceans!"

The crowd instantly became silent, and all, Miko included, knelt out of courtesy as the slightly flummoxed Komachi Onozuka entered the palace, two retainers laying out a carpet along the centre of the room in front of her as she walked, while two handmaidens followed behind her, throwing Higanbana petals on the floor where Komachi's regal-looking and probably one-use purple cape trailed.

Komachi herself seemed quite unable to believe the whole ordeal, and wore a sheepish expression on her face as she slowly walked towards the black and white throne that the now dead Queen Eiki once sat. Finally, she sat herself on the throne, tapping her fingers on the solid ivory and iron arms impatiently as she awaited Maester Rin Satsuki's arrival with the crown.

Finally, the young Maester scurried out of her chamber in a less than dignified manner, struggling to carry both a large book and the Sanzu crown in her weak arms. Handing the crown to Seiga, Maester Satsuki opened the great tome she had brought with her, and began to intone an ancient set of words, ones used to crown the Sanzu kings since times long since forgotten.

"We are gathered here today to witness, in the sight of the Old Gods of the Borderlands, men, women, and children, the crowning of a new queen of the realm. Komachi Onozuka, you must now make some solemn vows to the Gods of old. Do you wish to undertake these holy vows?" Maester Satsuki droned.

"I do." Komachi bluntly replied, and with that, Satsuki's rambling continued.

"Do you, Komachi Onozuka, promise to uphold the peace, the integrity, and the lives of the smallfolk you shall take under your protection?" Maester Satsuki asked.

"Yes, I do..." Komachi muttered, her eyes already beginning to glaze over.

After what seemed like thousands of oaths being taken, Komachi's hair was then covered with lavender oil, and Seiga did the 'honour' of placing the crown upon the woman's head, and finally, Komachi Onozuka was a queen, and the crowd had free reign to stand. Miko's hearing had become naught but a fuzzy blur, however, it soon returned to clarity when a sudden gasp in the crowd erupted as Komachi began to speak, not for the crowd, but for her concerns.

"My... uh... dear subjects." Komachi unsurely said in a less than queenly manner, "While feasts and festivities have been provided in honour of my coronation, I would like to remind all of you that war is upon us. The people of King's Landing are starving, and with war ravaging the continent, there is no guarantee that we shall be able to feed the people as we wish. Therefore, my first order as queen is this: we shall give our feast's food to the smallfolk, and let them eat what we do not need!"

Miko couldn't help but smile as the crowd began to worry and gossip in fear, Seiga seeming more than a little confused. Perhaps the Sanzus _would _have a half-way decent queen after all. Knowing that such a controversial, yet necessary decree would require at least _some _support, Miko walked out into the centre of the room where Komachi's carpet was laid out and declared, "I, for one, support Queen Komachi's generosity. What is a queen, if not a protector of the people?"

Suddenly, the crowd stopped their murmurings, and looked at the prince in confusion. However, the queen herself looked at Miko with a smile, "You, my prince, are a true ally. That is why, from this day forward, _you _shall be my hand, and Lady Seiga Kaku will be placed behind you in the line of succession! In addition, as I perform my queenly duties, I shall find my duties as Master of Ships that was granted to me by the sadly deceased Eiki Shiki difficult. Therefore, naval commander of House Shotoku, Ser Futo Mononobe, shall be Master of Ships, and will command a naval force to fight the rebel fleets of House Murasa!"

Miko's eyes widened. So much had just been said in one speech, and she didn't know if she could take it all in. She had imagined Komachi would have thrown her power around, but she had never expected her to do this right now, at her coronation... she was just as taken aback as the rest of the crowd, and soon fell to her knees as Futo stared, wide-eyed, at her from the crowd.

"Your... your grace, I am..." Miko suddenly paused, to look upwards at Seiga Kaku, who was doing a terrible job hiding her anger behind a very pained smile, "...honoured to accept my position as Hand of the Queen. I promise you, I shall not be a disappointment, and, although it may take a few clouts around the head, I shall see to it that Ser Futo is not a disappointment either."

With that, the crowd laughed at Miko's remark, although Miko meant it as much for true as she did as a jest. Komachi looked to Seiga momentarily, a grin on her face, before turning to address the crowd once more, "With that, my loyal subjects, the coronation is over. Go to your bedchambers and enjoy the company of your closest friends rather than feasting with people you despise and merely pretend to like. I have a city to feed. You are all free to take your leave!"

Once this was said, the crowd began to disperse, and a great crowd of people were packed at the exit of the room. Miko herself walked up to the throne with a satisfied smile on her face, and stood face-to-face with Seiga Kaku, before reaching for her chest, plucking the badge of the Hand that had barely been on the woman for a morning.

Seiga's face reddened, and she muttered, "This... this is... this is wrong..."

Komachi simply looked on as Miko secured the badge onto herself, and then said, "I'm the queen. Judging right from wrong comes with the territory. And you... you're not even the hand any more. Prince Miko is. Miko, it is your job to advise me. What do you advise I do to make sure Seiga remembers her place?"

"Make her be one of the ones to hand food to the smallfolk." Miko replied, "Perhaps she can lick a sausage to please the sex-starved men too poor to buy one of her whores."

Komachi grinned at this, "Wonderful idea, Hand. I believe we will work together to make this realm great, you and I."

Seiga growled at this, causing Miko to draw her attention to the woman as she glared at her with naught but ferocity in her heart, "You shall regret this. You both shall."

"You shall regret saying that if I remove you from the line of succession altogether." Queen Komachi quickly replied.

With that, Seiga stormed towards the crowds, her face a black tempest surrounding her head. Miko folded her arms and walked into Seiga's place beside the throne, and whispered, "Thank you, your grace. I'm beginning to think you're the only person that I could begin to like in this whole world."

Komachi chuckled, "Do not become too affectionate, my prince. The realm would begin to hate me if I were to marry another woman."

Miko smirked at that, and then turned her head away from the queen, when suddenly, a duty of hers reappeared in her mind. _The rabbit girl! _Miko thought, _I have to meet her in the courtyards, she said._

And so, Miko rather abruptly said, "Your grace, would it be wrong of me to take my leave?"

"Not at all, my friend. However, I expect to see you in the library later. Your mind is a necessity to us taking the realm back from those blasted Hijiris and their savage Sadonese wargs." Komachi commanded.

"As you say, your grace." Miko replied with a bow, and from there, Miko approached the exit to the palace, the way now clear of dissatisfied, selfish nobles that were still angered about losing their precious feast.

Walking brusquely towards the courtyards, Miko jumped in shock as Tewi appeared around the next corner she turned, saying in a calm voice, "Greetings."

Miko attempted to recover a little dignity, and muttered, "Why did you have to scare me in such a way?"

"I didn't. I merely find it amusing to see such a capable, confident woman such as yourself lose that veneer of dignity when they succumb to the very normal feeling of shock..." Tewi quite honestly said, "...all jesting aside, I have brought you here to deliver bad tidings, I'm afraid..."

Miko's heart sank. After all that she felt she could have celebrated about, the girl decided that she should bring bad tidings. However, Miko knew that ignoring bad things did not make them disappear, and so, reluctantly, she decided to listen to Lady Tewi.

"What is it?" Miko asked.

"The Kazamis..." Tewi said, before pulling a slightly tattered piece of parchment from her pocket, "...Lady Yuuka Kazami is dead."

Miko's eyes widened, however, she was unsure how this was a particularly bad thing, "...why is this a problem? Elly Kazami is a far kinder woman than her sister ever was. It is one less obstacle if she is the lady of the City of Flowers."

"Not if she's under the impression that you are behind Yuuka Kazami's death." Tewi very simply put, "Do you wish to read the letter?"

Knowing she had no choice, Miko took the letter from the rabbit girl, and read it over silently. It read as such;

'_To the vile Prince Miko Shotoku._

_Your wicked, treacherous Qartheen Warlock has murdered my sweet sister, Yuuka. She may have been cruel, and she may have been the one to capture your men, including her murderer, but I am a woman who loves her family, and cruel or not, Yuuka was kin. You have taken what I love, and so, I shall do the same to you._

_While you hide with your Sanzu queens, I shall be marching my forces to the City of Desires. When we are done, none of your smallfolk will remain, and the flag that shall fly will be our own, the bloody sunflower of the Kazamis, while your crowned sword will join your smallfolk in the ashes._

_Yours sincerely, Elly Kazami._

Throwing the letter on the floor, Miko's composure collapsed, and she screamed, "_WHY? _Why is it that I am blamed for things I know nothing of? I did not kill the Hijiri bitch that started this war, and I didn't send a fucking warlock to kill Yuuka Kazami! Such a thing would be folly! Absolute folly!"

Miko then reduced her dignity further by grabbing her hair and tugging on it harshly, to the brink of it leaving her head, breathing heavily as she did. Tewi seemed visibly shocked by this, her smile wavering.

"Prince Miko... there... there is a way out, you do realise." Tewi mused, looking to make sure no-one was around.

"How? What can we do now?" Miko asked in a despondent tone, "The Kazamis will sack my city while I can do nothing to stop it, the rebels will find the city under Kazami control, Elly in all her bloody kindness will join their cause, and together, they'll put every one of us to the sword!"

Miko shut her eyes harshly, refusing to let any tears leave her eyes. Her father was a man who cried, but Miko had resolved not to show weakness in any way, and so, by the time she had opened her eyes, she had placed her weakness within her chest, never to leave again.

Tewi observed this display with acute fascination, and smiled as she said, "The way out is only for you... as much as you must care for the new queen, now that she has done you the kindness of elevating you to Hand of the Queen, you must leave her. I have ships that sail to Essos, ones which sail from the Bay of Death in the dead of night. I suggest that you take your wealth, and make a new start, a carefree life as a sellsword or a pirate prince on the Summer Sea..."

Miko clenched her fists, before grabbing Tewi, lifting her tiny body by the scruff of her dress' collar, "Listen, Inaba. You may see a sinking ship and want to flee, like that white-haired bitch Yuyuko Saigyouji, but I am the Hand of the Queen. As long as I live, I must stay with this ship, even if I sink with it. I will not leave my men to die while I live in luxury in Essos."

Tewi laughed slightly, "A... a mere jest, my prince. Of... of course you must stay true to your duty. An... an admirable choice, my prince."

Miko dropped Tewi, who landed softly by crouching slightly, and scowled as she said, "Leave. Leave this city alone, if you see a disaster to run from. Do not try to make me as craven as you. Leave."

Tewi shrunk into herself as she got to her feet, and she soon began to run from Miko's glare, her face a confused attempt to keep a consistent grin on her face. Miko looked down, and shook her head as she thought, _Even if my father was a fool, I am worse. I am going to be the Shotoku that let her dynasty die..._


	38. Utsuho (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 38**

_Utsuho_

The taste of dead aurochs and the occasional wolf was beginning to become a boring taste for Utsuho. Recently, she had been doing nothing but visiting King's Landing through her birds, seeing nothing but the barren lands of the Plains of Death. This time, however, she had managed to join crows that were free of warging and feast on the remains of a great battle between Sanzu, Shotoku, Hijiri, and Houjuu forces. She even saw a few warged wolves and raccoon dogs, ones that appeared to have been controlled from afar, all the way from the island of Sado.

At the moment, Utsuho was returning, knowing that her true body was most likely starved. She had heard from Ser Yuugi that although she was still recovering from her blue-eye, Suika had gone to Death's Gates to take her liege's sister home. As she glided above the border between the Plains of Death and the Minelands, Utsuho saw for herself that at the very least, Suika was returning to the Palace of the Earth, as her instantly recognisable army of ogres were stamping through the grounds, with four people holding a litter of some sort.

Deciding to fly downwards and perch on top of the litter, Utsuho cocked her head and looked over the army with slight admiration. They were dressed as poorly as the wildlings Utsuho herself was raised with, but their skin was tough, calloused, and each member of the 'tribe' could be considered as tough as a piece of jet.

So tough, in fact, that one of them decided to pick up a piece of jet and throw it at Utsuho, making her remember that not all men were wargs, and so, she began to flap her wings and leave the crowd. However, something... something was drawing her to the litter. A pleasant smell, one that reminded her of... food.

Keeping to the side of the army, Utsuho quorked and crowed as she walked along the ground to save her strength, occasionally hopping. However, a shock made Utsuho instinctively begin flapping, as a pure white direwolf suddenly ran past her and the crowd, causing Utsuho to stop walking for a moment to think over the situation. As far as she was aware, direwolves did not go as far south as the Minelands, and tended to stick to the Woodlands, occasionally doing into the Plains of Death and the Waterlands. Not only that, but the direwolf was not attacking the large crowd of humans, something it would have undoubtedly done, and otherwise would simply run in fear, rather than along the line of it. This direwolf was either tame, or... warged.

Not knowing what else to do, Utsuho decided to take wing, and keep watch from a bird's point of view. The direwolf had now managed to run ahead of the marching wildlings and lumbering ogres, and within hours, it had reached the walls Palace of the Earth many leagues ahead of Suika's army, however, had now stopped, most likely pondering how it was to get inside the city.

Utsuho flew in circles, wondering whether or not the warg controlling the huge wolf was friend or foe, however, the fact it was stopping and wondering how to enter the city instead of merely mauling the guards suggested the warg was at the very least civil. Landing herself to be near the pacing direwolf, Utsuho landed her raven and crowed out a few words, hoping they would be suffice to make a message.

"_Warg! Warg! Wolf! Warg!_" Utsuho crowed, "_Utsuho! Corn! Utsuho!_"

The apparently albino direwolf turned its head, staring at Utsuho, not with pink eyes, but haunting green eyes, ones Utsuho knew... all too well. _Koishi? _she thought to herself, _Can... can Koishi be controlling this wolf? But... surely Koishi is in the litter Suika's bringing to the city. Is she playing? Warging to entertain herself on the journey? Surely not after what she's been through..._

"_Koishi? Warg! Koishi? Warg!_" Utsuho asked to the best of her ability, prompting the direwolf to whine a little.

Deciding that the wolf must have been Koishi, Utsuho decided to fly up to the guards of the city, making sure the direwolf followed, cocking her head and hopping a little, crowing out, "_Guard! Utsuho! Wolf! Friend! Corn!_"

While the guards most likely had little patience for her ravens and their incessant crowing, they stepped aside, letting in both Utsuho and the direwolf, and with that, Utsuho crowed, "_Tower! Corn! Tower! Corn!_"

With that, Utsuho decided to fly to her tower's window, and placed herself in and empty cage before finally rolling her eyes back, blacking out and seeing with her own eyes once again. However, this time, there was no Orin to greet her, only the lying of her recently release raven as it demanded food. Weakly getting up, Utsuho closed the open cage of the raven and instantly felt the growl of her starved stomach.

However, before she could feast, Utsuho had to meet with this direwolf. She walked down her tower's stairs in silence, and opened the tower's door to find the white direwolf waiting loyally at the opening. Now that her mind was free, she was able to warg into the beast, and perhaps communicate with the mind within it, to find out for true if it was Koishi within it.

Kneeling, Utsuho put her hands onto the direwolf's temples, hoping that she would be able to enter its mind despite it being a new creature to her. She breathed slowly, and then shot back as her eyes rolled upwards, and suddenly, she was looking at her own collapsed, eyeless body.

_This is the hard part. _Utsuho thought to herself, _If Koishi's mind is in here, how do I talk with it?_

_It's easy! _a voice replied, although, it did not sound like Koishi's, nor did it sound like anyone's... it was the voiceless speech of a thought, not the voice of a child. It continued in Utsuho's head, _I've been hoping you'd find me. Utsuho... please tell Satori this. Whatever Ser Suika is bringing back is not myself. My true body was killed. What is coming here is not me._

_So Satori was right. Koishi has returned, but not as she would think. Just like a green dream. _Utsuho thought, this time knowing it was her own thoughts, _Koishi, how are you feeling? There are whispers that wargs with no true body lose themselves to the animal._

_I think I've killed seven aurochs in my time as a wolf. _the thoughts not belonging to Utsuho replied, _The first ones were controlled, I was just doing it to keep this body fed, but... I'm starting to like it. I almost killed the guards at the gates, but thankfully, you helped me before I could do that. I'm... I'm sorry, Utsuho. I don't know what I can do. I'm trapped here..._

Utsuho decided to break out of the body at this point, and once her vision was restored, she stood herself up and put her hands on the wolf, "Do not worry, Koishi. I shall tell Lady Satori as soon as I can. For now, I shall place you into a kennel, that way the smallfolk do not get frightened by your presence and kill you."

The direwolf seemed to agree with this plot, and so, Utsuho took the direwolf to be taken care of by the kennel-master, who instantly noted how tame the direwolf was, wondering if it was one Utsuho had been grooming for warging. However, Utsuho could not remember the exact nature of the conversation, as she was rushing it along, wanting to run to Lady Satori as soon as possible.

When she finally reached Lady Satori's chamber, however, the lady wasn't there, only Ser Parsee, who was standing by the gilded tentacle throne of her liege, staring at Utsuho with her glowing green eyes as Utsuho entered.

"Ser Reiuji." Parsee said in her apparently spite-filled tone, "I sense fear and anxiety within you. What is the problem?"

"Lady Satori... I... I need to see her. Now." Utsuho demanded, "Koishi... Koishi's dead."

"Koishi... Koishi is returning. Ser Suika's army can be seen waiting outside the city gates. Lady Satori is in her bedchamber, changing into better clothes. She is finally happy again..." Parsee said, her tone ominous, "...what... what makes you say she is dead?"

"A wolf... a direwolf that has come to this city was warged by her. I entered the animal at the same time, and the warg within it said that her true body was dead." Utsuho replied, "I... I know this warg has to be Koishi. And... when I stepped on the litter which Ser Suika was bringing back in my raven's skin, I smelled... death. Something is wrong, Parsee, I _must _see Satori."

Parsee let her arms drop, and she walked to the window of Satori's chamber in a lethargic manner, gesturing for Utsuho to follow. She stared outwards, and looked over the city, where the mysterious litter, along with Ser Suika, had just entered the city.

The green eyes of Parsee suddenly dulled in their glowing, and she mumbled, "...if you wish to confront Satori about it in front of the smallfolk, please do, for I cannot. I sought my powers to manipulate emotions in the hopes that people would become fond of me, but it has transformed me into this. I cannot go with you. May the Gods speed your efforts."

Utsuho became angry at the woman, and said, "If Satori is your only friend, you would brave the people to tell her the truth before..." Utsuho stopped her speech as she noticed Satori had just walked out of the building, towards Suika and the litter, "...there is no time!"

With that, Utsuho ran out of the chamber against her stomach's protests for food, and charged out of the palace to meet with her lady, who was dressed in a long, beautiful blue dress that didn't suit her thin body in the slightest. Upon her face was a great, genuinely joyful smile that made Utsuho pain to even consider telling her the truth.

When she noticed Utsuho, she turned to her and embraced her wholeheartedly, saying, "Utsuho! I told you! Koishi would return! She's here!"

"My lady, I... I don't know how to say this, but..." Utsuho muttered as they continued their walk towards Ser Suika and the litter, "...that litter does not contain Koishi. Koishi has returned, but she is in a direwolf at the moment..."

Satori simply smiled wistfully, "Koishi was always playful, warging into animals for mere jests... hopefully she'll be able to go back into her true body for her sister?"

Utsuho stumbled over her next words as Ser Suika and the litter grew ever closer, not sure how she was going to say the words without shattering Satori's joy into a million pieces.

_She's dead. _Utsuho thought, _Tell her. Koishi is dead, but trapped in a direwolf. She will still love her sister within a direwolf..._

However, by the time she had steeled herself for telling her liege, they had already reached the two things Utsuho had feared to reach- Ser Suika and the mysterious litter. Satori's eyes lit up, and she said to Ser Suika, "Ser Suika... did the Saigyoujis yield as expected?"

"Yes, they did, my liege." Ser Suika replied, "Not a drop of blood was spilled. Do you wish to see her?"

Satori seemed to be on the brink of joyful tears, and rushed to the litter, opening the door, stepping back to let her 'sister' out. The creature that stepped out was both... Koishi, yet not Koishi. Her skin was pale, as usual, but a different sort than usual. Her hair was white, but was verging on greyness. And strangest of all, her eyes... were not the peculiar green of the true Koishi, but a deep blue, bluer than the sky itself. Utsuho looked to Suika, noticing a similar colouring to her eyes...

"Koishi? Koishi? Are you well?" Satori asked, her eyes a mixture of hope and confusion.

The girl masquerading as Koishi remained silent, and simply hugged Satori, causing the Lady of the Minelands to burst into tears of joy, returning the brace and muttering, "It's over now. You're safe, my sweet sister. I will always protect you..."

Utsuho turned to Ser Suika, and whispered, "...Koishi... doesn't look right. Have you noticed anything wrong with her?"

"She might have picked up blue-eye from Death's Gates, or perhaps from me. They say a lot of folks have blue-eye in Death's Gates." Suika replied with an equally quiet tone.

Once Satori released the facsimile of her sister, she turned to Utsuho, and declared, "A feast should be held in honour of my sister's return! Ser Reiuji, do you want extra food for all your days of loyal warging? You must be starved..."

"My lady, I..." Utsuho began to say, before the false Koishi interrupted Utsuho.

"I think a feast's a wonderful idea, sweet sister. It's so good to see you again... Death's Gates was a most frightening place." 'Koishi' said in a voice trying too hard to appear childish, "Ser Utsuho saw me when I was locked up, I saw her in the raven she sent. Thank you, Ser Utsuho, for finding me and making Ser Suika come and rescue me..."

Utsuho didn't know what to say. Satori would frown upon her if she were to treat what she clearly believed... or _wanted _to believe was Koishi with coldness.

So, in an attempt to show her gladness of her return, Utsuho simply said, "If you like, we shall sit next to each other, my young lady. Perhaps we can talk of warging, like times before this unpleasant business of hostage taking..."

'Koishi' smiled, and looked into Utsuho's eyes with her own unsettling, dead blue eyes, "...I... would enjoy that very much..."


	39. Sanae (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 39**

_Sanae_

_Hairy, but not too much._ Sanae thought to herself as she woke from a night of lovemaking with the newly knighted Ser Sangaku Aki, her first gaze of morning towards his chest. Embracing the sleeping man, she pressed her breasts up against his torso, kissing the man on his square jaw.

She had to admit, she had mostly lain with the man because she was still grateful for him saving her life, but she had returned to him, and he wasn't too bad-looking. He had a few small scars on his face from battle, which Sanae liked to think were from a valiant battle, even though Sangaku himself had told her it was merely from a poorly-made helmet.

His chest was more bone than muscle, but his arms were strong, his manhood enough to pleasure Sanae, and so she could hardly say he was a poor match. She was beginning to think that she should marry the man, make their houses one, and continue the Aki line when she bore children. For a moment, Sanae's mind felt... free. Free to think about love and having children without the war bearing down on her mind.

The man opened his eyes after Sanae kissed his cheek for the second time, and smiled as he said, "You enjoyed me a lot this time, didn't you? I don't think you've ever woken me up with your kisses before."

"It's because you sleep so heavy." Sanae said, bringing her hand to the man's chest, rubbing one of his poorly-defined nipples, "I kiss you through the night, but you must tire so from all your effort. I especially like what you do to me with your tongue..."

"...I have never lain with a woman before you." Sangaku said sheepishly, "I didn't know if you wanted me to do it or not..."

Sanae felt herself become a little moist at the thought, "I... I wanted it so. Sangaku... I... I was wondering... now that you're a knight, would you be willing to marry me?"

Sangaku's eyes widened at the prospect, "...so, is a Ser at the front of my name and being able to pleasure you all it takes to be your husband?"

"It is better than having a marriage chosen for me." Sanae said, bringing her hand lower and bringing her legs around the man's waist, "Oh my, you're hard as a rock. Shall I take that as a yes?"

"All men get it when they wake up, I..." Sangaku began to say, but Sanae decided to silence him, and climbed on top of him, making sure he was inside her before she reared up, thrusting and supporting herself by putting her hands on Sangaku's chest.

"Say yes, and you'll have this to look forward to for..." Sanae began to say, before she sharply inhaled, pleasure shooting through her and forcing her to stop speaking.

They continued this way, Sangaku groping at her breasts as he liked to do, and once it was over, they decided to bathe and get dressed. For his knightly house's sigil, Sangaku Aki had chosen a head of wheat, as his mother was a miller's wife, as well as the man who had raised him being the miller in question. He had made his adoptive father and mother honorary Akis, as well as his half-sisters, Shizuha and Minoriko, and he had several pieces of clothing made for he and his family depicting this sigil, his current outfit being a brown leather jerkin with an orange wheat head upon it.

The two walked out of what was now _their_ tower and into the streets of the Shrine of the Lake, and along towards the Dining Hall, where no doubt Septa Yasaka was waiting impatiently for yet another strategic meeting. Sanae's prediction wasn't far off, however, to her surprise, she was not only late in Kanako's eyes, but also in the eyes of Septa Moriya and Lord Tenma, who seemed to be studying a map until the two walked in. Lord Tenma's eyes in particular glared at Sanae in a manner that suggested he was blaming her for more than merely interrupting the meeting.

"So good of you to join us, young lovers." Kanako muttered, "Please, in future, be louder in your lovemaking. We all wish to hear you and your fresh knight while we are attempting to plot."

Septa Moriya simply laughed it off, "Oh, Septa Yasaka, you're such a prickly woman. You must have a cunt made of iron not to understand how good it is to feel a man inside you... Lord Tenma, I hope you will be up to the job when we're married..."

Lord Tenma looked away from Suwako with indignation, "...I... well..."

Kanako simply covered her face with her hand, sighing with exasperation, "I was beginning to think we would address the threats both House Hakurei and House Hinanawi pose to us, but it appears I'm with a group of children."

Sangaku had been red-faced throughout the discussion, but decided to speak up first out of he and Sanae, "My apologies, milady. I... I... didn't mean to..."

"What knights do to other knights is not my concern." Kanako sharply replied, "I simply want everyone to stop talking about it."

Sanae smirked a little, and said, "Agreed. So, what is the situation?"

"Nitori Kawashiro has sent a raven saying she has most likely fallen to the Hakureis." Kanako replied, "However, the Hinanawis have not decided to retake the Tenma's forts."

"Lady Aya's scouts seem to think that they're headed away from us, towards the Crownlands." Lord Tenma added, "Which means we should reinforce our defences towards the south, in case the Hakureis advance."

Septa Yasaka nodded, "Yes, and so, while the Tenmas should retain their strength in case the Hinanawis return with more troops, the duty is with us Moriyas to gather strength in the south." Kanako stopped speaking, and turned to Sangaku, "Nephew... er, Ser Aki, I imagine you have not been given any armies of your own yet?"

"No, Septa." Sangaku replied.

"Very well, take some Yasaka troops." Kanako commanded, "Lord Tenma insisted that you would be a capable and strong leader against the Hakureis. You will be leading from the front."

_Lord Tenma insisted... _Sanae thought to herself, _That means he..._

"No!" Sanae blurted out, causing the room to look at her in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean, no?" Tenma asked, a smile on his aged face, "Sangaku Aki was capable enough to save your life. Or is that not the reason you and he are fornicating most loudly?"

Sanae scowled, "I know what you are doing, Tenma! You're trying to have Sangaku killed, I know it!"

Sangaku himself suddenly spoke up, however, not for Sanae, "...why... why would Lord Tenma want me dead?"

"Because..." Sanae stole a glimpse of Septa Moriya, and suddenly, the words froze in her mouth, "...I... I..."

Tenma's vaguely handsome smile widened, causing his crow's feet to be ever more pronounced, "Sangaku is no craven, I imagine he has no qualms leading the attack."

"Absolutely not!" Sangaku replied, before turning to Sanae, holding her hand, "Sanae, trust me, I will return. I am not the sort to die easily."

Sanae's heart filled with helplessness. Tenma had just ensured Sangaku's co-operation by implying that refusal was craven. Her fists clenched, and she yelled, "I'll lead the attack! How would Tenma like that? I am more experienced as a commander, and if I die, an old knightly house dies with me, not a new one like Sangaku's!"

Kanako looked down in thought, "...Sanae does have a point. However, I was hoping that she would lead the Kochiya men while Sangaku led my own. Both of you would be on the field together."

Sanae smirked. _Very well, Tenma, have it your way, _she thought, _if Sangaku dies in battle, I'll go with him. Feign death and abandon the Vale. Anything but be Tenma's mistress._

"In that case, I would be glad to fight alongside _my love_." Sanae said, looking at Tenma accusingly as she said the last two words, "Oh, and I should mention... Sangaku and I are getting married!"

Sangaku soon became flustered, "Sanae, I am not sure telling everyone of our betrothal is a good thing to discuss at this military meeting..."

Septa Moriya giggled a little, "Oh, but of course! I'm so happy for you, my kin of kin! Perhaps you and I can get married on the same day!"

With that, Tenma suddenly stood from his seat, a calm, yet angered expression on his face, and he walked out of the room in silence, Septa Moriya cocking her head at the action yet not seeming all that surprised. Sanae looked at Sangaku, and sighed.

"Please don't die." Sanae whispered, "I'll make sure that we fight together, side-by-side."

Sangaku simply looked down, and whispered, "What did you mean about Tenma ? Why would he want me dead?"

Sanae simply remained silent on the matter, and took him by the hand, saying to the rest, "Sangaku and I shall take our leave, if it please you."

"As long as you're not leaving to please _each other_, do as you like." Kanako mused, "Septa Moriya, do not say a word."

Septa Moriya ignored Kanako's thinly-veiled threat, and said, "If you do, be as loud as possible! I wonder why my betrothed walked away as he did..."

Sanae decided that she wouldn't waste any time in conversation, and turned from the group, forcefully taking Sangaku by the hand and dragging him out of the dining hall. Once they were outside, Sangaku stopped walking, causing Sanae to recoil as she was brought to a stop.

"Why? Why did that happen?" Sangaku asked, "What do you know about Tenma?"

"Tenma... Tenma... wants me." Sanae mumbled, "He wanted me to marry, and now that he's betrothed to Septa Moriya, I think he wants to take me as his mistress... that's why... that's why..."

Sangaku's meek expression soon became a defensive one, "He... he would betray both me and Septa Moriya for you? That... that... villain! Do you want me to kill him for you?"

Sanae stepped away and let go of Sangaku, the offer taking her quite by surprise, "W-what? You... you would..."

"I'd do it to protect you." Sangaku replied, turning to Sanae and kneeling, "You are to be my wife. I would not be doing my duty as a husband if I did not protect my wife from her tormentors."

Sanae was tempted to let him slay the old lecher, however, she knew it would never work. Tenma's army was crucial to the defence of the Vale, and if he died, then all of them would die, be it by Hinanawi or Hakurei sword.

Putting her hand on Sangaku's shoulder, Sanae whispered, "Get up, Sangaku."

"But I..." Sangaku began, but Sanae gripped his shoulder to make him stop.

"...Tenma is not a good man, but he is keeping us all from dying." Sanae explained, "When this war is over, I'd be glad to see you slit his throat, but stay your sword. For now."

Sangaku stood up, and gave Sanae his slightly boyish grin that she ever so liked. Without warning, he brought his face to hers, and within a blink, the two were kissing, Sanae once again losing her mind to passion, hoping that it would take some of her many worries away from her...


	40. Youmu (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 40**

_Youmu_

Today had been an early rise for Ser Youmu Konpaku. Lady Yuyuko had burst into her bedchamber and told her that today was the day... the day wherein she could finally get what she had been waiting for ever since she had lost her eye and arm. After she told her this news, however, she left immediately, and left her to the Prismrivers.

She had been swiftly dressed into bamboo armour by Lunasa Prismriver, one of the Braavosi bards of Yuyuko's, and from there, was promptly summoned to the Saigyou Ayakashi, where Lady Yuyuko was waiting underneath the slowly falling cherry blossoms.

Despite not even looking at Youmu, Yuyuko acknowledged Youmu's presence upon her arrival, "...do you feel it, Youmu?"

"What? What am I supposed to feel?" Youmu asked.

"Can you feel... life?" Yuyuko said, her face still fixed upon the trunk of the tree, "The places where I healed you... the places that would normally be numb... can you feel life coming back into them?"

Youmu stopped, and looked towards her mottled hand, decaying and brown. Clenching a fist, she suddenly felt... her fingers, touching against her palm. Her dead eye lit up, a dull glow filling her face, "What... what is it? Why is this happening?"

Yuyuko finally turned to Youmu, her bizarrely beautiful, lilac eyes staring into Youmu's very life-force, "The Hinanawis are to arrive soon, and I have asked the Saigyou Ayakashi for its strength. It has the power of darkness, the power of the trees, weirwoods with faces in places unmapped. Although they have a great army, our army is greater... Youmu, you will be fighting alongside the Prismrivers, but you shall not be alone. Youmu, come with me, and touch the Saigyou Ayakashi..."

Doing as bid, Youmu walked with Yuyuko towards the trunk of the strange tree, and Yuyuko suddenly took Youmu's deadened hand, and placed it on the bark, and placed her other hand on the tree, closing her eyes. Suddenly, Youmu flinched away from the tree as twigs, fingers of wood came cracking from the trunk, enveloping Yuyuko's hands and wrapping themselves around her arms.

Youmu stared at the sight in disbelief. She had promised herself to never be surprised at a demonstration of Lady Yuyuko's incredible powers, however, as she became one with the tree, more and more unbelievable sights came out of the soft ground surrounding the tree. Decayed hands, followed by heads, torsos, and legs, came from the ground, their eyes glowing a deep, bright, and familiar blue. Youmu's dead eye tingled whenever she made eye contact with the wraiths, one after the other coming up, until the whole city, once sparsely populated, was now filled with warriors... dead warriors, but warriors nonetheless.

As Youmu saw Lady Yuyuko, her arms lost to the tree, but her face still there, smiling in a content, knowing way, she realised what life in Death's Gates meant. They were obsessed with death... every soldier buried with their swords, with their helmets on, and always in the soft grounds where the Saigyou Ayakashi grew. It was all... all for this...

Without warning, Yuyuko began talking again, but in a soft voice, "Youmu... the Prismrivers... are waiting at the watchtower. Go to them, bring them down to the ground, and open the gates. They... they will arrive soon..."

Youmu could hardly refuse her lady after seeing such an awesome feat like that. And, with such an army, there was no doubt in her mind that soon, vengeance would be hers. Climbing the watchtower, Youmu felt a presence enter her dead eye, and even her arm felt... out of her control. A voice called to her, _Youmu... look out of the watchtower's window._

Once Youmu got to the top, before she could even speak to the Prismrivers, she felt herself forcibly head towards the watchtower window, and stared out the window to see an army in the distance, flying deep blue banners with the sword-in-peach sigil of the Hinanawis. After that, Youmu felt the presence leave her, and stammered, "Uh... Prismrivers, Lady Yuyuko asks that you leave this tower and leave the city from the gates..."

Merlin Prismriver looked away from Youmu for a moment, and muttered, "This... this is theft from the Red God, what the Yuyuko seeks to do."

Lyrica spoke up, and said, "However, there will also be a great offering _to _the Red God. More will die than have been raised..."

Lunasa nodded her head, "The Red God always takes last. Men take from the God of Death, and then the Red God takes all lives back."

"Yet... yet these are men the Red God has already taken..." Merlin began, but Youmu's taste for vengeance shortened her tolerance for the discussion.

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME!" Youmu yelled, "They are upon us, and you shall serve Lady Yuyuko! We have all sworn to her, and we should keep our oaths."

"Very well, half-taken one." Merlin muttered, "A man will follow, after the half-taken one leaves."

Youmu turned from the Prismrivers, and began to half-run down the stairs. Her katana was sheathed at her hip, next to her dirk, and soon enough, the four were at the gates of... Death's Gates. The last time Youmu had been here, fully dressed in armour, was before the last Hinanawi rebellion. She was... a truly green girl, the successor to her grandfather, Youki's legacy after her father had disgraced himself trading slaves in Essos. Youmu looked behind her, at the army of corpses standing awkwardly with swords and little else, wondering if one of them was once Youki. The Prismrivers noticed her hesitation, and Lunasa decided to do the honours of opening the gates for her.

The opening of the city creaked open, each turn of the crank revealing more and more of the barren landscape beyond Death's Gates, as well as the ever-nearing army of Hinanawis, the sounds of their ground-shaking drums becoming clearer by the second. However, Youmu was anything but scared. This was it. Vengeance. First, she would mercilessly cut down any Hinanawi that she came across, and when she found Tenshi herself... she would stab her, not in heart or head, but in the gut, and then in the lungs, and watch as she slowly died...

The thought brought a smile to Youmu's face, and once the gates were fully open, she felt the compulsion to yell to her 'army', "_CHARGE!_", even though there was probably no way they would know or care that she had done so.

Unsheathing her katana and running out into the field with the Prismrivers at her sides, Youmu was surprised to see her dead troops running with a decent amount of vigour, some of which had clearly been well-embalmed before their burial. After keeping up the charge for a good while, the two armies met, Youmu making the first kill by neatly bisecting a fat, bold Valleyman too foolish to wear mail.

While the Valleymen wielded stronger and heavier swords, Youmu took advantage of her speed and their lack of armour, and effortlessly brought down many a Valleyman, but eventually had to back into her horde of wights to protect herself from the onslaught. However, surprisingly enough for her, the dead troops were not as effective as she had hoped. No matter how many times they were killed, they always rose again, however, the Valleymen seemed not to care much about this, and kept slicing at the bodies, roaring in their brusque accents with blood-lust lighting up their faces.

Youmu did what she could to keep up the attack, but was beginning to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. _What if Lady Tenshi is already dead at the hands of a dead man? What if I die before I can attack her? Will I... will I come back as one of them?_

One of her questions was answered for her, as a Valleyman came screaming towards Youmu, only for a wight to plunge a sword into his side, before it extended a cold, blackened hand towards the Valleyman's face, squeezing his head until his eyes turned from a fierce red to a cold, dead blue. The man had barely had time to fall to the floor before he had come back to life, now fighting _for _Youmu rather than against her.

_So, if I die, I'll still live. But all I believe in will disappear. As long as I can... _Youmu began to think, but then saw her target. Swinging a one-handed sword with two hands and spraying flecks of quicksilver throughout her vicinity, Tenshi Hinanawi was laughing to herself, cutting down several of Youmu's wraiths and... to her shock, permanently slaying them.

Youmu's sinking feeling returned. _What... what sorcery is this? How... how can she be stopping Lady Yuyuko's magic? What is she doing?_

Deciding that there was no way that her dead, yet returning troops could deal with her, Youmu knew that just as she had promised herself, she would kill Tenshi herself. Dashing towards the woman, Youmu screamed, "_DIE!_"

The Valleywoman merely blocked Youmu's first strike with her sword, laughing as she did, "If you were intendin' on killing me, wee lass, ye shouldnae scream before ye attack. If I know you're comin', you're already dead."

The Valleymen backed away, leaving Tenshi to fight an honourable fight, and Youmu just hoped her wights would do the same, and turned around, bringing her sword low, only for Tenshi to block it easily, getting a glob of quicksilver to touch Youmu's dead arm, causing it to burn a little.

"How... how are you keeping my troops dead?" Youmu yelled.

"I dinnae know, lassie. But it stops me having the fun my Valleymen are having. Gettin' to kill a man once is their sole joy in life, so killing the same man five times is like a piece of the heavens to them!" Tenshi replied, "I even think I've killed you once before, now that I think! Not such a pretty face on ye now, I see. That glowing eye's very fetching."

Youmu could feel rage building up inside her. She gripped her katana ever harder, and began to strike quickly, anywhere she could, "Die! Die! DIE! _DIE!_"

Tenshi easily blocked every attack, before striking Youmu's katana with all her strength, flicking mercury into her dead eye and knocking her katana from her hands. Youmu screamed in agony as she felt her sight leave her dead eye, the world becoming blurred and flattened.

With this, the silhouette of Tenshi kicked Youmu over, and she laughed, "Wha's the matter, lassie? Lost without your featherweight pretender sword? Perhaps my sword can kill these abominations for true because it's a man's sword, not a wee girl's one."

Youmu's vision betrayed her, but she did all she could to not let it affect her. She brought her hands to her hip, and at her left side, she found her dirk. The blurry outline of Tenshi was standing over her, arms raising her sword high into the air. However, once she began to recite some kind of Valleyman last rites, Youmu smirked to herself.

"God of the Valley! Forgive me for my crime of killing one who is unarmed. For she came to me with sword in hand, and I removed it from her before I could her life! In the name of your holy..." Tenshi began, but was soon cut off by Youmu throwing herself upwards with the last of her strength, bringing her dirk into Tenshi's lung, cutting all speech from her.

Tenshi fell to the floor, and Youmu stood unsteadily, laughing a little at the prospect. She... she was dead. Youmu could not see the shocked, foolish expression she most likely wore, nor the reactions of her beloved Valleymen, but she felt it all to be worth it. _All I have to do now is retreat to Death's Gates and have Lady Yuyuko heal my eye once more, and I shall..._

However, Youmu's thoughts suddenly ended. She looked downwards, towards the whistling and crunching sounds she had just heard came from. An arrow was lodged in her chest, and it was all Youmu could do to look at what sort of Valleyman would dare bear the dishonour of using arrows. When she looked, however, all she could see was a shadowy figure... black of hair... riding on a horse...

After that, Youmu fell forward, and as she hit the ground, drove the arrow further into her, killing her on the spot.


	41. Iku (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 41**

_Iku_

The shot was clear and strong. Safely atop her horse, Ser Iku Nagae had done what had come naturally to her- delivered swift death from above. While she had always had doubts in Lady Tenshi's plan, she had to admit she had never expected an army of dead men from the Saigyoujis.

And she couldn't have imagined Lady Tenshi had done either. It was one of her better notions, attacking the weakest spot of the Crownlands, however, now Tenshi had paid the ultimate price for her attempted rebellion. Iku had seen, to her horror, what had happened to the fallen, both Hinanawi and Saigyouji, once they were slain... they rose once again, and so, in the heat of the battle, time seemed to freeze for Iku as she readied another arrow, to shoot down both the white-haired girl that had attacked Tenshi, as well as Tenshi herself.

Just as expected, the white-haired girl got up, and began to walk towards Iku's horse, both of her eyes glowing and her walk an angered, rabid charge. Just as Iku lined up her shot, however, her horse became spooked, and reared, bucking Iku off its back and charging away from the battle, screaming and whinnying in fear. Fortunately for Iku, the Valleymen were brave or stupid enough to continue charging at the dead, invincible army, and so the girl was soon cut down again... only to rise again and turn a good three Valleymen to her side.

Iku scrambled across the floor, trying to pick up any sword she could find, however, the only ones she could find were the hefty great-swords of fallen Valleymen. Accepting that it would have to do for now, Iku grabbed one from the floor and stood up, just in time to kick the savage, dirk-wielding rendition of the girl that had killed Tenshi down herself. Stepping on the girl's chest, Iku decided to bring her sword down, severing the wraith's hand and causing her to writhe in what appeared to be anger.

Having once had the best vantage point and charging herself with looking out for the safety of Lady Hinanawi while she appeared to be the brave, valiant warrior her father was, Iku had been watching her carefully. And something she noticed was that... while the other Valleymen were having to simply keep killing the wraiths until they died themselves, Tenshi was actually managing to slay the wights... somehow. Not only that, but Iku knew that this battle was a losing one, but she would never be able to convince the iron-brained Valleymen to retreat unless she could somehow give herself the authority that Tenshi once had...

_Both points lead me to picking up her sword... _Iku thought to herself as she rose her great-sword and drove it into the girl's chest, piercing through her body and into the ground, trapping the animate corpse as best as she could. Stepping on the girl's detached hand, Iku stole its dirk and continued her approach to the clear spot where Tenshi's corpse laid. Next to it was the Sword of Hisou, the one way she would be able to stop the suicidal Valleymen in their tracks.

Making short slashes and the occasional barge to any wight that approached her, Iku finally reached the corpse of Tenshi, and eyed it suspiciously. Was it... was it to get up? Or had she cut herself on her own sword before she had died? Given that the girl who had slain her had got up from her death as swift as her horse could gallop, she could only imagine that was the case. Picking up the sword with her right hand, Iku got up and clumsily swung the deceptively heavy blade as she turned on her heel, disembowelling a wight she had slashed on her way to the sword, she then gripped the hilt with both hands, and dealt with another wight in front of her. Not only that, but the kills were, to Iku's satisfaction, permanent.

Iku smirked to herself, _When these things don't come back, they're useless fighters. It actually... it actually is the sword that's keeping them dead, isn't it?_

Slashing at a few more wights coming her way, Iku finally got a chance to breathe, but instead used it to enable the rest of the Hinanawi army to continue breathing. Raising the Sword of Hisou up into the air, Iku yelled, "Men! You are all honourable, but at this point, what we must do is retreat! The Saigyoujis were dishonourable in their fighting first, but the God of the Valley will forgive us from running from these abominations!"

Iku concluded her speech with a nonchalant stab to yet another wight, however, the Valleymen were either too busy fighting or being stubborn fools to listen to Iku's plea. Some of them stopped charging to yell, "Craven!" before running towards the ever-increasing horde of wraiths, leaving Iku no choice in the matter.

_If they wish to become part of the enemy's army, that's their concern. _Iku bitterly thought, turning around and beginning to run against the flow of the Valleymen, _I'd rather be a craven than a traitor._

Eventually, Iku had been seen by enough people that the Valleymen had begun to separate to let her through, spitting or muttering hateful words against her, but never raising their sword against her. Iku found a bitter irony in the fact that the one thing the Valleymen hated more than cowardice was being a turn-cloak, yet they did not see how charging into battle would force all of them to attack their former friends...

After enduring insult after insult, Iku finally broke from the crowd, and turned to look at the charging Hinanawi army one last time. _It's a good thing not all of them joined this battle. _Iku thought, _I can honour Tenshi's memory by telling the rest of our army that she's dead, and then... I... will I be the new Lady of the Valley of Peaches? Surely not..._

"You seem lost in thought, craven." an eerie, polite voice not belonging to a Valleyman remarked, her words at odds with her tone.

Iku jumped, and turned to where the unfamiliar voice came from, swinging the Sword of Hisou as she did, however, when she cut through the place that should have been the person's torso, she only cut through air. Suddenly, Iku felt a cold hand of her back, and the odd voice was heard again.

"Don't try, my friend." it said, "I am here to help you, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill me. Turn around... slowly... without raising your sword. If you do, I will place a dagger in your back."

Iku had just been fighting against an undying army of wraiths, yet, for some reason, this person brought an unshakable air of fear with her. Doing exactly as commanded, Iku turned around... slowly, and without raising the Sword of Hisou, not even an inch. Once she saw the person who had spoken to her, she backed away a little at the woman's odd appearance. She had withered grey hair, tied in pigtails in a manner resembling a young woman, her features young and smooth yet her skin the colour of death, her eyes heavily bagged and her lips a strange purple-blue.

"What... what are you?" Iku stammered.

"An ally..." the woman said, her lips a falsely friendly smile, "A warlock, but one that is on your side..."

Iku couldn't really think straight, and could only blurt out single words, "Name..."

"Sakuya Izayoi." the warlock replied, "I am here to help you. Please may I see that sword? I shall only need it for a moment, and then I shall return it to you."

"Why?" Iku asked, her tongue once again tied.

"If you do not, I shall stop being your friend." Sakuya said with a vaguely threatening grin, "And those who aren't my friend find themselves with a lot more holes in their body than before..."

Iku looked at the odd woman, deciding she had seen enough strange sights for one day, and would much prefer to still live to tell others of them. Reluctantly, she raised her sword, not pointing it at Sakuya, but side-on to her, its tip covered in a mixture of congealed blood and quicksilver.

Sakuya took the sword off Iku's hands, and held it with one hand, running the other along one of its edges, causing her forefinger to bleed, though not as much as would be expected. Cocking her head, her blue mouth seemed to form a thoughtful frown for a moment, before she handed the sword back to Iku, a smile upon her face.

"Take it, my friend." Sakuya said, leaving Iku to half-heartedly take the sword back while gaping in confusion at what she had just witnessed, "For being so kind, I shall render you a favour. I imagine you long for your home in the Valley of Peaches, given your brave show of running from the fearful dead army Lady Saigyouji commands..."

"You... you know..." Iku stammered.

"I know many things." Sakuya replied, "If you were to hold my hand, I would be able to take you home in an instant. Would you wish for that?"

Iku was surprised enough at the fact the warlock had given the Sword of Hisou back to her, let alone be willing to render her a favour. Seeing there being no other choice but to view this strange person as the 'friend' she insisted she was, Iku swallowed, and held out her hand.

Sakuya closed her eyes, and said, "As you wish."

Iku's heart rose into her throat as the warlock suddenly took her hand in her ice-cold ones, and soon, she felt a nausea overcome her. The world became... strange, the blue sky becoming yellow and the clouds becoming black. Feeling faint, Iku slipped away from consciousness, hoping the warlock was telling the truth about what she was doing...


	42. Yorihime (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 42**

_Yorihime_

As Ferrisos had insisted, the greatest ruins of Old Valyria were indeed in the direction he had led, and after two days of slow sailing, the _Silent Sinner _had finally reached, and been anchored by, the island where the final palace of the Dragonlords of old stood, its great curved spires looking like scimitars piercing the smoky orange sky. While the majority of the crew had been left to ensure the safety of the ship, a good amount dismounted the ship to walk upon the black, dead land of old Valyria with Yorihime, her sister, and of course, Ferrisos, so as to be told where the best treasures would lie.

Due to his inability to leave Toyohime alone, the one-legged man Yorihime had rescued, a Botley bastard from Iron Islands of Westeros by the name of Denys Pyke, had decided to leave the ship also, accompanied by the ever-unsettling Faceless Man of Tyrosh, Nessun Visos.

The ground was black when undisturbed, however, it seemed merely covered in soot, as whenever a person kicked along the ground, a plume of sandy, black powder would go up in a plume, and every now and then, a person would suddenly fall into the ground, being covered to their chest, having to pulled out from an area which clearly had no ground left at all. Yorihime was trying her best to marvel at the occasional black-stained, half-collapsed dragon statues that became more and more common as they neared the dead Valyrian Palace, however, she couldn't help but find herself a little distracted by the irritating drawl of the ironborn fool talking with her older sister in an idiotic, lustful way.

"I tell you, I wouldn't take any salt wives!" the peg-legged man insistently pleaded, "Please, fair mermaid healer, let me take you as a rock wife! I will be good and gentle, I'll only take you when you want to be taken! Please!"

Toyohime looked away from the man, trying her best not to laugh, "I wish I was fair as a mermaid, but you are mistaken. So, is it common for the Westerosi to take many wives?"

"Not the people of the green-lands. Only the ironborn. They are a strong people, and take what is theirs." Denys explained, "House Botley are vassals to the Greyjoys, and their words are 'We Do Not Sow'. That's because they..."

"...yes, yes, they take what is theirs." Yorihime interrupted from in front of the pair, "The ironborn remind me somewhat of the Hinanawis. They were fools too, only bigger, stronger, and with red hair."

Denys Pyke limped towards Yorihime with an unnatural speed, and growled, "Listen, girl, if you weren't my fair mermaid's sister, I would take you without even making you a salt-wife, and slit your throat when done! Do you hear me?"

Toyohime shook her head at this, "Denys, your fair mermaid doesn't think threatening _any _woman with rape and murder to be a charming thing. If I were you, I would think carefully about your words..."

Yorihime looked at the Westerosi man as his face contorted with confusion, the concept that he may have to change for affection obviously somewhat abstract to the man. Before the man could reply, he suddenly fell into the floor, half of his body consumed by the strange, soot-like material on the ground.

The man soon began to call for help, however, both Yorihime and Toyohime looked away and continued to follow Ferrisos towards the ever-nearing great palace of Old Valyria. Unfortunately for Yorihime, however, Nessun had stayed behind to heed to the ironborn fool's pleas, and soon, she heard herself being reprimanded by Nessun as Denys began to talk to Toyohime, presumably making a grovelling apology.

"A man is surprised by the Yorihime's actions." Nessun said with a slight smile, "If Yorihime was to leave a man's friend behind, then the amount of names she could give to the Red God would change, from two to one."

Yorihime sighed. She had forgotten that the only reason she had two deaths on demand was due to _both _of the people she had rescued. Looking at the bearded, peg-legged man as he continued to try and somehow talk Toyohime into marrying him, Yorihime couldn't help but feel that Nessun Visos was perhaps seeing nobility in a man where none existed.

"What is it that you see in that Westerosi bastard that I do not?" Yorihime asked.

"A man was once saved by Denys Pyke of the Iron Islands." Nessun explained, "The debt to the Red God was repaid in time, but a man remained Denys Pyke's friend. A man and Denys travelled across Essos, a part of a salvaging crew. When the Red God threatened to strike again, a man feared that He was not satisfied with Denys Pyke's saving of a man. A man is most glad Yorihime saved both he and his friend. It would not have been right for Denys to die where a man should have instead."

Yorihime shook her head. Saving a person's life did not make them a noble person, as noble as she had felt for her particular good deed. The worthless son of no doubt some unfortunate salt wife of a Botley was nothing compared to Nessun, it was not right for him to continue staying with the man, never mind letting him die. _Wait... _Yorihime thought to herself, _...does this mean Nessun now sees _me _as a friend?_

"Nessun..." Yorihime asked, her voice suddenly subdued, "...do you... see me as a friend?"

"A man does." Nessun replied, "With the Yorihime's blessing, a man would be pleased to stay with Yorihime's crew long after the debt is repaid."

Yorihime smiled a little at this, feeling that, for as much of a pain in the neck Denys Pyke would be, Nessun Visos would probably be a useful, loyal ally, one which she no doubt would have many a use for.

These pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Ferrisos calling out to bring Yorihime back to the surroundings, "Here it is! The Palace of Old Valyria. It is said that the people of Valyria called the palace '_Urbal terin urbal_', the city within a city."

Actually paying attention to what was in front of her, Yorihime saw the walls of the palace they had been walking to arduously for the past half-hour. They were blackened and matt at the top and bottom of the walls, but towards the middle, the city walls glimmered with a certain glassy sheen. The shape of the walls made it look like a poorly smelted sword, a pool of molten iron turned solid.

"What are the walls made of?" Yorihime asked out of curiosity.

"Ferrisos would think that they were once made of granite." the navigator replied, "But now, the walls look like what the Valyrians called 'Frozen Fire' or 'Dragonglass'. It is made by melting granite with dragon-fire, although Ferrisos imagines the Doom would have done this to the walls."

"Should we check this 'city within a city'?" Toyohime asked from behind Yorihime.

Yorihime nodded, and with that, the group went into the dead palace. It was truly as Ferrisos had said... despite being a palace, it appeared to have streets of its own, a labyrinthine layout that would be completely dark if not for the many holes in the roof and walls. The air stank of smoke and long-since cooled, cooked flesh. Melted into one rippled glass wall was a remarkably well-preserved drawing of a lilac-eyed, beautiful young woman, white of hair, discussing long-dead matters of some sort with a pale-skinned, black-haired woman who wore garb that left one breast exposed. The first room they entered from the many street-like hallways was a rubble-filled place with stairs leading to some kind of cellar, and a pile of dragonglass shards below where the ceiling should have been.

Yorihime insisted on looking through the pile of sharp, almost blade-like crystals, however, all they found for their effort was a suspiciously fresh-looking corpse, wearing armour with a yellow lion emblazoned on it and a crimson cloak as ripped as the rest of his features from the dragonglass.

Surprisingly, Denys Pyke had something interesting to remark upon the matter, saying, "That man's a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Probably looking for their lost Valyrian steel sword, Brightroar. House Drumm of Old Wyk, they have one of them Valyrian steel swords, they call it Red Rain."

"Whatever his story, it is a dead one now." Nessun replied, "_Valar morghulis_."

Toyohime seemed a little unnerved by the glass-mauled man, and mumbled, "...I don't think it's safe here..."

"If we stay where there is no ceiling, there will be none left to fall upon us." Ferrisos replied with a wry smirk, "However, perhaps it is this avoidance that makes Ferrisos not collect all the treasure from this palace..."

With that, they moved on, staying in the patches of light when they could, and got to a large, ominous door, one that was mostly petrified ash by this point. While most of the crew at this point were rather fearful of every possible room they could find, Ferrisos seemed to be rather confident, and said, "This is a room full of mostly worthless treasure. However, there is one worthless treasure Ferrisos wishes to see now that the sky has bled for the new dragons... will the Captain join Ferrisos?"

Yorihime cocked her head, "Just me, sir?"

"There is a good roof on this room, but it will not stay good for long. As few men entering the room the better." Ferrisos explained, "It is simply that the Captain should be the one to find any valuable treasure."

Nessun folded his arms, "A man wishes to know what the navigator wishes to do in this room..."

"If the Faceless Man wishes to know, it is the skull of one of the last dragons... and a set of glass candles. The legends say that when the sky bleeds, the glass candles will burn once more... if this is true, then Ferrisos shall be able to see the skull of the last dragon as clear as if it were outside, in the light of the sun."

Yorihime sighed, "Ferrisos, let Nessun go with us."

"Very well, it is for him to take the risk." Ferrisos conceded.

Toyohime smirked to herself, "I imagine that leaves me with the crew and... Denys."

Denys snickered a little at this, "Perhaps I should take my fair mermaid to a different room as well?"

"Oh my, what would you do to me alone in a room?" Toyohime asked, "I hope you don't mean to take me before I become your rock wife..."

Denys became a little embarrassed at his rejection, and began to sputter, although Yorihime cared too little to listen, and so simply said, "Shall we enter?"

Ferrisos answered by pushing the ominous door, flakes of ash falling off the miraculously still-hinged device, and they walked into the deceptively large room. It was a shiny, polished white, flecked with red, grey, and black, being lit by, just as Ferrisos had predicted, queer glass candles that lined the walls of the room with light so intense that all colours appeared far brighter. The shadows cast by the various pieces of rubble within the room looked like holes in the world, and it hurt Yorihime's eyes to look at one of the illuminating rods directly.

Fortunately, there was one more queer sight to behold, one that did not hurt the eyes at all... a huge, iron-black skull of a dragon, its snout long and fearsome, its eye sockets the size of a jouster's shield. Its teeth were all razor sharp, glinting in the odd light of the glass candles, while its mouth lay open in a gape easily large enough to fit a person within it.

Ferrisos had clearly been awaiting this moment for some time, as his aged face cracked into a smile, and he flicked upwards his eye-patch to run towards the dragon skull, babbling excitedly in High Valyrian while Yorihime and Nessun looked to each other sheepishly.

"What is he saying?" Yorihime asked.

"The navigator says something about dragons being an ancient, beautiful, magical creature..." Nessun mused, "...as far as a man is concerned, they are a magnificent beast... they have given many lives to the Red God in times of the past."

Yorihime laughed a little awkwardly at this remark, and decided to join Ferrisos at the skull. Feeling the tip of one of the great, head-sized teeth, Yorihime flinched as she realised she had cut herself on the dead beast's tooth, causing Ferrisos to say, "The bone of the dragons is made of metal. It is most sharp."

"Should I climb inside the jaw?" Yorihime asked.

"If the Captain wishes to. Should the ceiling fall, it is likely the most safe place in the room." Ferrisos replied.

Nessun caught up in time, and once he did, Yorihime slipped between two of the dragon's teeth, and called to the Faceless Man, "Nessun, in here! There may be treasure!"

"As the Yorihime wishes." Nessun replied, and he soon joined Yorihime.

The two fumbled around in the skull of the creature, feeling the cold, metallic inside of jaw for any kind of opening, however, the sheer size of the dead creature meant that they could not check the top of the mouth. It was then Yorihime thought of an idea that would allow them to do just that.

"Nessun, let me climb onto your shoulders." Yorihime demanded.

"What?" Nessun asked disbelievingly.

"Let me onto your shoulders. I want to check the ear tubes and the roof of the mouth." Yorihime explained, "Perhaps there is treasure somewhere high..."

"Why would the men of Old Valyria hide a treasure in a dead dragon's ear?" Nessun pointed out.

"Because no-one would think to look there." Yorihime replied, not actually sure of whether or not she was speaking the truth.

Nessun seemed resigned to the act, and crouched down. Yorihime put her legs onto his shoulders, balanced herself, and let Nessun stand up. He staggered to one side of the skull, and Yorihime put her arm into the first ear tube of the dragon, however, she could feel naught but the smooth coldness of dragon bone within it.

"The other side!" Yorihime commanded, and Nessun did as such.

Once Yorihime began to feel the other side, she instantly knew something was different. There was... something soft, like Myrish lace, and further on, something hard, yet separate to the skull, something... warm to the touch. It had... ridges of some sort, and was shaped like a giant sea shell of some sort.

Grabbing the surprisingly large object and pulling her arm out, Yorihime called out, "Treasure! I've found treasure!"

Nessun stepped back from the side of the skull, and let Yorihime own with her treasure. Ferrisos, who had been examining the skull from the outside, rushed towards the jaw's opening, slipping into the skull through the teeth. Yorihime barely had time to look at what she had just retrieved before the Volantene had snatched the treasure from her, staring at it with a fascinated expression fixed on his face.

The item was a good six feet long, and the same gleaming black as most of the castle, however, it was banded with red gold and ripples of Valyrian steel, both sorts bearing writing, most likely Valyrian. It was hollow, one end being wider than the other. While Yorihime was no more impressed by it than she would any other treasure, both Ferrisos and Nessun were giving the item a concentrated gaze of awe.

"This is..." Nessun began to say, before slipping into High Valyrian, "_Corun dracar..._"

Ferrisos smiled open-mouthed, "The Faceless Man is correct... what the Captain has salvaged is... a dragonhorn..."


	43. Yuugenmagan (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 43**

_Yuugenmagan_

All had gone according to plan. This was the only comforting thought that ran through Yuugenmagan's mind as he sat at the dining hall of the Rainbow Fort, sitting in between Lady Shinki and young Alice, the situation a little more than awkward. Sitting at the head of the table was the much more clothed than usual Lady Marisa Kirisame, her neck bearing a strange, octagonal prism that glowed in various colours. With the exception of Ser Shibou Taida, 'Maester' Melancholy and the Kirisame bastards, Mystia and Rumia Woods, the rest of the table was taken up by the other 'masters' of Pandemonium: Master of Arrows, Elis, a savage woman with a bow but courteous in every other situation, Master of Steel, Yumeko, a surprisingly slender smith and swordswoman, Master of Ice, Mai, a cold, black-handed woman with a constant smirk upon her face, and Master of Fire, Yuki, a cheerful, yet dangerous girl that loved to do nothing more than create wildfire.

"Greetings, my beloved guests." Lady Marisa declared, "I should probably begin by saying that congratulations and thanks are due towards young Alice of Makai and her... army of dolls for enabling us to significantly cripple the Lunas and the Fujiwaras."

Alice smiled with pride at this, "It was no great feat, my lady. Perhaps I am now worthy of your cousin's hand in marriage... and if not, no matter. All I demand is a knighthood."

"A knighthood... sworn to whom?" Lady Shinki asked, "Makai or Kirisame?"

"As long as the two houses remain allies, that formality shouldn't matter." Alice replied, "A plot of land in the Sea of Demons as promised by your envoy, and a knighthood is all I demand for my fealty to you."

Yuugenmagan shrunk a little under the glares from the various Makai masters, "...I assure you, Alice, your demands shall be met... am I right, my lady?"

Shinki looked downwards, clearly a little upset that this agreement had come to be, "I imagine so..."

Alice clapped her hands like the little girl Yuugenmagan once knew, and said, "Excellent! Let this day be remembered as the day I became Ser Alice of House Margatroid! I already have my sigil, it's a crimson blood-spatter on a black field."

"Ah, so unique, a red sigil on a dark field." Mai remarked with her usual smirk, causing Alice to become enraged.

"Be quiet, alchemist!" Alice screamed, "Was it your studies that enabled us to kill significant Luna and Fujiwara numbers while losing next to no soldiers ourselves?"

Lady Kirisame began to hold her head in her hands as Alice continued to yell at various members of House Makai in her weak, high-pitched voice, and Shibou Taida decided to use a voice that only a fat man could manage, "Stop this foolishness! This is supposed to be a talk on war, let's bloody well keep it about war!"

Mystia Woods spoke up, "Ser Taida has the truth of it. Please stop..."

"Would it hurt for you to not try to insult _Ser _Alice?" Yuugenmagan asked Mai.

Mai shrugged her shoulders, "Very well. My apologies, Ser Alice of House Margatroid."

Marisa stopped holding her head in her hands, and looked to Ser Shibou, smiling a little at him and whispering something into his ear, before she turned to address the group again, "Now that Alice's loyalty... er, _allegiance_ is certain, there is the matter of House Okazaki. What word have you received of them, Lady Shinki?"

Shinki's face appeared to be somewhat worried, "...they... haven't responded to any attempts to gain their allegiance. I sent Ser Yumeko to the Alchemical Stronghold to try and reason with Lady Yumemi..."

Yumeko then spoke up, and said, "...her response was a flat 'no'. She said that she needs her troops for more important matters."

"More important matters?" Shibou Taida asked in disbelief, "We're at war, fighting battles is all an army can be used for!"

With that, the swordswoman played with her fingers nervously, "I... did not put these words into Lady Okazaki's mouth. She said that she needs them to protect the smallfolk... not just her own, but all of Noros. I don't know what she aims to do, but she is not going to help us."

"Alchemists are all fools." Alice japed, looking meaningfully at the Masters of Ice and Fire, "Maester Melancholy has taught me that all true discoveries can be made from studying the living, not dead matter like lead and gold."

"May I remind you that this discussion is on war, not philosophy." Marisa impatiently replied, causing Alice to grimace, before Maester Melancholy placed a hand on her back.

"Do not become enraged, child. There are times to speak, and times to remain silent." the Maester advised, and amazingly enough, Alice actually listened to the unsettling woman.

"So, we don't have the Okazakis on our side." Lady Shinki replied, "However, our armies combined should be able to take on the Lunas and the Fujiwaras- their numbers have severely decreased since Mystia's assault."

Mystia nodded, "True, but during my time behind their lines of battle, I found out a little secret knowledge of theirs. The Luna Maester, Eirin Yagokoro, has created monstrous men the size of aurochs using her knowledge."

"I lose my title for my experiments, yet she doesn't for her own? Where's the justice?" Maester Melancholy interrupted, but Mystia was determined enough to continue.

"Not only that, but the Fujiwaras have been producing large amounts of wildfire. Their Maester, Keine Kamishirasawa, claims that the production of wildfire has been easier as of late." Mystia explained.

"I can agree with that." Yuki remarked, "Alchemy in general has become a lot easier since that red-tailed comet appeared in the sky."

"Dragons." Mai added, "It must be dragons. They say that when dragons return to the world, so does magic. The comet is an omen."

Marisa and Mystia looked to each other in exasperation, not sure if they should even bother keeping the discussion focused any more. However, Yuugenmagan sensed this was a moment for him to be useful.

"My friends, it is true that the enemy has wildfire and giants, but thanks to Ser Mystia, we can prepare for them. Master of Ice, what alchemical weapons have you prepared?" Yuugenmagan asked.

"Several hundred pots of winter wind." Mai replied, "Its chill should freeze a man until his fingers drop off and his sword shatters."

"Would it quell a wildfire blast?" Yuugenmagan continued.

"It could control it." Mai explained to the best of her ability, "It would simply kill a man already alight with wildfire in a different way, but it could stop a wildfire blaze killing any more people."

Marisa smiled at Yuugenmagan, silently thanking him for the change of subject, "So, one problem is settled. We quell the Fujiwaras' wildfire attacks with winter wind, but what of the Luna giants?"

"Swordsmen attacking them will undoubtedly die." Elis said, glad she could finally contribute, "I suggest we focus our archers upon the Luna giants, and weaken them for footsoldiers to slay them."

Lady Shinki nodded, "Yes, this would work."

Lady Marisa Kirisame smiled, "Indeed... it shall. Thank you, everyone, for your contributions. Anything else that needs to be said? I paid a whore for a 'lord's kiss' this morning, and I would welcome the relief as soon as possible."

Mystia blushed at the topic, but spoke up nonetheless, "There's something that's confused me... when I betrayed the Lunas and Fujiwaras, the Fujiwaras had trebuchets loaded with pots of wildfire, yet they did not fire them at either the doll army or our own, even though at the point where they began to notice our treason, there was still some men of mine far enough from them to make using wildfire worthwhile..."

Alice snorted at this concern, and simply said, "The softened, fire-kissing fools were probably too frozen in fear of my dolls to fire at us. It was a blunder, nothing more..."

Mystia shook her head, "Lady Fujiwara would never hesitate to burn who she considers to be her enemies... I am not sure which side the Fujiwaras are truly on..."

Marisa ruffled the hair of her bastard, and said, "That's my girl, smart as always. Alas, as long as they say they're on the side of the crown, we should assume they're enemies. Who knows, perhaps they'll copy us when the two houses regroup and march this way... now, any other questions?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but all it took was Medicine placing her hand on the woman's shoulder to stop the meeting being dragged out any further. With that, Marisa stood up, and rubbed her hands together, saying, "Well, I have a whore to enjoy the company of. Any other ladies here may enjoy the company of one, provided you pay the price. Goodbye, my guests! To a prosperous battle to come!"

"To a prosperous battle to come!" the room echoed, although Yuugenmagan, as well as many others, weren't so sure of such words. As far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as a truly 'prosperous' battle...


	44. Futo

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 44**

_Futo_

The waters of the Bay of Death was probably the only place even remotely associated with the Plains of Death that Ser Futo Mononobe could honestly say she loved. The smell of salt, the crashing sound of waves breaking, along with the creaking and rocking of a good ship to sail the waters on was, in most cases, a joy to take in.

However, at the moment, all this peace served to do was add to Futo's almost perpetual nervousness. While she was always glad to serve Prince Miko, recently, the woman seemed to be on the verge of slaying everything in her sight, Futo included. The last words the prince had said to her before she began her journey aboard the Sanzu flagship, _Justice, _were 'Don't fail me. And if you do, make sure you go down with the ship.'

And those words had echoed within her head ever since. Within one coronation, Miko had found herself Hand of the Queen, and Futo Master of Ships, meaning that it was now her responsibility to find the rebels' naval troops, the same ones that had reinforced the Houjuus and Hijiris in the battle that had caused the coronation to even happen in the first place.

Fortunately for her, Prince Miko had a good idea where 'Lady' Minamitsu Murasa would go, and although she had no proof, she seemed to be under the impression that their troops would not try to take the City of Desires, but instead would sail towards King's Landing.

From there, Futo knew what to do. The Bay of Death was marked off at the north by a sharp, thin peninsula. All she would have to do is anchor her fleet towards the end of the peninsula, and wait for Murasa's fleet to come 'around the corner'. While Futo had heard stories of Minamitsu Murasa, how she was a madwoman who used trebuchets to fire _anchors_ of all things to destroy her enemies' ships.

However, Futo was pretty confident that no matter what Minamitsu Murasa's ships could do, they could not stop themselves burning in wildfire, nor could they turn in time to attack. Turning away from the bow of _Justice_, Futo looked upon her crew. It was ridiculously small, around ten men at most, just enough to carry and operate what was taking up the rest of the ship's room: a great trebuchet and forty pots of the green sludge known by the alchemists as 'wildfire'.

Futo had always had a secret love of the stuff, however, now that it was here, in such a large supply, upon her own ship, made her uneasy to say the least. One slip from a member of the crew, even a jolt in the waves could knock one of the pots over and break their seals, exposing the wildfire to sunlight and burning down their entire ship in a great green inferno. As much as Miko may have wanted her dead, Futo felt a strong desire to cling to life, and did not like the presence of things that threatened to take that from her.

Looking to the right of her ship, Futo noticed the rocky cliffs that marked the peninsula of the Bay of Death. The cliffs went on a good ten leagues yet, but there was no sign of a Murasa ship nearby. The fleet plainly and easily sailed so that they were nearing the very end, and then Futo, as admiral of the fleet, began to unsurely bark commands.

"Men! Anchor down!" she yelled, and the crew began to do just that. The ships behind her, albeit with a delay, began to imitate _Justice_'s example, and soon, the entire portion of the Sanzu fleet Futo had been given by Queen Komachi was stationary, hidden behind the tips of the rocky cliffs of the Plains of Death.

After that, all Futo could do was wait for the Murasa fleet to come round the cliffs, if they would come at all. She stood in silence, pondering her fleet's next action. _What would Prince Miko do? _Futo thought to herself, _What would she do now that her army is waiting?_

Futo sighed to herself. She wasn't Miko, as much as she wanted to be. Miko was powerful, bold, willing to be immoral just to gain the upper hand in anything, battle or otherwise, while she was naught more than a fool knight from a family that Miko's fool father knighted. Part of her was wishing she _would _die in the battle, simply to save herself another attack on her honour.

_Miko sent me here to die. _Futo thought to herself, _That's what she... wait! She sent me here to die! Of course, that's what Miko would do in this situation! Send out scouts, and wait to see if they return! The Murasas are aided by that Sadonese girl's kraken-controlling wargs, if Murasa doesn't spot the scouts, they will. No returning scouts mean that the Murasas are close by._

Smiling at the fact that she managed to think like Miko for a moment, and walked away from the bow, approaching the nearest member of the crew she could find, fortunately for her, a man she had taken little care in remembering the name or face of. Half glancing at the man, she mumbled, "Ser... I need you to perform a duty for me. Scout the areas beyond this ship, and if you see any fleets, return as soon as you can."

"Should I take any men with me?" the man asked, his voice lacking any sort of suspicion.

Futo suddenly found herself looking at the man's eyes, and quickly looked away in order to continue her speech, "No, Ser, you are not to be spotted. Go alone, under the guise of a fishing boat. Also, return to the fleet before evenfall, or we shall take you for dead."

The man bowed in the stiff manner of a Sanzu man, and took the smaller boat that lay on the ship in case of sinking, called a man to help throw it into the sea, and then fearlessly dove into the sea himself, reaching the boat before realising he was missing an oar. Out of guilt, Futo herself looked around the deck for a spare oar and when she found it, threw it down to the man.

Seemingly just to add further to Futo's shame, the man proceeded to call out to her, saying, "Many thanks, captain! I'll return by evenfall, as you commanded!"

_You won't. _Futo thought to herself as she looked away from the water, _And if you do, this entire journey has been for nothing._

Suddenly, Futo was beginning to understand why Miko was the way she was. Sometimes, sending allies to their death was the right thing to do, as dishonourable as it was. _Perhaps the Prince sees us all as allies she'll have to send to their deaths, and that's why she isn't kind..._

Walking to the very end of the bow, Futo watched the tiny boat row around the cliff, and once it was out of her sight, she felt the great stone of guilt that had formed in her throat shrink a little, yet the sting remained. After a while of waiting and pre-emptively loading the wildfire trebuchets, the sunlight that Futo needed to make the wildfire light without adding the spark herself was threatening to wane at any moment, and still, there was nary a sign of either the Murasa fleet or the most likely doomed scout.

The sky was crimson by the time something came around the cliffs... and it was not a small boat. It was... a kraken, a great, frightening beast that one would never normally see roaming the coasts. Futo knew the beast was warged, and instantly called out, "FIRE!"

_Justice'_s crew was the first to fire, and the pot flew forwards, at such an angle that it seemed more like to hit the cliffs than it would the kraken. And that it did, though splinters of the pot could be seen flying away from the cliff, falling to the sea below it. A short, anxious silence filled the air, as slowly, but surely, both the cliff face and a few parts of the water gave way to green, intensely burning fire.

Once the first pot hit, others began to fire, and soon, the kraken was set alight, the flames continuing to cook it alive as it swam underwater, futilely attempting to extinguish itself. Soon more krakens came around the corner, however, the flames from the broken pots of wildfire had now spread the unbroken pots that floated in the water, causing a great green spectacle of horror unfold before the Sanzu fleet. A wall of verdant fire lay in front of the fleet, and still the fleet continued to add to the flames, however, Futo knew that this strategy would never work.

_She's done exactly what I did, but with krakens. Sent scouts to die. The real battle is still to come, and my fleet is wasting wildfire. _Futo thought, and ran to the stern of _Justice, _calling out to her fleet as clear as possible.

"Men! Do not use all of the wildfire yet! We are yet to see a ship!" Futo reminded the fleets' other captains, and the front-most ran to the sterns of their ships to relay the message to ones behind them.

With that, Futo could do naught but look on at her work and do yet more waiting. The green flames seemed to be endless, the light bright enough to keep the ever-darkening sky alight- albeit a sickening green, not the beautiful red of the sunset. Futo chewed her lip. Now that the sun was gone, lighting the wildfire would have to be left to her own men, using a spark and firing the pots before it exploded. It was a risk Futo had hoped not to take, however, it was the only option they had left.

The sky was completely black by the time the flames that had killed the krakens had died down, and Futo had made sure her fleet had readied their trebuchets' next round of wildfire pots. A crew member now waited above _Justice_'s loaded trebuchet's wildfire pot, a sword and piece of flint in their hand. A mere touch of sparks' heat against the pot would slowly start the wildfire's burning... Futo just hoped it'd be slow enough to allow for the lighting crew member to move from the trebuchet and let it fire.

The black clouds that covered the stars moved, revealing the moon, great and bright, and it was this light that revealed that Futo had waited too long. The Murasa ships had already begun to sail around the peninsula, however, her worry was offset by the fact that just as predicted, the ships were not facing their own fleet, and _Justice _was looking squarely at their sides.

"Give your spark!" Futo yelled, assuming her crew would do as commanded, "Clear the way! Fire!"

After a brief wait, the sound of _Justice'_s trebuchet firing was heard, and although the pot of wildfire disappeared for a moment, it reappeared in the sky as a small, wisp-like flame that came up, and then, straight down again, before hitting one of the ships directly.

"YES!" Futo declared, "IT IS FALLEN! MEN, KEEP GOING!"

The ship that was hit began with a green flame on its deck, before being consumed in its entirety by a mixture of the green flames of the wildfire with the orange flames of the burning wood. Some of the enemy ships were beginning to attempt to swerve around, however, they began to tip too closely towards the blazing green inferno that the water once again had become.

Futo didn't know whether to be amazed or horrified. The sounds of agony, people burning alive as their flesh melted from their skulls, could be heard from the distance, some screams less man-like and more resembling a dying pig. As the Sanzu fleet kept firing, the light became enough that if one was to look away from the blaze, the cliffs would look like they did in the day.

Kneeling at the front of the stern in thankfulness, Futo began to intone a prayer to the God of Eternity, "Many thanks to you, my God, for preserving my life and keeping me going into eternity. Many thanks to you for protecting me from my enemies, and many thanks to you for protecting my comrades in..."

However, Futo was cut off by the sound of a great explosion, not in front of her, but behind her, and the sound of wood shattering into a million pieces came shortly after. Turning around and standing in a moment, Futo's eyes widened in horror to see that what she had feared had just happened... the back of her fleet was alight, green flames consuming one shipwreck entirely, and were partly done with another seven, the crew members leaping off the ships and crying in horror when they found out the hard way that wildfire still burns in water.

"UNANCHOR THE SHIP!" Futo yelled.

A man ran to Futo, terror in his eyes, and said, "Captain, there is naught but fire in front of us..."

"But if we stay here, we'll also get burned!" Futo shouted, panic getting the better of her, "Is there not a smaller boat for us to..."

_No! _Futo thought to herself, _The scout! The scout took the escape boat!_

Without thinking, Futo began to shout various commands, not knowing what she could do, "Fire all of the pots! Don't light them, just fire them! Throw them in the water, anything, just get rid of them!"

The crew did as commanded, and soon, the ship was free of wildfire. However, Futo knew this meant nothing. The fire from behind was threatening to consume everything, and many of the other ships in the fleet had taken their escape boats and sailed away. Swallowing her pride, Futo decided to do the only thing that could be done in the situation.

Discarding her faith in the God of Eternity for his betrayal of her as she thanked Him, Futo ran from the stern of the boat to the right side, and dived into the water with no regards to the crew that simply watched on in confusion, and soon she found herself in the unnaturally warm waters of the Barren Sea. Swimming as hard as she could, Futo reached for a passing boat, hoping that the people rowing would find it in their hearts to accept a craven such as herself...


	45. Reimu (4)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 45**

_Reimu_

The build-up to this battle had not been good. After Lady Yukari Yakumo had told her that Moriya, Yasaka, and Kochiya forces had begun amassing to the south of the Shrine of the Lake, and were marching to take back River's Fork, preparations for a great battle had been made, however, one complication after another seemed to appear to add to Reimu's stress levels.

The day after Yukari had told Reimu of the Moriyas and their vassals' movements, she seemed to forget the impending attack, and declared that she, and a portion of her army, were going to leave for the Valley of Peaches to make a deal with the Hinanawis, saying that she believed they would be 'more open to agreement now', but took her army to further 'persuade' the Peach Men to work for them.

The result was that by the morning of the battle, all Reimu had was her own men, the weakened Kawashiro army, and a small Yakumo battalion led by Ser Chen Borders, squire of Ser Ran. While she was far from a green girl, the bastard was too young to lead, though Reimu admittedly couldn't speak against anyone for their youth. Even Shingyoku's men would not be able to go with her, as Shingyoku had conveniently volunteered to guarantee the Kawashiro army's loyalty by holding River's Fork with his troops while he kept a diligent eye on Lady Nitori.

_I imagine he'll be keeping more than an eye on that Moriya-serving bitch. _Reimu thought to herself as she stared into her tent's camp-fire, _Both his hands, perhaps his tongue. Bastards are all the same, they all follow their father's debauched ways..._

While Reimu's tent was a haven of calm, a simple fire, a bed, and a collection of various small amulets bearing the symbols of the Old Gods being all that took up the tent, the Hakurei camp as a whole was in disarray. As much as Reimu had attempted to stop them, most of her men had taken camp followers, and those who didn't took female knights, regardless of whether they were married or not.

It was this sort of behaviour which left Reimu in disdain of the world. Maester Genji and her father alike had both told her of a time when men stayed true to their wives, a day when whores were not infesting every city, a time of morality and honour. Such a time was either dead, or never existed, as far as Reimu was concerned. The only thing she saw to help her was that at the very least, the camp followers would make the men all the more fierce in the heat of battle.

Reimu had yet to break her fast, but knew that the Moriyas could be upon them at any moment, and so she had to set an example and leave her tent the earliest among her men. Putting on a boiled leather jerkin, following up with a layer of chain-mail that extended from her head to her ankles, the steel occasionally interrupted by a golden amulet in the shape of various Gods' symbols. She finished up her outfit with a red tabard bearing the white and black orb representative of the Border.

Reimu walked out of her tent with great, deliberately walking with a heavy foot to make as much noise as possible, hoping that would wake her sleeping men and get them prepared for battle.

The commanders' feeding tent was a large purple tent, flying a Hakurei sigil within the inner cavity of the octagram of the Yakumos, slightly glowing in the dim morning light from the no doubt warm fire within. When she entered, she found young Chen Borders standing over the fire, stirring a pot of some sort of stew while a brown-haired, moustached man bearing the blue kappa of the Kawashiros sat away from the fire, a saddened look upon his face.

Ser Chen couldn't have been more than fifteen, yet when she spoke to Reimu, she showed the same confidence that all the other Yakumos did, saying, "Greetings, my Lady. Would you care for some stew to break your fast? There is a little bread by Ser Mizumi."

"Mizumi?" Reimu asked, "Is that the Kawashiro man over there?"

"A cousin to Nitori." Chen replied, "He seems to be reluctant to speak. I cannot blame him for that much, I suppose."

While Yukari and Ran appeared to go out of their way to be frightening, Ser Chen appeared to be genuinely friendly, at least when she was able to talk without Yukari and Ran to talk over her. That said, a friendly attitude to former enemies was not a good thing to maintain.

"It is for the best. Be sure to remind him that we'll slit his cousin's throat if he even thinks of committing mutiny." Reimu replied, causing the quiet man to stand up in anger.

"I am listening, you know." Ser Mizumi replied, "I am aware of the situation, perhaps more of it than you realise. Your bastard cousin would never kill Nitori."

"He would, as it is his duty." Reimu replied, her tone more certain than her mind, "And if not, I'll kill both he and your lady cousin myself."

"If we were to mutiny, you would die before you could do that. Then your bastard cousin would be your house's only remaining heir, and we would have a hand both in River's Fork and the Shrine of the Sea." Mizumi said, a cruel smile on his face, "I'm not frightened of you."

"So, why not try a mutiny now?" Reimu said, turning so she could look the man in the eye, "Why haven't you killed me in my sleep, like the dishonourable Kawashiro craven you are?"

"You fool. Nitori and I aren't afraid of you." Mizumi said, his gaze remaining fixed towards Reimu's face, "Your friends, the Yakumos... that is who we fear. You are less than nothing compared to her. And so am I." Mizumi stopped, and looked to Chen, "As are you, young bastard. All the people fighting in this battle are just here to play in the Yakumo woman's game. My sweet cousin has told me of her..."

"You really are a Kawashiro." Reimu said with a dry laugh, "Quiet at one moment, babbling like a fool the next."

Chen had been watching the conversation worriedly, and finally decided to break it up, shouting over Ser Mizumi's reply, "The stew is ready!"

Folding his arms and looking away from Chen, Mizumi muttered, "The true enemy is Lady Yukari Yakumo. You have no reason to trust me, but the Gods will thank you if you do..."

Reimu folded her arms likewise, and unenthusiastically said, "And what would you know of the Gods? You served the shame of the Old Gods, the Moriyas."

"Your house has spawned a bastard, and there is another bastard in this very tent spawned from your beloved 'friend'." Mizumi pointed out, "We are more godly than any member of your houses."

Reimu opened her mouth to say something, but the clearly exasperated Chen called over her, saying, "Break your fasts! If we do not eat, we cannot fight the ones who are our enemies for now!"

Although Reimu herself was about to yell over the bastard for her insolence, Mizumi swiftly gave in to his stomach, and turned back to Chen, saying, "The bastard speaks true. Good-hearted ones can come from twisted houses, it would seem."

Reimu scowled at this, knowing she had no choice but to relinquish her place in the argument also, and silently took a bowl of stew that had been filled by Chen. She sat by the bastard, keeping as far from the Kawashiro cousin as possible, turning her thoughts into an altogether different sort of stew.

_Good coming from a twisted house... _Reimu pondered, _...while Shingyoku and his cursed father are proof of the twisted coming from an upright family, nothing will ever convince me that good could come from the twisted friends of the Moriyas. Liars, turn-cloaks and cravens. That's all they are._

The three commanders spent the rest of their breakfast-time in silence, Reimu finishing first. She tapped her feet as she waited for the irritatingly leisurely fellow commanders, and once they were done, stood up.

"Ser Chen, Kawashiro, with me." Reimu sharply ordered, and walked out of the tent assuming they would follow.

The camp was now far more lively, with men travelling from tent to tent, however, the disarray was just as noticeable as ever. Reimu walked through the camp, and every now and then, yelled out, "To the north of the camp!" before carrying on in an attempt to gather what troops she had into a coherent order.

Once her men, along with the Yakumo and Kawashiro men of Chen and Mizumi, were assembled before her, she suddenly found herself lost. While she had fought in a battle, it was before the previous Lord Paramount of the Borderlands had died, and so she had never had to say something to rouse her troops. Her mind collapsed, and soon, Reimu found herself saying things before she could think anything to stop it.

"Men, fight for the Old Gods! Fight to crush the Moriyas, and all their allies! The Kawashiros were once one of their brethren, but you must now see them as brothers in arms, for they will do..." Reimu looked to Mizumi helplessly, who wore a smirk to show he was enjoying her discomfort as much as she hated it, "...everything in their power to protect you..."

Mizumi stifled a laugh, and interrupted Reimu mid-speech, saying, "My men. Kawashiro men. You will do as this young upstart says. For as long as you love your lady, my sweet cousin, Nitori, you must not raise your sword against a Hakurei or Yakumo man. Do not fight for this woman, do not fight for the bastard girl of the Yakumos... do not even fight for me. Fight for the sake of the woman who lies, helpless, surrounded by Hakurei knives in the city we once called home."

While the Hakurei men were clearly somewhat disgruntled, the Kawashiro men clearly were roused by Mizumi's speech, while the Yakumo men seemed to do what they always did... wear the same grin as their lady, and stand with their weapons unless ordered to do otherwise.

Chen felt no need for a speech, and simply said, "Let's kill some Vale folk!"

With that, Reimu marched the less than satisfactory army northwards to meet what, if Lady Yukari was correct, was a Moriya army bolstered by two knightly houses, the Hakurei and Yakumo portions flying their banners proudly, while the Kawashiros made a point of having no banner-bearing men within their battalion.

The land north of River's Fork was a beautiful place, as much as Reimu hated to admit, and to the troops' right was a great, rushing river that flowed all the way from the great mountain the home of the Moriyas was built. Wheat fields and the occasional tree dotted the landscape, any rocks in the area glistening with a thin layer of frost.

_Why is it the heathens are blessed with such a rich land? _Reimu thought bitterly, and she looked out into the distance, searching for armies, and armies were what she found at the foot of the great mountain of the Vale. A swarm of people, looking to be as small as ants, were flying Moriya purple and Kochiya blue banners, however, there was a third banner, a dark brown colour like she had never seen used in as a field colour before, and the blue of the Yasakas was missing.

Reimu decided it was nothing to worry about, and simply called out, "Men, draw your weapons! The enemy is ahead!"

The march continued, with the sound of swords being unsheathed briefly filling the air before the army's pace increased greatly. Reimu suddenly felt her stomach tighten as she drew her sword herself, the sickening realisation that she was at the front of a group that was most likely going to be killed. As the enemy banners drew closer, Reimu was able to see that the brown banner was a light brown head of wheat... clearly a new knightly house of some sort.

Soon, the sound of the enemy army's steps were beginning to be heard without being completely drowned out by the sound of Reimu's own army's footsteps. Reimu swallowed, and looked to Ser Chen, who was ahead, just like her, and once Chen noticed, she nodded to Reimu, and began to run.

Reimu had no choice. She raised her sword and called out, before breaking into a run, causing the army behind her to begin their charge. Soon, the enemy responded to this, and so, once more, the fight grew closer to each other, now quicker than ever. The first person Reimu came across was a mere boy in naught but a leather jerkin, and so she rammed him to the floor and carried on with her charge, letting the Moriya child be trampled by those who followed her.

Due to the fact she was wearing the Hakurei colours and mail like any other soldier, Reimu was finding herself with less attackers than she expected for being a commander, and almost every man that attacked her was soon run through by a fellow Hakurei soldier.

_The Gods are on my side. _Reimu thought to herself, _They have to be, or I'd be dead by now._

The Hakurei men were doing an excellent job, most men slaying two before dying, and eventually, enough space came between Reimu and the enemy that she had time to look around. To her left, there was a mad, uncontrolled melee, and to her right was a pair of conspicuously plate-mailed fighters in the midst of the mostly chain-mailed fighters, and naturally, they were cutting down almost every Hakurei or Yakumo that came to them, even slaying Kawashiros without mercy. One bore a frog on their armour, and the other a wheat head. Most strangely, the two seemed to be protecting each other, guarding each others' flanks and working together to cut all in their way.

Reimu decided that these obvious leaders would be the sacrifice necessary to show her men that they could win this battle and make them fight with new-found ferocity, and she called out as she pointed, "Men! The knights of the Vale are there! Kill them, and show the enemy their leaders will fall like everyone else!"

With that said, Reimu decided she'd lead by example. The Gods were protecting her, and so she felt that no matter what happened, she would leave the battle alive. Charging at the Kochiya knight, Reimu raised her sword and sliced towards the knight's hip, leading to her sword being blocked. Taking her sword away, she stepped back and then swung towards her other side, only to be blocked again. Then, a stroke of luck came in the form of a Yakumo man, who threatened to take the Kochiya knight from the left, making her turn to block that attack, however, when Reimu brought her sword back to finally land her blow, she felt her chest take a great force, and fell backwards as the knight with a wheat sigil kicked her to the floor, yelling a curse of some sort and preparing to bring his sword down and into Reimu, however, he stopped mid-swing, instead blocking the attack of a short, young-looking Yakumo knight.

_Ser Chen! _Reimu thought, smiling as she scrambled to her feet, however, her hope got mercilessly cut down by the time she had retreated to a relatively safe place, as the knight had overcome the young bastard, cutting into her torso, then her chest, before moving on to the next Hakurei fool enough to try and take on the two knights.

_They're too determined, and I'm focusing many of my men here... they're dying. My men are being slaughtered, and their army is greater. It is dishonourable, but... _Reimu's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a Moriya man charging towards her, sword high in the air. Taking advantage of the man's foolish aggression, Reimu stabbed him cleanly as he ran towards her, before she began to back away from the chaos of battle.

The sound of men dying, every single Hakurei death, it was all beginning to sicken Reimu. She had led her men to the slaughter. Leading men into a sack she knew she would succeed was one thing, this was another. And Reimu could no longer be the strong leader she wanted to be.

"Men! The battle is lost! Retreat!" Reimu called despondently, "Men! Men! Turn back! Save yourself!"

With that, Reimu, along with any Hakurei man who loved his life more than his honour, turned back and began to run. As for the Kawashiros... while some had joined the Hakureis in their retreat, she could see a good amount turning their cloaks and joining the winning side.

As for Mizumi Kawashiro himself... Reimu could only assume he had already been 'taken hostage' by the Moriyas...


	46. Iku (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 46**

_Iku_

Eyes. Blue, glowing eyes, dotting a completely black room. Iku was within this room, surrounded by the dead blue dots, each and every one piercing into Iku, both from afar and up close. Iku fumbled helplessly, groping with one hand and reaching for her weapon with another, but she could find none, making her stomach knot with fear.

Without warning, Iku felt one of her hands being bitten, and her other was grabbed, each of her fingers being cut off by black, unseen blades. The blue eyes continued to watch in silence as Iku struggled, opening her mouth to scream, but no sound left it. Iku felt her gut get slashed, then her left breast, and after that, she felt her eye get jabbed by something. One side of her vision completely blackened, and at this point, Iku wanted to fall, disappear entirely. As if to answer that request, a pair of glowing blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of her, and she felt her other eye be ripped from its socket, her sight now nothing but black. Weakness filled Iku, and she felt herself collapse.

Gasping, Iku found her voice again, and opened her eyes slowly, amazing that they were miraculously still there somehow, letting light into her throbbing head. _A dream... _Iku thought to herself, _...where... where am I?_

Her sight was blurred, but she could tell she was a long way from the battle she had just abandoned. Blinking repeatedly, the haze that covered her vision gradually cleared, and she found herself looking at the the cluttered desk of a Maester's chamber. The Maester himself was standing over her, she could feel that much, but she had to look around before seeing him at her left, wearing his black robes and smiling warmly beneath his thick red beard.

"The Thunderbolt awakens." the Maester said in a slight valley accent, "You were gone for a good while. The woman who gave you to me speaks... worrying tidings."

"Maester Chikyuu..." Iku mumbled, "...who... who gave me to you?"

"A queer woman with blue lips." the Maester replied, his eyes full of sadness, "She told me that wee Tenshi is most like dead in battle. The woman was fierce, just like her father, it's how she would have wanted to go..."

"You speak true..." Iku weakly said, "...what... else did she say?"

"She also placed the Sword of Hisou by this bed." Chikyuu replied, "Queen Tenshi had no heir, it would seem. Who's to say what will become of the Valleymen now..."

Iku looked away from the Maester with a resigned look upon her face, "I suppose I must deliver the news to the Valleymen that are here..."

Maester Chikyuu's voice filled with concern, "Only if you are well, Thunderbolt. You could be the next leader, for all we know..."

Iku sat up in her bed, covering herself with her mattress, "Where... where are my clothes?"

"They were covered in queer, congealed blood. I kept them for study. Do you want a fresh jerkin?" Maester Chikyuu replied.

"Yes, if it please you." Iku replied, and with that, the Maester scurried out of the room.

Iku smiled to herself. Chikyuu Hinanawi was one of the few Maesters of Noros that dropped their family name, similar in manner to the Westerosi Maesters. While his brothers became warriors that fathered yet more warriors, he was a bookworm, through and through, and never got to father any children to make into bookworms too. He was disowned from the Hinanawi clan for his bookish nature, but still served them as Maester. One would have hoped that the man would be respected for his healing of the fierce warriors that the Valley of Peaches loved so much, the fact of the matter was the man was an outcast, just like Iku. A coward, a craven, and possibly one of the few people in the valley with a brain.

Deciding she'd make a point to thank the old man, Iku waited patiently for her clothes, however, when the Maester took far longer than expected to return, Iku felt uneasy. Finally, the man returned, babbling excitedly, his valley accent noticeably stronger.

"Thunderbolt! Thunderbolt! Tenshi! She's alive!" Chikyuu raved, "And she seems to be seeing sense! Finally, the girl's making alliances! And ye will not believe who! The Yakumos! We're saved! This war will not bring harm to us!"

Iku's eyes widened. _How? How can this be? _Iku thought to herself, _Was she collapsed and not dead when I saw her? Surely not... the Tenshi I know would have stood up and kept fighting. Yet... she did not rise with the others when..._

Iku's thoughts were interrupted by the Maester's chatterings, "Thunderbolt, put on yer jerkin! We need ye to meet Tenshi, tell her that yer alive! Oh, but I shannae leer, ye young thing, you! I left ye a gift, too! I'll be seeing ye!"

With that, the overjoyed Maester threw Iku her clothes, which landed on the floor next to the bed, and left his study, closing the door behind him erratically. Getting out of her bed, Iku picked up the pieces of clothing, but felt a hard object beneath them. Moving the clothes to the bed, Iku noticed what the object was- the Sword of Hisou, now dry of true quicksilver and instead mottled with red, tarnished quicksilver. It was hanging out of its sheath, as if whoever had lain it on the floor had shown no care for the heirloom whatsoever.

Iku put on her smallclothes, and then gave in to her compulsion to fully sheath it, placing it on top of the bed. She then put on the rest of her clothes, a black jerkin with black trousers to go with it. Hidden within the bundle of clothes was a small copper necklace, one which had a brooch with the design of a thunderbolt. Iku wanted to smile at the gift, but she had more important matters on her mind.

Bringing the Sword of Hisou with her, sheathed and attached to her hip, Iku rushed out of the Maester's chamber, down the stairs of the Maester's tower of the Valley of Peaches, and dashed across the streets to get to the Great Hall. To Iku's shock, it was already packed, various Valleymen sitting at the table with horns of ale and mead in their hands. Sitting at the closest spot to the head was a bizarre, yellow-haired woman with tired-looking eyes and the strange blue lips of her mysterious saviour, and sitting at the head was... something she wished was Tenshi.

Her red hair was dulled, as was her skin. She now had a slightly hunched gait, but was wearing what could pass for a normal expression. Her eyes, though... her eyes were wrong. Any fool could see that. The blood-lust-filled, battle-drunk red of her eyes was gone, and had been replaced with the dead blue eyes of the wraiths Iku had seen with her own eyes at the battle of Death's Gates.

"Ser... Iku." the woman loudly, yet feebly called out, silencing the room and making the Valleymen notice her entrance, "You were injured, I hear. The Maester... my uncle... told me all about it. Ill from the fighting, I imagine. Good to see you are well."

Iku didn't want to enter any further, and didn't know what she could say. This Tenshi... did not speak like Tenshi. She was a wight, no doubt of it, but what could she say? Could she tell the Valleymen, the ones laughing and drinking over the return of their Lady? What would happen if she did say something? They would see her as a usurper. She was the closest thing Lady Tenshi had to a successor, and so her death would be 'convenient' for Iku, at least, that's how the Valleymen would see it.

"Are you still suffering from illness?" the blue-lipped woman next to Tenshi asked, "Please sit... I have asked my sweet sister to stay outside just to keep a seat free for you... you are a... valued member of _Queen _Tenshi's _royal_ court."

Iku swallowed. Slowly walking across the room, the stares of the Valleymen began to hurt her mindset, and the chair creaked and scraped against the floor gratingly, piercing the silence in an unpleasant manner.

"Who are you?" Iku asked as she sat, trying to hide her anxiety, "Are you Lady Yakumo? I have heard stories of you, but I did not expect you to..."

"If you are someone who is shocked by my appearance, you obviously have never dealt with me before." Yukari said with a smirk, "_Queen_ Tenshi, do tell your knight what we have agreed upon..."

Tenshi seemed to be a mere hand-puppet, talking to the tune of this strange mummer of a woman, "Lady Yakumo and I... have agreed to an alliance. The Hakureis and the Yakumos... work for us now, and they shall take the Vale for me. With the help of... Lady Yuyuko... Saigyouji, we will then make the Vale the independent kingdom we have always... wanted... and I will rule as... Queen of the Vale."

As a result of those four words being uttered, the unsettling quietness of the room fell apart, the hall filling with loud, proud echoes of the Valleymen. By the time the noise had died down, Iku had decided what she was going to say.

"Your grace, you appear to be finding it difficult to speak. Is there something wrong?" Iku asked.

"The sacking of Death's Gates has left me injured... while I cannot... cannae fight yet, I still... I still will do what I can to give what the Kings of the Vale have truly wanted..." Tenshi replied, her voice suddenly sounding a lot _more _weak than it already was.

Iku clenched her fists. _How can the Valleymen not see through this imposter? Tenshi would never make truces, she would never work with the Hakureis, she would never talk like a weakling. Tenshi would either speak strongly, or not at all._

"You are a false Queen!" Iku declared, standing up with a speech already in mind, "You promised that we Valleymen would never bow to anyone ever again, yet you are now making deals with charlatans, people from the kingdom you want to escape from!"

The Valleymen gasped, and some drew their swords and stood, shouting, "Traitor!" and "Turn-cloak!"

"How... how dare you!" Tenshi shouted, her voice rasping as she clumsily rose to Iku's level, "I am your _QUEEN_! I am doing what needs to be done for us to..."

Iku was beginning to fear that telling the Valleymen of their loss at Death's Gates and Tenshi's _actual _falseness would be the only way to explain this, yet she kept going, "A Queen of the Vale that bargains for armies, rather than taking them, is no true Queen of the Vale! Am I not right, Valleymen?"

Surprisingly, some stood in support of Iku, and one shouted, "The girl speaks true! We take what is ours!"

Another Valleyman stood, and shouted back, "Then ye can join that traitor Thunderbolt and leave our bigger army behind!"

Soon, the hall degenerated into a chaotic cacophony of shouts, and it took Tenshi smashing the table with all her might to quell them.

"SER IKU NAGAE, I DECLARE YOU TRAITOR! ALL WHO ARE LOYAL TO ME, TAKE YOUR SWORDS AND KILL HER!" the wight screamed, her voice sounding like it was ripping every lump of flesh in her throat.

Iku knew there was no choice, that she had to tell the truth. Swallowing her pride, she yelled back, "How can I be traitor when you are not Tenshi? You are a wraith, a monstrous creature come again from the dead! Our victory at Death's Gates was no victory. Their army is dead, not able to be killed! All that has happened is that our army is now the same dead one of Lady Saigyouji! And Queen Tenshi is another one of them! I saw her die with my own two eyes, and that is the sworn truth, under the God of the Valley!"

The room became silent once again, with Tenshi glaring at Iku with her dead eyes, along with every Valleyman in the room. At this point, Lady Yukari was the only one within her seat, and she simply chuckled, breaking the silence with, "Do you honestly think anyone would believe such a story? Dead men come again? I know Lady Yuyuko, she is a fool, a well-intentioned one that started the wretched war between the Sanzus and the Hijiris, but she is no necromancer."

Iku looked at the calm, self-assured grin on the blue-lipped woman's face. She knew. She _had _to. Her fingers danced around the Sword of Hisou's hilt, however, she knew she could not afford to let anyone know she had it... the sword was clearly special, able to kill the monsters Lady Saigyouji had brought from the dead somehow. If they knew she had it... they would kill her, take it from her, and no-one would be able to stand against them.

Instead, Iku did what she was famous in the Valley for doing... she began to escape. Pushing Tenshi to the floor, Iku ran to the side of the room, charging towards the other end of the hall as far from the table as possible. At this point, the Valleymen became berserk. One man rushed to attack Iku, but another barged into him and began throttling him, and soon, Iku was running through a melee of undecided, bloodthirsty Valleymen.

She left the hall without having to draw her sword, however, a Valleyman came screaming at her as she left, and without thinking, Iku pulled the Sword of Hisou from its sheath, swinging it unexpectedly low due to the weight of the sword, and cut off the man's legs as he yelled, "And ye took the Hinanawi sword! Ye are a traitorous Thunderbolt..."

Iku had no words to say, and stabbed the man in the throat to silence him and ran into the streets before anyone else followed her out. Searching desperately for a horse, she found a black one tied up on one of the many peach trees of the valley. However, just as she reached it, a blonde-haired woman leapt from behind the tree trunk, clearly having hidden there for a while.

She came at Iku with a dirk, but Iku had a sword, meaning she simply stabbed the woman in the gut and left. Using her blood-stained sword to cut the rope of the horse, Iku swiftly mounted the beast and kicked gently, shouting, "Go!"

The mare was clearly spooked, and reared a little before it bolted away, heading westwards towards the Plains of Death.

_It doesn't matter _where_ I go..._ Iku thought to herself, _...all that matters is that I'm not here..._


	47. Koishi (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 47**

_Koishi_

The wolf wanted to hunt. Koishi could feel it, an urge eating away at her mind. Just as the rumours claimed, Koishi was losing herself to the wolf. She whined without thinking, the creature clearly not enjoying its time caged up in the kennels. Utsuho had come to her regularly, to tell her what was happening, but she had never once let her out to hunt.

If what Utsuho said was correct, Ser Suika had stayed to defend the city, and Koishi's true body was still animate, though it was now blue-eyed and not behaving like her. Satori was overjoyed at her return, which made Koishi feel all the sadder, both for her situation and her sister's unfortunate delusion.

A glimpse at her sister would have done her the world of good... a reminder of her true blood, her true kin, rather than being chained and treated like the wolf she was slowly becoming. At this, Koishi growled, and suddenly, a fellow dog tied up in the kennels responded, growling back, but all it took was Koishi baring her teeth to make the dog put its tail between its legs and fall silent.

Then, the excitement in the kennel died down. Koishi lied down on her stomach, and crossed her paws to fall asleep, but just as she began to do so, her ears picked up the sounds of men calling out, women screaming, and gasps from both sexes. Without warning, Koishi found herself barking at the commotion, pulling at her chain in an attempt to break free and look over the calamity that was hidden from her while the other dogs began to bark because of the acrid smell of fear in the air.

_I'm a direwolf! _Koishi thought frustratedly, _I can't be this easily restrained! _Turning so that her mouth was facing her chains, Koishi looked for a weak link, and when she found one, began to nibble at it. The taste of rust and metal filled her mouth, and Koishi could feel her teeth scratch away, however, she broke the chain, and ran for the kennel's exit, using her paw to push the unlocked door away from her.

Running through the streets, Koishi followed her nose towards the great gathering of fear, death, and men, and found a crowd of people gathered outside of the great Palace of the Earth. It was at this point Koishi was forced to remember she was a direwolf, as men began to cower and women scream at the sight of her, loose and uncontrolled. Deciding to use this to her advantage, Koishi bared her teeth and growled, forcing the crowd to disperse so she could look at the thing that smelled of death... Satori.

Koishi looked upon her sister's body, her humanity coming back to her in waves of emotion. The woman lay, her arms twisted, one leg so broken that a bone was poking out through her skin. Her face, however, seemed... calm, in spite of the back of her head being covered in fresh blood and brains. Koishi's grief, as well as her wolf body, forced her to do the only thing she could do in this situation... howl. She wept, wept the only way she could, giving her mourning to the very sky.

The wolf wanted the lick the blood from Satori, but Koishi forced the wolf away, and instead made her body look towards Utsuho's tower. _I need to go to Utsuho... I don't know what she can do about this, but if anyone can, it's her._

However, Koishi's hopes went up in flames, as it was not long after these thoughts that Utsuho's tower went up in flames, the top of the tower burning brightly, Koishi knowing despite her poor colour perception that it would have been green.

_No! _Koishi thought, and once again, she gave into her urges and howled to sky, _Satori... Utsuho... why did Utsuho have to love wildfire so?_

At the sight of the tower burning, the people of the city once again began to gasp and gather to look in horror, but Koishi prowled the area, growling and barking, snapping at anyone that would dare to profane her sister and friend's honours by seeing their demise as mere spectacle.

_What am I doing? _Koishi asked herself, _Why am I becoming so savage? These people are grieving, just as much as I am..._

Suddenly, her mind was interrupted by her body, and the wolf saw a person leave the lower, still unburnt half of the tower, a short, girl with somewhat light, glowing eyes. Koishi recognised the person, however, the wolf did not, and smelled enough of a threat that, although Koishi could have felt betrayed, all she did was rush towards the girl, leaping at her and biting her neck.

Ser Suika tried her best to fight Koishi, however, she did not smell of fear, or even surprise. All she seemed to smell of was... death. The woman brought a hand to Koishi's throat, but Koishi responded by biting the wrist of the woman, ripping at the suspiciously easy to break flesh until her bones were exposed.

At this point, the smallfolk were in disarray, some screaming and running into homes and others standing around the fight, most likely wondering if they should help Suika, given that no man would try to help a direwolf in a fight.

Koishi crunched through Suika's bare arm bone, and severed her hand, causing the strange, dead-smelling woman to recoil, and become desperate, kicking Koishi away and beginning to run. At this point, the woman ran towards the crowd, however, one of the men watching grabbed her, shouting, "Wildling bitch! You killed Ser Utsuho!"

Ser Suika didn't seem angry as she was restrained by the man's grip, "...yes... I did. And what of Satori? Who do you think killed her?"

Just as Suika said that, Koishi felt a bizarre, confusing presence appear, and she looked to the palace's entrance, where a certain Ser Parsee was standing, looking out at the crowd of fear-filled people with her wide, unsettling glowing eyes. Koishi had always been afraid of Ser Parsee, and once, she would have assumed what the smallfolk clearly had done... yet the wolf did not sense an enemy in Parsee as it had done with Ser Suika.

Another man, formerly looking upon the held-back Ser Suika, turned his attention to Ser Parsee, and yelled, "Murderer!"

Parsee's eyes shrunk, and she seemed to resign herself to her fate, hanging her head low, however, the wolf took over for Koishi, and she leapt at the man as he walked tentatively towards the despondent sorcerer. Ser Parsee looked on in horror as Koishi uncontrollably mauled the man, and murmured, "...it truly is as Ser Utsuho said..."

Koishi finished attacking the man, blood covering her muzzle, and she barked at Parsee, hoping that perhaps the sorcerer would be able to read her thoughts, _Escape with me, Parsee! I know you're innocent! Please, come with me!_

Whether she read Koishi's thoughts or not, Parsee seemed to have calmed herself, and muttered to the crowd of smallfolk that surrounded them, "...leave me be, or this wolf will attack you. The killer of Lady Satori is not I, it is..."

However, the crowd was not open to reason, the stink of fear and confusion filling the air. One man tried to approach Parsee slowly, assuming that he would fool Koishi by moving gingerly, however, Koishi turned around and gave him a warning growl, regaining control over the wolf and stopping herself from killing the man no doubt acting out of love for her dead sister.

Parsee hung her head, her eyes disappearing, "...I speak true. I wish that you would believe me, but I know that you shall not..."

Koishi growled in frustration, _Parsee! Stop this! There is every reason to grieve and lose hope, but not now! Not when everyone wishes to kill you!_

However, Parsee had not lost hope entirely. Her head snapped upwards, her eyes glowing brighter than ever, and she shouted a single word of Old Norosian, "_NERO!_"

Suddenly, the crowd stopped their chattering, and fell asleep where they stood, collapsing to the floor, even the man holding Ser Suika. However, Ser Suika seemed unaffected by the incantation, and smirked with her half-mauled face, before running away. The wolf wanted to pursue her, but Koishi stopped it, fearing that she would succeed in strangling her the second time she got her hand around her throat. Instead, she simply stood next to Parsee, who stared at the ogre-mistress blankly.

Finally, she turned to Koishi, "...we must escape, in a way where we are not seen. Ser Suika controls ogres, as I am sure you know. I merely hope that Ser Utsuho was warged into a bird when she was killed..."

Koishi looked to Parsee, thinking, _I just want to know how this happened. How did my sweet sister fall from her Palace, why did Ser Suika burn down Utsuho's tower?_

Parsee let out a sound that almost appeared to be a sigh, and muttered, "...I sense... confusion in you. Curiosity. Very well, I shall tell you what happened, but first, we must leave..."

Looking around, Parsee looked to the gates of the city, knowing she could not leave that way. She then looked to Utsuho's tower, still lightly burning at the top. Then, against all common sense, she walked towards it, occasionally stopping to look back at Koishi, as if to summon her to her position.

Entering the burning building's still intact lower half, she opened the door of the mostly unused lower room of the tower, and Koishi was surprised to see it was filled with books. However, Parsee was unconcerned with this, and merely walked to a large stone in the wall. She briefly mumbled, "_Ote._", and with that, the stone fell over, revealing it to be nothing more than a flat slate, as well as a hidden tunnel.

"We shall escape through here." Parsee mused, "Quickly, before the fire spreads to this room. I would take some of these books with me, but the legacy of the wargs who used this tower should die with the tower itself..."

Koishi growled, not believing this for a second, but she had no hands to take books herself, and so she simply entered the pitch-black tunnel, and Parsee followed in shortly after, and by the time they had walked quarter of a league, Parsee's eyes were the only things lighting up the place.

"Now that we are safe... I shall tell you how your sister died." Parsee said, her voice not the usual spiteful tone that Koishi had heard when she was a girl, but instead a mournful one, "She... she and your true body were talking. Satori was so full of joy... she did nothing but embrace you, and kiss you. She was truly glad for your return, I did not have the heart to tell her the truth. The coldness that came from your true body... I can only imagine Satori chose to ignore that, she wanted to think it was this 'blue-eye', the disease the wildlings fear... and... and then it happened. Satori looked out the window, and said 'Would you believe that the rest of the realm is at war, Koishi? Because now that you have returned, I am at peace'. I should have known. I stood there, I _watched_... it was too late when your true body walked to Satori. She pushed her, without a single feeling. No blood-lust, no hatred, no joy, no anger... she just... pushed her. Then... then she turned to me. The knife... the knife was merely a fruit knife, on a table. I had... I had used it to cut Satori's apples for her a mere few moments before... yet then, I just did what I could. I picked it up, and I stabbed your true body as she approached me. She fell, and I ran... and now, all will think I have killed your sister... and if your true body remains dead, you as well. Koishi... I thank you for your protection of me. I thought that you would attack me, but instead... you defended me. Thank you."

Koishi couldn't say anything, and even she could have, she wouldn't know what to say. Instead, she merely let out a whine, and decided to keep walking with Parsee through the dark, cavernous tunnel, hoping that soon, they'd find someone or something that would help them in their time of need...


	48. Shou (4)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 48**

_Shou_

After their victory at the border of the Plains of Death, the Hijiri and Houjuu host had marched further southwards, intent on sacking the City of Desires. In thanks to Mamizou Futatsuiwa's wargs, their armies were still in large enough numbers to sack a city, and the Shotoku army was almost certainly too damaged to properly protect their home.

The clattering sound of armoured soldiers marching and war drums banging was beginning to grate on Shou's ears, with each footstep reminding her of how truly barren and worthless the land of the Plains of Death truly was. While the Sea of Demons had oases every now and then, some of which were where the cities were built around, the Plains of Death's only notably fertile region was the City of Flowers, and none would dare approach such a place due to the sorts of people that had taken over it.

The rhythm of the drums, though loud, was repetitive, and part of Shou wanted to flick down her visor and fall asleep where she stood, walking in the straight line they had not deviated from in at least five leagues. Lady Byakuren was riding at the front of the host upon a brown mare, and seemed to wear the same anxious, upset expression, as if something was worrying her. As far as Shou was concerned, the war was going as well as it could have done, but whenever anyone jested, she would never smile, and no matter what happened, she would never stop praying to the God of Renewal.

Marching alongside her were the squires, Jaime and Nazrin, in no way qualified to be part of the sack, yet here regardless. Shou had told Jaime to go to the back of the group if the sack became perilous, which it undoubtedly would become, and he responded by saying that he wouldn't leave Nazrin, and when Shou had tried to make Nazrin put herself out of danger too, the girl hard-headedly refused to do so, wanting to fight as much as Shou herself.

The City of Desires was growing closer, and due to being a mere part of the great host of the Hijiris, Shou could only see the top of the stony, grey city walls dotted with quartz. However, something that confused Shou was that the flag flying from the top of the city's watchtower was not the crowned sword of the Shotokus... instead, there was a black flag bearing the bloody sunflower of the Kazamis.

Calling up to Byakuren, Shou said, "My lady, are you sure this is the City of Desires? I see a Kazami flag, not a Shotoku one."

Byakuren looked back to listen to Shou, before looking at the city in front of her. It was almost as if she was falling asleep herself, her stare vacant and without spirit. She turned back to Shou, and mumbled, "...it is the City of Desires. But it's flying a Kazami flag..."

Suddenly, Byakuren called, and forced her horse into a quick canter, so as to break away from her troops, and commanded, "Stop, men!"

The men did as commanded, and Lady Nue Houjuu... or at least, a helmeted Houjuu soldier wielding a trident, walked out of the crowd to join Byakuren, and lifted her visor to whisper something to her. Byakuren whispered something back, causing the helmeted woman to turn and look at the City of Desires, before turning back to her men. Byakuren nodded, and continued to address her troops.

"Look above, to the watchtowers of the City of Desires! The Shotokus are no longer there, and instead, there are Kazamis." Byakuren replied, "However, do not be afraid, men. Because if the Kazamis have sacked the ancestral home of the Shotokus, that can only mean one thing: they are friends of the rebellion. So, instead of sacking this city, we shall do what we Hijiris should always do. We shall embrace the empowered, and make the Kazamis our friends, and work with them to bring an end to this war!"

Shou had doubts about this. The Kazamis were notorious, frightening people, ones with no love for anything other than flowers. Rumours floated around about them, some impossible, others more believable, tales of how Lady Yuuka had lain with a man, then had his head removed so she could eat it, and gave birth to the same man's bastard, other tales of how she tortured a man until he became a flower himself. How Byakuren hoped to befriend such people was anyone's guess, but the Hijiri men cheered nonetheless, while the Houjuu men did what came naturally to them... standing calmly and waiting for the command to resume the march.

Byakuren soon turned her mare around, and with that, the march continued. The rest of the journey seemed all the harder to Shou now she knew she was to be dealing with Kazamis. A sacking she could cope with, a simple battle. She may die, but she knew that anyone who would kill her would do so knowing they could die too, and would be fighting an honourable fight, albeit for the wrong side. If the tales were true, the Kazamis would simply murder them in their sleep, or worse, capture them in their sleep and torture them thereafter.

However, Shou dared not question Byakuren now, as they were almost at the northern gate to the City of Desires. There was a person manning the watchtower, and for a moment, he looked like he was going to use the bow in his hand to shoot down a few of the troops, but instead, he simply held it up and shouted, "What is your business? Speak true, or I'll shoot the pretty woman on the horse."

Byakuren called up, her voice shaky, yet resolute, "Diplomacy. We were to sack the city while it was under Shotoku control, but it seems the Kazamis have sacked it in our place. We hope to become friends of the Kazamis."

The man could clearly be seen pulling back his arrow, however, he eventually put it down, and turned to look at an unseen thing. After a short while of him being turned away, the watchman shouted, "Very well, Hijiri and Houjuu. Lady Elly, new liege of House Kazami, will meet with you at the gates."

_Elly? _Shou thought to herself, _Why is Elly liege of House Kazami? What happened to Yuuka? Is she dead? If so, this is a stroke of luck indeed._

After he said this, the man disappeared from the watchtower window, and the Houjuu and Hijiri armies waited in silence as they waited for the northern gates of the City of Desires to open. There, a blonde-haired, scythe-wielding woman wearing a red dress exited the city, accompanied by two noticeably younger blonde-haired women- one in blue with shorter hair, and one with longer hair in black and red. It was clear from their faces which one was which. The one in red with the face of a grieving sister was Elly Kazami, the one in blue with a slightly frightened expression was Mugetsu Barren, and the one in black... was definitely Gengetsu Barren. Her face was a mixture between a smile and a scowl, contorted to the point where it was questionable if she was a woman at all.

"Greetings, new friends." Elly said, looking at Byakuren, and then the rest of the Hijiri army, "I invite you into this city, on the ground you eat some of the food we have taken from the Shotoku stores. We only wish to ensure that we both have the... guest right. An army so great would be wont to kill us."

"Indeed, eat." Gengetsu added, "It's not like that the Shotoku smallfolk will need any food, though some of those God of Eternity worshipping fools probably give food to the dead..."

At this 'jest', Gengetsu chuckled raucously, Elly seeming a tad ashamed to be standing next to her. Byakuren was clearly disgusted by the remark, but held her tongue on the matter, saying, "We shall gladly accept your offer to be your guests."

The army walked into the city as slowly as rain through a hole in a roof, and eventually, the City of Desires was packed. Various soldiers went into the inns that were no doubt once bustling with Shotoku smallfolk, while others found empty houses and took them for their own, when they weren't shooed out by a Kazami man who had done the same. Shou, on the other hand, had found herself being dragged with the Kazamis, Byakuren, Nue, Mamizou, and the squires to the throne room that once belonged to Prince Miko Shotoku.

Almost instantly, Gengetsu ran like a little girl towards the quartz throne of the Shotokus, and sat in it, before Elly briskly walked towards it and stood over her, asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... such a pretty chair." Gengetsu replied, "Say, since you are going to kill Prince Miko, can I take over as Lady of the City of Desires? You've been ever so cruel, not letting me be recognised as a true Kazami..."

Elly glared at Gengetsu, and muttered just loudly enough that everyone heard, "My sister never gave you the Kazami name. She named you Barren, as a bastard of the Crownlands should be called. And that is what you are. A bastard. You will not have the City of Flowers for as long as I live... but very well, you can have this pretty purple chair..."

Byakuren could feel the tension in the room as much as Shou could, and simply said, "Would it not be easier to discuss this in a place with a table?"

Elly swiftly turned her head to Byakuren, and sharply said, "No. If you wish to sit, sit on the floor."

Even Lady Houjuu seemed unsettled by this, and so, the rebel leaders and their squires stood in the room awkwardly to make their audience with Elly Kazami. The room was silent for a while, Shou spending the time looking to Byakuren, then looking to Nazrin, then looking to Gengetsu, who herself was smiling at being the only seated person in the room.

Finally, Nue broke the silence, "The Saviour wishes to become the Lady Kazami's ally. What does Lady Kazami say to this?"

Elly stared at Nue blankly for a moment, before she walked so she was in front of Byakuren, and looked the clearly nervous woman over a little before she spoke, "You are the one who started this whole war. Why did you do it? Tell me that first."

Byakuren looked at Shou for a moment, and then looked back at Elly Kazami, "I did it to avenge the death of my successor, Ichirin Kumoi, at the hands of Queen Eiki Shiki."

"Ah." Elly muttered, "Vengeance. But Queen Eiki Shiki is dead, isn't she? Komachi Onozuka is queen now, and what has she done to grieve you?"

"Komachi was the one championing for Eiki. The one who truly slew Ichirin." Byakuren quickly replied.

"So... Queen Komachi was simply doing her job, but she is deserving of death for the same of vengeance." Elly mused, "I suppose me attacking the Shotoku smallfolk is no worse than you killing the men of a new, possibly good ruler. I must be as good as the just, honest Byakuren Hijiri."

Shou could see Byakuren flaring up. The Lady of Chatra was not used to being compared to slayers of smallfolk, and she looked to be on the verge of strangling the woman, however, she calmed herself, and muttered, "All I wish is for you to join us in our rebellion. What caused you to take the city?"

Elly folded her arms, "As you can see, the former liege of House Kazami, Lady Yuuka Kazami, my _sister_... isn't here. She was killed, killed by a warlock who was amongst Shotoku men Gengetsu captured."

"I was looking forward to joining mother in torturing the blue-lipped abomination." Gengetsu said bitterly, although she seemed to consider it only a slight shame that her mother was dead, "But the woman broke from her bonds in an instant, and put a knife in mother's heart."

Elly turned around and shouted, "DO NOT TREAT HER DEATH AS A GAME!"

"To mother, death was always a game." Gengetsu replied, "She would want it to be seen this way..."

Elly gripped her scythe with both hands for a moment, and soon Gengetsu stopped her talking. After breathing heavily, Elly returned to the discussion with the rebels.

"So, the reason I have taken what is dear to the Shotokus is that they have taken what was dear to me." Elly concluded, "I will not stop until I kill Prince Miko, and kill her by my hands..."

"I told her to torture her first, but Aunt Elly never listens to me." Gengetsu said from the quartz throne, however, Byakuren chose to ignore the savage girl.

"All the more reason for you to join us." Byakuren pointed out, "If you come with us, you will have our armies at your side, and you will get your vengeance. I promise you."

"You... promise me." Elly mumbled, "Mugetsu, what did Yuuka always say about promises?"

"Promises mean nothing in war, or even out of war. Torture and hostages, those are what get the truth from people." Mugetsu unsurely recited, her voice indicating she had trouble believing them.

"Very good." Elly said with a smile, "Ah, Gengetsu, seeing as you are going to be new Lady of the City of Desires, Mugetsu has now replaced you as my successor. Is that a deal?"

Gengetsu scowled, "Mugetsu's my sister, she'll be MY success-"

"Half-sister." Elly reminded, "Your father wasn't Yuuka's true love, as I'm sure you know, bastard. She is as related to me as she is to you."

Nue became a little frustrated, "A man wishes for the Kazami to make her point."

"Ah, yes. If you want my army, I demand a hostage. I'll take good care of whoever it is, but... if you don't let me slay Prince Miko, I may let the hostage... slip into Gengetsu's hands." Elly said, and for the first time Shou had seen, turned to her sitting niece with a smile, "Gengetsu, who here would look to be a good hostage?"

Gengetsu's yellow, fear-inspiring eyes scanned across the rebels, and she gazed to Shou for a moment, a look of amusement in her eyes. She then looked lower, and turned her attention to the two young squires, "Oh, look! These two are quiet. And there's one with only one hand! Imagine how loud he'll scream when I sew him a new hand on!"

Shou's heart rushed into her throat, "No! You can't... you can't take Jaime! He's just a boy, please!"

Elly chuckled to herself, "Ah, Gengetsu _won't_ take this... Jaime boy as long as you let me kill Miko Shotoku. So, do we have a deal?"

Byakuren interjected, "No. Instead, _I _shall be the hostage."

"What?" Shou asked, followed by Mugetsu, Gengetsu, and Mamizou asking the same question.

Elly, however, waited for the commotion to die down before calmly replying, "How very... noble of you. Your reputation as the _good _Lady Byakuren is not unfounded, it would seem. You'll make a fine Queen when _we_ sack King's Landing... provided you don't become Gengetsu's next toy."


	49. Mokou (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 49**

_Mokou_

The camp of the Lunas had been set up in the cold plains of the Woodlands, the point where bamboo slowly gave way to oak. The dark blue tents of the Lunas and the black tents of the Fujiwaras had filled the area, along with trebuchets, pots of wildfire, and the occasional massive tent to accommodate for the giants that the Maester of Eientei had created.

However, as Mokou consistently noticed, the largest of all the tents was reserved, not for a giant, but for the dainty woman who reigned over the Woodlands, Lady Kaguya. Such an occurrence incensed Mokou so that instead of breaking her fast with Iwakasa in her tent, she instead braved the cold to eat her warmed oatmeal outside, as she looked to the tent with resentment.

Yet Iwakasa, along with having the nerve to survive the last battle, had the nerve to question Mokou's actions, and so as she slowly ate another spoonful of oatmeal, his increasingly irritating voice called from inside the tent, "Mokou, come inside. There's a fire here, you can keep warm."

"I'm looking at Kaguya's tent. Do you remember your duty?" Mokou asked.

"Yes." Iwakasa's voice replied, although he did not go on to explain what that duty was.

_It would seem that for once, Iwakasa is being shrewd. The fire is beckoning to me, perhaps I should sit by it... _Mokou thought, _...I do not need to brood upon Kaguya's injustice. Soon, it will be over. Wrought in flames._

With that, Mokou went into her black tent, the only light seen being the fire in the centre. Iwakasa's scratchy stubble had begun to resemble a beard, almost as if the fool was the man grown he was supposed to be.

He smiled at Mokou's return, and said, "So, this is it? We no longer need to listen to the Lunas? Will the Kirisames be our allies, then?"

Mokou tore out a little grass from the floor, and threw it on the fire, "Yes. But you won't fuck that Kirisame girl, I can promise you. I will not have a potential heir of mine with that whore's blood."

"Mystia is no whore!" Iwakasa said impetuously.

"Of course not, or you'd have lain with her by now." Mokou replied, compulsively throwing more grass into the fire, "I was referring to her mother. The Kirisames are not our enemies, but they are no friends either. Maester Keine has prepared a letter for the Kirisames to fully explain the situation."

"But... but the Kirisames are no doubt marching here as we speak! What use is sending a raven to the Rainbow Fort going to do us?" Iwakasa asked.

"Do you truly believe I would have it sent to the Rainbow Fort?" Mokou asked, "Trust me with this. You can trust me better than you can trust yourself."

Iwakasa seemed to be upset by this, and then mumbled, "So, I am to go to Maester Eirin's tent?"

"Yes." Mokou replied, "Lady Kaguya is only here to boost the soldiers' spirits, and Eirin is not commanding in this battle, but shall be treating the injured. It would seem that mummer, the warlock who boasts of non-existent powers is commanding the battle alongside I. She may prove to be a complication..."

"What of the wildfire?" Iwakasa asked, "If the Kirisames are not our enemies, where do we send them? The Makais?"

"The Makais are not our enemies either." Mokou said, impatience in her voice, "Just because one Makai was competent enough to catch a worthless scout like you and use you like a Cyvasse playing piece does not mean they are the enemy, merely acting as they would given what they know."

Iwakasa's face was blank, clearly unable to comprehend the situation, "...I don't think I follow..."

"Just do as I say, and things will work out well for us." Mokou snapped, "How father could have possibly considered you the greater successor out of you and I is as absurd as the fact Kaguya gets to camp out in a greater tent than the giants that wretched Maester creates."

Iwakasa finished his oatmeal, and put on his black, phoenix-bearing cape, "Sweet sister... has there ever been a point that you have cared for me?"

Mokou clenched a fist, and threw her wooden bowl of oatmeal into the fire, "Never ask such a stupid question again. The Kirisames' plot was so obvious that I should have anticipated it before a battle was even planned, yet I was too relieved to have you back to notice. You're a worthless failure of a man, but you're my brother. No brother of mine deserves to be tortured."

"Do you... do you speak true?" Iwakasa asked.

"Yes." Mokou replied, and she proceeded to put on her own cape, picking up her freezing cold sword from the ground and sheathing it at her hip, "Remember to pick up your sword. If you manage to do this correctly, perhaps you aren't the great failure I assume you to be."

With that, Iwakasa picked up his own blade and sheathed it. The two Fujiwaras left their tent after putting out their fire, causing Mokou to smirk in spite of the cold weather, "I must visit Lady Kaguya, sweet brother. Ask for her blessing and trust in this battle..."

Iwakasa smiled back at this, and said, "And I must ask Maester Eirin for a drink that will make me lose all pain, but fight all the more fierce."

_He could not sound any more obvious if he was trying to be noticeable._ Mokou thought, _At least no-one seemed to hear us._

Mokou walked to the great, dark blue tent of the Lady Paramount of the Woodlands, passing as many black tents as she did dark blue ones, the snow underneath her feet suspiciously thin. Her right hand was resisting the temptation to grip the hilt of her sword, and as she entered Kaguya's tent, the temptation became all the greater as she saw what was within it. Kaguya was very much awake, her beautiful face smiling with contentment as she sat at a table, full to the brim with a feast of food, with no-one else around to enjoy it with her.

"My... my lady." Mokou mused, "I am only here to sit down with you as you break your fast. A great battle is coming, I'm sure you know."

"But of course." Kaguya replied, and she tapped a seat next to her, "Come, sit, Lady Fujiwara. Have you tried the quail? It is most delicious..."

"I wouldn't know, my lady." Mokou replied, "I have eaten oatmeal, like the rest of my troops. I fear that men may be losing heart after the betrayal of those whore-serving Kirisames."

"Oh, most terrible, is it not?" Kaguya said, her eyes wide with mock concern, "However, I will not tolerate cowardice! Anyone who abandons the battle or turns cloak must be shown no mercy!"

Mokou scowled at this. _How could she say that? She, the one taking all the fine food from her troops? She, the one who hides behind her Maester's skirts and never fights! The one who sent her sisters to die in the Valyrian ruins to fetch a useless mummer of a warlock! The gall! The gall!_

However, Mokou did not say what she was thinking. Instead, she monotonously asked, "What would you do to these cravens?"

"Oh, well, have them killed, naturally." Kaguya replied, "Say, they would make a good sacrifice to you God of Renewal, wouldn't they? Yes, anyone who is a craven must be killed, and their body burnt!"

Mokou smiled wryly, and stood up abruptly, saying, "I couldn't agree more."

With that, Mokou drew her sword. Kaguya suddenly realised what was going on, and stood from her chair, only to trip on her long, elaborate dress.

"N-no! Why... why... don't, please..." Kaguya stammered.

"You said it yourself. All cravens must be killed and burnt." Mokou said, stepping forward and bringing her sword into Kaguya's chest. As she began to lose her breath and blood came to her mouth, Mokou chuckled, and continued, "I make no promises about burning you, but it's the thought that counts..."

Mokou withdrew her sword from the woman, and quickly used the tablecloth to wipe the blood from her sword, and sheathed it again, walking out of Kaguya's tent with a blank face, doing her best to hide her ecstasy.

_If she was not so concerned with hiding all the food she had taken, she would have had at least one guard with her. _Mokou thought to herself, _The ones who know their wrongs and hide them die for their guilt._

Walking through the camp with as innocent an expression as she could muster, Mokou made her way to the makeshift stables, where her horse was tied up. Nearby was a stack of wildfire pots, sealed at the top with wax, although the very act of stacking them meant the slightest wrong movement could mean a crack in one of the pots. The weather was cold, but the sun still shone, and that was all it took for the wondrous substance to light up and take all in its vicinity. Inspiration struck Mokou, and she picked up a wildfire pot before getting to her grey stallion, fitting a saddle onto it and untying it. She awkwardly climbed onto the horse with the wildfire pot in hand, and then made her way toward the north-west end of the camp, where the bulk of the soldiers already seemed to be massing.

At the front was the warlock woman herself, Reisen Inaba. It seemed a miracle that anyone would listen to such a peculiar creature, yet all seemed somewhat entranced by her. Mokou made a point with her entry, and forced the Fujiwara portion of the army to part so she could join Reisen at the front.

"So good of you to join us, Lady Fujiwara." Reisen said from the ground, "You look ready to burn a great many enemies. A pot of wildfire is in your hand already, I see..."

"Indeed." Mokou replied, "So, warlock, should we begin our march?"

"Not before giving the soldiers a demonstration of my magic." Reisen said, her tired-looking eyes glinting, "I do recall you referring to me as a mere mummer... it is now that I show you that my powers are no mere parlour tricks."

After this, Reisen called out to address the troops, and said, "Men, turn around, and look at your camp for a moment. I shall show you what I will do to the enemies..."

Mokou looked at the warlock with cynicism, however, that soon disappeared as the warlock's eyes began to glow a peculiar pink-red. Mokou then looked to the camp, to see what had changed and... to her surprise, she saw that the camp appeared to be three leagues away.

"Impossible..." Mokou mused, the sight too strange for her to look away.

"Oh, very much possible." Reisen's voice said, "My powers were recently reborn, with a comet heralding their return."

Suddenly, the camp rushed back to where it was meant to be, and the members of the Luna and Fujiwara armies were in awe. _This isn't good... _Mokou thought, _...this woman needs to die soon._

Reisen smiled her usual polite smile, and said, "This power shall be used against the Makais and the Kirisames. Their deaths are certain."

Mokou simply remained on her horse, wildfire pot in hand. Reisen began the march, and soon, the enemy was in sight. The ground still had the same suspiciously thin cover of snow, and Reisen was confidently apart from the crowd, making Mokou fear she wasn't going to kill the warlock in time. She also was beginning to wonder if the raven Keine would send would pass at the right time, although, that was not a crucial part of the plan.

Reisen suddenly stopped walking, and turned around, commanding her troops, "Stay here. I will go ahead, and let my eyes addle the brains of the enemy."

The woman was bold, Mokou had to admit. The Kirisame and Makai armies had begun their charge, and hails of arrows were coming their way, along with with what seemed to be pots of wildfire. _Wildfire... wildfire! If they're using wildfire, this is my chance!_

Mokou pulled on her horse's reins, and yelled, "Ha!" as she rode towards Reisen. The army seemed to think that this counted as a command to charge, and ran towards the enemy as well, but Mokou stayed well ahead. Just as she passed Reisen, she did what she planned to do from the get-go... she dropped the pot of wildfire where the warlock stood.

The pot cracked, and the red-eyed woman was so busy conjuring that it took her a moment to realise the ground around her was slowing catching fire. Once she noticed, she stopped her spell-casting, and began to scream, running around aimlessly as the green flames consumed her. However, what Mokou didn't count on was that the fire was spreading... spreading far beyond where the puddle of wildfire was. Slowly, but surely, snow gave way to fire, and soon, the space between both Kirisame and Luna armies was filled with the green flames of wildfire.

Mokou's eyes were alight with fear and admiration. Turning her stallion and charging in the opposite direction, she yelled, "Fujiwara men! Do not fight the Kirisames and the Makais, that lie across the flames, kill the Lunas, for their arcane sorcery and their greedy, craven leader!"

The fight soon degenerated into disorder, with the Kirisames and Makais seeming to stop charging beyond the flames, with the occasional flock of arrows being the only thing coming from them, while all else was a battle between Fujiwara and Luna men. The flames spread, and Mokou unsheathed her sword as she charged, cutting the heads off Luna men and stabbing the hearts of Luna giants. The chaos was perfect, the Lunas not expecting the betrayal despite what happened with the Kirisames possibly putting them on edge, and once the wildfire pots from the Makais' first attack hit them, the chaos only increased. Black was consuming dark blue, and green was consuming all, Mokou able to do nothing but run from the flames. While the betrayal was going well, she was beginning to doubt she would survive to reap the benefits of this betrayal.

_Why did it happen like this? _Mokou thought, _It was one mere pot, this should not have spread as much as it has..._

One small piece of comfort came to Mokou, though: above the now almost entirely immolated pair of armies, there flew a raven, carrying a letter in its claws. Mokou had to draw her attention to killing a Luna Giant for a moment, and the moment she looked back, the raven had gone. It had been shot down, Mokou knew it. That meant that the Kirisames had indeed thought of it as a plea for help, and had it shot down. Of course, Mokou knew what it really said...

_'To my dear friends, the Kirisames._

_It is such a shame you managed to do what I intended to do to the Lunas before I got the chance to. I hope you don't take it as a slight if I imitate your treacherous ways and finish the job of destroying the Lunas. I never was a worshipper of the God of Eternity in the first place._

_Many regards, Lady Mokou Fujiwara.'_


	50. Eirin (2)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 50**

_Eirin_

Chaos was slowly enveloping Eirin. The day had begun like any day at Eientei would have, waiting in her tent for any potential patients, working on the serum for eternal life which Lady Kaguya insisted she would waste her time trying to create. Her most recent attempt involved the slow, gradual addition of lye to sulphur water, which lead to a brief fizz with each drop that was added.

It was when Iwakasa Fujiwara had visited that everything began to fall apart. He had asked for a drink to dull his pain, yet not make him want to sleep. Such a request seemed reasonable: the man had recently sustained injuries to his legs from arrows, and his legs would not serve him well in battle if constantly in pain. However, once Eirin turned her back to the man, she had heard the drawing of a sword, and so Eirin did the first thing she could think to do: she picked up the remaining lye yet to be added to the sulphur water, and threw it in the man's face. While he was screaming from the pain that lye brought to the skin, he dropped his sword, and from that point, his fate was sealed. Eirin stood, took up his sword, and thrust it into his belly, before picking up her bow and placing a quiver of poisoned arrows on her back and running.

The first place she ran to was to her lady's tent, however, Eirin had found out that she was very much right to have thrown her lye away- Lady Kaguya would not be living forever, it seemed. Her eyes were wide open, her chest still dribbling blood slowly, the wound steaming in the cold air. The feast Kaguya had sat to was clearly something she had not wanted her soldiers to see, however, someone had clearly seen her, and put a sword in her.

Knowing that Mokou Fujiwara, or one of her men, was responsible for this, Eirin also came to the conclusion that the Fujiwara men were aiming to attack, not the Kirisames or the Makais, but her own men. She thought to run into the battle to stop the attack, however, given Mokou had risked her own brother to see her dead, it was clear she would be the first target. That aside, the place where the betrayal was taking place was clear for all to see- a great plume of wildfire flames was consuming the fields in the distance, and all Eirin could imagine was that her army, and her giants, were slowly burning to death, while the Fujiwara troops would happily return to the camp, and Mokou would ensure Eirin's death once and for all.

So instead, Eirin decided to do the only option which led to her survival: fleeing. However, there was one thing she had left to do, and for that, Eirin would need to approach the battle... albeit through the oak-filled areas surrounding the battlefields. And so, Eirin had ran slightly north-east of the camp, and was currently edging through the forest north of the plain that was serving as a battlefield, hoping the great wildfire blaze on the plains would not spread to the forest. She was looking for one woman, the woman responsible for this great betrayal... and she would be easy enough to find. Mokou Fujiwara always rode her steed, as silver-grey as her. The armies were now close, and Eirin could feel the heat of wildfire in the air. All armies, Luna, Fujiwara, Makai, and Kirisame, were running from the blaze, and for Eirin, this made her task all the easier. She based herself in a bush overlooking the chaos from a good league away, and waited for Mokou to ride past.

When she saw the woman, she couldn't help but laugh wryly. She was far ahead of her army, riding her stallion as quick as she could. It reminded her a little of the Kirisame betrayal... it seemed that all Mokou was truly good at in battle was surviving, usually by running away.

_She will not survive this time. _Eirin bitterly thought, and readied her arrow, quickly thinking about where Mokou would be by the time her arrow flew to her. She found the spot where they would meet, and pulled her arrow back, her bow hand still and steady in spite of the fight between warm and cold that filled the air.

Eirin grinned, saying quietly, "Goodbye, Fujiwara. Your plot was all for naught..."

Her arrow hand released, and it was at this point Eirin heard a man's voice call out, "Put the bow down, citywoman."

Her bow hand twitched, and her arrow went flying away, completely missing Mokou's steed and filling Eirin's heart will despair. It was enough to make Eirin temporarily forget the fact a man was behind her, demanding she drop her weapon.

"Did you hear, citywoman? Place your bow down." the voice said, and Eirin responded by turning to it, bow still raised.

The man who had spoken to her was a white-haired man, in tattered, leather-like clothing. He had a lazy eye, yet he was still able to induce fear through the curved blade he held in a back-hand grip, as well as the women surrounding him, also armed. There was a woman in red and black, her neck scabbed and ravaged, who glared at her with eyes as red as her clothes, a girl with white hair, patched with areas that had been dyed blue, and a tall woman with flowing brown hair, dressing in blue and being accompanied by a grey wolf. The latter had fingernails so long and sharp that she almost seemed a wolf herself, and the group as whole gave off an air of savagery.

"Wildlings." Eirin muttered, and put her crossbow down, "There is a battle taking place here, and I am an important woman. If you know what is what, you shall spare me and take me to Eientei, where you shall receive a reward greater than your wildling minds can comprehend."

_A fool's bluff. _Eirin thought, her mind far more nervous than her face, _Lady Kaguya is dead, fool. You saw her! Dead! She will not pay any ransoms, nor will anyone else. I am to die, if not, be raped, then die. I am nothing to these wildlings, nothing!_

The wildling man's smile seemed to agree with Eirin's thoughts, "We won't be killing you, citywoman, but we shan't be taking you to Eientei. Indeed, there is a battle taking place, and all the flames are our friends' doing. We'll be taking you to see them."

"Friends?" Eirin asked, "Wildlings make no friends but other wildlings, and even those don't last."

"Are you cityfolk any different?" the long-nailed woman asked, "From what I saw, one citywoman's army started out on one side, and began murdering the other army on that side, right before the ground set alight."

Eirin couldn't really argue with this point, let alone the blades in the man and his group's hands.

_First, Iwakasa Fujiwara tries to kill me in my tent, then Kaguya's death, and now, after working my way to the battle unseen, I must yield to these savages? _Eirin bitterly, somewhat mournfully thought, _If I am not to die, then my life as Maester Eirin, greatest Maester in Noros is certainly over regardless._

"Very well, wildling. Take me to your friends." Eirin muttered, "Do you wildlings have names?"

The wildling woman with the mauled neck chuckled, her laugh dry and echoing, and she said in an unnatural, husky voice, "Be careful what you say to us, citywoman. You do not know our name, but we know yours. We were told by our friends what important people to look for. You are Eirin Yagokoro, and I am Sekibanki, of the Black Ghosts."

The white-haired girl put her curved blade to her hip, "Tokiko, of the Brighthairs. One of our friends, the one we'll be bringing you to, used to be a Brighthair. A chieftain's daughter, too, she's got green hair... but... well, she's one of the cityfolk now, so Chieftain Satsubatsu disowned her."

The long-nailed woman looked down to her wolf, her eyes full of sadness, "Kagerou, of the Wolf's Wenches."

The man then gave a mocking bow, and said, "Rinnosuke, chieftain of the Black Ghosts. Now that you have our names, what are you to do? Send the ravens you don't have to your city, and have your cityfolk come searching for men and women they haven't heard of in their lives?"

Eirin sighed to herself, the hopelessness of the situation now fully staining her psyche, "No. It is merely that I wish to know the names of the people I shall be working with from now on. I have heard of a Royal Maester by the name of Melancholy who disgraced her profession, and she became a wildling healer. I imagine I must do the same, having failed my duty..."

"...your... duty, you say?" Rinnosuke asked with a chuckle, "If your duty is not getting caught, I imagine you have failed... come with us, _Maester_ Eirin Yagokoro."

"So... I am to become your healer? Is that all your... friends want of me?" Eirin asked.

"Of course not." Rinnosuke replied, "We already have a healer. Our friend is a citywoman now, I thought Tokiko had told you that much. Stop asking questions and follow us, that is all I ask. Otherwise... well, I could give you to Sekibanki No-neck. She rather likes to make enemies' necks into the same one she's got. However, most people tend not to live through what she has."

Sekibanki touched the tip of her blade with her finger as some kind of proof, but while she was not impressed by such a meaningless display, Eirin did respond to the woman's reputation, and finally decided to give up the ghost and meet whatever 'citywoman' friend these wildlings had.

The walk was nothing compared to her frantic running in the morning, and the group even worked together to shoot down an auroch and cook it over a fire. To earn a little of the wildlings' trust, Eirin even showed them the best way to cook beef so as not to give oneself a flux, and once their bellies were full, they continued their walk through the ever-thickening oak wood, the snow becoming thicker and thicker as they went.

"This is far beyond any city you could hide in, citywoman." Rinnosuke declared as they drew closer to a collection of snow-covered huts, "Even if you were to run, you'd be run down by an auroch before you got to the Rainbow Fort, even further if you wanted to get to your Eientei. And do not try to trick us by going north. Nothing but death in the north. It's why we need cityfolk friends, after all..."

This remark piqued Eirin's interest, "...death? What lies there?"

"...death, as the Black Ghost's chieftain said." Kagerou mused, her voice shaky, "The Wolf's Wenches... they lived there, once. Wraiths, blue-eyed dead men, all of different tribes, came and laid waste to everything. Most of my tribe died warging into their wolves. This one beside me has my laying-piece, Byakurou, inside of it. She will be lost to the wolf in time, but... I speak to her as much as I can when I enter the creature."

_Wargs. I never realised there existed wargs outside of the knights of the Minelands. It must be no secret art after all. _Eirin's thoughts remarked, _A whole tribe gone, to wraiths? The woman speaks too fearfully to be lying. Could it be true?_

"Wraiths, you say?" Eirin replied, "How will any of we 'cityfolk' help you against such creatures, if they do exist?"

"They _do _exist, citywoman." Kagerou muttered bitterly.

"And we are not to fight them." Rinnosuke added, "We are bold, strong, and can kill four for every cityman that kills us, but we are not fools. Sometimes, the best defence is a wall to hide behind. And the Okazakis, unlike all the other of you cityfolk 'noble houses', was the only one noble enough to see a group of men, united in fear and the need to escape."

_The Okazakis? _Eirin thought to herself, _Impossible. They're on the other side of Noros, in the Sea of Demons. What would possibly motivate them to come to the Woodlands, and how did nobody notice them?_

"Citywoman, we speak true." Sekibanki said in her husky voice, almost as if she was replying to Eirin's thoughts, "Their tent is in the centre of our camp."

The camp was now much closer. They passed the first snow-white tent not long after Sekibanki had killed the conversation with her slow, unsettling voice, and now that Eirin could look more clearly, she could see that at the very least, the wildlings were not moving to attack alone. Outside of the tents, there were children playing, older, bearded men that were no good for fighting and pregnant women. As she passed one tent, she heard the squalling of an infant, and in another, the screaming of a woman going through labour accompanied by some sort of ululating chant no doubt uttered by a shaman of some sort.

They got to the largest tent, one which, while snow-covered, still showed a little colour through it. It was bright yellow, and on one area where the snow had fallen off, Eirin could see the orange flask of green wildfire that was undoubtedly the sigil of House Okazaki.

"What are you staring at, citywoman?" Rinnosuke asked, "Enter."

Eirin walked in once Rinnosuke punctuated his sentence with a meaningful tap of the hilt of his blade, and looked upon the supposed Okazaki, the person Tokiko had claimed was once a wildling of the Brighthair tribe.

The green-haired woman was sitting at the fire, holding out one hand over it, while her other arm was only half there, with the forearm missing. In its place was a wooden forearm, with an appendage at the end similar enough to a crab's claw, but not a true hand. Both of her legs were covered to the knee, where skin met wood, but beyond that were similarly false legs, ending in flat, paddle-like stumps. The woman pushed her torso up and off the ground with her arms, and brought herself to kneeling, before slowly bringing herself up. Although her ascent was clumsy, her walk was surprisingly straight and natural, and she gingerly avoided her fire, no doubt in case her wooden legs caught fire, and finally began to speak.

"Ah, a hostage." the woman said, "You must be... Eirin Yagokoro. Grey of hair, fond of blue and red, wearing a Luna sigil. Your medical expertise will be most useful to us. What have my friends told you?"

"That you were a Brighthair, and that you're now an Okazaki. Why is it these wildlings are so willing to accept a turn-cloak amongst their ranks?" Eirin asked, before realising the stupidity of the question.

"Oh, did they not mention that they're under attack?" the woman said with a smirk, "Wights, they say. And the Okazakis believed them. In fact, I can attest to the Okazakis being just about the only cityfolk capable of kindness... they gave me two legs and an arm."

_I've noticed. _Eirin thought, and she went on to say, "So, what use am I to the Okazakis? If you are looking to use me for a ransom, or have me tortured for information on the Lunas' strategy, there's a problem."

"What problem is that?" the woman asked, neither confirming nor disproving Eirin's accusation. She looked at Eirin with half-closed, dark blue eyes, obviously wanting more knowledge.

"Lady Kaguya is dead." Eirin replied, figuring she had nothing left to lose, "The Fujiwaras have betrayed them, and I imagine their army is lost. Kaguya's heirs, Toyohime and Yorihime, are currently in Essos, so there is no Luna presence to know of, and no-one to ransom me to."

"Ah, what a shame, I guess we'll have to kill you." the woman replied, but as soon as Sekibanki began to move into action, she began to chuckle, "Stop, No-neck, I meant it as a jest."

Sekibanki folded her arms, "It did not appear to be a jest to me."

"Ruukoto always did have a strange sense of humour." Tokiko remarked.

"Indeed." the green-haired woman obviously named Ruukoto said, "We need you. Specifically, the Okazakis. While Noros tears itself apart, with one queen after another appearing and being snuffed out any day and any time, Lady Yumemi is thinking about the people who truly matter. The people who are no better off than we free folk. The smallfolk."

"The smallfolk?" Eirin asked, "Your friends told me the great fire that happened in the battle I have been forcibly taken from was your doing. How does setting fires on battlefields help anyone?"

Ruukoto smiled wryly, "The Okazaki troops have mostly remained at the Alchemical Stronghold. Scout groups, led by loyal knights to Lady Yumemi, like myself, have been filling the ground of battlefields with wildfire, spreading it on the ground at night, when it won't light. Once one fire arrow lands, or one wildfire pot breaks in the sun's light... the ground will burst into flames, killing all in the area."

"You did not answer my question." Eirin reminded the cripple on wooden legs, "Why is this good for any folk, let alone smallfolk?"

"What do armies do?" Ruukoto asked rhetorically, "They kill other armies, other killers. And then, when they're done killing that other army, do they head home? No, they go on to sack cities. And when the city falls and opens their gates, do they quietly change the flag? No, they go on to butcher the people that can't fight back. They rape the women, kill the men, and do both to the children. They blame it on battle-drunkenness, on blood-lust, but in reality, it is because soldiers are nothing but murderers and rapists that their lord or lady permits to do their crimes. That is how we help the smallfolk. When all armies burn on the battlefield, none remain to sack cities. Then the smallfolk are spared... or as spared as they can be, in these turbulent times."

Eirin scoffed, "Such kindness. Pray tell, did Lady Yumemi put those words in your mouth? A wildling like yourself shouldn't speak so eloquently."

"For all your intelligence, you behave like a fool." Ruukoto bitterly said, "However, because Yumemi has promised to give all tribes that help her cause shelter from the wraiths when they finally march, people like you are needed. To control fluxes, greyscale, and other ailments when the Alchemical Stronghold is filled with people. The Maester of the Okazakis, namely Yumemi herself, may be skilled enough to give one person wooden limbs, but she'll need help to treat the masses."

"At least I am not dead." Eirin remarked.

"You're just about the only member of House Luna in Noros that isn't, if you speak true of your lady." Ruukoto said, laughing a little, as if she had made a jape.

_What's amusing, wildling? Tell me._ Eirin thought bitterly, _If it was your Brighthairs, or the Okazakis that had burned up in that fire, or been stabbed over breakfast, would you still laugh as you do? You talk down, like you are serving a greater, noble cause, but you are just the same as I._

Eirin did nothing but stew in silence after this, and after an awkward wait, Ruukoto spoke up, saying, "Rinnosuke, let Maester Eirin stay in your tent. Share Sekibanki's tent, understood?"

"Listen, citywoman, you may be offering us refuge, but do not think you can make me..." Rinnosuke began to say, but Ruukoto cut him off.

"Very well, you may share your tent with the oh-so-terrible citywoman." Ruukoto replied, "And any sign of rape, and I'll make you wish you hadn't..."

Ruukoto lifted her half-arm, and used her good arm to adjust a small crank on it, making her wooden crab claw close with a snap, causing Rinnosuke to twitch in imaginary pain. It seemed that was enough to make the Chieftain of the Black Ghosts yield.

"As you say, Ruukoto." Rinnosuke stammered, his voice more humble, "I shall sleep with Sekibanki."

"Good." Ruukoto replied, and with that, she opened her crab claw and waved her half-arm, saying, "Now, out. I have matters to discuss with young Tokiko."

Eirin did as commanded first, and Rinnosuke was a close second, and with a sullen look he led her to his tent, or rather, the tent that used to be his.


	51. Miko (5)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 51**

_Miko_

Stubbornness. That was the only thing could think of that had compelled her to stay with this regime. Perhaps Lady Tewi was right to offer her a boat to Essos after all... day after day, nothing seemed to come to Miko's attention but ill tidings.

Komachi was noble and competent enough to bear the misfortunes of the loyalists with her, and so it was not the end of the Lunas, nor the lack of word about the naval engagement of the Murasas, that truly ate away at Miko, but the responsibility that she and she alone had to bear.

The City of Desires was gone. She truly was the Shotoku that would let her dynasty die. Seiga was right. She had left herself no heirs, the dynasty was doomed from that point onwards. The loss of the city was the final killing blow. Smallfolk, men who she had thrown silvers to so they could waste their money on ale... they were gone, and the ones who weren't were probably the worst off of all. Regarding the capture of the city, Miko had received a message from Gengetsu Barren herself, reading:

_To the honourable Prince Miko Shotoku,_

_I imagine that I should call myself Prince Gengetsu Barren now. Your smallfolk are dead, and my soldiers, along with my aunt's, are the only ones that live in your City of Desires. Even the flag looks a little different. It's still flying the Kazami flag for the time being, but Aunt Elly is glad to let me take rule of this city when she returns to the City of Flowers. I will be a true lady, or perhaps I'll be a prince, as I said before. The Shotokus always did like their pointlessly prestigious titles, didn't they?_

_Anyway, in your absence, I hope you don't take offence to the changes I make. Oh well, it's not like that you'll take this city back to see what those changes are._

_Many kind regards, Lady or Prince Gengetsu Barren, liege of the City of Desires, founder of House Barren._

It was enough to make Miko wish she could cry. By this point, it was less that the Shotoku dynasty was falling apart that made Miko melancholy, but the fact that her own city, her _home_, that she had left for the wretched scum-hole that was King's Landing, had fallen into the worst possible hands. She wished that she had been there. By this point, dying with her people would have been the best fate she could hope for. Yet instead, her people died thinking that their prince had forsaken them.

The letter regarding the fall of the Lunas came shortly after the one from Gengetsu Barren, and it was penned by Lady Mokou Fujiwara herself. According to her, the Lunas' Maester became mad, and threw lye in the face of her younger brother, and Kaguya had stolen all the food from her own footsoldiers, and had very nearly poisoned Lady Mokou, and so she had 'no choice' but to attack the Lunas. However, she also had the decency to warn her that despite this 'forced' action, they had joined the rebellion, due to the Kirisames and Makais outnumbering them.

Not for one second did she believe this story. The Fujiwaras hated the Lunas the same way the Hijiris hated the Shotokus, in fact, in terms of their faiths, the Lunas and Fujiwaras were the Shotokus and Hijiris writ fanatical. The Hijiris believed in the dead coming back through newborns, the Fujiwaras believed in people who were burnt to death coming back as themselves, and the Shotokus believed in an eternal life beyond death, while the Lunas believed with an elixir, one could stay alive eternally.

Miko was beginning to think there was no God, of Eternity, Renewal, or otherwise. The only crime she was guilty of was trying to avoid becoming the soft-hearted fool her father was beforehand. Perhaps there was a God, but it was punishing her for her smaller sins. Ser Futo was most likely dead, and the last words she had said to her were 'Don't fail me. And if you do, make sure you go down with the ship.' Futo was so weak she probably took it to heart, and let herself die even if there was the slightest chance of her survival.

Guilt and avoidance of guilt danced around within Miko's head, which appeared to be in a world of its own, but the rest of her body was standing up next to Queen Komachi Onozuka as she went through her daily round of judgements. She had already earned the moniker of 'The Good Queen', and while she was as swift in her judgements of the accused as her predecessor, she was considerably more open to exonerating circumstances than Eiki Shiki ever was.

"Hand?" Komachi's voice asked, bringing Miko back to reality, "Hand?"

"My apologies, your grace." Miko mumbled, "What is it?"

"This woman has murdered the brother of her betrothed. The woman claims he was to rape her, and her betrothed says his brother was a 'monster'. It is the dead man's friends which have bid her to be hanged." Komachi replied, "As hand, your duty is to advise me. I'm asking for your advice."

Miko took a look at the woman, her betrothed, and the victim's friends as Komachi pointed them out. The woman was hiding behind her betrothed, a grubby, sad-looking man, while the dead man's three friends were older, lecherous-looking creatures, occasionally giving the woman a threatening look.

Smiling at the woman, Miko turned to Komachi, and said, "Rapers befriend more rapers. I cannot say for certain, but the man must have been most monstrous if his own kin, let alone his brother, would name him a monster. I think the woman speaks true, and should be acquitted. As for the men, the City Guard should apprehend them, and show them to the women of the smallfolk. See if any of them are to name them raper once they're in shackles and unable to hurt them."

One of the victim's friends roared in anger, "Your grace, your hand is a lying whore! That... that bitch, she poisoned Noumin against his brother! You must believe me!"

Komachi smirked at this, "We shall see. For the time being, we shall keep the accused and her betrothed within a guarded room, and parade you through the city in shackles. If you are innocent, no women will name you raper, and you should have no need to be afraid."

Another of the friends spat on the floor, saying, "This is wrong, your grace! You're nothing more than the Mad Queen Eiki, but younger!"

"If I were the Mad Queen, I'd have you executed for treason for that remark." Queen Komachi replied, "Yet instead, I'm giving you an opportunity to prove the accusations against you and your lost friend to rest. Be grateful."

The peasants had nothing more to say about this, and left about their way, the City Watchmen taking each their own separate way, leaving the throne room empty. Miko was impressed at Komachi's ruling, she had to admit, and a part of her heart wished for the war to not be threatening to consume her.

Once the room was empty, Komachi's eyes fell, and she mumbled, "Prince Miko, what am I to be remembered as?"

Miko's eyes widened, and she could see the same despondency in Komachi as she could in herself, "Your grace? You are already known as the good queen, you are beloved. You will be remembered as someone great."

"Seiga may have been able to fool Eiki with her yeasmith ways, but I chose you to be hand because you do not hide hard truths." Komachi muttered with a touch of aggression in her voice, "That wretched rabbit woman... I see that she meets with you regularly, and not I. In the past, the hand may have had to deal with things that the king takes credit for, but I am not a queen of the past. What has she been saying?"

"She has been telling me of things that would disillusion you, your grace." Miko admitted, "She probably only wishes for a queen that will keep the people strong by behaving strong. Even smallfolk see the difference between true strength and a mummer's farce of strength."

_What am I doing, speaking in defence of that raven-taming rabbit-master? She is the last person I would call a friend... _Miko thought as Komachi processed her speech.

"Do they? Just because I am not being given hard truths doesn't mean I do not know they are being hidden." Komachi mused, "That is enough to rob me of my strength. I have been putting on a farce of strength from the moment I became queen."

Miko sighed to herself. She was right. Komachi knew what was to happen, and Miko, for the first time in her life, felt that there was someone in the world who understood her.

"The City of Desires fell." Miko confessed, "Was sacked by the Kazamis. You already know of the Fujiwara betrayal of the Lunas. Lady Tewi claims that the Hinanawis have gathered considerable strength and are allying with the Yakumos, and I do not know anything of what has happened to Futo and the royal fleet. When the Kazamis declared their attack on the City of Desires, that is, the day of your coronation, Tewi... offered me to escape to Essos. The only reason I didn't was..."

"...loyalty to me." Komachi mumbled, "We are one and the same. You are to be the last Prince of the Shotokus, and I the last Queen of the Sanzus. If we were mere sellswords in the free cities, we would be prosperous friends, I imagine. Instead, we are here. You will be remembered by the Maesters' records as the Prince that ran from her home before it was sacked, and I will be remembered as the last of the evil and mad Sanzu monarchs, overthrown by just and kind Queen Byakuren."

"Fuck the Maesters' records." Miko replied, "We shall die knowing what we were. Tewi can run as she likes, but I will die standing, not running away."

Komachi smiled at this, a tear coming to her eye, "Aye. We'll die... we'll die standing."

The sight of Komachi's tear caused a sting in Miko's throat. She blinked, and she felt tears come to her eyes. _No... I mustn't. I can't. I am not my father, I will never be my father..._

However, Komachi counteracted Miko's thoughts. She stood from her throne, and turned to Miko, and Miko turned to her. Before Miko could react, Komachi embraced the prince, and began to cry into Miko's shoulder. Miko's arms were spread out, resistant to returning the gesture, but slowly, somewhat against her will, Miko gave in, and soon, the tears were flowing from her eyes too.


	52. Yorihime (3)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 52**

_Yorihime_

After her crew had found a dragonhorn, chipped off pieces of the dragon skull they had found it in to sell as dragonbone, a valuable material indeed, Yorihime and the _Silent Sinner _had left the ruins of Old Valyria, Ferrisos insisting that the ruins were cursed, and that the best way to survive them was to enter, take what you could, and leave.

While Yorihime did not believe Ferrisos' claims of the ruins being cursed, they most certainly were smoky, and after sailing the Summer Sea and reaching the Straits of Qarth, Yorihime felt positively refreshed. The sight of true sunlight, waters that gleamed and did not contain krakens was truly one to behold, especially after having to cope with the Smoking Sea for so long.

The Straits of Qarth were as attractive as the Summer Sea, but for a different reason altogether. It was where the port of Qarth laid, one of the entrances of the greatest city that ever was or will be... or so they said. Trading galleys filled the port, and the strait itself was filled with the notorious Qartheen Fleet, the ships that made sure all who passed their strait into the furthest lands of the east would pay their toll.

Despite the _Silent Sinner _not going _through _the strait, rather, was landing on the port within it, when she anchored her ship in an empty harbour, a milk-white Qartheen man with a great beak of a nose and countless jewels upon his face walked to the ship as Denys Pyke tied rope from the ship's cleat to the dock's one.

Yorihime soon left the _Silent Sinner _to deal with the man herself, and the man grinned at the woman, looking like a strange bird made of gems, "Welcome to Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be."

"I imagine that you are here to claim taxes from me." Yorihime replied as the rest of her crew left the ship, Nessun leaving last with the dragonhorn in hand, and soon the man seemed a little apprehensive of claiming any money from her.

Despite this, he persisted, "I am a member of the Thirteen, and I would be glad to pass your payment to the rulers of Qarth, the Pureborn. For my... services, I might demand a little extra. It is better that than the Pureborn have you killed, you must agree..."

Yorihime grunted in mild disgust, and turned to Ferrisos, who had kept most of the dragonbone with him, "Ferrisos, give the man fifteen chips of dragonbone. He can take three for himself."

The man's eyes lit up, as if something had just come to his mind, "You... you have been to Valyria, yes? Dragonbone is a fine substance, yes, but recently there was an even greater wonder. The mother of dragons, they call her, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. I was to marry her, however..." the man closed his eyes and stopped talking for a moment, forming a single perfect tear from his right eye before continuing, "What is that I see in the Tyroshi's hand? A dragonhorn... most interesting. Dragonbone is becoming nothing in this day and age, the true currency with regards to dragons are eggs. The Pureborn will demand twenty chips for melting and resale, and I will be content with three, because I always welcome visitors to the Queen of Cities."

Yorihime didn't like the tone of the man, his voice condescending and effeminate, however, she had no choice but to give in to his demands, "You heard the man, Ferrisos. Three-and-twenty pieces of dragonbone for..."

"Xaro Xhoan Daxos." the man replied, taking the dragonbone from Ferrisos with a grin, "You are a most beautiful woman... I gather you are the captain. Are you Westerosi? It is most strange of Westerosi people to listen to women, it must be said..."

"I am Norosian." Yorihime interrupted, "Yorihime of House Luna, and the woman with the cripple hanging on her is my older sister, Toyohime."

Xaro began to walk away from the dock, and in towards the central area of the city, "Come with me, Yorihime. Feel free to bring along your crew."

_Feel free? _Yorihime thought to herself, _I'm not going alone with an extorting merchant like you. Even if I wasn't 'free' to, I'd take them anyway._

It had to be said, Qarth truly _was _the greatest city that ever was or will be. The buildings were made of all sorts of colourful materials, purple, red, pink, and a mellow, light brown. There were many a bronze statue in the shapes of several types of animals- dragons, manticores, harpies, snakes and griffins. The same animals were made of stone as part of fountains, and jade, gold, and onyx formed elaborate patterning on many of the city's walls. The Qartheen men wore flowing, satin robes and had faces as jewel-encrusted as Xaro Xhoan Daxos', while the women wore satin as well, but fashioned into dresses that left one breast bare, as was Qartheen custom.

"If you wish to discuss matters with the Thirteen, the Pureborn, or, may the Gods forbid it, the Tourmaline Brotherhood or the Guild of Spicers, then you may wish to don the garb of the Qartheen." Xaro Xhoan Daxos advised, "I would be glad to take you to my palace and provide you with some clothing, provided you give a little more dragonbone to me."

Denys Pyke looked to Toyohime, and quickly said, "That bird-man speaks true, we are in their city after all..."

"What happened to your ironborn pride, Denys?" Toyohime said in response, "I thought you took what is yours..."

Xaro looked at Denys with mild horror, "You are one of the ironborn of Westeros... there is a man of the ironborn that is in the city at the moment... he expressed interest in visiting the House of the Undying..."

Yorihime's eyes widened at this, "The House of the Undying! Is that where the warlocks of Qarth reside? Because that is where we need to be."

"I could take you there, but..." Xaro stopped walking, and once again formed a perfect tear from his eye, "...a terrible tragedy happened. One of the warlocks tried to take Daenerys Stormborn's three dragons, and the House of the Undying was burnt to the ground by those same dragons... they say the Undying themselves are gone, but the warlocks remain."

"Where would they be now?" Yorihime demanded, "We are looking for one of them."

"The way the ironborn man was speaking of them, probably with him." Xaro replied, "However, I would not be able to tell you where he is at the moment..."

Denys Pyke seemed genuinely curious, "Say, bird-man, who's the ironborn you speak of?"

"His crew were silent, and he merely called himself the crow's eye..." Xaro said, his voice becoming a lot more genuinely emotional than his tears, "...another of the Thirteen introduced him to Qarth, but I imagine he would have left by now..."

"The crow's eye!" Denys said, coming to an epiphany and shouting over the Qartheen man, "That's Lord Balon's younger brother, Euron Greyjoy! He's a proper ironborn, even if he doesn't worship the Drowned God like he's supposed to. He's not like to have taken the warlocks and left, he'd pillage all he can."

"See, captain? A man's friend can be useful..." Nessun pointed out.

Yorihime smirked a little, and turned to Xaro, "Very well, Daxos. Where would someone go to pillage goods in Qarth?"

Xaro seemed more than a little nervous, and tentatively answered, "There are many a prestigious palace in Qarth, however, the Pureborn's Hall of a Thousand Thrones has the most gold in all of Qarth. However, it is heavily guarded and..."

"It would never stop Euron Crow's Eye." Denys cut in yet again, his voice full of admiration for the man who by all counts was Yorihime's enemy now.

"I... I shall take you to the entrance of the Hall of a Thousand Thrones, but no further. If this ironborn is within it, I shall..." Xaro began, but stopped himself after knowing he'd be interrupted by someone.

"A man recalls that Xaro Xhoan Daxos must deliver the tax he collected to the Pureborn. Where are the Pureborn, if not in their Hall of a Thousand Thrones?" Nessun asked Xaro, who smiled nervously at this.

"I will deliver the dragonbone to the Pureborn, I do swear it." Xaro stammered, "I shall merely do it when it is safe to do so..."

"A man mistrusts Xaro Xhoan Daxos." Nessun remarked, "A man would like Xaro Xhoan Daxos to know he is a Faceless Man... perhaps the Yorihime should take back her dragonbone by force..."

Yorihime held out her hand, and Xaro became timid. He took the dragonbone pieces out of his pockets, and put them into Yorihime's hand. She then gave twenty pieces to Ferrisos, and gave three back to Xaro, saying, "I shall give my tax to the Pureborn myself. You can keep the rest, but you must lead us to the Hall of a Thousand Thrones."

"As... as you wish, Yorihime of House Luna..." Xaro anxiously said, and he began to walk once more, this time at a far less leisurely pace, "...but what you are doing is folly..."

Yorihime folded her arms, "I have a dragonhorn. No undertaking is folly."

"A man warns the Yorihime that anyone that blows the dragonhorn dies." Nessun pointed out, "And there are no dragons that would hear the horn's call..."

Yorihime glared at the Faceless Man, and then at Xaro, "Keep going."

The Hall of a Thousand Thrones was a magnificent building, even more so than the other buildings of Qarth. Its roof was domed, and from top to bottom it was built of polished stone bricks, gilded in gold and amber. However, staining its magnificence were the two guardsmen, who were lying in a pool of their own blood, slumped against the ornate walls of the building.

Xaro began to fret and worry, and said, "Yorihime of House Luna, this is where we part ways."

Yorihime rolled her eyes, "Very well, Xaro Xhoan Daxos of the Thirteen. Your help is most appreciated."

With that, the man scurried from the _Silent Sinner_'s crew's sight. Walking into the palace-like building, the crew saw that the great, majestic marble interior of the building was just as ruined as the front. Blood and brains covered embossed scenes of lovemaking, echoes of screams and pleas for help could be heard. Yorihime herself became a little unnerved, and she edged towards Nessun, "Any two names, you said? Would you be able to kill Euron Greyjoy should it come down to it?"

"Give a man a name, and it shall be done." Nessun replied, "Why does Yorihime ask?"

Yorihime looked down a little, "Are there... any exceptions?"

"A man cannot kill those who he knows." Nessun answered, "If a man's life is taken from the Red God, the person who did the taking cannot be killed by the same man."

"I see..." Yorihime mused, "...Denys, can you tell if this is the work of Euron Greyjoy?"

"No-one else would dare reave a place as grand as this." Denys replied, "What is your purpose finding him? He's like to make you all into his salt wives, even my dear sweet mermaid..."

"...I have a name. No matter how fierce this Euron Greyjoy is, I'll geld him before he makes me his 'salt wife'." Toyohime said, tapping a sheathed dagger at her hip.

Ferrisos seemed most apprehensive of this 'Crow's eye' fellow, and said, "Ferrisos thinks that this is not a good idea. As Denys said, why is it Yorihime wishes to meet with such a man?"

"I wish to take what I came for." Yorihime replied, unsheathing her katana, an ancestral sword that had been given to Yorihime by her parents to make up for the fact she was most likely never going to be liege of House Luna, "Ser Reisen Inaba's warlock cousin. I take her, and then I will be free to return home."

"I like your thought! The ironborn never trade, they only take what is theirs!" Denys declared proudly, "What is dead may never die!"

Yorihime sighed in exasperation. _There are people dying, the city of Qarth's lieges are probably being murdered as we speak, and all this fool is concerned with is his ironborn pride, _she thought, _Although... Denys mentioned that the ironborn never trade, yet this Euron... he doesn't worship Denys' 'Drowned God'... perhaps I can arrange a deal with this man..._

The crew had walked down the corpse-strewn hallway, and had reached the throne room. There, the massacre was still happening. Men in fine garb were babbling and pleading to be spared, but the members of Euron's crew, marked by their lacking of any covering for their chests, silently responded to their pleas by finishing them off. Any which weren't occupied killing were busy cutting pieces of gold from the various large statues in the throne room. Some were taking jewels from the wooden chairs that at one point served as a throne, but all were busy. Among the ones who weren't was a black-haired man, lean and handsome in face, wearing a black eye-patch and a smug, satisfied grin with pale, slightly blue lips, surrounded by various other blue-lipped, robed people with expressions of varying amounts of horror.

Yorihime had been through the dead runs of Valyria, though. She was not to be afraid. Entering the massacre further, she called out, "Euron Crow's Eye! Show yourself!"

The black-haired man seemed to respond to this, and grinned, calling out, "Finish off the Pureborn!"

Stabs and screams were heard, and following that, the room fell into silence. Even though by this point Yorihime and most of her crew had entered the room, she still felt... outnumbered. The blue-lipped men in robes separated, and the man with the eye-patch slowly walked up to Yorihime. He wore the same grin as he had a moment ago, and kept it once he was a mere arm's length from Yorihime.

"Who are you? A woman with a sword... I'm liking you already." the man mused, "You're clearly not a Qartheen. They have the decency to keep one breast bare _before _you make the other one just as bare. What kind of place would let a woman fight... you must be of... Noros."

The man was cold and fear-inspiring, the whole room quietened in his honour. He paced a little, and looked over the crew, firstly seeing Denys Pyke, "...this one's ironborn, this one's... your sister. Looks to be younger, so I'll say she's older. This old man with the patch is Volantene... and the one with the blue hair... undoubtedly Tyroshi. And what's this in his hands... _warlocks! _What is this?"

A purple-haired, blue-lipped woman came running to Euron's side, and briefly looked over the crew, before looking at the dragonhorn in Nessun's hand. She stammered, but eventually said to the man, "A dragonhorn..."

"A dragonhorn... what? Do you want to lose your tongue _before _you board the _Silence_?" the man said, demanding something that wasn't quite clear.

"A dragonhorn, Captain Euron Greyjoy, King of the Seastone Chair." the warlock replied.

_This man is a genuine threat. _Yorihime thought, _He's inspiring fear in the likes of warlocks. What has he done to them?_

"So, a dragonhorn." Euron remarked, "I imagine that you found that in Old Valyria... most interesting. Happens I visited that smoking ruin recently also. Do you want to know what I found? I imagine you do, at least to satisfy your curiosity before your deaths..."

Yorihime's left hand met her katana's hilt, and she gripped it lightly, yet strongly enough to be able to slash at him at any time, "I warn you, Euron Greyjoy, the Tyroshi I have with me is a Faceless Man. A Faceless Man with two deaths to repay to his Red God. I do not come here to kill you, though. I come here to... trade with you..."

Denys Pyke seemed a little confused by this, and began to say, "...captain, Euron is ironborn, he doesn't..." before Euron's confident glare cut him short.

Once the room was once again silent, Euron smiled with his pale lips, his uncovered eye seeming to gleam, "A Faceless Man, you say? And you wish to trade... I was going to make you join these Qartheen on the floor, but you're bold for a woman. Perhaps I should take you wet and willing should we become... acquainted."

"We shall hopefully never meet again if we both leave this trade satisfied." Yorihime replied, "We are here to take a warlock of yours, by the name of Reisen Inaba."

The purple-haired woman by the side of Euron suddenly spoke up and said in an overtly relieved voice, "That... that is I. Why is it that you have come all the way from Noros to seek me out?"

"Silence, warlock!" Euron said, and proceeded to slap the woman in the face so hard that it knocked her to the floor, "You wish to trade with me for the warlock... I would be willing to give her up. However, I desire... your dragonhorn, and your faceless man in return."

"_What?_" Toyohime replied, "There is no way that is a fair trade!"

"A man... a man would leave the crew?" Nessun asked, his voice breaking slightly, "A man wished that he would stand by the Yorihime for a longer time than this..."

"It is the only offer I can make... I want two of your things, and you only want one of mine. I can add gold to the offer, but I am afraid that is all I can add..." Euron replied, an obviously false look of helplessness on his face.

"You mentioned you found something in Old Valyria." Yorihime said, her mind moving quicker than her lips by a hair's breadth, "You give me the warlock for the Faceless Man, and give me the treasure you salvaged in Old Valyria for mine."

Euron chuckled, and walked up to Yorihime, so close that she could smell the horrid odour of shade of the evening in his breath. He relished the uncomfortable moment, breathing heavily, before turning around and moving back, "You know, if you have me killed by that faceless man, you could take all the warlocks... provided you don't get killed by my crew, which may happen. Why don't you kill me?"

"Because the Qartheen city guard will no doubt come here soon. They will be out for blood, and the more people left to fight them off, the better." Yorihime replied, for a moment looking at Nessun's defeated expression, "As a sign of a bargain well-struck, we'll fight them off together. Now, tell me, what did you find?"

Euron turned back to face Yorihime, "Cragorn, the egg."

One of Euron's many silent crew members, holding an egg-shaped object, walked up to him, and handed the stone-like egg to him. It was light purple in colour, with serrated ridges gilded with red along the sides.

"A dragon egg..." Ferrisos remarked.

"Yes." Euron replied, "It is real. I hoped to raise it and take it back to take Westeros for myself. But with a dragonhorn, I can find Daenerys Stormborn, and take her three dragons. And you... you could raise your own dragon and use it for whatever women use dragons for. If Daenerys Stormborn is truly a woman, they use it to burn down slaver cities and put them under new masters..."

Nessun's face fell, "A man... a man thought that he would stay with Yorihime..."

Yorihime had been trying to ignore the Faceless Man due to the more imposing man in front of her, but she now felt unable to sit by, "Nessun, it is nothing personal... but my sister in Noros, she wished for me to take back Reisen, the warlock, and with a dragon egg, I could..."

"A man does not want to hear it..." Nessun mumbled, "A man is being shipped away, like a mere slave..."

Euron laughed at this, clearly enjoying Nessun's misery, "...as long as you stay quiet, I'll not rip your tongue out. How many deaths does he have? Two?"

"Yes." Yorihime muttered, her throat stinging with guilt, "Is it a deal?"

Euron looked to Nessun and smiled, "Come with me, Tyroshi. Bring that dragonhorn in your hands with you. Warlock, get up. You belong to these now."

The warlock, who had stayed on the floor in fear that Euron would have a problem with her standing, got up as commanded and ran to Yorihime's side of the schism, "Who... who are you?"

"Lady Yorihime of House Luna. Your cousin is working for my older sister, Kaguya Luna." Yorihime replied, before quietly muttering, "Nessun... go to Euron."

Nessun glared at Yorihime with bitterness, and then looked to Denys, "Friend... join me. Denys Pyke is an ironborn, like Euron Greyjoy. A man would be grateful of Denys' company."

Denys Pyke looked to Nessun, then looked to Cragorn and his fearful eyes, and finally looked to Toyohime, "I... I am sorry, Nessun. We've had our time together. But I do not want to lose my tongue... and I have a fair mermaid over here."

Toyohime's eyes widened, "Denys... Denys, do not abandon Nessun because of..."

"...every man will abandon another for the prospect of a good cunt." Euron muttered, "Come on, Tyroshi, the deal's been made."

Nessun's face was full of anger, but he grudgingly walked to Euron's side. Once he did, Euron handed the dragon egg to Yorihime, who took one hand off her katana to hold it. It was warm to the touch, and there was almost certainly something stirring within the shell, though the shell itself felt like ridged marble.

With that, Euron laughed, and said, "A bargain well-struck... Faceless Man, kill the woman who just betrayed you, Yorihime, of House Luna."

Yorihime's eyes widened with fear, and Nessun looked ready to oblige for a moment, however, his facial expression changed to a saddened, yet somewhat satisfied one, "...Euron Greyjoy, a man cannot kill one who he knows, nor one that has plucked his life from the Red God. Euron Greyjoy must pick another."

With that, Yorihime smirked, "Euron Crow's Eye doesn't seem all that frightening any more. I am willing to forget you tried that if you share some of the gold you've pillaged here with us, as well as help fight our way out of Qarth."

The clattering sound of armoured men entering the Hall of a Thousand Thrones was heard in the distance, and Euron's expression became a determined one, and finally he said, "Yorihime Luna of Noros... I like you... a lot. Let us fight out of Qarth... together. When we are clear, we'll split at the pier and take to our own ships. If your Faceless Man tries to leave with you in the chaos, I will know. I will find you, and I will kill you. Understood?"

"Same to you. Don't take any of my rightful crew, especially not Reisen, with you." Yorihime warned, before she turned to Nessun Visos, "Thank you, Nessun."

"I don't rape men." Euron replied in lieu of the quietened Faceless Man, "And I need his tongue so I know he'll kill my brother like I want him to. Balon Greyjoy, remember that, Tyroshi."

Ferrisos seemed to be the only one paying attention to the ever-closing sound of men, and shouted, "The Qartheen Guard! They approach!"

"The Volantene speaks true. Swords in hand!" Euron shouted, and with that, Yorihime put the dragon egg into one of her pockets, and put her other hand on her katana's hilt.

"For the _Silent Sinner_!" Yorihime yelled, turning towards the throne room exit and running, her crew parting before running after her, soon followed by Euron Greyjoy's silent crew...


	53. Sanae (4)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 53**

_Sanae_

The Kochiya and Aki camp was alive with singing and cheering, the taste of victory still clearly in the mouths of the soldiers. Days had passed since the girl that called herself liege of the Borderlands had tried and failed to take on the combined forces of the Kochiya army and the portion of Yasaka soldiers currently in service of Ser Sangaku Aki, taking back a portion of Kawashiro men working under the ever-quiet Mizumi Kawashiro.

While Sangaku didn't seem to care, Sanae found it all too convenient that they had forced a retreat as easily as they had done, and she had noticed on the day of the battle that there were not much in the way of Yakumo soldiers amongst the Hakureis' ranks, which was usually not a good sign. It usually meant that the army had disappeared, to reappear behind the army they sought to kill. However, no Yakumos had appeared during that battle, and so, the Kochiya and Aki armies had returned to their camp to regroup before the retaking of River's Fork.

Sanae and Sangaku were currently sitting outside, by a large bonfire for the whole eastern quarter of the camp, where the men were singing their favourite songs while others danced with camp followers. However, when the camp bard, Yokina Silvertongue, had stopped his most recent song, he began to sing on his lonesome with his harp, saying, "This is a song I finished today, to honour the great Ser Sanae Kochiya, and her Yasaka bastard that became her knight of her bed."

Sangaku blushed, as did Sanae, but before she could tell the man not to call Sangaku a bastard, the bard had already began to sing.

"_Sanae Kochiya, a name so rare  
__No man has seen a knight so fair  
__The only knight that's safer when  
__Her armour's gone in eyes of men_

_Akuto Yasaka, old as he is  
__Was 'andsome back in days we miss  
__The pretty girls were his to fuck  
__His bastard sons,they lacked his luck_

_One fateful day, the singers say  
__A Hill washed his bad luck away  
__He saved the fair Kochiya's life  
__And bedded her that very night_

_From that day on, we bards shall sing  
__Of the day the Septa's face turned grim  
__Her bastard nephew, balls and head  
__Became the knight of Sanae's bed!_"

The soldiers laughed at the ending of the song, and even Sangaku mustered a little chuckle despite being somewhat offended. Sanae was a little confused as to the way the bard was singing of her, though. She had never truly seen herself as a great beauty, and if others had seen her as such, she had not noticed it. Well, with two exceptions. One man had always told her of how fair she was, the one man that she was coming to hate more with every thought she had of him... Lord Tenma. The other, of course, was Sangaku. He was living every day like it was his last, and making sure to tell her that he was hers, and that he would do anything to protect his love... if Sanae was honest, it was ever so slightly irritating, but the man had a good heart, more than could be said of Tenma.

The soldiers began to demand the song one more time, and Yokina Silvertongue gladly obliged, saying, "Now, my fair Sanae and her bed knight, you have to be up and dancing for this rendition! Everyone, sing it with me!"

Sanae stood up, and smiled at her 'bed knight', holding out her hand, "Come, Sangaku. Let us dance to this bawdy song."

Sangaku took Sanae's hand, and stood with her. One man shoved the two closer to the fire, where the others had been dancing before, and the camp followers sat down to watch the two dance. With that, Silvertongue began to play his harp, and the soldiers clapped their hands and unsurely sang the song they had only heard once before, while the two knights danced.

The song was not one to dance for love to, nor was it one for dancing lustfully to, and felt more a musical jest than anything, and so Sanae and Sangaku unsurely sprang and skipped around the fire as the bard played, and when the whole ordeal was over, the soldiers laughed and cheered, and various men called for the song _again_, however, Yokina Silvertongue was a relatively wise bard, and kindly refused the lot.

"I think that's enough of that song for now." Yokina said, "How about a foreign song in the common tongue? It's a Westerosi song they call 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair'!"

With that, the bard began to sing regardless of the soldiers' demands, and Sanae left the bonfire with Sangaku before the soldiers no doubt would begin to beat the man for his ignorance of their tastes.

Sanae linked her arm with Sangaku's as they walked towards their tent, and said, "...Sangaku, do not take the song to heart. I know you're more than a knight of my bed..."

"I know that..." Sangaku replied, "...that bard is an annoying little weasel, isn't he?"

"I thought he was hilarious." Sanae replied with a smile, "Especially the part about Septa Kanako's face. I don't think I've seen her face as anything other than grim..."

"She is my kin." Sangaku said, the sight of Sanae's smile making him somewhat jovial in expression, "I do hope I do not become as grim as her..."

"If you don't start laughing at songs like that, you'll be Kanako with a beard." Sanae remarked, "Tomorrow, I should make the order to press on to River's Fork. The men have had their rest, and if we don't fight soon, Yokina will have naught to sing of, will he?"

"Should we..." Sangaku began to say, the dull light of dusk making it unclear whether he was blushing or not.

The two stopped outside of their tent, a great blue one with the green frog of the Kochiyas and the wheat head of the Akis. With that, Sanae said, "...as long as we're fighting, we'll be like rabbits in heat. When we get back to the Shrine of the Lake... then we'll be married, and even the Gods will see us as bed-knights..."

Sangaku chuckled at this, "Perhaps Yokina Silvertongue is not as great a fool as I first thought..."

However, when the two knights entered, there sat a girl in the middle of the tent, making lines in the ground with her finger. She had the same yellow-brown hair as Sangaku's, and wore a red dress, despite being in a place where one either wore a jerkin or was one of the camp followers. She appeared to be completely lost in looking at the ground, until Sangaku spoke up.

"Shizuha? Zuha, is that you?" Sangaku asked, and when the girl finally noticed there were people in the tent with her, she stood up, and instantly embraced her half-brother, who quickly embraced her back.

"Sangaku! Sangaku, you're alive!" the girl said, "I thought you might have died! I was told to bring a letter to you and Ser Sanae, but the tent all the soldiers said was yours was empty when I got here and I was so worried and..."

Sangaku briefly tightened his grip on Shizuha and growled as some strange form of affection, something more commonly seen in the smallfolk, and let her go, saying, "Oh, Zuha, you're a sweet girl for worrying about me so. I am fine... Sanae protected me and I protected her."

Shizuha smiled awkwardly at Sanae, and curtseyed, "My apologies for taking your tent, Ser."

Sanae shook her head, "Think nothing of it. You're of a knightly house now, don't talk to me like you're lowly."

Shizuha's face seemed to fall at this, but then turned to a slightly panicked face as she started to look for something. Turning from her brother and Sanae, she went on her knees and began feeling the floor for something, and finally picked up a piece of paper.

After that, she lifted up the piece of paper and handed it to Sanae, saying, "The reason I'm here, Ser. Septa Kanako made me her squire... she made me deliver this to you. I haven't read it for myself, Ser, I can't read the words."

Sangaku seemed satisfied, and said, "Are you happy, Zuha? I asked Septa Kanako if she'd make you her squire, and she said that she would 'to make atonements for my brother's mistakes'."

When he paraphrased Kanako, Sangaku put on a stern, harsh-sounding voice, which made Shizuha laugh and Sanae stop and think, _He's a totally different man for his little sisters, isn't he?_

However, the joy from the jest died in Sanae's mind once she opened the letter, as she spotted the word 'Tenma' within the letter. Sanae was only able to read out loud, and so she began to quote the letter.

"To Ser Sanae Kochiya and Ser Sangaku Aki. Bring what troops you have remaining to the Shrine of the Lake. The Hinanawis and the... Yakumos have made an alliance, and Lord Tenma was unable to hold them off at forts Mizu and Mori. The Hinanawis are like to attack Tengu Mountain next, and what armies Tenma has will most like not suffice to hold the city against both armies. Lord Tenma is... alive and well, though. Many thanks, Septa Kanako Yasaka of the Shrine of the Lake."

_Curse that crow lord for surviving. _Sanae bitterly thought, _Hatate Himekaidou or Aya Shameimaru most like warned him so he could run and hide in time._

"So, what of River's Fork?" Sangaku asked.

"That can wait." Sanae reluctantly said, "Septa Kanako's orders are Septa Suwako's, more or less. The Hakureis are currently hiding in River's Fork with their pride as injured as their soldiers, they're not like to rush back at us soon. The Tenmas are most like going to be sent to their deaths if we do not return swiftly to the Shrine of the Lake and reinforce Tengu Mountain afterwards."

Shizuha was nervous, and Sangaku was poorly attempting to be reserved. The latter then said, "Very well. Shizuha, you must be tired after walking through south to bring this. Come, I'll make some of my aunt's men give you some capon."

Sanae sighed. He clearly didn't want to think about this, merely indulge in the distractions of the soldiers before fighting in a war with soldiers. _Such a simple man... _Sanae thought, _...yet he is both good on the battlefield and good with his half-sisters. I'm not sure if he'd be a better knight or a father..._

With that, Sanae stood and watched Sangaku leave the tent with his sister, looking on and deciding to let him spend some time with his kin rather than his... 'bed knight'...


	54. Yuugenmagan (4)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 54**

_Yuugenmagan_

Ever since the battle of the Oaken Plains and the great fires that had reportedly rose with it, the Rainbow Fort had become an extremely crowded city, one filled with the troops of Marisa's own men, along with Lady Shinki's and Lady Mokou Fujiwara's. The only troops that weren't taking up space were Alice's 'dolls', and that seemed more the result of Alice telling them they weren't allowed to stay in the city for her own amusement than to lessen the crowding.

The result was that the Rainbow Fort seemed as unnerving as Alice's Keep from the outside, surrounded by mutilated eunuchs, while it was bustling with people who seemed to want to keep a blind eye to their surroundings.

Lady Marisa had called yet another meeting, possibly to discuss what in the world they were going to do now that the Lunas were gone, and the Fujiwaras had supposedly defected.

Maester Keine of the Fujiwaras was busy treating Ser Yumeko, if only so Maester Melancholy didn't get her hands on her. The swordswoman was severely burnt from the blazing fields of wildfire that had supposedly flared far beyond what Ser Yuki had ever predicted. However, with those exceptions, most of the high-ranking people in the three northern allies were gathered at the table, and were sat in a decidedly awkward arrangement.

Mokou Fujiwara was sat next to the Master of Ice, Mai, and Yuki was sat between her and Alice, who of course had Maester Melancholy on her other side for her useful effect of quelling the madwoman when necessary. Lady Marisa was sat at the head, but instead of her bastard daughter sitting next to her, Lady Shinki and Lady Mokou sat either side of her, with Yuugenmagan on Mokou's side, Mystia the next person along from there. Finally, Elis and Shibou Taida sat next to each other, the archer clearly feeling a little uncomfortable to be sitting next to a man most likely too fat for his chair.

Marisa decided to get the meeting under way, and began by saying in a manner contrasting with her words, "...as I am sure you know, the Woodlands are now united, and their alliance is strongly with the Hijiri rebellion. In thanks to Mokou Fujiwara, House Luna is no more, and so the fighting in the north has stopped. The reason I have brought you here is to discuss what we shall do next."

In spite of her quiet, refined voice, Mokou cut in swiftly and deliberately, saying, "I say that we go after the Okazakis. All houses but they and the Scarlets have declared their side, and have fought for their cause. The Okazakis, though, they hid in their Alchemical Stronghold while their lieges, the Hijiris, have bled in the field. Such an injustice must not be overlooked..."

Despite the woman being close enough to strangle her from across the table, Lady Shinki didn't hesitate to counteract Mokou the moment she ceased her quiet talking, "If we do such a thing, then we'll be no better than the Mad Queen Byakuren waged war against. Queen Eiki Shiki promised death to those who declared for no-one, but Byakuren promised to only attack her enemies. If you are to be part of this rebellion, Fujiwara, you must work with _her _laws, not the Mad Queen you once proudly declared for."

Mokou scowled at this, her quiet voice rising to an oddly threatening dull roar, "Are you implying that I am a turn-cloak?"

"There is no inferring." Shibou Taida sharply replied from his much safer distance, "You are a turn-cloak, Fujiwara."

"Kirisames shouldn't talk of being a turn-cloak in such a harsh manner." Mokou pointed out, "You did the very same to us when we were trying to earn the trust of Lady Kaguya..."

Yuugenmagan put his hands to his temples, thinking, _I knew this would occur. This 'alliance' is nothing more than a group of squabbling children. My plans... they have all worked, but at what cost?_

To make matters worse, the next person to contribute her insight was Alice, who said, "Everyone in this room is a turn-cloak but I. The Makais may not have been ones in this battle, but they have betrayed me in the past, I'm sure you'll..."

"Nobody cares, Alice." Elis bluntly interrupted, which soon caused Alice to work herself into a frenzy.

"How dare you? I'm a knight now! A knight! I have a grand army, one which you couldn't have hoped to have won without! I have never betrayed a house or person, not once! I am..." Alice raved, but suddenly she stopped due to Mokou's glare burning into her.

"Due to my... deception of the Lunas, the Makais and Kirisames could have quite easily won without your dolls." Mokou calmly stated, "Maester Melancholy, if you are as legitimate as you say you are, give this child Essence of Nightshade. She needs pacifying."

Marisa was slumping deeper and deeper into her chair, wearing a face which said 'I could be lying with one of my knights right now, but instead I'm here'. However, when she actually spoke, she said something else.

"This was meant to be a discussion between women grown, not arguing little girls." Marisa muttered, "Lady Shinki, what do you intend to do now that the Lunas are gone? Are you to help Lady Byakuren in the south?"

Shinki took the words in, and for a moment was silent, before looking to Yuugenmagan, "Master of Eyes, what word comes from the south?"

Yuugenmagan swallowed. He had not sent his eyes to the south, although he had kept eyes in Pandemonium, along with eyes along the path from Pandemonium to the Rainbow Fort, to take any letters that may have bee sent from the Hijiris. He had received very little letters in that regard, one from Lady Byakuren telling of their great victory on the border of the Plains of Death and the death of Queen Eiki, and another telling of an alliance between Hijiris and the Kazamis along with word of the City of Desires falling, but beyond that, none.

"All that I know is that they have all but crushed the Shotoku army and killed the Mad Queen, and with the help of the Kazamis, have taken the City of Desires." Yuugenmagan admitted, "King's Landing is most like yet to fall, but the Hijiris and Houjuus appear to be without need of reinforcements. I would suggest retreating to our cities until we receive further word. Should I send a raven to the Hijiris to tell of the Fujiwaras' pledge of fealty?"

"No need." Mokou said, smiling falsely at Yuugenmagan, "Maester Keine has already done so."

"So... we simply sit back and wait for the war to finish itself?" Mystia asked, "What of the Scarlets? I imagine they are not going to sit quietly throughout the war."

Shibou Taida laughed at this, and said, "You haven't dealt with Vladimir Scarlet. The man didn't care about anybody or anything but himself, but he wasn't wont to kill anybody either. I'm sure his shut-in girl is the same."

Alice began to panic, and said, "But... but if there is no fighting to do, then..."

"Yes, you must return to your keep." Shinki quickly said.

Mokou grinned a little, "We have all worked hard to weed the Woodlands of the Lunas... however, the work is not done. While we can sit back, remember that when you pull a dandelion from the ground, the roots remain. Maester Eirin Yagokoro murdered my brother, and is no doubt on the run somewhere. We must find some sellswords and ensure her death..."

For once, the whole hall agreed, and Marisa said, "...very well, we shall find a hedge knight of some sort. Perhaps we can pay some wayward wildlings to do the job."

"Yes, in chickens, no doubt." Mokou replied, her tone unlike the intent of her jest, "There is also the matter of who rules the Woodlands now..."

"You." Marisa quickly answered, "It will save an argument. Pray tell, Mokou, any other matters that need to brought to our attention?"

"There is the matter of the Luna sisters away in Essos." Mokou pointed out, "They are most like to be dead, but should they return..."

"...they will have no army, no allies, and no claim to the paramount seat of the Woodlands." Shinki finished off, "We needn't worry about them."

"Very well..." Mokou reluctantly accepted, although a part of Yuugenmagan wondered if her concerns were well-founded, "I imagine this meeting is over, then. This is farewell..."

"_Finally._" Marisa said, exasperation in her voice, "Master of Eyes, come with me. Everyone else, your are free to take your leave."

The group dispersed as they did, although Mokou eyed Marisa for a while, waiting at the table while Yuugenmagan gingerly approached Marisa. Marisa wagged her finger at Shibou Taida and Mystia, and when she noticed Mokou was still lingering, she said, "Take your leave, Lady Fujiwara. You have a province to run, better that you do it from your own home."

"I am merely curious as to why you wish to spend time alone with a spy-master..." Mokou murmured, something that Yuugenmagan himself was a little suspicious of.

However, Marisa was bizarrely relaxed, and she said, "He's been most useful. I only intend to... reward him. If you wish to watch, very well, but I fear he'd be too nervous to remain stiff with you sitting there..."

Yuugenmagan felt blood rush away from his head, and before he could say anything, Lady Kirisame had begun to kiss him. Yuugenmagan's head span with confusion, and he barely noticed that he was being pushed backwards, and soon he was lying on top of the dining table, with the fully clothed Marisa Kirisame climbing on top of him. Mokou stood up at this, and simply muttered, "Whore." as she walked from the room.

Lady Marisa and Yuugenmagan were both breathing heavily, although Yuugenmagan was more flustered than lustful, and after a short wait, Marisa stopped her breathing and climbed off the table, "I knew that would frighten that fire-starter away. Seems seed is the one thing that puts out wildfire."

Yuugenmagan lay on the table, his face still bright red, and he gasped between his words as he said, "...you... you were putting on a mummer's farce?"

"Of course." Marisa replied, "You've been useful, but nowhere near that useful. Ser Shibou deserves my body more than you do, he's at least risked his life for me..."

Yuugenmagan slowly shuffled off the top of the table, and mumbled, "...you did not have to make that sort of a farce..."

Marisa smirked at this, "I didn't, but it comes more naturally to me to do it this way. Now, if you really _do _want to fuck me, I have a task for you."

Yuugenmagan laughed a little, "I kindly refuse your reward. What task is this?"

"Dress some of your eyes in Fujiwara armour and send them with Lady Mokou to the City of Flames. I want you to report everything to me. Understood?" Marisa simply commanded.

"You... do realise I am Lady Shinki's knight, not yours, am I right?" Yuugenmagan asked.

"You can report to her as well. I trust Lady Shinki. I don't trust Mokou." Marisa replied, "What offer would make you willing to do this, if I am not good enough for you? Mystia's hand in marriage?"

Yuugenmagan stepped away from Lady Marisa in horror, "She is but a child!"

"She's bled. She's old enough." Marisa dismissively said, "If you don't want her, what else do you want? Gold? Whores? Golden whores?"

Yuugenmagan sighed, "I shall do it out of thanks for your assistance in the rebellion. That is enough payment."

Marisa approached Yuugenmagan, and smiled condescendingly, ruffling the man's hair, "Good man. If only you were a touch more lustful, I would be able to buy you off Lady Shinki..."


	55. Shou (5)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 55**

_Shou_

The City of Desires was becoming a less welcome sight with every moment that passed. Gengetsu Barren was certainly becoming content as the new self-styled 'Prince' of the City of Desires, and had changed the flag flying from the watchtower again, this time from the Kazami blood-stained sunflower to a strange flower that resembled a sunflower, albeit with black petals with yellow petals amongst them, and a blood-red receptacle in the middle, and surrounding the flower was a thorny stalk resembling that of a rose. The field was also the same scarlet of the flower's receptacle, and all in all, the sigil Gengetsu had chosen seemed only to serve in making her seem like a bastardized rendition of a Kazami, which, of course, she was.

Elly Kazami had decided to organise a meeting before their armies marched southwards to end the war once and for all. While Gengetsu had been openly depraved, proud, and insensitive, Elly had been nothing but calm and composed, while Mugetsu Barren had barely been noticeable at all.

Shou walked to the meeting fully armoured, clumsily rubbing sleep from her eyes with her mailed hand. She hoped she wouldn't throw her visor down and fall asleep halfway through, but her body made no promises. Throughout the night, her sleep was interrupted by the chattering of eagles in Mamizou's bedchamber, which was unfortunately situated next to her own.

While Shou had intended to let the squires sit out of the meeting, 'Prince' Gengetsu had insisted that 'the cripple boy' would join them, and so, to allow Nazrin to accompany the boy, both were to attend the meeting at the city's dining hall along with Shou. When they got there, there were three free seats- two between a black armour-clad person that was presumably Nue Houjuu, and Mamizou, across from Byakuren's seat, which was between Elly Kazami and Mugetsu, and another next to Gengetsu Barren, who sat at the head of the table.

"Hello, Ser Toramaru! You're the last to arrive..." Gengetsu said in a falsely amiable tone, "You and your squire can sit across from the lovely hostage Rebel Queen. The one-handed boy can sit next to me!"

Shou would sooner throw Jaime into a pit of snakes, "I shall sit next to you... Prince Gengetsu."

Gengetsu chuckled lightly, "The boy's not mute, is he? If he doesn't want to sit next to me, he'll tell me himself, won't he?"

Jaime's face became pale, and he looked down, then to Shou, then to Nazrin, and then to Gengetsu. Shou could tell he was afraid to speak to the young woman, and she could not blame him for that much. However, he _did _speak up in the end, albeit stammering half the time.

"Milady... I... I... I would be honoured to sit next to you." Jaime mumbled, before suddenly shouting, "Please, Milady, don't hurt me, I'll sit next to you!"

Gengetsu's eyes seemed to glint with what may have been joy, although Shou was unsure, "Excellent! Sit, boy! And Ser Toramaru too, I suppose."

The terrified boy did as bid, and Shou sat next to Lady Nue, while Nazrin sat next to Mamizou. From her less-than-prominent position, Elly began the discussion herself.

"Before we simply march into battle with the Shotokus, let us make it certain that certain things are known." Elly stated, "Firstly, if Miko Shotoku marches northwards with an army before we reach King's Landing, _I _shall slay her. _I _shall. If anyone else does, your Rebel Queen is Gengetsu's to torment."

Gengetsu cut in, and pulled a little at the paralysed-with-fear Jaime's cheek with a peculiar look of adoration on her face as she did, "In other words, someone else kill Miko Shotoku, because I'd love a toy that so many people will miss..."

Elly glared at Gengetsu at this remark, "If you kill Miko, or make it so that someone other to me kills Miko, I will cut your black bastard heart from your chest."

The room fell silent. Gengetsu stopped stroking Jaime's face, and simply stared at her aunt in horror. She opened her mouth a few times, making many a false start at a sentence, but in the end found no words.

"Now that that is well-known..." Elly continued, as if no great thing was said, "...it would be best if any matters that should be reported are reported. Lady Hijiri, one of your vassals is Lady Minamitsu Murasa, is she not? Have you received word from her?"

Byakuren didn't have an answer to this, not one that was useful, "Lady Murasa does not live on land, sending ravens to bring word of her exploits is most difficult, but given she is the greatest naval commander in Noros, I imagine she has begun her sail to the Bay of Death."

Mamizou spoke up at this, her lazy eyes filled with sadness, "I... I may have tidings on that. Last night... a warged eagle came to me with a message. Several wargs controlling the krakens that accompanied the Murasa fleet... were insane, acting like they had been seeing through their animals' eyes as they died. The warg who sent the eagle to me wrote that he had to kill some of them for mercy's sake. One died saying 'The flames, the flames, they never stop, they never stop' over and over..."

Elly Kazami seemed to be slightly upset by this, as if she had never threatened her own blood with murder at all and had a heart after all, "So, we may not receive reinforcements from the bay when we sack King's Landing, and some Shotoku men may come to retake this city from the coasts."

Nue nodded, "Many men will have been taken to the Red God, both Murasa and Shotoku. Krakens only burn in wildfire, and wildfire cares not who used it and who it is being fired at. It burns all."

"It would be most convenient if the loyalist fleets died as well, but if we march with that assumption and we're wrong, we'll lose the City of Desires. We must assume the worst." Elly pointed out.

"Assume that Lady Murasa burned in a fire, screaming as she died in vain?" Byakuren asked, her voice cracking a little.

"If it will help our plans, yes." Elly replied bluntly, "Gengetsu, keep some of your men here in case troops come from the west."

"But I wanted to kill some Sanzus!" Gengetsu said petulantly, "I want to take hostages home, like mother would!"

"I won't stop you rushing into battle." Elly remarked in an undertone, "It's more like that you'll die that way. But leave some men in the city to stop it falling into Shotoku hands, or the great House Barren and its 'prince' will have no lands to rule over."

This seemed to shut Gengetsu's mouth, and Shou decided to speak, "So, what else must we do? We have the Houjuu army, and Byakuren's army, along with some of Mamizou's wargs. With Elly's army and part of Gengetsu's, we should be able to sack King's Landing and take what Sanzu troops remain as we do. The war is won, all we must do is march. The sooner the better."

Nue smirked at this, "A man was wondering when the personal insults between Elly Kazami and the Barren child would end and the armies would march."

Elly became indignant, and said, "Very well. Let us begin the march."

"I AM THE PRINCE OF THIS CITY! I DISMISS THE MEETING!" Gengetsu interjected, making Jaime jump back in shock, "_ME!_"

"Very well." Elly said, her gaze as cold as a winter blizzard, "Dismiss us, Gengetsu."

Suddenly, Gengetsu felt unable to dismiss the group, and abruptly said, "...go, go, all of you."

After that, Gengetsu aggressively kissed Jaime on the forehead, and stood up, briskly walking out of the room, Nazrin looking at the girl with a wide-eyed expression.

"...she scares me." Nazrin surmised.

Elly scoffed, "You'd be mad not to be scared of her. Yet she's scared of me. I guess I'm the maddest of all. My apologies, boy."

Jaime twitched a little, "...many thanks, milady. You're... you're most kind, milady..."

Byakuren sighed, "So... I am a hostage, where shall I be?"

Elly smiled at this, "I am so glad you remember your place. You shall stay in this city, and should we defeat the Shotokus and Sanzus on the field and not in King's Landing, I shall send Mugetsu to retrieve you. Gengetsu will also return to her beloved city, because I shall not have that bastard take glory for the final sack of King's Landing if I can help it. It will also give her the message that she's not to have you after all."

"A man thinks the Barren girl is not capable of seeing things that are not obvious at first." Nue mused.

"The girl's got a brain, if you look hard enough." Elly replied, "Let us join Gengetsu, before she sucks all the spirit from our soldiers."

With that, the group of commanders left the room, and the squires joined Shou, instantly talking to each other now they were free to talk without being looked down as mere children.

"Did you like it?" Nazrin asked Jaime accusingly.

"Of course not! She's a monster!" Jaime defensively replied.

"She's old enough to have teats, Jaime, and she has yellow hair!" Nazrin said back, "She's a monster, but a pretty monster. Did. You. Like it?"

Shou closed her eyes. _They are thinking about the wrong things. Gengetsu is a monster, they should worry more about that than whether Jaime enjoyed being kissed by her. Byakuren could be at that monster's mercy, too, if we are careless._

As Shou became lost in thought, she barely noticed that the figure in black armour that was probably Lady Houjuu had approached her, "A man has something to tell the Shou."

"What is it?" Shou asked.

"Ser Kokoro Hata. She lives, but is a different man." Nue said.

Shou had tried her best to forget about that evening. While the day was triumphant, the day she became a Queenslayer in battle, the evening was spent in the Maester's tent, with a dying Kokoro Hata spluttering and coughing up blood, her face changing from one unsettling mask to another. She finally died with a regular face... one that was plain and emotionless, and muttered that 'The Red God surrounds every woman that makes herself Queen on this day', before closing her eyes. At the time, she thought it only to mean the Mad Queen she had just slain, but now that Byakuren was in Elly Kazami's hands... the words rang horrifyingly true. And yet, Nue was now saying Kokoro Hata was alive... and a different man.

"What do you mean? Did Kokoro Hata change her face and let someone die in her stead?" Shou asked.

"No, the man Shou saw was Kokoro Hata... the true one." Nue replied, "Another man took her role, to command for her while she is with the Red God. Does Shou truly think a man is the first Nue Houjuu?"

Shou did have her doubts about that, she had to admit. She then said, "So... why are you telling me this?"

"So Shou is not too surprised when she sees Kokoro Hata once more." Nue said with a chuckle, "A man must leave. The Shou must stop her children from fighting..."

With that, Nue's pace picked up, clattering as she caught up to Elly Kazami, while Shou turned her attention back to her squires.

"Nazrin, she was like to kill me if I didn't sit with her!" Jaime said, his voice still very defensive.

"But... but I thought that you..." Nazrin mumbled.

"You thought that Jaime does what?" Shou interrupted, "Nazrin, why are you becoming so jealous?"

"Because he let that Gengetsu bastard kiss him!" Nazrin replied.

"Why is that a problem? Would you rather be the one kissing him?" Shou asked.

Nazrin blushed, and muttered, "...no. Of course not."

Jaime rolled his eyes at this, "So you're my chaperone? I hear that's what you nobles get to stop children kissing..."

Shou laughed at this. When Jaime gained a little confidence, he was quite witty, however, in truth this was no time for jests, "Jaime, Nazrin, I must tell you something important."

"Yes, yes, run if you die..." Nazrin muttered, clearly not taking this as seriously as she should, "...I understand."

"But now I'm telling you where to run. Run to Chatra. Go past the City of Desires, and keep going. I don't want you anywhere near Gengetsu Barren or Elly Kazami. They're both savage, and without me, I don't know what they'll do to you..."

"You're like a mother." Jaime said, "You're always worrying over us. We'll run to Chatra, like you say... Gengetsu scares me."

Nazrin hugged Jaime out of the blue for saying that, "Oh, Jaime! That's all I wanted you to say..."

Shou sighed at their ignorance, "Promise me you'll do that. _Promise me_."

Nazrin let go of Jaime and became solemn, "As you wish, Shou... sorry, you really could die, I shouldn't make light..."

Shou sighed, "Yes... even Queenslayers die some day..."

Once that was said, Shou followed the others outside of the City of Desires, where their troops were gathered. Meeting with the Kokoro Hata that wasn't Kokoro Hata, Shou began her part of the march to King's Landing, Hijiris, Houjuus, and Kazamis marching side-by-side...


	56. Miko (6)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 56**

_Miko_

Contrary to all strategic thought and common sense, Miko, along with the remnants of the Shotoku and Sanzu armies, was marching northwards, towards the City of Desires, along with Queen Komachi, who marched at her side, scythe in hand. The two hadn't even bothered to take their mounts. They didn't feel any need to.

They both knew their roles. They were to die honourably. Go with a little dignity, and give their armies the same dignity. That was the only purpose of their strategic blunder. Tales were told of the Mad King of Westeros, Aerys Targaryen, and how he died in his throne room, pissing and shitting himself in fear as a member of his own Kingsguard drove a sword into him, hiding behind his city walls as the smallfolk were massacred. Miko and Komachi agreed on one thing: that was not the way they'd meet their Gods.

Instead, Miko had left that honour to Seiga Kaku, who was either too ambitious or too stupid to see what they were doing. The meeting had gone as smoothly as possible, as Ser Tojiko, Seiga, and Maester Satsuki were the only members of the court that hadn't abandoned the regime or died, so there was little interruption. While there was every chance Seiga detected the weakness in Miko's voice as she attempted to remain strong, it seemed that Ser Tojiko and Maester Satsuki did not question the poor excuse for their march- to 'do what the enemy least expects'. Seiga seemed about to question this action until she was named 'Protector of the Realm' by Queen Komachi, ruling over King's Landing in the queen's stead.

_Of course they won't expect it. _Miko thought, _They expect us to be intelligent. Instead, we are death-seekers. Nothing more, nothing less._

Queen Komachi looked to Miko, her eyes accepting of their fate, before gazing into the distance. The rocky floors of the Plains of Death were not the most ideal place to die, Miko had to admit. She had always hoped to die at sixty, before she would become truly senile, but after she had experienced enough of a life to be worthwhile. She also wanted to die on her quartz throne, surrounded by family... with an heir to her dynasty. Instead, she was dying here, with no heir, no loved ones, and no friends to grieve her. This honourable death was making the most of a terrible situation.

The enemy troops came into view, flying not three, as Miko expected, but four flags. One was the snake-helm of the Houjuus, one the lotus of the Hijiris, the third the bloody sunflower of the Kazamis, and the fourth was... undoubtedly the Kazami bastard's, the girl who had styled herself prince over her home.

Both she and the queen had dispensed with their cloaks, and Miko muttered, "This is the end, your grace... Komachi."

"As you say, Miko." Komachi mumbled, "It was brief, but I am glad to have known you."

"The same to you." Miko replied, and with that, she drew her sword, the very sword that acted as House Shotoku's sigil, golden of hilt and forged from Valyrian steel. As long as the Valyrian Freehold was dead, there would be no sword like it in all of Noros.

_This will be lost with my dynasty. _Miko thought, _I have let the Kazamis take all from me, but they will not take the symbol of my house._

Her blood was up, and she raised her sword, yelling, "All men who do not fear death, come with me! We shall stand and fight! CHARGE!"

Giving herself to blood-lust, Miko ran towards the great mass of enemies, and the men had no choice but to follow their leader in her madness. The enemy began to charge as well, however, despite Miko had made a point of wearing a purple, conspicuous jerkin so that she was easy to kill, she found that every soldier she came across seemed to hesitate, or try to run around her. They would freeze up, and some would even stay still long enough to let Miko stab them through their gorget.

_This is too easy. _Miko thought, slowly giving way to madness, _Why? Why won't they kill me? I just want to die... I just want a sword in my belly and the sweet pain to take me to the God of Eternity. Is that too much to ask? Is it?_

Gripping her sword harshly, she began to scream, slashing incoherently and cutting down anyone in her way, her lack of technique seeming not to matter. However, the rampage came to an abrupt halt when she felt a great mass crash into her. A shield had rammed her to the floor, and Miko hit the back of her head on the hard, barren ground. Her vision blurred, and she felt a warm liquid wet her hair. Her vision slowly sharpened, and the knight standing over her moved her shield, revealing that she was holding a spear in her hand.

_The... the Queenslayer. Ser... Ser Shou Toramaru, the knight of the shield and spear. She's to kill me... _Miko ecstatically thought, _...I'm... I'm to die to someone like her... this is enough to make me glad to die..._

However, Miko's heart sank as suddenly, a blonde-haired girl in no armour but a jerkin came up from behind the knight, and stabbed Shou in back of the throat with a fine, single-handed sword.

"I won't let you make Aunt Elly cut my heart out." she heard the girl say as Shou fell forward, landing on her stomach next to Miko, "Aunt Elly! Aunt Elly, where are you? Miko's killed the Toramaru woman, but I've got her down! Come quick, kill her! Men, the Shotoku Prince is down! Surround the area, make sure no-one cuts in!"

Miko looked to Shou's body. Her visor was open, and her eyes were filled with fear and apprehension... it seemed half-like she never intended to kill her either. The girl... the girl was Gengetsu Barren... the savage, cruel bitch who had taken her city, yet even she didn't want to kill her... she... she was calling for her Aunt Elly to kill her instead.

_They had been commanded to leave me. _Miko realised, _Elly Kazami wanted me for herself. None of the men I slew were truly slain. It was dishonourable. I have died a dishonourable death. I am nothing. Nothing. Even Futo is better than I. I am worthless. Nothing._

Miko had been too busy staring at Shou's dead face to notice that Gengetsu Barren was now long gone, no doubt slaughtering more of her allies, and in her place was Elly Kazami, standing over Miko in their island of peace among the chaos of battle.

"Get up." Elly demanded.

Miko could only mumble. The stripping of all her hopes for honour and her bleeding head had taken her speech, making Elly become full of hatred.

"Get... UP!" Elly shouted, walking over Miko and stamping on her chest with her armoured boot.

There were only two words Miko could bring herself to say, "Kill... me..."

"Is a bump on the head all it takes for the great Miko Shotoku to lose the will to live?" Elly asked, "I wanted vengeance for my sister's death, I wanted to fight an enemy, but you are _nothing_. What do you have to say for yourself? Sending a warlock to kill a woman who had resolved to take no sides in your worthless war?"

Words suddenly came to Miko's mouth, though she was unable to plan them before they came, "I... didn't send a warlock. I know nothing of any warlocks. Whoever... whoever killed your sister... it wasn't I..."

"Is this what you have to say? As one last attempt for me to spare you?" Elly asked.

"I... do not want to be spared. Please... kill me." Miko mumbled.

Elly changed her tone of voice, "...you... you are... telling the truth. Very well, Miko Shotoku. I will kill you. It is a mercy compared to giving you to Gengetsu."

With that, Elly lifted her sword, and turned the blade downwards. Miko brought herself to smile as she felt the cold steel pierce her ribs, and she closed her eyes as pain overwhelmed her.

"Thank... you..." Miko muttered to the unseen, unheard Elly that had granted her her own death, and with that, Miko, the last Prince Shotoku, breathed her last.


	57. Sanae (5)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 57**

_Sanae_

The return to the Shrine of the Lake had been dissatisfying to say the least. They had finally had the Hakureis where they wanted them, but Kanako and the blasted Lord Tenma had forced them north, and every step up the great mountain which the Paramount seat of the Vale laid was a reminder of the futility of the action.

They got to the city gates by evenfall of the day after the message was received, and Septa Kanako had been standing at the entrance of the city, wearing the same grim expression she always did.

With nary a greeting, she swiftly said, "Ser Sanae, you are too late. Come with me. Bring my nephew and the Kawashiro cousin with you too."

And so, with no time to rest their aching legs or throbbing heads, Sanae, Sangaku and Mizumi Kawashiro had found themselves in the dining hall of the holy city, still clad in armour, sitting around the table with a worried Kanako, an unsettlingly distraught Suwako, and an exceptionally anxious Tenma... although, it was not the Lord of Mount Tengu, that much Sanae was grateful for. Instead it was the supposed spy-master of the Vale, Hatate Himekaidou, the one who knew all of what occurred in Noros, even though it seemed that her knowledge hadn't been of much use since the start of this war.

"Tell her." Kanako demanded of Hatate impatiently, clearly too frustrated to deal with ceremony.

Hatate twitched a little, and mumbled, "Mount Tengu is lost."

Sanae clattered her armoured arms against the table as she let them fall, "What? Gone? But it was only yesterday that Kanako said that Lord Tenma had left Forts Mizu and Mori because they were being taken!"

"In the time it took for the letter to be taken to you and for you to march back, the Hinanawis continued their march." Kanako surmised mirthlessly, causing Suwako to burst into tears.

"Tenma! My Lord Tenma!" Suwako cried, "He is my betrothed, and now he is their hostage!"

_Do not cry for the man. _Sanae thought, _He tried to send Sangaku to his death by making him fight the larger army, and when it turned out the larger army was on his side, he reaped the benefits of his trickery._

"The Hinanawis have many a Yakumo troop on their side." Hatate said, "Lord Tenma could have run further, I knew of their march towards the city. However, a lord does not abandon his city lest he die a craven."

"So he surrendered instead?" Sangaku pointed out, "Is that not just as craven?"

Mizumi Kawashiro looked to Sangaku with a little spite, "Tell that to my cousin, bastard. She surrendered River's Fork to save the lives of her smallfolk. The sorts of people you were raised with. There is more to war than blind honour."

"There is less bloodshed this way..." Hatate mused, and turned to the still-sobbing Suwako, "...my liege, there is something I know that has not yet been mentioned..."

Kanako glared at Hatate, answering for the person she was still technically in servitude to, "What? What is it? Why didn't you mention anything sooner?"

"I... I... you said that you were waiting for the knights to return..." Hatate stammered, "...please, Septa, there is no easy way to say this..."

"What? What?" Kanako demanded, standing up, "Tell me!"

Hatate retreated into her seat, "The rebels. They control the Sea of Demons. They control the Borderlands. And since... a battle called the 'Battle of the Blazing Snow' by the Woodlands smallfolk, the Fujiwaras have defected to the rebels, and the Lunas are no more. The Kazamis have joined the resistance, and the City of Desires fell to them. The Saigyoujis seemingly have been working to encourage a treaty between the Hinanawis and the Yakumos, and Queen Komachi's armies were overwhelmed on the northern side of King's Landing. The war is lost, Septa."

Kanako's eyes widened, and she stepped back. Part of her seemed to be falling apart. Her arms fell past her waist, and her back became hunched. Her voice cracked as she, for the first time Sanae had ever seen her, begged for hope in the midst of desperation.

"What of the Minelands? The Waterlands?" she asked, her voice that of a frightened girl.

"Both are undeclared, Septa." Hatate mumbled, "The Komeijis secured their lands early in the war, to make sure none would attack them, and I have not heard any tidings of Scarlet Island at all..."

Kanako looked to the people sitting at the table blankly. First she looked to Suwako, who sniffled occasionally, then Mizumi Kawashiro, who looked away from her, his eyes as full of defeat as hers. She then looked to Sangaku, as if she was searching for something on his person, and then Hatate. Finally, she looked to Sanae, who was now glad of the armour she was wearing. The grim, determined Kanako had gone. The humourless woman that would always remain stable had died.

"You. If you'd have stayed here, while the bastard took the Hakureis alone, Tenma would be safe now!" Kanako yelled.

"As far as we knew, the Yakumos would be supporting the Hakureis from the south!" Sanae said defensively, "How were we to know the Yakumos would decide to join the Hinanawis in the west?"

"Fuck your reasons!" Kanako screamed, stunning everyone, "It was so your precious love wouldn't get himself killed! This is a war, people die! Men, women, children, they all die! But you, you care about this one man so much more that it has cost us all our lives!"

"The war was lost in the north before this came to..." Hatate began to say, but Kanako cut her off.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kanako yelled, causing Suwako to bundle her head in her arms, "WHAT MATTERED WAS WINNING ON OUR SIDE! If we had held the rebels back in the Vale, we would have been able to offer peace conditions to them, saying that we would not lay siege to their cities if they do not attack us, and then we would bend the knee to oh-so-just Queen Byakuren the rebel. But now we must bend the knee only to stop our heads being cut off. Now we bend the knee as cravens."

"Now we bend the knee to a different queen..." Mizumi pointed out, his tone quiet enough that Kanako did not scream over it in an instant, "...Queen Tenshi Hinanawi. Queen of the Vale."

This realisation made Kanako fall to her knees then and there, "Queen... Hinanawi. The Hinanawis... they don't have any use for bent knees. Anyone that bends the knee to them does so to have their head cut off. They take what is theirs. They never stop talking about it..."

"Perhaps... perhaps if they are willing to work with the Yakumos, then..." Hatate began, but Kanako was broken.

"You know that won't happen. They've just found out having friends makes them get what they want. Us bending the knee doesn't give them anything." Kanako said, her torso falling forwards and being supported by her arms.

There was nothing anyone could say. Sanae had thought to open her mouth a few times, but guilt had stopped the words in her throat. _She's right. _Sanae thought, _It was me. My decision to bring my troops. To fight by Sangaku's side. All to spite Tenma. And now Tenma's lost, lost to the Hinanawis, and we will be crushed from the south and west. The north is not worth considering... who knows what the Scarlets are doing..._

"If we must die to spare the smallfolk, so be it." a quiet voice said. The words made Sanae look to Mizumi, however, the voice was not his, but Suwako's.

Kanako looked upwards, her energy lost, "What... what are you saying?"

"We bend the knee. It's all that can be done. And if they demand our heads, so be it." Suwako said, her voice resolute and surprisingly strong, "If they have spared Lord Tenma, then they will spare us, and if not... then I am not afraid to join him, if that is what it takes to spare the people that look to us for protection."

"And what if they massacre our smallfolk regardless?" Kanako mumbled.

"Then at least we died with them." Suwako finished, her voice half-torn silk and half-steel.

With that, the meeting ended, although the people in the dining hall... lingered, and Sanae couldn't help but feel they were all attending their funerals yet to come...


	58. Yorihime (4)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 58**

_Yorihime_

Not wishing to return to the black, smoky skies of the ruins of Old Valyria, Yorihime, Toyohime, and the crew of the _Silent Sinner_ had sailed the Summer Sea, all the way past the likes of the Smoking Sea and the Slaver's Bay, headed straight for Volantis, the home of Ferrisos Siderys.

The grey old man was not the same since the crew's encounter with Euron Greyjoy, and he no longer wore his eye-patch, he merely stared off into the distance from the stern of the _Silent Sinner_, his expression blank. He accepted food nonetheless, and withdrew to the interior of the ship whenever his body craved sleep, but he was most certainly not himself.

Toyohime was quieter than usual too, most likely because of her time spent with Denys. Her affection for the man had not grown any more for the man's sacrifice, although Yorihime's sister no doubt felt the same guilt as she herself did whenever the ironborn man would talk about Nessun Visos. The one reason Nessun was gone, the reason why half of Ferrisos' crew was dead fighting the Qartheen guard... the warlock, Reisen, was quietest of all. She seemed stunned into silence, perhaps due to the things she had witnessed with regards to Euron Greyjoy.

The considerably quiet crew of the _Silent Sinner _were currently eating badly smoked mackerel courtesy of Denys Pyke, Yorihime cradling her dragon egg as she ate.

"Nessun would have liked mackerel." Denys remarked, his mouth full of the fish, "He was a proper sailor, he was. Would have been a good ironborn."

_No matter what we eat, Nessun would have liked it. _Yorihime thought, half-disliking the man for reminding her of her betrayal and half-pitying him for his lost friend.

"It's good." Toyohime lied, the atmosphere tense and unfriendly, "Sweet sister, what do you think?"

"You are a good cook." Yorihime muttered, unable to bring herself to tell her sister that forcing her to talk in this situation was cruel and unnecessary.

Silence fell for a while, and surprisingly enough, it was Reisen broke the silence. Her voice was genuine, most unlike the Reisen of Noros, who Yorihime always remembered as a slimy, potentially traitorous woman.

"Captain Yorihime... my cousin waits for me, is that right?" Reisen asked, "Is my being in Noros urgent?"

Yorihime honestly didn't know. By all accounts, she had been away from Noros too long to know of anything at all, whether the unsettling Reisen of Noros was sitting in Eientei, tapping her feet for her Qartheen cousin, or whether she was patiently biding her time, playing Cyvasse with Lady Kaguya and smiling regardless of whether she was winning or losing.

"Not that I know of." Yorihime replied, "Why do you ask?"

"It is merely... that dragon egg." Reisen began, "When the Undying spoke of Daenerys Stormborn, that is, the Mother of Dragons, the one who hatched three dragons of her own and burnt down the House of the Undying... she needed three sacrifices to hatch her three eggs, and burn all of them. Her unborn child and her husband, both slain by a lamb-woman, and finally, the lamb-woman herself, they were all thrown onto a pyre, with Daenerys herself climbing into the pyre, dragon eggs in hand. She hatched the dragons, gave three new lives, by giving three lives to them, in smoke and fire."

"So... you are saying I need one life to hatch this dragon egg?" Yorihime asked, looking at the peculiar, purple egg with slight admiration, "What am I to do, though? No man would let himself burn for another dragon in the world."

Ferrisos suddenly spoke up, and said, "There... there is a place."

Yorihime was surprised that of all people, Ferrisos would be the one to help her. Half of his crew, no doubt his friends and comrades, had fallen in thanks to a detour to Qarth that was not necessary. The man had raided the ruins of Old Valyria, the place that all said was cursed, and it was now that he lost his friends. He had every right to be bitter to Yorihime, yet instead, here he was, still loyal.

"What place?" Yorihime asked.

"Ferrisos would not be able to go with Yorihime, for it is at Volantis that we part ways, but in Braavos, there is a temple called 'The House of the Black and White'..." Ferrisos explained, "...and... it is such a temple where men like Nessun Visos are trained."

_Once again, back to Nessun. The priests of the God of Eternity always said that guilt follows the sinner relentlessly. It must be true. _Yorihime thought, though she did not wish to speak Nessun's name again for fear of her voice stopping in remorse.

"So, the temple of the Faceless Men is in Braavos. Not surprising... House Houjuu of Noros is nothing but a collection of Faceless Men from Braavos." Yorihime replied, "But if we are to hire a Faceless Man to kill a person for this sacrifice, we would most likely have to give up most of our treasure..."

"The Faceless Men make you pay with personal sacrifice." Reisen interrupted, "They would not take your treasure, they would take the dragon egg itself."

"Ferrisos does not mean for Yorihime to hire a Faceless Man." Ferrisos explained, "There are men... men who wish to die, who can do so in the House of Black and White. There is a fountain filled with water of death, they say, and a man can drink from it and die without any pain."

Yorihime swallowed. She knew what the Volantene was suggesting. _Is this right in the eyes of the God of Eternity? _Yorihime thought, _Is it even right in the eyes of men? Seeing a man who wishes to die, and not telling him to keep living, but simply leave him to die?_

"Is there another way?" Yorihime asked, turning to Reisen, saying what was unsaid with her eyes.

Reisen looked at Yorihime hopelessly, saying, "Not that anyone living knows. The Valyrians... the Valyrians knew how to hatch dragons, but now is not the day of the Valyrians. We must do what we have seen before."

"What does it matter if we use a man that wants to die?" Denys Pyke asked, "If a man asks for his death, you give it him!"

Toyohime seemed upset with Denys' insensitivity, but said nothing, merely looked to Yorihime with eyes she had not seen in years. These were 'I am your older sister' eyes, ones she had not worn since Yorihime was a young child.

Yorihime looked away from her sister, and looked to the egg, "If a man who wishes to die dies, and we burn his body with this on top of it... the dragon will be born?"

"Yes." Reisen said, although her tone suggested she was less than resolute on the matter.

"Yorihime." Toyohime suddenly said, her voice stern, "A dragon is not worth this!"

Suddenly, Yorihime felt something inside her snap, "And this warlock was worth Ferrisos' crew? Worth Nessun being handed to man like Euron Greyjoy? We have lost too much to not hatch this egg. We _have _to, Toyohime, you don't understand!"

Toyohime stood up, and walked away, but turned to Yorihime before she did so, "I _do _understand. And it is better that we do not add to the deaths we have suffered."

"If we were to not visit Braavos at all, the man we will use would die all the same!" Yorihime yelled, standing up herself, but Toyohime retreated the lower parts of the boat.

Denys soon stood up and hobbled after her, his peg-leg clacking against the deck as he did so, while he shouted, "Come back, my fair mermaid!"

Yorihime stared emptily as Denys retreated also, and Ferrisos turned his eyes to the sea in front of the boat, "Captain, we have reached Volantis."

Turning to see for herself, Yorihime could see that the navigator was right. The harbour of Volantis was a great, sprawling one, with docks to the front-left and front-right of the _Silent Sinner _as far as Yorihime could see. The harbour was not anywhere near as resplendent as the one of Qarth, but it more than made up for it in size.

The _Silent Sinner _was anchored at a eastern dock, and with that, Yorihime, Toyohime, Denys and Reisen left the _Silent Sinner _for the last time. The ship was ultimately Ferrisos' possession, and even the name _Silent Sinner _was hired, not permanent. Ferrisos left the ship with Yorihime, and was slowly counting the portion of the Pureborn's gold he had been given for his services in a large, velvet bag.

However, part of him seemed a touch mournful, "Captain Yorihime... is a captain no more. Ferrisos will not tell where this gold came from... merely say that a Norosian woman gave it as payment..."

Yorihime smirked at this, despite the glares she was receiving from Toyohime, and, through pressure, Denys. She then put her hands on Ferrisos' shoulders, and said, "Farewell, Ferrisos. Your sacrifice has not gone unnoticed... here..."

Fumbling in her now quite full pockets, Yorihime cut herself as she pulled out a handful of chipped dragon teeth. She held out the chips, and poured them into the bag of gold in Ferrisos' hands.

Ferrisos smiled, though his eyes did not smile with him, "It is a sentimental gift... Yorihime must keep one."

The Volantene took a chip of Dragonbone from his bag, and placed it in Yorihime's hand, "Keep it for the luck."

Yorihime couldn't really say anything. _If only I were able to have said my farewells to Nessun like this..._

In the end, all Yorihime could do was bow, and walk from the dock, close-mouthed and tight-throated. The three people that now consisted her 'crew' slowly, almost reluctantly followed her, and they headed into the streets of the Free City of Volantis.

They passed a great temple that seemed wreathed in solid flames of rock, one so great that it seemed to be a plaza with walls rather than a temple. Reisen called the place 'The Temple of the Lord of Light', and became worried as they lingered, so she hurried them along, and brought them to a similarly huge inn named 'The Merchant's House', as the night threatened to fall at any moment, and even if all of the spirit had been drained from Yorihime's company, they had plenty of gold with them. Denys Pyke had objected to 'paying the gold price' for their stay, but when they told him that was to stay in the streets, where the temple loomed over all, he soon forsook his ironborn pride.

The four went to their room immediately, not even staying to drink the fine wines of Volantis, and Yorihime felt the comfort of a grounded bed for the first time in what felt like forever, simply lying with her dragon egg on her stomach as the others stood around.

"Look, my fair mermaid, that bed is large enough for the fattest couple alive!" Denys said with a laugh, "We'd be able to..."

Toyohime seemed considerably less amused, and simply muttered, "You can have it, Denys, I shall sleep on a smaller bed."

Yorihime had to admire the man's persistence, for all the stupidity he exhibited. Reisen was standing by the room's door when a knock was heard, and so she opened it to see a young girl, wearing a peculiar grin while holding a platter of food in her hand, with everything from roast capon to lemon cakes in it.

"We of the Merchant's House welcome our... treasured guests. Due to your... handsome payment of the innkeeper, he has had our slaves prepare a platter of most excellent quality." the girl said in a peculiarly Norosian accent, with a tone far removed from her apparent age.

Reisen, however, was suspicious, "...we did not ask for this platter. For all we know, it could be poisoned."

The girl seemed to expect this response, and said, "Very well, I shall sit and eat with you."

Yorihime sighed, and got up, the aroma of the food too tempting to pass up. The group ate with the serving girl, who made a point to take a bite from every dish to prove her good intentions. Despite this, the whole event seemed... false, as if this girl was not anything to do with the establishment at all.

"Forgive me, servant, but what is your true purpose?" Yorihime asked bluntly.

The girl's ever-persisting smile widened, and she spoke up, saying, "I know who you are. You are Yorihime of House Luna, and the other is Toyohime. I work for this warlock's cousin."

"Reisen?" the Reisen of Qarth asked, but this just caused the girl to shake her head in mock solemnity.

"No... unfortunately, she is dead." the girl said, "I work for Tewi Inaba..."

Reisen's voice broke, and her blue lips twitched as she stammered, "Dead? But... but how? Why?"

"A lot has happened in Noros since your departure..." the girl said, "...the continent is in chaos, and the Fujiwaras... they have killed everyone. Kaguya, Reisen, Eirin... the Luna army is gone. Tewi Inaba is waiting for you at a port in Lorath, dear sisters of Kaguya. You must return to Noros with her, and bring House Luna back by doing as she says to..."

_Kaguya is... dead? _Yorihime thought, looking to Toyohime, _...even she is united with me. As selfish as Kaguya was, she did not deserve to be slain by a Fujiwara. Our home... our home is gone. And there is only us left to continue the Luna dynasty. This... this cannot be true..._

"What can Tewi do for us?" Toyohime asked, her voice full of grief, "She has no army, no way she can bring the murderers of our sister to justice. Why should we go to her, or anyone?"

"Tewi has friends in Pentos, she has sent rabbits to purchase Unsullied from a magister she knows. And if you were to buy Slaves of R'hllor in this city, and let Tewi take you home on her ship, then..." the girl began, but suddenly Toyohime spoke up again, seemingly strong enough to talk when Yorihime had no will.

"We have a dragon egg." Toyohime said, giving Yorihime a meaningful glance, "We are to go to Braavos to hatch it."

Yorihime smiled. Toyohime had put her differences with Yorihime aside, and they were to have their dragon after all. This gave her the courage to talk, and so, Yorihime said, "Yes, rabbit. Tewi Inaba can wait. Unsullied will help, but a dragon will win all of our battles. We shall bring the Fujiwaras down with the fire they so love... we will have our vengeance, with fire and blood!"

"But Tewi..." the girl attempted to sway them one more time, but was spoken over by Toyohime, who spoke in a highly unusual tone of authority.

"I am the new liege of House Luna now that Kaguya is dead, and I say that we go to Braavos before we go to Lorath. Is that clear? You may stay with us to ensure we get to Tewi in the end, but we must first have our dragon. Do you understand?"

The girl seemed defeated, and picked up the remains of the platter as she stood up, "Very well. I shall relay the message to Tewi..."

"As you say. Now, leave us in peace." Toyohime commanded, and with that, the girl left the room.

Denys and Reisen were both staring at Toyohime with admiration, and even Yorihime had to admit Toyohime was truly the strongest of all of them, and seemed to be the only one with the heart to refuse a _little girl_.

"My fair mermaid, you are more ironborn than I realised!" Denys exclaimed, "A face of silk, and a heart of rock! You truly are my favourite woman! Why should I take salt wives when..."

"Be quiet." Toyohime bluntly cut Denys off, "Yorihime, what we must do to hatch this egg... I do not like it, but we have no choice. Our home is no doubt in Fujiwara hands now, and we must take it back. A dragon is just what we need."

Yorihime felt a strange, bitter-sweet feeling in her throat, "...Toyohime... we are the last Lunas..."

Reisen seemed to be trying not to be as affected as the others, but still spoke, "...my cousin... she died before I could see her again..."

The night in the Merchant's House ended on a sombre note, and there was nothing to do but each person go to their beds. It was when Yorihime curled up underneath her bedsheets, clutching the warm dragon egg to her bare skin, that she was reminded of the name of Euron's boat. _Silence. _This also reminded her of another boat, the one that she had left, and since been told the horrible truths of her homeland...

The _Silent Sinner_.


	59. Seiga (4)

**Game of Touhou**

**Chapter 59**

_Seiga_

Seiga didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Everything had worked. Everything. The war she had guaranteed had happened, and finally, Eiki, Miko, and even Komachi were out of her way, and she finally had control of King's Landing, as she had always wanted. She had all the power in the whole of Noros, supposedly, excepting the crown, that was. Queen Komachi had the nerve to continue living, and had been brought to King's Landing a scarred, bloodied mess, with Maester Rin worrying over her every minute of the day.

And so she, the only remaining successor to the hand-picked Sanzu line, had been made Acting Queen by default. Yet this was not how it should have been. Seiga had always seen it as ordering peasants to do one's bidding, having one's feet kissed by all who she passed. Yet the peasants did nothing but shout at her, demand food from the sources that did not exist, cry out that she was a cursed woman in the eyes of the Gods.

It was enough that she now kept the now-knighted whore, Yoshika Miyako, with her at all times. Seiga was surprised at how well her body had been preserved after the years of resurrected life she had experienced. There was no way she would name her a successor, but she was a good enough bodyguard, more trustworthy than the City Watch, many of whom had become dissatisfied with their meagre pay-purses and had abandoned the watch, as well as the city they protected.

The people, they did not listen. They never listened. They would spit on her feet, tell her that Queen Komachi would not have done what she had done, which was, according to them, starve them. She had a good thought to have Yoshika gut the next man to mention the queen, but instead resorted to telling them that their Good Queen was lying in a bed with festering, worsening wounds, and that she would do no better than she.

Buildings were burning, loots were commonplace, half of her whores were now raped, without her seeing a glint of payment... if Seiga had known that being a queen involved scattering coppers and giving what little food they had to the unwashed masses, she would have never sought the blasted position.

And currently, she was sitting the black and white throne she had once lusted for, tapping her nails on the arms as she gazed to the Maester's chamber that came off the side of the throne room and scowled. The sound of Komachi's husky, deathly grunts was unsettling, to say the least. This was not right... everything had gone to plan... in the chaos, she had taken the throne for herself. Yet Seiga felt as if she had lost. That blasted Tewi Inaba, she had said this would happen before she disappeared to Essos. The presumptuous girl told her that she knew what she planned all along, that she knew of her glorious rise to power... but did not congratulate her, merely offered her a ship to escape the city with. At the time, Seiga had laughed in the girl's grubby face, but now the ship was seeming a very attractive prospect.

She looked to Yoshika for a moment, before turning away from her unsettling, queer, blue eyes. Suddenly, a man barged into the room, breathing heavily, his feeble body looking weighed down by his armour. He had clearly been running, as he could barely form a word.

"Acting Queen... the city... the city..." the man began, but Seiga was not to have any of his insolence. She was _queen_, the world had to give her that much.

"_Queen _Seiga! I am queen until Komachi heals, and if she doesn't, I remain your queen!" Seiga called, making Komachi grunt even louder from the Maester's chamber, "Or do I have to tell Ser Yoshika to remind you?"

"Your... your grace, Queen Seiga..." the watchman stuttered, "The city is under attack. We are to be sacked. Watchmen from both the north and south gates report marching armies. From the north, there's the Hijiris, Houjuus, and Kazamis... and to the south..."

"What? _What?_" Seiga demanded.

"It would seem the Komeijis have raised their banners against us. There are ogres marching our way, they can be clearly seen."

Seiga didn't know what to say. Three armies coming her way one side, one giant-toting army the other. She knew that most of her army was eliminated, along with the Shotoku army either dead or disbanded after the good Prince Miko finally breathed her last. What was she to be? Queen of the ashes? What could she do? What could she say?

"CRAVENS!" Seiga suddenly fabricated, the very act of feigning passion a natural thing to her, "The Komeijis, they seek to put their foot in the rebellion now they know it has won? Tell the City Watchmen to fight, fight as they always would!"

"Most of them have ran from their posts... some have turned cloak." the man faithfully reported, "Your grace, this is where we die."

Seiga clenched her fists. Growling, she yelled in a shrill pitch, "GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT! GO! Ser Yoshika, go as well!"

Yoshika looked to Seiga, her blank blue eyes glowing as ever. Since her death, Yoshika had been a quiet woman, nothing like her other experiment, the incessant and thankfully mutilated Ser Tojiko Soga, who for all she know had abandoned her also. However, she suddenly spoke, and said words that comforted her ever so slightly.

"I will fight for you, my queen, as I always have." she muttered, for once seeming to be alive.

It was enough to make Seiga feel... something strange as she left the throne room. The woman would never die, not unless cut down with quicksilver or burnt. She most likely thought she would be able to stop the whole siege herself. Yet Seiga knew that the first thing the rebels would do would be send hails of flaming arrows. If they were especially well-equipped, perhaps wildfire, although that substance was very much a brew of the northerners, and the good Byakuren Hijiri most likely did not wish to use a weapon which slowly seared the flesh off its victims alive, melting their very bones. But Yoshika would eventually fall. She knew that much. There was no stopping this.

Once Yoshika was out of the throne room, there remained one thing to do- make sure no-one knew where she was to go. The Maester's chamber would be the only place she need go, and so, Seiga walked there, donning her best look of distress, touching her thigh through her dress.

_It's still there. _Seiga thought, and almost smiled as she stood in front of Maester Satsuki and her patient, Queen Komachi. The young Maester seemed to have become deaf and blind, as she seemed rather reserved, rather than being distraught at the end of her pitiful life coming.

"They are coming for us." Seiga said, looking down and fiddling with her fingers in mock anxiety, "Maester Rin... would you wish to spend your last moments with me? I know making love to another woman seems strange, but..."

Maester Rin blushed, and became stern, "Acting Queen, this is no time for that! The city is to be sacked. It is best you leave. I am to stay here, as no army would hurt a Maester. I am merely a healer, no more."

_All the more reason for you to die. _Seiga thought, _You will live, and then you'll tell my enemies where I am headed. If I am to escape to Essos, it will be without knives at my throat._

Seiga then began to lift her skirt, running her leg up her thigh, "Oh... but women are such good..." Seiga then paused, and revealed a hilt at her thigh, occupied by a dagger.

Swiftly taking the dagger into her hand, she finished her sentence off, "...love-makers!"

The whelp had little time to scream as Seiga brought her dagger into the Maester's naive heart. Komachi grunted while Seiga pulled the dagger back out, as she always did, however, she did not move, merely stared at Seiga with cold, hateful eyes. She was silently condemning her. However, that was soon to end.

Seiga stood over Komachi, and smirked, "Farewell, Good Queen Komachi."

However, to her shock, Komachi did something other than grunt. In a raspy voice, she uttered her last words, "Kill me... and be cursed. You are no Queen... and you never... will be..."

With that, Seiga's rage consumed her. She raised her dagger, and stabbed into Komachi once, twice, three times, and kept going until she lost count. Soon, she was breathing as heavily as the fool who had come to tell her that all was lost, and looking over the thoroughly reddened sickbed and the hole-filled corpse that continued to leak red onto it. Her eyes had stopped condemning, but they did remind Seiga of something she desperately lacked- peace.

_This is it. Time to abandon. _Seiga thought to herself, _The rebels haven't attacked from the bay, the galley must be safe. I have checked constantly, those damnable rabbits are always on the boat, cleaning its deck. They will be there to start it. I will be safe._

Rushing into her new palace bedchambers, she abandoned her freshly-adopted purple cape, and donned a hood not too dissimilar to the Hijiri girl she had killed to start off the charade necessary to gain power. After that, she rushed through King's Landing.

The smallfolk were falling into anarchy. Men were looting and raping, women were crying, children were rushing about, hoping to survive. Rushing through the chaos, Seiga managed to make it to the harbour of Muenzuka. Her ship was on the southern side, as expected, and teeming with the children that Tewi so loved to call 'rabbits'.

"Let me on! Let me on! I'm Seiga Kaku!" Seiga yelled, removing her hood as she shouted to the odd children, but this caught the attention of the smallfolk in the area more than it did the attention of the rabbits.

"There she is!" a large, hairy, one-eyed man called out, "The bitch that's starved us and let us be put to the sword! And now she wishes to flee! Let's drown 'er!"

Seiga cursed at herself for shouting her own name so carelessly, but did so again as a crowd began to come at her, "YOU ARE WITH LADY TEWI, ARE YOU NOT! PLEASE! LET ME ON!"

One of the children noticed, and extended a gangplank from the ship, which Seiga swiftly used to board the ship as the smallfolk swarmed to the dock. Debris, dung, flaming torches, all were thrown at the ship as they set off, yet the 'rabbits' of Tewi's were dutiful, and kept going, putting out any fires and setting sail from King's Landing.

Seiga looked at the crowd of smallfolk as they grew smaller, their angry calls becoming mere mumbles. Once she had a clear view, she took the time to look at the southern wall of King's Landing. As the watchman had said, ogres were there, smashing the walls apart with whole tree trunks. It was harder to make out, but on the other side of the city, crowds and crowds of people were gathered, and no doubt the gates were being rammed. There was nothing left for Seiga in Noros.

This boat was enough to keep her smiling. The prospect that she could keep going. She would not be a queen any time soon in Essos, but she was still a fair woman. In Lys, the whores were paid well, Seiga had heard, and some whores, the truly expensive ones, were known as 'paramours', and were almost as prosperous as a Pentoshi Magister. She would be no queen... but she would make a fine whore. It was what she was best at.

The boat was now well away from the city, and Seiga had time to breathe a sigh of relief. She was standing at the stern of her ship, looking out while trying not to be seasick. One of the rabbits approached her, wearing the same smile that Tewi Inaba always had plastered upon her young-looking face.

"What do you plan to do now, milady?" the girl asked.

"I do not know. Become a whore, perhaps?" Seiga replied, her voice almost even.

"Ah." the girl replied, "They say mermaids are the most charming women of all. Would you wish to be as charming as a mermaid?"

Seiga smirked at this, "Ha! I am already as charming as a mermaid. I want for nothing."

"Of course." the rabbit said, her smile widening slightly, "I imagine you swim like one too..."

Seiga's eyes widened as she realised what she meant, and turned around to find that, without her even noticing, she was now completely surrounded by the unsettling, smiling girls that Tewi Inaba had trained to be her spies.

"You... you don't intend to..." Seiga spluttered, but the girl who had been talking to her cut her off.

"Oh, we do." the girl bluntly replied, "You were always a... liability to Lady Tewi's plans. May the Old Gods punish you in kind when you reach their hell."

Seiga shook her head, her mind collapsing, "No... no, you were here to help me, Tewi told you to..."

However, the girls had heard enough. With a few steps in unison, the front-most set of rabbits drove Seiga to the very front of the boat, and without a glimmer of remorse, the first girl gave Seiga a slight, yet strong push, maintaining her smile the entire time...


End file.
